My Beautiful Sky
by RedPeck8727
Summary: Gail Peck does not remember that she is Gail Peck. She's been in a car accident years ago and now goes by the name Skylar Nash, an artist who lives in New York and works with the FBI. But a job leads her back to Toronto where she gets glimpses of who she really is and back to a doctor Holly Stewart who feels so familiar and feels so much like Home.
1. Chapter 1

**So I promised another fanfic and here it is. I know I'm late in posting it. But it's been a really busy summer.  
I was really not expecting the response I got for the last fic and I'm so happy for that. I really hope this fic stands to expectations.  
I hope there's still some Golly readers out there. **

**So here it goes. Enjoy.**

 **P.S: I'm not a doctor and I don't have much of medical knowledge so I don't know how some things work, So I made some stuff up.**

 **1.**

"Come on! Stop being an ass." Traci grumbles as she follows me into the weird building that belongs to forensics.

"What? You're the one who dragged me into this weird place. I'm allowed to be an ass! I didn't even want to come!" I remind her, that I declined her offer to come, but her constant begging made me cave and come eventually.

"This is a job that will need your help and you know it!" She keeps finding reasons to make me less mad about being here, in a whole different country.

"Let's just go get your information. So I can finish this damn job as fast as I can." I grumble as I follow her through a door and into a hallway.

The second we pass a bench however, my head starts to feel like there's hundreds of needles poking through it.

"Oh no." I mumble as I hold my head and close my eyes to let it pass.

 _"Sit still."_ A stern woman's voice echoes in my head. _"I just need to get one more thing, then we can go home."_

After that the voice stops and the pain stops. But I'm sure that whoever that voice belonged to, they knew me a long time ago, and this scene must have taken place right here. At this bench. Or somewhere similar.

"What is it? What happened?" Traci is beside me in a second, with concerned eyes and worried voice.

"Just a memory. I guess." I say as I try to make sense of it. "A woman's voice telling me to sit still, and that she will get one more thing and then we go home." I recite what the voice said and then I look at her with questioning eyes. "Do you think that was a memory from when I was a child? The voice sounded stern."

"It might be, but why was it triggered here?" Traci questions as she gets to thinking about it too.

"Do you think I've been to a similar place? Hell it could even be this place." I've been trying to make sense of my life for the past few years.

"I don't know, but I hope you find out. Are you okay though?" The concern never leaves her voice.

"Yes. I'm fine. The pain's gone once the memory stops." I remind her of how my brain works now.

"I know it's tough, but hang in there. You keep getting small snippets, so you're getting close. You'll remember who you are soon." She gives me her usual prep talk and I just smile with a head shake at the normal antics.

"If only I could remember who owns those brown eyes. It's maddening only seeing eyes and no face." I complain as I walk passed Traci, urging her to keep walking too.

"Where do you think the lab is?" Traci asks once she matches my pace and starts looking around.

I don't answer though, I simply keep walking as if my feet were dragging me by themselves, until I reach a room and gesture towards it with my head.

"How did you…?" Traci starts a question that she doesn't finish, instead she just shrugs and urges me to open the doors.

When I do open the doors, there's a uniformed officer sitting at the chairs by the desk and a woman in a doctor's robe, working on a dead body.

"Got anything interesting doc?" I ask startling the residents of the room and causing the doctor to turn around so abruptly.

"Who are…?" Is everyone cutting their questions short lately? Cause the doctor just did that too. She started a question she stopped asking when she looked at me. Her expression shifted to one of shock. An expression you'd get if you see a dead man walking.

And my God is she beautiful, with the robe, and the black hair tied up and those nerdy glasses.

"Excuse us, this one here has no manners." Traci says as she notes the officer standing alert reaching for his gun. I guess I was too busy looking at the doctor, that I didn't notice the officer getting up.

Traci pulls out her badge and shows it to the officer and the doctor. "We're with the New York FBI. I'm Traci Nash. This is Skylar Nash. You should be informed of our presence." Traci introduces herself and me.

"I was, yes." The doctor says. "I'm Dr Holly Stewart. This is Officer Diaz."

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, what can you tell us?" I rush the doctor with my question.

"Sky!" Traci hisses but I ignore her.

"What? No need for small talk, so straight to the point, right?" I ask the obvious question and Traci shakes her head at my antics.

"Fine. Got anything for us doctor Stewart?" Traci asks.

"I thought you guys were going to the Station first?" The officer asks before the doctor can answer.

"We already have all the files about the case. We thought we'd get the details from the doctor first, and then head to the station." Traci informs the officer who then asks to be excused to make a phone call. Probably calling his superior to inform them of our presence.

"This place smells." I comment since the second we took a step closer into the room, the dead body stench reaches me.

"You get used to it eventually." The doctor says as she takes off her latex gloves and walks towards a table with a computer and some files on it.

Traci walks closer to the doctor, I however walk towards the side where the officer was standing. The smell is less strong there. So I stand in place and watch the doctor move.

Something about her feels familiar, natural and I can't get my eyes to stop staring at her.

The doctor hands Traci some files and I just watch the doctor as Traci looks through the files. Every now and then I'd catch the doctor peaking at me for a few seconds, then she goes back to answering whatever question Traci asks.

"They were right. This is very similar to a case I worked on six months ago." Traci finally says as she closes the file and places it back on the table. "The sick bastard is very thorough, not even one clue." Traci's face turns to disgust at the last sentence.

She picks up another file and goes through it too. Only this time she stops at a page and she calls me to come closer and take a look.

I'd hate to move closer and smell the stench but I have no choice. The smell of the body is overthrowing any other smell in the room. So I scrunch up my nose and make my way to Traci, who holds open the file for me.

My concentration isn't perfect however, because I can sense the doctor standing close and weirdly my attention keeps drifting to her.

"Sky! Concentrate!" Traci chastises and I oblige.

I take a look at the page she wants me to look at and I see what she's talking about.

"Watercolor residue?" I ask the doctor once I read what the report says.

"Yes, it was found under the victim's nails. I'm running DNA to determine the victim's identity, so we can tell if the watercolor belongs to the victim or the attacker." The doctor explains as she takes a step back and focuses her attention on the computer screen, which she seems to be using for the DNA testing.

"If the paint doesn't belong to the victim, try to determine what brand it might be or an idea of what it might be. You can tell a lot about a person from the brand of paint they use. Rich, poor, professional or amateur. We can at least determine something about the killer then." I trail off, explaining my point.

"I'll do that as soon as I find out the DNA results." Dr Stewart promises.

That's my cue to move and stand elsewhere. Away from the smell.

Before anything more can be said though, a detective barges into the lab.

"Detective Swarek." Dr Stewart greets.

"Dr Stewart." He greets back and then he turns towards Traci and then me with a nod and says "Agents."

I don't know why but I jump at the chance to correct him. "Oh I'm not an agent."

He gives me a questioning look, but I don't elaborate.

"My sister has poor manners. I'm agent Traci Nash from the FBI, this is Skylar Nash, a consultant and she's worked with us on the similar case a few months back." Traci explains before I do anything more rude towards the detective.

"Sister?" Of course that's all he catches on to. He gives questioning looks between me and Traci. The usual reaction we get from almost everyone when we introduce ourselves as sisters. Me and Traci look nothing alike. She has dark skin, whilst I'm extremely pale. She has dark hair and dark eyes, while my hair is blondish and I have blue eyes.

"I was adopted."I say as if it was no big deal and luckily detective Swarek nods his understanding.

The truth however is that I was in a car crash a few years back, after which I woke up in a hospital with no recollection of who I was or where I am. Amnesia. Considering I was in a cab when it all happened and the cab driver died, there was no clue on where I was picked up from, so there was no way to trace my identity since apparently my belongings blew up. All I had left was a necklace that I never take off. So they tried to search for my identity but they failed, and for weeks no one claimed me. My DNA tests didn't match the system, so I didn't know who I was. Or where I was. Traci's mom who was a doctor there, would visit my room every day. She grew attached to me, and I did her. She would come and help me with my memory tests, and she'd let me talk out my frustration. Her daughter would come wait for her at the hospital some days, and I'd take walks out of my room and run into her. That's when she and I became close.

When it was time to release me from the hospital, I panicked because I knew no one, not even myself. Mrs Nash however, took me in. She kind of adopted me, even though it was clear that I was an adult at the time. And that's how Traci and I became sisters.

Mrs Nash took me to other doctors, she signed me up at a facility for people with memory loss, she did what she could to help me gain my memory back, but all the doctors said the same thing, 'If I ever do remember anything, I'll remember on my own.'

So far I get small snippets of memories or an echoing voice. And with each one, I get a very painful headache.

At least I remembered how to draw. I didn't forget my art. I hope.

"Anything on the ID yet?" Detective Swarek asks the doctor, who in turn turns towards the monitor.

"I should have a result in a minute." She answers him, while she pulls a chair closes to the screen and grabs a notepad off the computer table and pull it closer to her along with a pen.

"Name is: Jenna Marie Cooper." The doctor says while she writes down the name.

"I'll go ask about her and let her family know. Anything in specific you need me to ask doc?" Swarek asks her while he starts to walk out of the room backwards.

"Ask if she paints. If not, then we might have a clue on the killer." The doctor informs him.

"I'll see you two at the station later. We'll discuss the case in details then." Swarek directs at us before he leaves the room. The second he's out, officer Diaz walks back in.

He goes back to his previous spot, which happens to be now next to me.

Dr Stewart however notices my discomfort and comments on it.

"Agent Nash, Miss Nash, it's obvious you're not comfortable in the lab and with the smell. If you want to examine the files more and wait for more evidence here, you are more than welcome to stay in my office, and I'll inform you then of any information I get." Dr Stewart kindly offers.

"That would be great, thank you." Traci answers for the both of us.

I shrug and follow them out as the doctor leads the way to her office.

"There's water in the mini fridge, just make yourselves comfortable." She tells us when we walk into her office. "I'll be back to let you know if anything comes up." She doesn't leave immediately. Her eyes linger on me for a second. I can't deny that my eyes do the same. They linger on her for longer than a second.

She then clears her throat to clear the awkwardness and nods before she leaves.

"What was that about?" Traci asks while taking a seat.

"What? You didn't notice? She's really pretty." I explain and then wander back to her face inside my mind. That dark hair tied back, and those dark glasses hiding her eyes.

"That explains your constant stares then." Traci has caught on to the stares in the lab then. I just shrug in answer.

I don't follow traci's example and take a seat. I however, go to the fridge, grab two bottles of water. Hand one to Traci, and sip a bit from mine while I roam around her office.

I stop at a few pictures framed by the computer at the right side of her desk.

There's one with Holly and an older man. Another one of Holly and a blond guy. A photo of a young Holly with a woman she resembles, which must mean it's her mother. There's one of Holly and two other girls, one dark skinned the other with brown hair. And another photo of Holly with the same blond guy and a blond girl, they seem to be teens still in that photo or barely over twenty. That's not what captures my attention in the photo though. Not the age, or the fact that Holly is standing in between the two figures with her arms around the girl, not the fact that Holly looks gorgeous and happy, but what catches my attention is the girl Holly has her arm around.

I grab the photo and move towards Traci.

"You should really put that back where it was!" Traci chastises but I ignore her and continue moving towards her.

"Traci. Look at this." I push the photo in front of her, forcing her to take a look at it.

"What…?" She doesn't finish her question once she glances at the photo.

"Traci, why does the girl in this photo look like me?!" I exclaim wide eyed. "And who the hell is she?!"


	2. 2

**Thank you everyone for the follows and the great feedback.**

 **For everyone who's confused, the other cops don't recognize Gail, because she wasn't a cop yet when she lost her memory, so they never met her before.**

 **Further chapters should explain more, since this is from Gail's POV, so you will get your answers, when she does.**

 **Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **2.**

Traci has been examining the photo for the past five minutes.

"Sky, the girl in this photo is a teenager or probably in her really early twenties. There are differences." She says at last.

"Yes. But you've seen me in my early twenties. And don't say she doesn't look like me." I remind her.

"She does look like you. A lot! Except for the hair color and style. You have a small scar from the accident on the forehead, which has changed the expressions you wear on your face. Also, she doesn't wear glasses, like you do." Traci concludes after examining the photo.

"You and I both know that I hate glasses, which is why I mostly wear contacts. And the sight problem could just be a side effect of the accident." I remind her and she nods. "Besides, this might not even be her real hair color. She might have dyed it." I point at the hair at the photo.

"True, but this girl might be one of your other 6. You know how there's seven of you out there?" Why is she even trying?

"Trace!" I stop her. "Or it could be me! If I can know who she is. And where she is!"

"Sky, calm down. We'll figure it out. Just put the photo back." Traci requests and I do as she wants. I place the photo back and give it a stare for a few more minutes then take a seat next to Traci.

"I know I got too excited, but Trace, it's been _ten_ years! And the doctor's face when she saw me when I walked into the room speaks a lot. She was shocked to see me. Maybe she thought I was this girl. Maybe I am this girl." I don't know how I lasted this long without knowing. That's probably why I needed all this therapy and why I had to go to a few facilities, and stay there a while. I don't even want to recall the state of depression I was in.

"I know honey. I know!" Traci soothes with her soothing tone. "You'll figure it out. They told you since you are remembering parts of your life bit by bit that there's a big chance you'll get parts of your memory back if not all of it. So relax and it'll happen."

"You're right. It took me a while to get to this point. I won't ruin it." I breathe out, reminding myself of the horrible times and that it took a while to get here so not to ruin it too soon.

"Good." She then throws a file in front of me. "Now help me look over these again."

"Ugh! I'm an artist! Not your analysis." I complain.

"Shut up. You know you could've been a great agent. Don't understand why you wouldn't just do both. You're practically an agent anyways." She complains back.

"Well I don't really like guns." I say and she just rolls her eyes at me and opens up her file. I do the same and start looking through them with her. However, throughout the whole time I can't help but to keep stealing glances at the picture placed on the desk.

And we stay like that for about an hour before Holly comes back into the office, with a file in hand.

"It turned out the victim did not paint. So I ran a test on the paint and results say that in addition to water color there's acrylic. So I ran another test to try and match it with a brand, and it matched with Winsor and Newton." She announces that while entering the room and placing the file in front of Traci.

"So if the Acrylic came from the attacker, then he must know his art. Which means he's either an artists, an art major or art is a hobby. But he definitely knows what brands to use, so he's no amateur. But why and how did the paint get where it was?" I say the last question as more to myself than to the others.

"The last two victims of this sort, the killer was so careful. No clues at all. So why now?" Traci questions as well and we both start looking through the files we have all over again, while Holly takes a seat at her desk.

"Maybe she knew the attacker, as in knew well." I guess.

"Why would you think that?" Traci asks me and I turn to look at her.

"Well think about it. Paint gets on you when you paint. The killer is careful and thorough, so they must have killed her away from the studio or anywhere that could lead to them, which must mean that the paint came from paint that must have splattered onto them. Like their hair or skin." I explain my theory.

"Let's run a check on everyone she knows then and ask who she's been with. Let's get to the station and start putting everyone to work on this with us." Traci starts closing files while I just close the one in my hand and let her do the rest.

I however look up and end up being met with questioning beautiful brown eyes, hid behind glasses. She doesn't even look away at being caught staring. Somehow I end up with the same look towards her.

"What?" I ask after a few stare off seconds.

"I'm sorry, you just…" She trails off a bit but then gains back her words and continues. "You look like someone I knew. You scarily look like someone I knew. It's like you're her." She admits.

I rank my brain trying to remember if I knew her before. If I am who she's talking about then I must remember her right? How can I ever forget someone like her?

Traci must be right, this must be one of my other six. Only one way to find out though.

"And where is this someone now?" I ask in hopes she'd give me a clear answer, an answer to another question I have.

"Last I heard, California." She sounds unsure. But if it is true, then I am not this girl she's mistaken me for.

"I should go there one day. Heard it was nice." I comment and she shrugs.

"I wouldn't know." She says.

"Thank you Dr Stewart. I guess we'll be seeing you around." Traci interrupts whatever little awkward conversation was going on. "Let's go Sky."

"See you later doc." I say meeting her eyes one last time before I follow Traci out.

"So I'm not the photo girl. Shame." I say once I get in the car with Traci.

"You'll get your answers. But a part of me thinks you wanted to be that girl, so you'd have an excuse to know the doctor." Traci's tone ends as teasing.

"Hey, she was pretty. So what's wrong with that?" I ask honestly.

"Nothing. You've just been ignoring every girl for years, because you were so fixated on the brown eyed person. So she must be special." I can see the smile creeping on Traci's face.

"Just drive Nash." I order.

"Whatever you say Nash." She teases back and I just scowl at her while she starts the car. "However, the doctor has brown eyes too." Traci adds, before driving away and I just turn my face towards the window in hopes of hiding my face.

When we arrive to the precinct we are immediately led to parade room. There seems to be a couple of detectives there. Detective Swarek is one of them. There seems to be six uniformed officers, while Shaw seems to be the staff Sergeant in a white shirt.

"Agent Nash. Miss Nash. Welcome to 15." Detective Swarek announces our presence. "Everyone, they come from the New York FBI and they are here to help us with our case."

"Hi." Traci waves at everyone then turns her attention back to Swarek. "Did you find out anything? Did she know someone who paints?" She goes straight to business.

"Not that her family knows of." Swarek answers.

"Friends?" I cut in. "Or just random people who might have seen her? If she intended to hide someone, she wouldn't tell friends. But strangers are the best observers when it comes to keeping someone a secret." I add.

"You're right." Traci agrees with me.

"How do we question strangers? Which strangers do we question?" A red head asks, and her name tag reads Price.

"You question the friends first. If they don't give you anything you need to know, you ask where she goes, where she hangs out, her routine. You study the victim's life, then go where she used to go and ask the regular people there." I suggest a way in a tone that makes it sound obvious.

"Sorry agent, but what if her friends didn't know where she went." Someone tagged McNally asks.

"First, I'm not agent." I clarify again. "Second, someone always knows something. Someone must have observed something. Neighbors? Even far neighbors, or those she spoke to. There's always someone who knows something. We just have to find that someone."

McNally hesitates before she nods a few seconds later with an "Okay."

"If you're not an agent, then what do you do?" Tag reads Epstein asks.

"The thinking." I say and I can feel everyone narrow their eyes at me, while Traci just rolls her eyes.

"Okay what do we know in details about this girl so far?" Traci breaks the ice and gets everyone to tell her what we know so far. She needs all the information she can get before she can start sending officers out to do the questioning.

Once she has all the information she needs, she starts giving jobs to every officer in the room, and minutes after she gives them their orders, they're all out. Everyone has a few names and faces to talk to.

Swarek and Staff Sergeant shaw lead us to Shaw's office, once they all left to do their jobs.

"It's good to have you here Agents. And thank you for trusting our officers to do a good job." Shaw says once we all take our seats.

"Well, I've read great things about this devision. But once we suspect someone, we'll both be doing the questioning." Traci tells Shaw that we trust them, but when it comes down to the more pressing matter, we'll do it.

She then points at me before they can say anything. "Only because she needs to be there when we do that."

"I'm sorry, what sort of consultant are you Miss Nash?" Swarek asks.

"I help however I can." I answer vaguely.

"She helps us in the thinking process, she's also an illustrator so she helps illustrate the scenes for us, and the faces of suspects. But mostly, she's great at reading people, so she can know when someone's lying, or when they're hiding something." Traci explains for me and I just give her a look. A look that says why did you have to explain everything, and she gives me a look back that says shut up they had to know.

"Then why are you not on the force? We could always use someone like you." Shaw asks.

"I don't like guns." I answer, knowing that my answer is more than enough to explain his question.

"Wait, how great are you at reading people?" Swarek turns to me then with a hopeful look in his eyes.

I don't answer though, just give him a questioning look.

"She's really good." Traci explains.

"The witness Peck has been questioning for an hour." Swarek says to Shaw as if that might explain his question.

"I'm not following." I say.

"Can we borrow you for a few minutes?" Swarek asks hopefully. "We have a suspect that won't say anything. We believe he's a gang leader and he's been recruiting kids. There was shooting last night and a teenage girl got shot. We believe he was involved, even though he has an alibi, which we think is fake."

"Um…" I look at Traci for help to decide. She however nods at me to do it.

"You'll help them put a bad guy behind bars. You're just putting on a show that you're thinking, so stop it and go do something you like to do." She instructs me and I just give her a subtle smirk.

"Lead the way detective." I say to Swarek and follow him as he leads the way to an interrogation room.

We enter the observation part of it and stand behind the double glass. In the interrogation room there's a detective and an officer.

"That's our guns and gangs detective Peck and that's officer Diaz." Swarek informs me of the uniforms in there with the suspect and I nod to confirm I understood. Then I turn my attention to the interrogation and start listening.

Fifteen minutes into the interview I know that the suspect is lying.

"He's lying about the alibi." I comment. "He scratches his left wrist every time he lies, mostly the same spot."

"You sure?" Swarek asks.

"He was probably where he says he was and with who he says he was today, but he's lying about the time." Just then he scratches his wrist again while he defends himself with his alibi. "There you go, lie."

"Can you get him to confess?" Swarek asks.

"If I get a few minutes to study the case and learn about the suspect, I might be able to." I tell Swarek, knowing that I can get inside the suspect's head if I knew about him.

"Okay." He then opens the door and walks into the interrogation room. He whispers something into Detective Peck's ear, and soon both the detectives walk towards the door that leads to where I am, leaving the suspect and the cop alone in the room.

When they enter the room I'm in, detective Peck freezes the second the door closes behind him and he's facing me.

"You're… Um…" That's all he managed to say, while he looked at me with shock.

I recognized him though. He was the guy in the pictures with Holly. He must be really close to her.

"I'm Skylar Nash. With the FBI." I thought I'd help him find his voice and break the ice by introducing myself.

"Skylar? FBI?" He questions, still the shock evident on his face.

"Yes?" I wonder what's his problem. Then it clicks. The girl in the photo that looks like me. He was in the photo with her, which must mean he knew her.

"Everything okay detective?" I ask, but I'm secretly digging for information.

When he notices my questioning gaze and he catches himself staring in shock, he straightens himself and clears his throat.

"Sorry. You just, look scarily like my sister. For a second I thought you were her." He explains, looking sheepish.

So the girl in the photo is his sister. Should I ask for more now? Or dig for information later?

"Huh." Swarek breaks our conversation. "You do look a bit like the Pecks." He observes then he shakes his head in a dismissal way. "Anyways. Nash here might be able to get a confession out of our suspect if she has enough information on the case and him." And that's how Swarek makes my decision for me. I'll dig later and catch a criminal now.

.

"How'd it go?" Traci asks once I return with Swarek back to the offices she's in.

"Guy cracked like a cracker." I answer smugly.

"She was really good. We might need you to teach us your technique." Swarek remarks and I snort at his request.

"She's the FBI's secret weapon. I doubt they'll lend her to you." Traci says and I playfully smack her on the shoulder.

"I am not property." I grit at her and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"Do we have any leads?" I ask after a few seconds.

"Nothing so far. It's like this killer is so thorough." My sister looks a bit in thought. Worried too. This is a delicate case and it's been killing her that she didn't catch the guy when the killing happened in New York. Hopefully this time, the killer doesn't get away and no new victims show up.

Last time I wasn't a member of the FBI team, so I couldn't help. This time, I'll be sure to help anyway I can to put this murderer behind bars.

"You know I like a good puzzle." I try to make her feel better by reminding her that no matter who hard it'll be, I'll be around.

"Then let's solve it. Fast." She urges and I nod.

Detective Peck comes into the room then and pats Swarek on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the help Sam. Nash." He nods at me, yet his eyes never leave me. He keeps on staring in wonder.

"What?" I ask when his stare starts to make me uncomfortable.

"Just a little freaky." He says sheepishly.

"Where is your sister anyways? It's twice today that I've been told I look like someone. I'm hoping it's the same someone." I tell him.

"Who was the second person?" He doesn't answer about his sister's whereabouts, he just asks another question.

"Doctor Stewart." I answer him.

"Yeah, then same person." He confirms.

"I'd say where is she so I can compare the resemblance but the Doc said she was in California. So can't ask for that." If only he'd say she wasn't in California and he has no idea where she is. Makes it a chance that it might be me.

"Yeah, true." He disappoints me.

"So the FBI are working on the new murder case with us?" He then changes the subject.

"Yeah, this is my sister, agent Traci Nash." I introduce.

"Hi." Traci greets him.

"Sister?" Why is everyone always surprised?

"I was adopted." I answer automatically.

"Oh okay. Well nice to meet you agent Nash, miss Nash. If you ever need my help, let me know." He offers to help and with that he gives us a friendly smile.

"Good work." He says with a nod.

Oh no! Here it comes. Headache.

I lift my hands up to cradle my head as it hits.

"Good work." Echos into my head. The voice sounded so similar.

"Sky. Sky!" Traci's voice sounds so close too and then the memory fades away.

When I come back to reality, I find three pairs of eyes looking at me with concern.

"I get bad migraines. They just come and go." I explain lamely, the men however buy it and nod.

Peck then saunters off with a nod and Sam follows.

"What was that about?" Traci asks.

"When he said that, the same words echoed in my head, and it was the same voice." I explain in shock.

"Sky… It can't be his voice in your head… I mean, the chances of that are very small." I know she's looking out for me. Making sure I don't get my hopes up only to have them demolished.

"What if it was his voice?" I try to reason with her, because I'm pretty sure it was the same one.

"Sky. He confirmed that his sister was in LA!" She reminds me. Doctor Stewart said that, and he confirmed it. So Traci is probably right. I'm getting my hopes up for nothing. I can't be a Peck. But people sometimes lie, right?

"Explain then how the memories are being triggered now then." I challenge. Because the only explanation I can have is that I'm connected to them somehow.

I can feel it.

"Maybe it's because you're in a new place. You've only ever left New York once, and it was to Boston!" She tries to reason. "I mean, did you forget what it was like the first few months after you woke up? All the headaches and small memories?"

"Okay fine. But still. I feel connected to this place." Her reasoning might make more sense than mine, but somehow it doesn't convince me.

"Sky, the Peck sister is in California." She reminds me again and says it sternly.

"What if she isn't?"


	3. 3

**So this took longer to post than I intended. Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy.** **And thank you for all your feedback. I was really glad to hear your theories as well.**

* * *

 **3.**

"The neighbor says that there's a diner the girl goes to every monday and thursday, since she has late classes those days." Diaz pitches in the information he's collected on the girl. "So I asked and the workers there said she mostly comes in alone."

"Mostly as in sometimes she doesn't?" Sam asks.

"Yes, a few of times she goes in with a girl, same girl and then I asked around and the girl is her cousin, they have the same college schedule, they're in the same major, and she has an alibi." Diaz elaborates, and we've just hit another dead end.

No one's managed to get any information that we could use, not yet.

Staff Sergeant however dismisses us for the night.

"Alright! Most of you have been working on this since early morning. Go. You're dismissed for the day. We can regroup and catch the killer tomorrow. You're no use to me tired." He gestures with his hands for everyone to pack up their papers and leave. "I expect you back here bright and early and ready to catch the killer. That also means you agent Nash and Miss Nash." He includes us in his orders and Traci just nods her understanding and confirmation before she starts rearranging papers, while I just stand back and watch.

.

"I'm exhausted!" I complain once we enter the house they've given us during our stay in Toronto. "And hungry! I need food." I whine to Traci.

"I'm not cooking. I'm as tired as you. Order something. There should be menus somewhere here." Traci indicates with her hands towards the kitchen and with a groan I get up and start searching through the drawers of the kitchen till I find a list of take out menus. I pick one without consulting Traci, and dial for food. I know what she likes to eat anyways.

I then plump down on the couch next to Traci and don't move till the food arrives. We both haven't slept in over thirty hours. We've had to catch a flight really really early. We boarded a flight without getting any sleep, since we've been studying whatever information we had received on the murder. And then we get here and we start the investigation immediately.

Once the food is arriving, I'm eating, showering and sleeping.

And that's what I do.

* * *

"Okay, we're still not even close to solving this." Swarek announces as he throws a file on the table in the parade room. I'm guessing everyone's getting frustrated. We've been working on this again since early this morning. And we still have nothing. We have no leads, no suspects, no evidence, nothing. Everyone's going through the files again while I'm just sitting in the back away from all of them, drawing.

"We've talked to everybody, been to her regular places, nothing out of the ordinary." McNally states.

"Because there's more than just that." I say nonchalantly without looking up as I continue drawing.

"What could there be?" McNally asks.

With a sigh I put my pencil down and look up to meet everybody.

"Well the last murder happened about six months ago. So let's say our killer came here five months ago. There must be something that has changed in her in the past five or six months. She must have done something she doesn't normally do, or hung out somewhere new even if for once." I start explaining my theory. "I mean think about it, if the killer is very thorough with the no evidence and no clue thing, then they must have been smart enough to make sure no one knew about them. So what we need to do is try our best to retrace every step she's made in the past few months. If possible."

When I'm done with my explanation I avert my gaze and go back to my drawing, as if I never said a thing.

"True, but that would not be fast enough." McNally answers to my theory. "I mean this will take a while and our killer could escape by then."

"Yes, but this is a delicate murder case, that could happen again. So we need to do our best, no matter if it takes a while." I still don't look up, I keep concentrating on my drawing and leave them to plan what to do next.

"It could happen while we're looking though." She reasons again.

"Yes, but let's hope it doesn't and we retrace everything fast." I then remember something. "Also, bring up a file on every art student that goes to her university. And check if anyone's transferred or started a program in the past few months. Even all the new students for this semester."

An officer leaves the room then to get the database on the art students.

About an hour later I feel Traci standing in front me. I'm guessing she's sent the officers out to question everyone again and try to retrace our victim's steps.

"You need to stop acting as if the answers to what to do are obvious." She tells me.

"They kind of are." I say and I can tell that she must be rolling her eyes at me. I haven't looked up, still adding the last touches to the drawing.

"You're unbelievable."

"You did take my advice though, didn't you? So quit complaining." I'm sure my theory was right and if we follow my way we'll get something that will help us catch this killer.

"Are you serious?" Traci asks in a shocked tone and for a second I didn't understand why she'd ask me that. Then it hits me, she's seeing what I'm drawing.

I put the pencil down again and look up to meet her eyes.

"What?"

"You saw her once! Once Sky! And she's on your papers already?"

I don't answer her. I simply shrug at her question and pick up my pencil again to add what's left to the hair.

"Remember that once this is over, we're going back to NY, so don't get too attached." She adds when I ignore her.

"Sky! Remember what happened last time?" She reminds me of the last time I thought I'd found the brown eyes that haunted my memories. She wasn't the one. It didn't end well, because it never even begun and it hurt.

I jump into believing things really fast, considering I am desperate to know who I am. Good thing Traci's around to keep me grounded.

"You're right. But this is different. I never drew the other girl, and drawing Holly feels normal." I defend my reasons. "I've never had more than one memory a day."

"You okay though? I know it drains you when you get them." It's weird how her tone changes immediately to worried and motherly.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

I've just spent the last couple of hours drawing a detailed pencil drawing of Holly Stewart. She has her hair up in a bun, a concentrating look on her face, and her dark rimmed glasses, with the top of the robe on. I couldn't resist not drawing her. I didn't even mean to draw her in the first place. It started out with the robe and then I found myself drawing her. Ever since yesterday, something about her is very interesting.

"I know you want to know who you are. I want you to know who you are. That's why you agreed to help the FBI, so you can have access to datas in case you get a lead on yourself. But I don't want you to get hurt in the process. So be careful, please." I guess I can understand her concern. I jump into things fast.

"I just… My fingerprints didn't match the system." When Traci joined the FBI, we tried that as identification method and I got no match. So even though it means I don't have a criminal record, it also means I'm not a US citizen, and didn't have a job there. "Maybe I should check to see which system I match with."

"Not every country has same rules. If you mean this system, you can only match it if you have a criminal record." She explains the process, catching on to my hint.

"But what if I do?" I could. Even though I should not be hoping I'd have a record, it would still get me closer to answers.

"Then we'll find a way to get you checked." Traci promises and I nod in satisfaction.

I go back to drawing when Traci's phone rings, and she smiles when she sees the caller ID.

"Jerry?" I ask.

"Yeah, I told him to call me when Leo comes back from school so I can talk to him." She answers. Jerry is the other agent that Traci's engaged to. She has a son named Leo from an old flame. She had him very young, he was a baby when I met her. But Jerry's good for him and he's been taking care of him while we're here, with help from Traci's mom.

"Say Hi to both."

"I'll leave you to finish the drawing. Find me in the detective's offices when you're done." And with that Traci leaves me to finish the drawing as she answers her phone.

* * *

Lunch and six hours later, the board in the parade room is filled with pictures of the new art students and pictures of the transferred ones. Another board is filled with pictures, names and places of strangers she was spotted with at one point.

This is a bit of progress I'd say.

"Okay now we have to see which of these people she might have been seen with." Swarek points at the board with the art students. "And let's see why she was spotted with any of these strangers." He then points at the other board. "It's possible our killer is one of these people. Let's also see which one of all of these might be from America or was there before being here."

"We just need to narrow down the list and then we can find the best way of approach in order to catch the killer." Traci adds to what Swarek said.

"Okay, now that I don't think I'm needed anymore here, is there anywhere I can go get a drink?" I interrupt their meeting with a question. I don't think they'll need me in this next step, and I doubt they can work on it today too. They've been at this for hours and they need to relax too.

"We get off shift in thirty minutes. There's a cop bar we frequent, you can go there." McNally is the one who answers me, since she's standing right next to me.

"Oh you expect me to wait? No way. Where is it?" I don't think I'll be waiting for them all to get off shift and then change.

"Excuse my sister. She gets ill mannered sometimes." Traci apologizes for my behavior, I just narrow my eyes at her.

McNally doesn't take it personally though and doesn't get offended.

"It's called The Black Penny." She then states an address. "We should be heading there after shift. The others have solved a drug case and are already there celebrating." She informs me.

"Great. Traci can get a ride then." And with saying that I extend my hand towards her and she knows that with that I'm asking for the keys to the rental car that we've been driving in here.

She rolls her eyes, but she complies and reaches into her pocket to retrieve the keys then she hands them to me.

* * *

I walk into the bar that Andy has recommended and I find that it is indeed a cop bar. It is crowded with faces I've seen at the precinct.

I don't look at everyone, I make my way to the bar and ask for a jack and coke, then take a seat at the bar.

Five minutes into my drink and I hear a voice from beside me. A bit of a familiar voice.

"Drinking alone Miss Nash?" Detective Peck asks then he turns his attention to the bartender that just approached him. "Two jacks and coke." He orders while taking money from his wallet to pay.

"Well my company hasn't arrived yet." I answer him while the bartender prepares his drinks.

"You can always join us." He offers and points to a table behind me. I am about to say No, but I decide to check out the table. I'm sure I'll be saying No either way though. But when I turn around and see who his companion is I can't help the "sure" that falls through my lips. He pays for the drinks while I grab mine and follow him towards the table.

"I take it you two have already met, so no need for introductions." He says to his companion once we reach the table and her eyes look at me in the same way she did in her office when she told me that I look like someone she knew. They look at me intently as if trying to figure something out.

Detective Peck places the drink in front of her, and pulls out a chair for me to sit.

"Doctor Stewart." I greet as I take a seat on the side closer to her and opposite the detective.

"Miss Nash." She greets back with a nod and her voice sends tingles down my spine. "How's the case?" She asks.

"Slow. But we'll get them." I'm sure we will.

"I heard you're bossing everyone around." Peck says with amusement.

"Nope. Just suggesting what to do." In a way I am bossing them around.

"Why are you not an agent again?"

"It was never my interest. So I simply help anyway I can when needed now. Other than that, I do what I want." I answer vaguely but with more than enough to get my point across.

"Yeah not everyone is eager to be a cop Steve." Holly berates him. "Sorry, he's not used to people who can be cops and _not_ wanting to be." She says that part to me.

"Actually…" He starts but then he stops when Holly gives him a look as if understanding what he was going to say. In a way that peaked my interest, but I was more than familiar with not pushing for things that I have no business in.

"So how long have you two been dating?" I throw it out there. I need to know if they are or not. I've seen him in two of her pictures by her desk so they must be close and he must mean something to her. I need to know, even though I am hoping the answer is no, and it probably is because Holly is laughing at my question.

"Oh no." She says between laughter. "We are not dating."

Oh Thank God.

"She's like a sister, it would so wrong." Steve says with a disgusted expression.

"So wrong." She adds.

"Hey, I'm a Peck, nothing wrong about dating me." He uses his name to tease her.

"I had the better Peck, I won't settle for a lesser Peck." She answers playfully, then suddenly her eyes shift emotions and the smile leaves her face as if she's catching on t what she said.

Then it dawns on me. The shock she had on her face when I walked into her office was because I looked like someone she's dated. I could be someone she's dated. Or not, considering they're sure that Miss Peck is in California and I am clearly not there.

I am about to comment on the fact that she dated someone she said I resembled when a voice from near me interrupts my attempt as a hand lands on my shoulder.

"Little Peck! You're back?" The voice asks excitedly.

I turn around with a confused look, to be met with a strange man.

"Bibby! That's not Gail." I hear Steve say. So this guy must think I'm the sister.

Everyone thinking I'm her or commenting on how I look a lot like her is not dissuading me from believing that I might be her.

"Oh." The man says and he removes his hand from my shoulder really fast. "Sorry." He then extends his hand for introduction. "I'm detective Don Bibby."

"Skylar Nash." I introduce myself shaking his hand. "FBI consultant."

"Nice to meet you. And sorry about that, you just look a lot like Steve's little sister." He adds.

"Yep, I've heard that before." I say as I give a look to Holly and Steve, since they're the two who said that.

"So you two work together?" I ask pointing between the men.

"Yes, all three of us went to high school together. That's why we're close." Bibby answers as he places his hand on Holly's shoulder.

Holly however shakes his hand off her shoulder. "Not really."

"Whatever you say Stewart." He says then indicates towards the bar. "I'm going to get a drink and mingle a bit, i'll catch you later." He says that part to Steve then nods at me with a "Miss Nash", then he says to Holly "See you later grumpy."

"So…" I decide to let my blunt self out after Bibby left. "Did your sister have a twin sister that your mom gave away?" I ask Steve and he gives me a confused look until understanding dawns in.

"Oh…"

Before he can speak I add. "Cause I'm adopted you know." Just to tease.

"I'm sure, even though you do make a point. Hold on." He then gets his phone out of his pocket and looks through it until he finds what he needs then he extends his phone to me.

He's showing me a picture of probably his sister since she looks like me. She must be around the same age as the photo on Holly's desk. Which means this photo must be old. If I hadn't seen the photo on Holly's desk I'd probably think that his sister was young, but in the photo she looked to be around the same age as the two, but since Bibby said Little sister, then she was probably a year or two younger.

In this photo however, the same differences Traci pointed out fit. The hair is different. The scar that is hidden by my hair is none existent, and she does look young.

"Okay. I see what you mean." I say as I hand him back the phone.

"If I didn't know that she wasn't back in town, I'd have totally thought you were her, and that you were lying about it." His words are confusing me, he could think I was her, but he knows I'm not. How does he know that?

"You could still be her and be lying about it." Holly says, I thought it might be a joke but her tone was serious and so was her face. "We haven't seen her in years, the small differences between you two could have come with age." Holly keeps giving me hope that I might be Gail Peck.

"I am not." I answer, which is true, I am not lying about it, cause I don't know who I am.

"Had to give it a shot. I keep hoping she'd come back." She shrugs.

"You two dated." I state more than ask.

Holly doesn't hesitate or anything in her answer, "For a while." But that's when her expression changes, it changes to sadness, guilt and anger. "It ended badly." She adds.

Before I can ask anymore though,Traci is standing next to me and placing her drink on the table. Give it to her to ruin my quest for information.

"I see you made friends. So unlike you." She comments then she says Hello in greeting to Holly and Steve.

"Got bored waiting for you." I say.

"Mhhhmmm." She doesn't believe me. "So the big drug bust everyone's celebrating was your doing?" She directs that question at Steve.

"Yep. Miss Nash helped though." He answers as he gestures for Traci to take the empty seat next to mine.

"Good to know." I say. "Though please, Call me Sky, both of you." I add for Holly.

"Well…" She then stands up. "Sky, I'm getting another drink, you want one too?"

But I can't answer her because the second she says my name the headache hits.

 _"Sky!" A voice says in a teasing manner._

 _"Stop it." Mine answers back._

 _"But your eyes are Sky like." The voice adds._

 _"My eyes, not me!"_

 _"You're my sky."_

Damn it! That hurt a lot and it sounded so much like Holly.

"Are you okay?" Holly asks worried, with her hand on my shoulder.

I guess she put it there when I gripped my head. But the second I noticed it my head shoots up to meet her with a warm look. I'm guessing the look I gave her was too much for her to handle because she removes her hand immediately, and I immediately feel the loss.

"Migraine." I answer lamely, but I throw Traci a look.

"You sure?" Holly questions again.

"Yeah, I get those sometimes."

"So, I'm guessing it's a no on the drink?" She adds and I shake my head as no.

She leaves the table to get her drink, throwing one more worried look my way when she passes by.

Steve gives me a questioning look, but he doesn't say anything.

Traci doesn't either, she however takes Steve's attention away from me, starting a new conversation.

I ignore them for a while, as I turn around to look for Holly, and when I find her, I am met with brown eyes behind glasses, looking right back at me.


	4. 4

**4.**

"Where are you going?" Traci asks me when I leave the Ds office, as the cops call it.

"I need food. And you all won't take a lunch break yet. So you can eat when you want, I'm going now." I whine, and with a nod from Traci, I get the keys to the car. The detectives and Traci are in their offices working over files, they've been narrowing it down from the list we've gotten, and the officers have been sent out on their patrols, except for two officers that have been kept back to help in this case.

When I suggested food fifteen minutes ago, they've all told me later, all too engrossed in their work. I got too hungry to wait for them though. So I grabbed the car keys from Traci and decided to have lunch by myself at the small chinese place that's a few blocks away from the precinct.

I'd walk, but it was a bit cold outside, and I still am carrying the headache I'd had this morning. I may have had a bit much to drink last night and woke up with a slight hangover. However I remember my night, and I remember that after Holly joined our table, the conversations went back to being work related, while me and Holly had a stare off the whole time.

Her presence is so enticing. It's like when she's around I can't focus on anything else. She just fascinates me.

"Sky?" Traci asks, breaking my thought. I guess I was stood there in the middle of the place staring at nothing. Thinking about Holly.

"Uh…" Think fast, break the awkwardness. "Well, how about I get you guys food? I'm going to the Chinese place a few blocks away. You can then eat here and work. Because otherwise I have a feeling you'll forget to feed yourselves." Good save. And I know for a fact that it's something Traci would do.

"Sure." Traci answers but her eyes are still on me, knowing that I had something on my mind.

"That'd be great, thanks Nash." Sam adds.

And with that I take everybody's order and leave.

When I enter the place I place my order first and tell the guy it's for here, then I take a seat. I need a break from the station. I've always felt familiar in police stations or even in the FBI offices. But I somehow felt uneasy if I spent too much time in one. So I often needed a break. Like now. So here I am.

"Hey. How are you?" A familiar voice sounds by the counter. And I look up to find myself staring at Holly's back.

"Dr Stewart! I'm good. You?" The woman at the counter answers. I guess Holly is familiar with these people. I wonder how often she comes to this place.

"I'm good too." She answers and I can just imagine the smile on her face as she says that.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asks.

"The usual four orders to go. We'll probably be at the lab late today." Holly answers And I can detect the worry in her voice, even in the way she's fidgeting where she stands. It's obvious she doesn't like the idea of working late.

"Coming right up." And with that the woman goes towards the back, while Holly stands there waiting.

The guy at the food side, comes up with a tray full of food and calls my number. I get up to get my food, and on the way I keep my eyes fixed on Holly, till I get my tray and take by my seat. I don't start eating however. I know what's coming. In a few seconds she's going to turn around and look at me. She can feel my eyes on her and she will meet them soon. And they do. Mere seconds later and her eyes meet mine.

Her face fills with shock, just like the first time she saw me when I entered her lab, then with a slight shake of her head I see her recover, then a smile takes over her face as she approaches my table.

"Miss Nash." She greets.

"I thought we agreed, that I am to be called by my name." I remind her of the agreement from last night. The one that got me a memory and a headache. Maybe if she says my name enough, I can get more memories.

"Of course, Sky." She says my name and no memory accompanies it. However, an echo of her voice saying it does.

"Holly." I use her name and it rolls off so easily.

"You seem to always be alone." She notes as she nods towards the table.

"They're too busy with the case to give time for food. So I thought I'd come eat and take back some food for them." I explain. "I'd ask you to join me, but I overheard that you have a busy day." I add. I would so love it if she would join me however.

I don't know why I'm fascinated by her. Is it the fact that she had a picture of someone who resembles me? The fact that I might be someone she knows? The fact that she's gorgeous? The fact that she has a smile to die for? Or the fact that she feels so warm and familiar?

"I could join you while I wait for my food if you don't mind." She offers with an indication to the empty chair in front of me.

"By all means. Please do." I accept her offer, then I get my chopsticks ready, and I dig in for the first bite.

"So you have a long day ahead?" I ask through a mouthful.

"Yeah, we got a lot of evidence to analyze. And the paperwork will be hell. I'll be lucky if I finish before midnight." She then sighs in exasperation.

"Sucks. I'm lucky I don't have to fill any of that part." I say, knowing how much of a pain paperwork can be, because Traci complains sometimes.

"No paperwork for consultants?" She asks.

"Nope. I leave that part to Traci. I just give advice and draw." I explain.

"How'd you get in this job anyways?" She seems curious and no reason to hide.

"Well, I actually have another job, I'm a freelance illustrator for magazines and children's books. But one time, Traci had a case where their artist bailed, so on a last resort to act fast, she called me in to draw the descriptions of a suspect. I however detected that the victim was lying and that turned things into a bigger case and a bigger bust. So they asked if they can keep me." It is exactly how it happened.

"And you just accepted?" She asks, and here comes the lying.

"It took me a while to agree. I may not like guns, but I do like helping catch the bad guys, so I agreed." And I wanted to get information on myself, which I have failed to do so far.

"How about you? How'd you get in your line of work?" I ask, it's only fair, she knows how I got into mine.

"I was always interested in medicine, and growing up with Steve and…" She pauses before she says the next name, "Gail, I got interested in forensics. The Pecks can have that influence on you. So here I am." She takes a breath before she adds the next part. "My father wasn't so keen on the idea though, he wanted me to join the family business."

That got my interest.

"Which is?" I prompt for information.

"Oh my dad owns a hotel, which is now run by my sister, while I get to do what I really want." She informs me. A hotel? So there's more to the story.

Before I can ask though, she gets called in to gather her food.

Well this was a short talk.

"Well, I guess we'll have to pick up this conversion some other time." She says as she stands up.

"We really should." I am more than interested to know everything about her.

"I guess I'll see you this weekend." She adds before she's out of her chair.

"Why?" I ask, is there something going on I'm not aware of?

"Oh, Steve informed me that Superintendent Peck is having a dinner thing and she's inviting some uniformed men and according to him, you and Traci are included in the invite. There will be no way to dodge it." She explains.

A dinner? At the Pecks? I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared at the idea of that.

"Uh, why are we going to be invited?" I question. The superintendent doesn't even know us.

"Well, first, you helped Steve in his bust. Second, you're the visiting FBI, here to help in a big case, so she has to keep face and play the perfect host. It's all about politics and looking good." She answers me.

"Oh… Should I be scared? She sounds intense." And she does. A woman doing all this just for the sake of looking good? Why?

"Oh you should be. I'd avoid her at the dinner if I were you." And before she adds any more she leaves me with a wave and goes to collect her food.

Great. I'm meeting mama Peck. I don't know why, but the thought of that scares me. Even though I'm the one with hopes that I am Gail Peck.

Maybe I can get more insight on Gail at the dinner thing.

* * *

So they've narrowed it down to five people. I don't even know if this is the right path, or if any of those five people will be our killer, but we can hope. The five suspects are three male, two female. Three of which are art students. Two transfers, one new, and the other two are strangers she was seen interacting with sometimes, but only briefly.

Traci and Sam had agreed that interrogating these five will have to wait till the morning of the next day, considering shift change was going to happen soon.

So after packing some stuff up, and talking to Oliver about the plan, Traci and I leave and head back to our place.

Once inside I plop face down on the couch, while Traci does the same on the other couch.

"I really hope we can end this soon. I want to get back to Leo and Jerry already." Traci whines, and I can only imagine how she feels. I too miss the little guy a lot, and I'm only his aunt, so I can imagine how Traci must be feeling.

"I want this psychopath to be caught soon too." I add to her whining, she however sits a bit up and gives me contemplating looks.

"You don't want to leave yet though, do you?" It doesn't sound like a question coming from her though.

"No. I don't want to leave before I get answers." I answer truthfully.

"Figured as much. Maybe we can gather some intel at the Peck dinner thing." She offers.

"Do we really have to go?" I whine again. Why am I whining about this? Free food is always a plus for me, and alcohol, but still the idea of being in the Peck house doesn't sit well with me. Maybe it's because I'm scared of what answers it would give me? The whole I could or couldn't? I'm putting so much hope on being this person, that I'm scared the answers at the party will be a No.

"Sky, you'll figure it out eventually. Whether you are Gail or not, you're still my sister." Traci says with a reassuring nod and I give her a smile.

"Think that if I am Gail, then those eyes that I keep seeing are Holly's?" I ask with hope and Traci just shakes her head in amusement.

"Maybe." She doesn't diss the idea, just goes along with it for a while. But I know that deep down she's worrying for me.

"But it's not the only thing you have going for you." She says and I give her a questioning look, because I am not understanding her meaning. She then points with her head towards my neck.

I get her point and I reach over to reveal the necklace I'd had hidden under my shirt. It's a gold necklace of a symbol that, after research, means love.

"This?" I ask as I hold it up while it's still around my neck.

"Yes, this." She confirms as she points at it. "You had it on you when you woke up. It could mean something to someone else too. You however keep wearing it under your shirt, so how will it be an indicator to others when they can't see it?"

"I dunno, I feel more comfortable with it under my shirt. If I can't hide it, I don't wear it. Maybe that's how it was meant to be when I got it? To be worn in secrecy?" I start to wonder about the necklace more than I ever have. Could it be that I was given this necklace by someone, and I was wearing it under my shirts since I got it, which is why it's a habit I haven't broken?

"I think I'll keep it under my shirt for now, even if it could help me. I think I'd like to get answers by myself, before I try to seek help. If I ever feel that it will help to have it out in a situation, I will though." I add to Traci and she nods in understanding.

"So at dinner, let's just look at photos and ask about Gail. That should give a few answers." She turns the conversation from my necklace to dinner.

"So we are going?" I change my tone from whining about going to asking if we're really going, even though there was no doubt before that we were.

"Sky, Steve came to the station and invited us personally. We can't exactly bail, so yes we're going." She tells me and I nod.

"Okay." After acceptance of the matter I get up and off the couch. "So what would you like to eat? I feel like cooking." I announce and I like her answer for food. The kitchen had been stocked before we even arrived, and the fridge filled with food. I guess our boss really does want us to be comfortable here.

"Now call Jerry and Leo while I cook." I order her as I make my way to the kitchen. "And bring the phone over after with it on speaker, I want to talk to the little guy too."

With that I disappear to the kitchen to prepare our meal, while she makes her call.

* * *

"You really shouldn't eat too much of that." Epstein comments on my eating habits. This must be my third bag of chips for the day.

"Why?" I ask through a mouthful, with a none caring expression.

"Well…" He starts to explain but he stops, as if he can't find the words to say.

"Leave her alone. Nothing you say will convince her. I've seen her down a large bowl of popcorn once, and she had two bags of chips after that too. Nothing we said convinced her otherwise." Traci tells him as she puts down the file she was holding.

Epstein raises his hands in surrender and goes back to a desk near Traci and Sam to help them out with the computer work.

I go back to eating chips and twirling in the chair.

I didn't have anything to do. They were going through testaments and questionings with the remaining five suspects, trying to narrow it down to less than five. So I sat there waiting for them to reach the stage where I'd be needed.

"Callaghan." Sam says to a blond figure that walks into the office.

"Where's Oliver? I need to talk to him." He doesn't bother with pleasantries I see.

"He left. He'll be coming in late today. Izzy has a thing in school." Sam explains. "Everything alright?"

"There was a body that got uncovered last night. The body is bones and decomposed flesh. Dr Stewart has been working on the autopsy all night, but we still have no ID, and the DNA doesn't match the system. Oliver was supposed to have called in an artist to reconstruct the face from the bones so we can have an inkling to what the victim might look like. But the guy is two hours late." Callaghan sounds exasperated and really pissed off.

"What's the cause of death?" Traci asks and he doesn't even waste time on learning our identity. He probably already knew.

"Dr Stewart thinks he might have been beaten to death." He explains.

"Which is why I need a face. Only way to get identification." He exhales then looks at Sam. "The body was found by the red building. Same as the one three years ago, and has been dead for over a year now. Almost same age and body form. It could be a pattern. Last time we got nothing on the body. I can't have that this time. Since we might have two serial killers on our hands now."

"Which is why you need Oliver. To make a call and ask for the artist to show or for another one." Sam announces the reason for why Callaghan might need Staff Sergeant Shaw,

"I'll do it." I say but Callaghan looks at me in question, not sure of what it is I'm offering to do. "I'll draw the face." I'm bored, and art is what I'm good at, and the reason I got into this business in the first place. Also, I might be their fastest choice right now apparently.

"Do you even have experience in such things?" Callaghan doubts my offer.

"I am an artist and I've done this before. More than once. If you want someone right now, I'll do it. Otherwise you can wait. I was only offering." I act as if I am not too eager to have something to do.

"You're not needed here?" He asks then.

I give a look to Traci and Sam, Traci shakes her head no while Sam shrugs.

"Not at the moment." I answer Callaghan.

He doesn't agree to my offer yet though. He still turns his attention towards Traci.

"How good is she?" He asks her about me. Still doubting me I guess.

"She'll get the job done." She assures him.

"Fine. I don't have much time to argue. I appreciate the offer. I can take you to the lab, Dr Stewart will help you in anyway you need." He stands by the door and gestures for me to walk out before him.

So I grab my stuff and walk out.

Dr Stewart will be helping me.

I'll be in her lab.

She'll be helping me to do this job.

A job which might take a few hours to do.

Hope I am keeping the excitement invisible. Because I doubt I'm containing it that well.

* * *

I don't knock or announce myself. When I asked where DR Stewart was upon reaching the entrance to the forensics building, they directed me to her lab, and that's where I went. And as I got there I just barged in.

Holly turned around in surprise at the sudden opening of the door.

"Nerd." I greet and for a while she's quiet, and wide eyed. Staring at me as if I'm a ghost from her past. Which is what I look like, so can't blame her.

She's been quiet longer than she should be.

"What?" I ask trying to break the awkwardness.

That seems to snap her out of her trance, because she clears her throat and answers back.

"Sorry, you startled me." She explains, but I doubt that's the only reason, because I tilt my head at her in question. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to give face to those bones." I point at the dead body on the table.

"I didn't know they were sending you." She says in surprise at my announcement.

"Well, the guy was late, so I offered. I was bored and needed something to do." And with that said I stride my way towards a table near the slab and I place on it my sketch pad with my pencil box.

"So shall we start?" I ask.

"Sure." She then jumps up from behind the desk she was occupying and helps me arrange the bones and place the face in a direction that would make it easier for me to make out the lines and what this person could possibly look like. After that she goes back to sitting behind her desk and starts working on some papers.

Fifteen minutes into my work, of which I've only started on drawing a replica of the facial skeleton, I decide that the silence was just too much to handle so I pull out earphones from my pocket.

It feels clear that there will not be much conversation going on between us, even though I am desperately hoping for one. But knowing myself, drawing will not be easy with a conversation going. I need to get completely in the zone in order to see things in my head before I start to draw them.

I look up to address Holly, but I find her already looking at me. Probably my movement alerted her.

"You mind?" I ask indicating to my earphones and my phone.

She doesn't' answer though, she just shakes her head no, as in she doesn't mind. And with that answered, I plug my earphones into my phone and put my music library on shuffle while I continue my work.

Work that takes longer than I expected. It takes over two hours before I have a sketch of what the face of this skeleton looks like. It is not an accurate drawing, but it's close enough, and I hope it is enough to help Callaghan.

I fish out my phone and I call the number Callaghan gave me.

"All done." I tell him once he answers. He informs me that he's on his way to collect the drawing. I don't know what he'd do with it afterwards, but I'll suggest he finds someone to make it 3D in order to have a clearer face.

When I hang up I realize that I'm just alone with Holly, no work to be done, and waiting for Callaghan.

When I turn to face her, I again find her staring at me. She doesn't even look away when I meet her eyes. I return her stare, I am weirdly fascinated by this stranger. And during my stare, I notice the large dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes seem tired, but I can't tell exactly because they're hidden behind her glasses.

"You look really tired." I comment and she nods her confirmation. "Wait." I remember what Callaghan said. She's been working all night on this. "Have you been here since yesterday morning?" I ask knowing her shift started early yesterday. And if what I'm saying is true than she must be exhausted.

"The bones were found just before my shift ended and I was the most qualified, so I stayed." She says as if it's no big deal, as if she does that a lot, which she probably does.

"If I'd have known, I'd have worked faster." I say, knowing that if I'd have finished the drawing faster than she'd be done faster.

"Not much difference would've been made." She lifts the papers into my view. "Still have paper work to fill."

"Then fill em up fast. Because once Callaghan gets this, you're going home to sleep." I command. But then I stop myself. What am I doing? I have no right to even be commanding to her. I have no right to tell her what to do. I only have a rich tot suggest. But I want her less tired, and she can't just overtire her self.

"Sorry, but you really need rest." I apologize for my tone.

"Nah, it's okay. I probably should." She doesn't seem offended by my command.

She doesn't go back to her paper work, she just keeps looking at me.

"Something wrong?" I ask, and she notices that she's been caught looking at me way too many times.

"Sorry, still find it freaky." She explains and I smile at that. She keeps giving me hope that I'm Gail.

I don't get a chance to answer because Callaghan walks into the lab.

I hand him the drawing after his greeting and when he gets closer.

"This is your victim. Well as close to what he might look like." I say handing him the drawing.

"We should be able to post a request for identification based on this." He nods while looking at the photo.

"If you can get someone to turn this into a 3D, it'd be even easier." I offer.

"Hmm. true." He agrees with me. "I'll see if the station can direct me to someone who can start on it, as for now I'll just hand copies of this to the officers working the case, try to see if anyone near where he was found could recognize the face." He explains to me.

He turns around and we find Holly rubbing her forehead.

"Thank you, both of you." He sounds sincere. Holly nods at him and I just give him a smile, and with that he leaves the lab.

Holly doesn't stop rubbing her forehead though.

"You really do need to get some rest." I comment.

"Yeah, I don't think I can get much done anymore." She agrees.

She starts to arrange her papers, and that's probably when I should leave, but I don't.

She's been here since yesterday, she hasn't slept, and my bet is, she hasn't eaten much. Somehow I'm sure of that.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" I ask her. And she looks up surprised with my question.

"Had something small this morning." I keep looking at her for more explanation. Is she saying she hasn't eaten since morning? And small probably means a cookie. She sighs and continues. "So probably I haven't had something good since the leftovers I had last evening."

"Okay, come on." I decide I'm taking her out to eat. She looks at me in confusion though.

"You look way too tired to drive and you need food then rest. So I'm taking you out to eat, then I'll drop you off at home, can't risk you driving in this state." I explain and she still looks at me a bit confused.

"Unless you don't want to eat with me." I realize that I'd just assumed she'd want to come.

"No that sounds great actually. Driving in this state would suck." She gives me a grateful smile and I almost swoon.

"Get everything ready, I'll wait." I tell her.

"Are you not needed at the station though?" She asks.

"Nope, or Traci would've called already. Plus, I'm starving so you'll be my excuse for ditching to get food." I add the last part with a joking tone and she catches on to that. She gives me a lopsided grin and a shake of her head.

And even though she looks really tired, and her eyes are not completely open. I can't help that my heart skips a beat at the sight.


	5. 5

**So this has taken longer to post than the other chapters, sorry.**

 **I'll try to move up the pace. So you can get a few answers soon.  
**

* * *

 **5.**

"Where are we going?" Holly asks from the passenger seat in the car.

"I have no idea." I answer. "I'm not from here, remember? I'll just park at the most appealing place and we eat there." I tell her the plan.

"Gail used to do that." She comments, voice low and face in deep thought.

"Do what?" I ask. I need more information.

"If she was somewhere new, or in a neighborhood she's never been around before. She would just pick the first place that looks appealing and we had to go with it." She smiles with her words, and my guess is the smile is because of the memories she must be seeing. "Which is what makes it even freakier now." She adds and then turns her attention to me, watching my face intently.

This is my opportunity to approach the Gail subject, but we're in a car, and I'l probably pick somewhere soon, and then we'll get interrupted and I'm sure that this is going to be a serious conversation. Which is why I'm even thinking if I should be approaching it at all. Holly's tired, really tired. Would that be fair to her now?

"Oh I agree." Which if I'm not Gail, that would be totally freaky.

Silence consumes the car for a minute while I contemplate with myself if I should find a way to approach the subject of Gail while we eat or if I should just wait. WHile I do that, I'm looking at the places to eat at. Holly however keeps staring at me.

A minute later and I've finally parked somewhere.

"This place looks good." I comment as I unbuckle my seat belt.

Holly does the same while she looks at the place I've picked. "Oh it is good." She informs me, then she opens the passenger door and gets out of the car.

I grab my phone and wallet and bag and I follow her out.

I've decided that I will only approach the subject of Gail, if it comes up in conversation from Holly's end. I don't want to stress her out or tire her more than she's already tired. Even if I'm dying for answers.

Upon entering the place, I ask for a table for two. The receptionist seems to recognize Holly, I guess she comes here a lot then, and she leads us towards the back and seats us at a small table, away from most people in the restaurant. Where we're seated we'll be able to talk freely without being heard, and with no one annoying us with their loud conversation.

"Thank you." I tell the receptionist once we're seated and she goes back to her post.

Thirty seconds later a waiter comes in holding menus. He asks for our choice of drink and we both go for just water. Then we open the menu and everything sounds good, that I have no idea what to choose.

"I wouldn't have normally come you know." She says as she opens her menu.

I give her a questioning look, not quite understanding her meaning.

"Here." She clarifies. "When you said you're taking me out for food. I'd have usually said no, because I don't know you really and you're already bossing me around. And this is not a date, right?" I nod to confirm that it's not. I'd ask if she wanted it to be a date, but she's almost a zombie, and I don't think such a question would be appropriate to ask now. If I were to ask her out, she'd be rested and clear minded. Besides, I still have to know if I am Gail and the story behind everything. Otherwise, How bad would it be if someone who looked just like your ex, who your relationship with ended badly, asked you out? I'm guessing the answer is 'really bad'.

"Good. I'm too tired to comprehend I guess, and the mention of food was tempting." She adds with an almost smile.

Somehow I get exactly what she means.

"The food? Not the company then? And here I thought you came because you wanted to know me." I decide to tease in the matter.

"Nah, just the food." She then gives me a lopsided smile and with that I know that she's joking, that maybe she did want to know me. I sure as hell want to know her.

"Well I guess we're both using each other for food." I guess I'll continue with the humor.

"Guess so." And with that said she scans her menu for a choice, and I do the same.

The waiter comes with our water and asks if we've decided what to eat.

Holly orders some grilled chicken platter. I however had too many appealing choices so I blurt whatever comes to mind at the moment. Which ends up being a tomato chicken wrap with fries and salad.

When the waiter leaves to get our order started on, I find Holly staring at me the same way she was staring in the lab, especially when I first walked into the lab. I don't ask this time what it is. She'll probably find a deflecting answer.

I guess now's the time to find conversation though. I've been dying to have a one on one conversation with her since I've met her. Maybe the fascination I have with her can get explained, or grow, or even die out, if I get to talk to her. I doug it'll die out though, because just the sight of her makes my fascination grow.

Now how to start? Serious or teasing? Approach the Gail subject or not? This is hard. Especially when she looks at me like that.

Maybe I should just approach the dating subject. Maybe then she'll mention old girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever and Gail could be mentioned in the process. Or I should stop over thinking and just enjoy Holly's company and just go with whatever happens.

Before I try to figure out a way to fill the silence, Holly's phone vibrates on the table.

She looks at the caller ID and groans.

"Shit." She curses, "Sorry." She tells me before she picks it up. She doesn't excuse herself to go talk quietly, she does it right at the table.

"Hey Casey." She greets the person on the other end… "Yes I know… I couldn't… No, I just got off work… My shift didn't end early because it continued on from last night… No… I'm sorry… Yes I know… I can't… Casey! I haven't slept in forty two hours. I'm just getting food, then going home straight to bed… Why can't you get Cam to do it?… Well, you've got a lot of people who will be eager to take on the job… Just ask Rudy or Carol…" Her tone went to arguing and then back to normal after that. "Okay good…. Yes, Of course I am… Well you do have an excuse… Yes, I will be there Sunday for the opening… We'll see… Casey! … Look, can I just call you tomorrow? I am with someone and I don't want to be rude… No… Not like that… Yes… Just stop… Bye."

With that she hangs up.

She faces me after she puts the phone back on the table. "Sorry. My sister is looking for a baby sitter, and I am obviously too tired." She explains her phone call.

"Well understandable. You need sleep." I add on.

"Yes I do. Unfortunately, whatever I just said, means I will be getting an early phone call tomorrow from my sister." She sighs.

"Why's that?" I inquire.

"I told her I was with someone and didn't use a name. She thinks I'm on a date." SHe elaborates.

"Well, you did mention you were too tired and haven't slept in over forty hours. How could you possibly be on a date?" Even though I totally wish it was. She shrugs at my question. "If I were to ask you out, I'd do it when you're fully functioning." I add.

She gives a small smile at my last comment. "Well we'll see how it would go if you ever do." She adds in a teasing tone.

Her expression changes then, as if she just got an idea.

"Wait… What are you doing Sunday evening?"

Her question throws me off. Wasn't expecting her to ask me that.

"Well, I think I have the day off, so nothing?"

"There's the opening for the new bar at the hotel. Would you like to come? Steve and some other cops will be there too. Traci can come." She invites.

You asking me out? I so want to ask that, but that brings us back to the fact that I creepily look like her ex and that won't go too good, unless I already had the answers I needed.

"Sure. Why not?" I answer and she gives me that half smile again. I guess she's too tired to give a full one. I kind of wish she'd asked me to come, just me, but this is a lot too.

"Though make sure to tell my sister you're not Gail the second you see her, otherwise, I can't guarantee what will happen." She warns me and that makes me wonder on what might have happened. How bad was it?

I don't ask about that though, not the right time to do that.

"Dully noted." I say. "She's not going to be at the dinner thing saturday?"

"No, too busy with the planning for the opening. Elaine understands." She explains. Elaine? Oh right, superintendent Peck.

The waiter comes back then with our food.

When my plate is set and it's okay to start eating,I pick up the first half of the wrap and I pick up a couple of french fires, and put them in the wrap, enough for a few bites, then I take the first bite. I don't know why I do that, but I sometimes add french fries to most things, burgers even.

When I look up I find Holly looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I ask once I swallow.

"Just when I get it through my head that you're not Gail, you do something like that." She points at my sandwich.

I give her a confused questioning look and after a few seconds she sighs.

"She does that too. She adds fries to her wraps, heck she adds it to a lot of food. Even Pizza." She says and with that she gives me hope. More possibilities that I might be Gail.

"Sorry. I can tell how this must be freaky now then. I don't just look like her but I also act like her." I apologize, though not sure why I'm saying that, when I should ask more about Gail and see if I am her. But what if I'm not? I don't know the whole story, I don't know why it ended badly, I don't know why I got to New York, I don't even know if Gail really is in California. If I tell her I don't remember who I really am, and might be Gail, what if she's happy about it and then turns out I'm not Gail. We'll both be devastated. So I just apologize

She shakes her head lightly.

"You wouldn't be her." She says more to herself than to me. "I mean, she wouldn't come back pretending to be someone else." She is still shaking her head, but she's not look at me while doing that, she's looking down. " She wouldn't come back at all." Her voice got lower at that, and I can hear the hitch in it. She clears her throat and looks up at me. "Besides, Elaine says she's in San Fran."

"I'm sorry." I apologize again, even though I don't know what I'm actually apologizing for, but I feel like I need to. I can hear the sadness in her voice, and I don't know how I can fix it. It's not my place to ask.

"What are you sorry for?" She questions.

"I don't know. Sorry that I look like her? Sorry that it's hurting you?" I throw things out there. "Sorry that it's like this."

"It's okay." She sighs. "I guess you looking like her, makes me look at you differently. It's like I know you. Even though it gets uncomfortable to look at you sometimes without wondering if I'm going mad, or if you're her, I don't feel like you're a stranger." She pauses and looks at me in question. "Does that make sense?"

"Weirdly it does." I add with a chuckle and take a bite of my food, hoping it breaks the tension. And it does, because Holly starts eating too.

"So you were adopted?" She asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes, I was." I confirm. Wondering where this conversation might go. I could tell her everything now. That could help.

"How old were you, when…" She doesn't finish, but I know she means when i got adopted.

Here's my chance. Tell her Sky! I was in my late teens or early twenties, I woke up in a hospital with no idea who I was, and everything that could tell me who I could be, was gone, so Traci's mom took me in. Say it Sky!

"When I was a teenager." I say instead. And I stop to question why my brain just blurted that out.

"What happened to your parents?" She asks, then pauses as if realizing something. "If you don't mind answering, I don't mean to be rude or offensive, I just don't know what's okay to ask or…" She's full on rambling now and I lift my hands up hoping she goes silent, even though it's kind of adorable.

"I don't know. I don't know them." I answer her and she nods. I get ready for the questions, maybe now I can answer them as I should, truthfully.

"Sorry." She says, she however doesn't add anymore questions.

I contemplate wether I should just tell her without her even asking about things, but my phone interrupts my self questioning and I look to find that it's a call from Traci.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey. Where are you?" She asks.

"Oh I'm just getting a bite to eat with Holly. You done with your shift yet?" I throw the question in there so she doesn't get a breather to ask questions about why I'm with Holly.

"Just about now. I'm getting a ride from McNally." She informs me. Right, I have the car.

"Okay good. Want me to get you something to eat?" I offer.

"No, enjoy your company, I'll have whatever. I'll see you back at the house." With a confirmation from me, she hangs up. I know there will be lots of questions when I get to the house though.

"Sorry." I tell Holly as I tuck my phone into my pocket. She just dismisses my apology with a simple shake of her head and a slight smile.

The rest of the time is spent with eating and simple conversation, which isn't much, since Holly looks like she might pass out anytime now, so the conversation was simple but little.

It's only mere minutes later when Holly announces that she can't eat anymore. I guess barely eating all day, and staying up all night does that to you.

She only announces that she's done once I'm done with my food.

"You were right. This _is_ a good place." I say as I wipe my mouth with the napkin. She gives me a smile in answer.

I wave the waiter for the check. When he comes I dismiss Holly's attempt at paying and hand the guy my bank card instead. Holly protests but she looks to tired to fight me on it any further, so she relents after the waiter gets me back the card to sign the paper and I place a few bills for tip.

I remind Holly that it was suggestion that we go out to eat, so she was my excuse for food, which is why I should be the one paying. She chuckles at that and agrees while she follows me out into the car.

"So where to?" I ask as I turn on the car. She tells me her address and I add it into the GPS and drive off.

The ride is filled with silence, silence that gets filled with faint music coming from my radio. Holly is fighting sleep. I'm sure if she lets herself be, she'd be asleep sitting right there, in my passenger seat. But I can see her forcing her eyes open wide many times and shaking her head.

I can hear the relief in her sigh once I park in front of her house.

"Here we are." I announce as I put the car on park.

"Thank you." She turns to look at me with half closed eyes behind glasses. Eyes that feel familiar.

But I can't just tell her that can I? That she feels familiar? That this feels normal? Like hanging out with her is something I've done a million times. A stranger can't just say that. I need to find a way and a reason to tell her.

"You're very welcome."

Before she reaches for the door handle I stop her by reaching over and placing my hand on her upper arm for a second. But that second was enough to send my pulse into a frenzy.

She turns to me expectantly.

"Since I made you leave your car at the lab, do you need a ride to work tomorrow?" I offer her a ride.

She seems to contemplate my offer. It takes her a few seconds to answer. I don't know if it's because she's too tired or if she's deciding if she can take me up on my offer or not.

"I have the same shift as Sarah, I can catch a ride with her. Thanks though." She turns down my offer and I can feel the disappointment and the possible time with her taken away. I don't remain disappointed for long.

"I have a short shift though tomorrow, starts late and ends early, since no cases so far and just paper work. Drinks at the Penny after?" She offers and I try hard to contain the smile on my face from going into a full on large grin and remaining a small smile.

"Sure thing. Meet you there." I accept her offer for drinks.

WIth a smile, she says "Goodnight."

NO! Not now! I can feel the rush of memory coming.

 _"Goodnight."_ Echos in my head.

 _"What? No goodnight kiss?"_ I hear my voice taunting.

 _"Well if you walk me to the door, you might get one."_ The voice echoes again, and it sounds too much like Holly.

"You okay?" She asks noticing my wince.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I say when the effects of the headache start to fade.

"You should really get those headaches checked out. There could be a number of reasons for why you're getting them." She advices in worry.

"I have. It's nothing to worry about. So no worries." I give her a slight smile when I say that.

With a nod she leaves the car.

Once she's inside her house, I drive off to the house I'm sharing with Traci, knowing that I have hundreds of questions waiting to be answered.

* * *

"Is that your job description? Twirling in chairs?" A voice from behind me teases and I know the question is intended at me, since I'm the only one twirling in a chair here, or ever. So I turn around to face the glass covered brown eyes I know will be waiting, and the face that will have a teasing smile.

"Nothing else to do when bored." I answer with a shrug as I stare her in the face, silently urging her to take off her glasses.

"You wear glasses too?" She notices the glasses I have on. I woke up too grumpy and too lazy to put my contact lenses on, so I stuck to my glasses.

"Unfortunately." she raises her eye brows in question at my tone. Oh, it could be offensive, right. "I mean, I don't really wear them well, not like you do." I throw in a compliment before I can stop myself.

She looks over my face for a second, "You do actually." She contradicts my saying with a smile. "Though it throws off the concept of calling me Nerd." She adds, remembering the couple of times I'd greeted her with that term and called her by it.

Before I stay anything I shouldn't, and put my foot in my mouth, I remember that she wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to have paper work and then we meet at The Penny.

"So how can I help you?" I ask her.

"I'm here to drop off a report for Swarek and I owed Steve a coffee, so I just came down from upstairs." She answers.

"Swarek's in the parade room." With that said I get up. "I'll walk you there." I then walk ahead and know that she'll follow me.

"And you're not with them?" She asks when we're on the way.

"Nah, they're still in the narrowing it down thing, so I'm not needed much yet." I shrug while saying that.

Then we get to the parade room, where Sam, Traci and a few other officers are standing in front of the board, staring at it, while Epstein holds a marker and is circling things.

"I see progress." I state, announcing my presence.

"We think we've narrowed it down to two, one more than the other, but not sure how to pin it yet." Sam answers me. Then greets Holly when he notices she's there and walks towards her.

I however come closer to stare at the board.

"So it's either this girl, or this guy? One student and the other a stranger?" I ask, though I know the answer is yes to both.

"Well in typical cases it'd be the guy, cause he's the stranger, no one knows anything about him, easier to hide, also he has a stronger body built, so the vicious things done could require a strong physique, but I think it's the girl, the student." I say more to myself than the room.

"What does the guy do?" I ask turning towards Epstein.

"Uh, Tattoo artist." He answers. "Which is why we think it might be him cause he's into art."

"But the girl is a transfer art student, so it could be her too. They both know their art, but a tattoo artist uses different ink, and the water color residue found didn't match the ink a tattoo artist would use, so she's a more likely bet for now." I bring down his theory.

"Did our victim have a tattoo?" I direct this question to Traci.

"Yes. Two." She answers.

"Then he could just be the artist who did them for her. So it's the girl."

"Yeah, but even though everything about her fits the profile and we should be looking for evidence to pin it on her, she still has an alibi." Traci lets me know.

"Is it a reliable one?" I ask.

"Not much, but enough to get her off the questioning list, so we can't bring her in for you to analyze." She tells me and I twist my mouth to the side in thought.

"Then send someone in undercover.." I suggest.

"You want to pose as an art student?" Epstein asks.

"Not me! I have no experience being undercover. Send one of you." I remind him that I'm not actually a cop.

"She's seen most of us. We've been all over campus for the past week questioning everyone." McNally informs me.

"What about the new guy? The rookie?" I offer.

"Duncan? He'd be a disaster, and he can't draw." She adds.

Then it's like a click has switched on in her brain.

"Wait. Collins hasn't worked on this case at all, since he just came from an undercover job! And he can draw." She smiles at her declaration. "I'll go get him."

Before she leaves, Traci stops her.

"Wait, he just finished an undercover job and now we'll send him on another one? Besides how would sending someone in help?" She asks.

"The file on this girl tells me nothing about who she is. We need to know something about her, her routines, her hobbies, a lot more. And we can't ask the people she knows cause they might tell her. So someone befriending her, giving us information, trying to find evidence from the inside, could be useful, right?" I defend my point.

"True. So the guy is in the clear? You deem him innocent?" Traci tries to make sure that I know what I'm saying.

"Well, can we question him?" I ask her.

"I believe we can." She smiles knowing where I'm going with this. We can get him here, question him and I try to detect what I can about him.

"Diaz, Epstein, go get him here. I'll fill Swarek in on things." She orders the two cops, then she turns to McNally. "If we find him innocent, then we get Collins in on this." She tells her and Andy nods.

I turn around and find that Holly and Swarek are still conversing. A file open on a table in the back of the room, and Holly's indicating to things on it.

Two minutes later, they're closing the file and Swarek picks it up. That's when I make my way towards her. When I reach her, Swarek goes back to the board and Traci starts filling him in.

"So, how's the progress?" She asks once done arranging her papers.

"Better, we're close." I tell her.

"Does that mean your time here is close to ending?" She asks, and I can detect a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"I guess it is. As soon as the killer is caught, and the paper work filled, we'll have to go back to New York." I'm sure I sound disappointed too.

"So better hurry up and get as much dirt on you as I can, before you hightail it away from here." It's great how she paused a few seconds, changed her tone into playful and said that.

"Oh not much to tell, but I'm sure you a lot of codes I need to crack too." I match her tone.

And she just gives me a warm smile.

And that's how the next half a minute goes, smiling at each other, without exchanging words. Until the spell gets broken.

"Hey!" By Steve. "You're still here?" He questions approaching us.

"Yes, was just about to leave though. Still have papers to fill at the office." She turns away from me to answer him.

"Nash." He nods his greeting towards me and I nod back.

"How long would that take?" He asks her.

"Not long." She tells him. "A couple of hours."

"Same here. Penny later?" He asks her. And I remember that we were supposed to go there, as in she and I.

"Well, me and Sky were going to head there." She informs him. Good she remembers.

"Great. I'll meet you there." He says. And I try not to let any disappointment show on my face. Because here I thought it'd be just us two, and now Steve will be in the mix. I was hoping for more Holly alone time, to see if I should tell her everything. Steve turns to me though. "Need a ride?" He asks.

I turn to look at Traci who looks too into explaining things to Sam. I guess it won't take long to interrogate the guy, and I don't have to change clothes, cause I'm not wearing a suit or anything, I'm allowed to wear what I want. She can keep the car this time.

"I guess that'd be great. Since I don't think Traci will be able to go with us on time." I throw in that Traci will be there. Even though I'm not sure she will. I thought it'd be only me and Holly, which is why in her questioning of me yesterday I did not invite her along for tonight. But I'm sure if I ask again, she'll understand and go.

"Great! I'll be down here when my shift ends. Now excuse me, I'll be heading to Oliver's office." And with that said he leaves us and walked towards the staff sergeant's office.

"So I'll see you later then." Holly states.

"I'll see you later." I copy. And she smiles. Then she pauses in place for maybe ten seconds before she walks away with a wave.

Guess I'll be spending my night like a few nights ago, with Holly, Steve and Traci. Maybe this time the others will join the table too. Hopefully they can be distracted by each other so I can steal some alone time with Holly.


	6. 6

**Here's chapter 6.**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting it. I'll get the next chapter out faster.**

* * *

 **6.**

I don't know why I thought it'd be hard to get some time alone with Holly. It seems that everyone is busy with their own conversation. Even Traci is having a chat with Andy. Steve and some other guys are throwing darts and Holly is sitting next to me watching them and laughing at them. They seem to be about to go over the tipsy line, while Holly is completely sober. She's probably Steve's ride then. She and I have both only had one drink and are slowly sipping on our second beer.

This is my chance to tell her. Even though I don't like to share this information about me. Not knowing who I am makes me weak. Makes me insecure. And somehow seeming that way is not something I need. I guess it's in my character. I don't know what made me such a closed off person, but whatever it is, it's strong and big, since not even amnesia could shake it out of me.

Except for Holly. She seems to do it. Which makes me more certain that I must be Gail. Because I must have known this person. Which makes it more important to tell her. I could toy with the thought of 'what if I'm not Gail? Wouldn't that disappoint her and me?' But what if I am?

The answer is, I am. Because I feel it. I'm certain of it. Every time I look at her, I know it more. And I'm sure she can feel it too.

"Ready for the Peck dinner tomorrow?" Holly asks me.

"Not really. I have no idea what's appropriate to wear and what to say. I don't want to offend the superintendent. I seem to give a pretty offending first impression at times." I answer her and she gives a knowing smile. Probably remembering when I entered her lab the first time and acted rudely.

"Just wear a nice dress, and only be formal around the superintendent. Other than that, you'll be fine." Holly advises me and I nod.

When she places her hand on my shoulder I freeze. I can feel the electricity coursing through me at her touch, while my body remains unmoving with my arm up holding my drink close to my lips.

When she removes it, ten seconds later, my hand moves up a bit too fast and even though I catch the glass side with my mouth to drink, a few droplets splatter onto my glasses.

"Stupid Glasses, should've worn contacts." I mumble as I place my cup down, and pull my glasses off and try to wipe them clean with the edge of my shirt.

"Okay stop." Holly halts my movement a few seconds later, with a gentle hand upon my wrist.

When I look up to face her, I see her pulling a microfiber cloth from her pocket.

"Wearing glasses means I always have one of these on me." She tells me as she removes her hand from my wrist and reaches for my glasses.

She cleans them for me and inspects to make sure they're clean.

But before she gives them back to me, she stops to look at my face.

She doesn't hand them to me, she holds them up and attempts to put them on for me herself. Once they're correctly placed on my face, her thumb traces over my forehead. It traces over a mark on my forehead, the scar from the accident.

"How did you get this?" She asks and pulls her hand back from my face, then she looks at me with questioning eyes and concern.

"Car accident. It was a pretty bad one. Everything else healed except for this scar." I answer, not fully truthfully, but still truthfully.

"What happened? How bad was it?" She asks me.

Here's my chance.

"The taxi I was in got hit and fell off the edge of the road and flipped. Someone managed to pull me out before the car exploded. The driver was dead on impact, so they focused on me. Just as I was being pulled away the car exploded and sent me and my rescuer flying a bit and then I hit the ground a bit forcefully. Next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital, knowing all my stuff that everything I had in that car was gone with the blast." I explain what I was told of what happened. Since I don't remember.

"I'm glad you're okay. Sounds like a nasty hit." Holly tells me.

Now I can tell her that the hit was indeed bad, and it was so bad it took away my memories. That's all I have to say now, but Holly's not looking at me now. She's looking slightly down and pulling off her glasses, cleaning them through the same process she cleaned mine.

"It was. It was a really bad hit, so bad that…" But I don't continue, cause Holly has lifted her head up so her eyes can meet mine. Her eyes that are not concealed behind glasses now.

And I know it's coming before I even start to feel it. The headache.

Holly gives me an encouraging look to carry on, but I can't, because here comes the pain, and the memories. And here's me looking away, closing my eyes tightly shut and clutching my head firmly with both hands.

"Shit." I muster.

The memory this time is an image, so rare for it to be an image and not just an echoing sound.

The memory contains the eyes that have been haunting me for years. The brown eyes.

The eyes expand from just eyes, to a whole face.

I was right. It's Holly.

"Sky! Are you okay?" I hear the distinct voice of Holly ask, but that's when the memory changes to an image of a younger Holly asking me if I'm okay. And I clutch my head firmer.

 _"Hey. It'll be okay. You'll be okay." Another image of a younger Holly jumps into my mind. We were laying down and she was stroking my forehead._

"Sky!" I hear Traci's concerned voice and I feel her hand on my shoulder. She pulls my face up to face her breaking the chain of memories.

"Hey! Look at me. You okay?" She asks as she grips both of my shoulders.

"Eyes." I murmur, before I get taken by another memory of Holly smiling. And I wince at the pain. Though I'm sure Traci got my reference. She knows about the eyes I keep seeing.

"Let me check on her." Holly asks from behind Traci. Considering she's a doctor, she's the most qualified. But I'm scared of the reaction I'll get when she comes near, when she speaks, when she touches me, when I meet her eyes.

By the time she's standing in my vision line, she has her glasses back on, and no memories assault me when I look at her.

She places her hand on my forehead, probably checking for temperature, then she reaches over, takes my glasses off, and starts checking my eyes.

That's when it hits me again.

 _"Your eyes are not red Gail." A young Holly is standing right in front of me as she says that. She called me Gail. I'm Gail._

 _"Are you sure? I can feel them burning." My own voice asks._

 _"Yes, I'm not blind you know." She retorts. "Hey no bemused smile. I don't HAVE to wear my glasses all the time. And I'm sure if I put them on, your eyes will still not be red."_

"How ofter does she get these?" Holly seems to be talking to someone else by the time I come back from memory lane.

"Not a lot. But doctors said it's nothing to worry about." Traci answers back.

"Are you sure? Cause these headaches look brutal." Then I feel Holly's hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" I know she's directing that question at me, but I'm scared to meet her eyes, or even give her a chance to say anything more. I don't think I can handle any more headaches. I feel drained and tired.

"Home." I mumble. "Sleep."

Traci gets my meaning and she comes over to help me stand.

"Come on. I'll take you." She tells me as she helps me up.

"Holly." I had to address her before I left, but my voice sounded weak. "I'll see you tomorrow." I remind her, the dinner thing.

"Will you be up to it?" She asks me though, worry filling her tone.

"Yes… Need to talk." I add the last part weakly and I know she understood, that I need to talk to her.

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow."

I nod at her.

"Feel better Sky." McNally says from near us and I nod at her in appreciation.

"See you two tomorrow." Steve tells us, as his eyes look at me with worry.

I'm Gail. Steve's my brother.

"But if you don't feel too well, feel free to use it as an excuse to bail." He adds that tone a bit jokingly.

Oh No. Here it comes.

 _"You can always bail you know." I hear a voice from a figure that's standing in front of the mirror with his back turned to me, say._

 _"And have mom murder me? I can handle her annoying glares, can't handle her attempt at murder though." I whine._

 _"I'll sneak away the booze." The guy turns around and it's Steve, with a smile._

And memory ends.

"Okay, leaving now." Traci's voice is filled with more concern than I've ever heard.

She says goodnight to everyone and then leads me out to the car. She places me in the passenger seat, secures me and drives off. She doesn't ask questions on the ride, she just drives and I close my eyes to rest myself.

* * *

Traci helped me into my room. She's taken off my shoes and put me in bed. Then she l

went into the kitchen and got me a couple of aspirins for my headache.

After I took the pills, and drowned them with water, she asked the question. We'd been silent the whole ride back here, even when we walked in. She was focused on getting me comfortable before she asks.

"Sky, what happened?" She asks.

A question I can answer with three words.

"I am Gail." I say and she freezes for a second, her eyes go slightly wide, then her expression goes back to normal.

"You sure?" She asks.

"I saw it. When Holly took her glasses off. The eyes I kept seeing, were her's." I explain and she nods. "I didn't just hear voices Trace! I saw things. So I'm sure."

"Wow. All those years, and you finally have a name." A slight smile brakes into her face and I match it. "What'd you see?"

"So much." I answer back. "Mostly memories of me and Holly. Her presence triggered it. She didn't wear glasses back then. And a memory of Steve, telling me I can bail on an event mom's having if I wanted, and I answered that I can handle her being annoying but not her attempt at murder." I explain my Steve memory, but not my Holly memories, I want them for myself for now.

"Traci, I'm a Peck. And tomorrow, we're going to the Peck house." My expression gets serious then and I remind her that we have the dinner thing.

"Right, Oh God. What're you gonna do? Tell them? Or…? They can give you the answers you've always wanted Sky!" Traci's getting a bit excited for me. Then she adds "Gail." Saying my actual name.

"But Traci… I've managed to fool them, convince them I'm not Gail, because they believe Gail's in California, because Mama Peck, said so. Why does she think I'm in California? Also, Holly said it ended badly? And Why'd I leave in the first place? Why didn't they look for me harder?" I ask her the questions that I've been asking myself before I even got any answers, knowing that she can't answer them either.

"Maybe she followed a wrong lead on you? And you can ask! They know you, they can tell you." She reminds me that I can ask them now.

"I don't know. I'm scared of hurting Holly." I admit.

"But, she can help you!" She reminds me.

"I think… I think, I loved her." I add.

"No shit! You've been giving her googlie eyes sine you got here. So I can imagine what it was like before." She chuckles. "Look, whatever happened, was a while ago. You need your answers. You've gone too long without them. So you might hurt her and you might not, but isn't it a chance worth taking? I mean, if it was bad, you can start a new slate, and if it wasn't bad, you can pick right up where it was." Traci's sisterly instincts kick in and she gives me advice. She's always been super protective when it comes to these things. My memory. Every time I think I got answers, she'd knock me down unless I was absolutly sure. And seeing her push me towards my answers this time, means she trusts my memories.

"Okay… But I'm not talking to the superintendent, she can still think I'm Sky. She sounds intense, and I want answers before I talk to her. So I'll just talk to Holly after the thing." I say to Traci and she nods.

"Okay, fair. You can then try and get some of those questions answered before you can do any confessing to Holly. Good." She agrees.

"Now… You feeling good?"

"Yeah, Once I got away from the Penny, the memories stopped. I would've blurted it out to Holly if it weren't for the excessive headache." I tell her, then I remember, my memories were triggered by actions from Holly and words from Steve. What if that happens tomorrow? "Trace, what will I do tomorrow? If memories get triggered?"

"We'll deal, we'll find a way." She promises.

"I hate the pain that comes with remembering, but the memories are worth it." I add a small smile when I say that.

"So… Tell me what the memories were." She prompts with a smile and I just smile back and decide I'll tell her, so I do.

* * *

"I feel weird." I complain as Traci parks the car in front of a mansion like house.

"You'll be fine!" She says as she takes the keys out of the ignition.

"I'm wearing a tight blue dress." I point out. "I feel weird." I say again, to let her know that when I said weird I meant me wearing this dress, not me being here. It even felt weirder to have a jacket over the dress.

"Again. You'll be fine! You look great." Traci repeats and then turns to inspect the house. "Anything?" She asks me and I don't understand what she means. It takes me a few seconds to realize that she's probably asking me if I'm remembering anything by looking at the house.

So I do. I look at the house, at the details, at the neighborhood. But nothing happens. Nothing comes to mind.

"Nope." I sigh.

"Come on. Let's go get some questions answered." She gestures towards the house with her head, then she walks ahead and leaves me to follow behind.

"I feel weird." I repeat, only this time I mean the place, not the dress.

"Again! You'll be fine." She reassures me again, however, she still pauses once she reaches the door. "You okay? Ready to face the headaches?" She asks, knowing that I was worried about what will happen if I get memories inside the house. I have a lot of pain to get ready for. I don't verbally answer though, I don't think I'd have said the words, I don't think 'yes' or 'I'm fine' would've left my mouth. So I nodded. And with my confirmation, she rings the doorbell.

Ten seconds later, the door is opened by Steve.

"Hey! You two made it." He greets and steps aside to help us inside the house. "You feeling better Sky?" He asks me once we're inside and he's closing the door.

"Much better, thank you." I answer him and he nods.

"Well you guys can hang your coats over there," he points at a big open closet to the right, so me and Traci head there and hang our jackets and then go back to Steve. He keeps walking while we follow. "The bar is over there." He gestures to it, once we're closer to a large living room area. "The guys are in the far end corner. So join us." He then points to where a few officers from fifteen are. "My mother is standing there though, so even though avoiding her wouldn't be such a bad idea, I'd suggest going over there and getting it over with." He adds as he points at a red haired woman, wearing black dress, and standing with a man and a woman, talking.

"Dad however is over there, and he's not bad company." He then points to a man standing not far from the bar, chatting to another man.

Before Traci decides what we should do, and I say Traci, because I don't want to have to be the one to decide, so I'll go with whatever she thinks is right to do. So before she decides, I look around the room, looking for Holly, of course. But I don't see her anywhere.

"Holly's not here yet?" I ask before I can order my brain to leave the question for later.

"Oh she is. She just went upstairs for a minute." Steve lets me know, and I can feel a small smile gracing my face.

We don't say more though, and Traci doesn't decide, because The superintendent herself has reached us.

"Steve." She nods towards her son, then she looks us over. Stopping at me for a few seconds longer. She then meets my eyes and addresses Steve. "The FBI agents I presume?" She asks.

"Yes." Steve answers her.

She didn't give us a chance to introduce ourselves, and she obviously expected us to already know who she is, but wasn't she supposed to ask us if we're the FBI and not Steve?

"Agent Traci Nash, and my sister Skylar Nash." Traci introduces with and extended hand for a shake, which Misses Peck takes.

"Glad you could make it." The superintendent says, then releases Traci's hand.

Then she looks at me again. Expression the same, but gaze lingering. Is she wondering why I look like Gail? Same as they all have?

I am Gail, but I'm sure she can give me some answers before I can talk to Holly about my revelations. And here's my chance to find a way to ask my questions.

"You're the consultant that helped in the Serge bust?" She asks me.

"Yes." I answer, short and direct.

"Great work." She praises. "And I've read some of the cases you've worked on agent Nash, impressive." She praises Traci then.

"Thank you." Traci says.

"With you two here, I'm sure we can keep this killer off the street faster than usual." her words sound more like an oder. As if she's ordering us to do that, even though it's what we've been trying to do all along.

"I'm sure our officers can offer a great help to you, and we appreciate the FBI's help on this case." She says as if she has any hand in our current case, Traci simply nods.

Then the mother Peck's gaze falls back on me again.

"Also mother, Miss Nash was the worked on constructing a face from the body's face, the one that was found two days ago. She helped us Callaghan ID the victim." Steve adds my accomplishment to his mother. I'm guessing she's the type of person who admires success in work.

"Ah, very impressive you're an artists as well. And you're using your art skills to help the force." She compliments, but I don't understand why she would point out the last part.

"Thank you." I add. "I am an artist though, when I'm not working with the FBI." I tell her. Because from her implication I could sense that she thought my art skills being used with the police force is much better than using it for my own pleasure. "I'm an illustrator."

"Ah." The expression on her face is hard to read then. It's as if so many realizations are hitting, and none are coming at the same time.

"My daughter's an artist." She says, surprising me. No one's mentioned to me that Gail's an artist. But considering I'm Gail, I shouldn't be surprised.

"I didn't know that, I do know she's in California." I say, hoping this is my door to ask my questions.

"Ah yes, which is why she wouldn't be joining us. She's in San Francisco at the moment." Her eyes widened for a second when saying that. Is she lying? I know that I'm not in California, but why does she think I'm there? Or does she not think I'm there and is just saying I am?

"Does she keep in contact a lot? I'd like to know what she's worked on." I guess that would be a good excuse to ask about her, making my interest in her art an excuse.

"Not much. But we are cops, and we are very good at tracking. So I keep tabs on her." She explains, but her eyes still widen for less than a second when she says that.

So she is lying.

"I'd have loved to see her art. But I understand that things are strained with her." No one has said that directly, but it was understood from all the implications.

"In a way." Misses Peck then gives me a piercing look, as if she's trying to figure something out. "It's kind of scary how much you look like her though." She adds but her demeanor is challenging.

Does she know?

"So I've heard. I've even asked if Gail has a twin. I am after all adopted." I try to make my tone joking, though I'm sure that jokes don't mix well with the superintendent.

"She was not." The superintendent tells me.

"Oh well." I shrug. And try to think of what could be asked next. But I don't form my question because Holly's next to me.

"You two made it." She says with a smile directed towards me and Traci.

"Hey Holly." Traci greets and I just give her a smile in greeting.

"How's your head today?" She asks me. And I look at her to see if a headache will come accompanied with memories, but nothing happens.

"All better." I answer.

Holly nods, and then she turns to the superintendent and hands her an object.

"Oh thanks dear. I always seem to misplace this." She tells Holly, with a genuine smile.

"I know. It was in the bathroom this time, by the sink." Holly explains and Misses Peck gives her a nod. I look at the object and notice that it's a phone. I guess the superintendent is good at losing her phone.

Right then a man approaches us, I'm guessing it's Inspector Peck.

"Elaine." He says to his wife as he places his hand on her back and then he turns his attention to us. But upon meeting me he freezes.

I guess my mother is better equipped to handling these things. I had to guess on her reaction to me, but with him, it's obvious he's shocked.

"You're…" He pauses in his words, and I know what's about to come out. He's going to say something like 'back' or 'Gail' or 'here' … But I don't let him.

"I'm Skylar Nash with the FBI, and this is my sister Agent Traci Nash." I introduce us to him, destroying his hope of me being Gail.

I need more answers and more memories restored before I can reveal myself to them. I want to reveal my secret to Holly first.

"Right." He shakes his head and clears his throat, before he extends his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Inspector Bill Peck." He introduces himself, as he shakes my hand then Traci's.

"Thank you for having us here. You have a lovely house." Traci turns her attention to Elaine when she says that.

"Of course. And Thank you." Elaine says.

A doorbell going off diverse the two older Peck's attention from us though, and they march up with an "Excuse me" to go answer it.

With that, Steve leads us towards to bar to get a drink, with Holly following us. And then we get lead to the group of people from fifteen devision in the room.

"What's your verdict?" Traci whispers into my ear as we walk towards the group.

"She's lying. She knows I'm not in California, don't know why she says I am though." I whisper back and Traci nods in understanding as we reach the group and do the whole greeting.

I get asked if I'm okay a lot, and after a lot of reassuring to them that I am, we start a conversation.

I've gotten to this point without any memory attacks. I'm not sure if I'm happy for the lack of headache, or disappointed for the lack of memory triggers. But I participate in the conversation with these people. People I've come to enjoy the company of.

And through the whole time I can feel Holly's presence as she stands next to me. I can also feel her stealing glances at me from time to time, and I can't wait for this to be over with, so I can talk to her and tell her that I'm Gail. Probably the girl who broke her heart, or who got heartbroken, but it's good that I don't remember.

A few minutes later though, dinner gets served, and everyone gets distracted by food. And it isn't till a few hours later that I find myself standing alone with Holly, while everyone else is engaging in conversation with various people.

"So is this function as bad as you thought it would be?" Holly asks me.

"Well the food was good and the booze is great. So two of my favorite things for free? I guess it's not bad." I answer and add a small playful smile at the end of that, which Holly returns.

"Good." She says. "But really, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Really. The headaches are nothing to worry about. They're side effects of my accident." I give a lame explanation.

"That's not a good side effect and usually that doesn't mean a good thing." Holly's medical side is about to kick in.

"No really, I've seen various doctors, all of them told me not to worry." I try to reassure her.

"There has to be a reason you get them so frequently though." She adds, I'm sure she'll keep asking.

"There is." Here it is, I can tell her that my reason is that I have amnesia and every memory gives me a headache. But I don't form the words because Steve joins us.

"Is your phone off?" He asks Holly and she looks at him puzzled.

"I don't think so? Why?" She then reaches for her phone.

"Because Casey has texted me: Why is Holly ignoring me?" He explains as Holly unlocked her phone.

"Damn it, it's on no vibrate silent. I have like six missed calls." Holly cussing is not something she does often I guess. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She tells me before she walks away to call her sister back.

"Six missed calls is not a good sign." He says once Holly's away and in answer I nod.

"So find anything wrong with the Peck household yet?" He asks me.

"Not yet." I tell him. I can't tell him I did, because then I'd have to explain more than I want to right now.

There will be no ruining the plan, talk to Holly first, then the others.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty if you spend time with my mother. Who you've impressed by the way." He says and I give him a confused look. I can't have impressed the superintendent by just helping in two cases.

"She read your work file, and Traci's. She's impressed by both of you." He explains, as he understands the confusing look I'm giving him.

I guess I've impressed my own mother without her knowing. Irony.

"Good to hear, I guess?" It sounds like a question.

"If you're on her good side, then she won't be as annoying as usual." He tells me. Which means it's a good thing.

"Besides it's not easy to impress her." He adds.

"I'm sure she's impressed with Gail. If the girl is a successful artist in San Francisco." I dig for information.

"I don't know about that. But Gail was always so distant and closed off. And she never got along with mom. Though she had pretty good reasons not to. So as long as Gail's alright and happy, I won't complain or interfere. I'm guessing mom wouldn't either. She just keeps tabs on her to make sure she's okay." He probably said more than he wanted to, but I have a feeling he's saying these things to reassure himself about Gail's wellbeing.

"So she doesn't contact you guys?" I conclude.

"Not really, but I don't expect her to." He confirms my question.

Holly breaks our conversation as she joins us gripping her phone. "Casey so owes me for the rest of her life."

Shit. Headache, here comes the memory.

 _"Casey is going to owe me forever for doing this." Holly complains as she gets off a bed and reaches for her shoes._

 _"Don't go." I whine and she turns to me with a smile._

 _"I don't want to go either, but Casey needs me." She sighs in frustration and finishes wearing her shoes._

 _She then grabs the book she had open on the bed and heads towards me._

 _"I'll call you later." He tells me, then leans down to peck me on the lips. And with that she heads off._

"Hey you okay?" Holly's face appears in my vision the second I come back from my memory attack.

"Sorry, yeah I'm okay." I try to sound reassuring.

"Happened again huh?" Holly asks, meaning my headaches.

"Yeah."

"Do you get them everyday?"

"Depending. But I'm okay." I use my hand to gesture that it needs to be forgotten.

"Why do you get them a lot?" She remembers that I told her there was a reason for them. But I can't talk to her with Steve here about this.

"It's a long story." I say hoping that she'd know it's a thing to be said later, when alone. "One I'll tell you later." I add in case she thinks I don't want to tell her at all.

"Right, you said we'll talk today." She remembers when I told her yesterday that we need to talk today.

"Yes." I say. "But after this." I gesture to the dinner thing.

"Okay." She smiles.

"Casey okay?" Steve asks Holly.

"Yes. She's just freaking out about tomorrow. She'll be okay. You guys are coming right?" She adds her question.

"Yes." Steve says and when Holly turns to me for my answer I nod my confirmation.

"Good." She says and then we get joined by more people from fifteen.

I guess after this, I'll talk to Holly.

After many years, I know who I am. However I am still lacking in memories, So while we talk, I'll gouge Holly's reaction to know what I can ask. And I'll wait for the right moment to tell her who I really am.

"How about we leave in thirty minutes and get coffee somewhere and you can talk to me then?" Holly whispers to me.

And even though her voice and her close proximity sends shivers down my spine, I keep myself together to whisper an Okay.


	7. 7

**Late again, I know. Sorry about that. I don't know why I ever thought that doing a double major in masters was a good idea.  
However this chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. So I hope that makes up for my tardiness.  
Also, I may have went a little cheesy at the end. **

**Thank you for reading and for all the follows, favorites and reviews.**

* * *

 **7.**

"That's the day I found out about her and Holly." Steve's voice comes from behind me.

The dinner event is probably wrapping up, and Holly went to chat with Elaine about something, while Traci's talking to Andy and Chloe. So I wandered off towards the photos. It's nice to see Gail in so many, well me in so many. The Pecks never erased Gail from their lives, even when she's away.

And currently I'm looking at a photo of Gail, looking at something in the distance with a smile on her face.

"You didn't know she liked girls?" I ask once he stands next to me to inspect the photos.

"Oh I knew she did. I didn't know Holly did though. Holly and I had been friends for a while by then, and I had no clue. Also, Gail was pretty mean to her, for a while." He starts explain. "But that day, I'd invited a few friends over for a lunch event and Gail just joined us for a while because I made her. And even though she stood in the back alone like I knew she would, her expression wasn't as cold and annoyed as I'd expected it to be. She was looking at Holly chatting with some friends and she had this slight smile and gentleness in her eyes. That's when I knew that Gail must like Holly, and I felt bad for my sister then, because I had no idea Holly liked her back and I thought Gail was in for a heartbreak. I couldn't resist not snapping a photo though."

"You said that was the day you found out about them, not about Gail liking Holly." I remind him of what he said before.

"Oh yeah, it was the day I found out both things. I barged in on them making out in Gail's room after the event was over and everyone'd left. That was so unexpected." Steve keeps on with his story and I chuckle. I wish I could remember that day. I wish a flash of memory of it would hit me right now, I wish his words would trigger it, but nothing happens.

If we were so in love, then how did it end that badly? What happened? Since Steve's opening up about things, here's my chance but I need to find the right questions, and I think I have an approach angle.

"Holly said that I need to make sure Casey knows I'm not Gail tomorrow or she'll kill me. Why's that?" I ask hoping this would be a good way to approach the subject.

"Well things did end badly for them. They both ended up hurt, and I bet Casey doesn't know the whole story, so I'm sure she blames Gail for the pain Holly went through when Gail left." He says and I still give him a questioning look, showing that his words aren't enough to satisfy my curiosity. It's weird because if I'm not the sharing type, then Steve must not be either, but I guess the glass he's holding must mean that he's probably drank a bit too much and I guess it means that he's a rambler when he drinks.

"Well, see, Gail and my parents didn't get along well. She's had it rough at first, and my parents put so much expectations for her, and none of them fit into what she wanted to do. Also Holly's dad didn't like Gail, and he didn't know Holly liked girls. I don't know, it kept getting complicated I guess." He tries to give a vague explanation. I gather from his words though that he probably won't say any more, so I nod to acknowledge my understanding of what he's just told me.

"So I agree with Holly. Make sure you tell Casey you're not Gail." Steve reminds me. "Trust me, you don't want to face her mean side."

"I'll keep it in mind then." I assure him.

"Also, be careful with Holly. It wasn't easy getting over Gail. And you being here, even I'm having a hard time, I can imagine what Holly must be feeling. Because you look so much like her, you even act like her sometimes. If mom didn't assure me Gail was in San Fran, I'd have thought you were her and lying about it. So please, be careful. I don't want Holly to confuse you with Gail, and then when you leave, she'll be devastated all over again." Steve is probably more than tipsy. I don't think he'd have said that much otherwise, but he does make a point. Even though I am Gail.

But what happens then? What happens to my life after this? Can I drag Holly into this with me only to leave all over again?

Gah! If only I knew exactly what the hell happened.

"We have a problem." Swarek says to me once he approaches me.

No. No problems please. I'm supposed to be having a talk with Holly.

"What?" I ask as I turn to face him and I see Andy standing behind him gesturing to someone to come. Probably to Traci.

"Katie Carlson has disappeared." He says and I give him a questioning look. The name doesn't mean anything to me.

"She's Hannah Bib's roommate." Now that name I know. It's our suspect.

"I thought you had Hannah on surveillance." I say.

"We do, but it's hard to monitor her 24/7 without her noticing! Katie's friends have reported her missing a few hours ago after they couldn't reach her for a few days. The guys have brought Hannah in for questioning." Sam explains the situation and I curse in my head silently.

I know what this means. It means I'll have to leave with them. I'm the one who already wanted her in questioning. I'm the one who could detect her every move and read her like a book. It's the reason I have this job. But I really really don't wan to leave.

"What's being done for Katie?" I ask.

"Every unit is out looking for her." He tells me. "Wait. How much have you had to drink?" He then asks, remembering that we're headed to work and most of us here have been drinking.

"One drink. Over an hour ago. I'm fine." I tell him. I didn't want to be tipsy or slightly drunk for my conversation with Holly so I minded my alcohol.

"Good."

Then I remember our plan. "Is Collins here?"

"No."

"Is he at work?"

"No."

"Good. We can still use him after. Now let's go." I sigh, this is not how I wanted this night to end. I was so set on sitting with Holly. Telling her I'm Gail, that she's not going crazy for thinking I might be her. And then getting some of my questions answered. But of course! It had to get complicated and something had to get in the way.

As if years of waiting for answers weren't enough, I have to wait longer now.

Traci reaches us by then and Sam starts explaining what the situation is. While he does that I excuse myself to go get our coats and find Holly to explain the situation.

I find her a few seconds after I've gotten the coats and handed Traci hers. She was standing by the bar getting a couple of water bottles.

"Hey." I say when I reach her and she turns to me with a small smile.

"Hey. Getting water for Steve. He'll need it. I guess family functions require alcohol for him." She explains the water bottles in her hands and I nod.

"Though, it won't be easy for us to leave. Elaine is insisting I stay longer." She adds. Kind of makes it easier to tell her I'm leaving.

"Well.. We kind of have a situation. I need to go work. They need me for questioning at the station. We're leaving now." I add a sigh to show that I'm not happy about the situation. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What happened?" She asks.

"Our suspect's roommate went missing. She's in interrogation. It's my chance to get a read on her now." I explain my situation.

"Okay. Hope you get your information and you catch this killer fast." She doesn't sound unhappy that I have to leave, she sounds understanding.

"I do want to talk to you about something though." I add, hoping that would help her know that what I have to say is important.

"About your headaches?" She guesses and I nod my confirmation.

"Okay. Tomorrow? You're coming to my sister's thing right? That's if you're not needed at the station, because I'd understand. This is a delicate case." She semi rambles and my lips quirk up a bit into a small smile.

"I'll be there. I'll do my best to make sure I have nothing else to do." I promise her and she nods.

"Good. Now go. You're needed." She nods towards Traci and I turn to find Traci waiting for me.

"Goodnight." She says to me when I face her again.

And I know that it's coming. Just like before. She said that word before and the memories came. Except this time, it's a different memory. And I grit my teeth and shut my eyes to ride it out.

 _"Goodnight Gail." Holly's eyes are filled with unshed tears._

 _"This isn't how it ends. Not like this." I say to Holly._

 _"Gail…" My name sounds broken coming from her._

 _"We'll be okay." I promise._

And this is where the memory ends, and I open my eyes to find Holly close, with her hand on my shoulder and a worried expression on her face.

"It happened again didn't it?" She asks about my headache.

"Yes." But I can't talk to her about it now. Tomorrow.

"I'll explain tomorrow." I promise and she nods.

"You're okay?" She asks when I start to walk backwards.

"I'm okay." I assure her and then I turn around and walk towards Traci.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" Traci asks me. We're standing behind the one way glass in the interrogation room along with Andy, watching Swarek interrogate our suspect.

"She hasn't lied yet. I haven't detected any sign of lying. However, the questions can be turned around. She's found a loophole to answer these questions with confidence. The way she holds her head up shows that she's trying a bit harder than she should to appear normal and in control." I observe.

"You up for some interrogation then?" She raises her eyes brows in challenge. She loves it when I do the questioning. "Maybe you can get her to slip up and we can wrap this up fast then."

"I need to study the right approach. How about you go in and keep her busy along with Swarek for a few minutes? I'd have figured out the perfect approach by then." I say and Traci nods. She then makes her way into the interrogation room to help Swarek. With that she leaves me and Andy in the room watching the interrogation.

Andy leaves me to think in silence as she watches the rest of the interrogation.

And after twenty minutes I decide on an approach, so I ask for her help. I ask her to walk in to the interrogation room and tell Sam and Traci that Dov has found something, then when they leave the room I'll explain that I just needed her to think we found something. Then Andy and I walk into the room to ask our questions. We'd have kicked her off her confidence seat by then and we'd be the new people asking all the questions.

"Dov didn't find anything." I tell them once they enter the room I'm in. "I just needed her to think that we did." I point at the glass to where the suspect is sitting.

"I'm going to do some questioning if that's okay. I think I found an approach. You guys can stay here and watch." I explain further and they nod. "This might take a while though."

"Just get her to talk. After watching you with the other guy, I'm sure you'll get something out of her." Sam tells me.

I nod to McNally to follow me and we enter the interrogation room. And without saying a word I take a seat in front of the suspect and I point for Andy to sit next to me, ignoring the questioning looks I'm getting from miss Bib.

"So I'm Skylar Nash and this is officer McNally. Detective Swarek and Agent Nash had something to take care of. So I hope you don't mind that I ask you a few questions?" I introduce and announce my purpose.

"Sure?" She asks more than says. "I told them everything though. I don't have more to add."

"Oh I know." I say.

"I don't understand." She looks so confused.

"I just have a few questions." I know I'm sounding vague. But her reaction now is important.

"Okay." She still sounds unsure and worried.

"Don't worry. I just need your help in finding your friend." I try to assure her so she can cooperate.

"Sure. Anything. If she's missing, I want to help anyway I can." She promises.

"Okay. You said that you didn't report her gone because you'd thought she ran away?" I ask knowing her answer and she nods. "I heard my friend's interrogations so I already know the reason why, but even if she did run off, I still need to know where she is. If she ran away, then we can just close the case and rule out the kidnapping." If she thinks I'm asking questions because she could be the only one who could help me find her friend, then she won't be too careful in her answers.

"How can I help?" She asks.

"You see. I'm not a cop, I'm with the FBI but I'm not an agent either." I need to make her believe that I'm not here to arrest her, because I might not have the power to. "I'm an analysis. Do you know what we do?"

She says she doesn't. That could make it easier.

"I'm a consultant for the FBI and I help them analyze some cases. In this case, I can help find your friend by analyzing her actions. Since you're her roommate, you might be able to help, if you tell me about her. What she's like, the bad and the good, her habits, her usual places to go to, her schedule, how organized she is… That kind of stuff." I want to analyze the way she'll talk about her. "If she did run off, then that might help me guess where she might be. That way we can just close this case, and she will no longer be considered kidnapped. You up for that?"

She agrees and then we spend the next hour, with me asking questions and her answering them. Once I've gathered all the information I need, I thank her and I ask McNally, who has remained silent throughout the whole hour to follow me out.

"Well…?" I find that Sam and Traci have gotten chairs and were still there, listening to my interrogation.

"She's lying. I think she knows exactly where her friend is. But I don't think she hurt her." I tell them and they give me very confused looks.

"What? Are you sure? She's our suspect in a murder case! So are you sure?" Sam asks.

"I don' t think she's our killer." I proclaim.

"She's fidgeting and unsure though." Andy notes.

"I think that's because she knows where Katie is and she's scared we'll find out. I think Katie really did run off." I explain.

"Damn it. That will mean we're back at square one. Back to no suspects." Sam curses.

"Not really." I say. From the questioning I may have gotten more than I thought I would. "We're closer actually."

"What do you mean?" Traci asks me.

"We've been looking at Hannah as our suspect this whole time because she's an art student. A transfer art student. But her roommate was also a transfer student. Can we get a file on her? See if she was in The States six months ago, for any reason? We ignored her from our list before because she wasn't an artist. But what if the watercolor residue wasn't because of her? What if it belonged to her roommate?" I tell them my theory and I watch them ponder it for a few minutes.

"You're saying that our killer is actually Katie?" Traci concludes and I nod.

"It's a theory, but possible. Could explain why she'd run off. Can we investigate her more? That could help us try to find evidence to pin on her." I add. I'm not sure if my theory is correct, but it makes sense to me.

"Do you think Hannah knows?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. I can't tell if she does, but I do know she knows where Katie is, or at least where she ran off to at first, and she doesn't want us to find out, there must be a reason for that. Especially since she didn't report her missing, but her the people she has a group project with did." I try to make my theory pan out more.

"Andy…" Sam directs his attention to Andy and it's like she already knew what he wanted of her.

"On it." She tells him and she then leaves the room. I'm guessing to get a file on Katie Carlson?

"WHat do we do with her now?" Traci points at Hannah.

"Well we can't keep her any longer, can we?" I ask and she shakes her head in negative.

"Then we let her go and tell her we'll call her if we have any more questions and that if she hears anything to let us know. She does believe that Katie ran off because she doesn't want her parents to find her. But I somehow think she ran off because she doesn't want _us_ to find her. SHe probably told Hannah that, so that she wouldn't report her." I'm analyzing things in my head and speaking them out loud at the same time.

"I'll let her know. I hope your theory's right. And if it is, we have to find Katie fast." Sam points at me as he says then and then he walks into the interrogation room to let Hannah go.

"I will never get used to you being super in an interrogation room." Traci says in amazement.

"Idiot." I mumble.

"Seriously. I'm glad you're on our side." She adds.

"Well considering I have two parents in high places in aw enforcement, apparently, I don't think there's any surprise there." I give her a grin and she just chuckles at my words .

"Probably true." She agrees.

"With Elaine Peck as my mother, I probably was being drilled to be a robot. No wonder we didn't get along and no wonder I ran off." I guess Elaine wanted me to work in law enforcement and I said no? Funny, since I ended up there anyways.

"Did you talk to Holly?" She asks me.

"No, I was supposed to after the dinner thing, but we got called in here. So it'll have to wait till tomorrow, at her sister's thing." I tell her. "You're coming with me tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I will. Don't worry." I already told her about Holly's warning on how to handle Casey, and in case she doesn't believe that I'm not Gail - even though I am - I will have Traci to back me up.

"Good."

"Come on, let's go see what McNally has found. I'm guessing this will be a long night." She leads me out of the room towards the Ds offices. I guess we're not leaving till we figure out if Katie is truly our killer or not. I should probably go stock up on coffee then.

* * *

"Well?" Sam asks impatiently after I've done arranging photos and writing information on the white board in the parade room. All information I've taken from a file we've retrieved about Katie Carlson.

"You tell me? I think this case is building itself up. I think I was right." I answer and indicate to the board.

"So we won't need an undercover man? We just need to find her?" Andy asks.

"Probably. Unless we fail to find her and we need someone to crack Hannah into telling." I tell her and she nods.

Collins walks into the parade room then with a file.

"Dov has retrieved all the footage from the squad car we've put on surveillance by the university a few days ago. And he printed a few things we might find interesting." He says as he enters and then hands me the file. Even though he should be handing it to Sam or Traci, but it's the same even in the FBI, if I'm helping in a case, I get the information first.

"Thanks." I tell him as I open the file to find a few blurry pictures, of someone, who could actually be Katie, considering the hair color and the height seem to fit. I guess we can ask Hannah to identify her. But It seems this girl is putting a duffel bag in the trunk of a car, a black car, and then the second photo is of her getting in the passenger seat.

"Wait. She had help? She ran off, and she had help? This keeps getting bigger and bigger. Why do all cases escalate when I work on them?" I whine. This means more work.

"What do you mean?" I then hold the file out for Traci to see. She takes it and then flips to a photo I haven't seen yet.

"We have a partial plate number, run what we have into the system and match it with black cars. What model does it resemble?" She orders and then asks the question to Sam as she hands him the file to check out.

"I'm not sure. But we can find out." He answers.

I take the file from Sam, and grab the photo with the part of the plate number and hand it to Nick.

"I'll let you guys know as soon as I find something." He promises and then walks out.

I on the other hand grab two photos from the file, the one with her and the duffel bag and the one with her getting in the car.

"So she did run off. You really are the perfect lie detector." Sam comments with a scoff as he crosses his arms and inspects the board again.

I don't answer him though, I just give him a slight smile that lasts two seconds before I go serious again, and inspect the information on the board.

"I'll go get us some coffee." Andy announces before she leaves to do that. Coffee will be very much needed now.

It's already been a few hours since we've entered the precinct. I'm guessing it's about two AM. I guess it'll be an all nighter. But getting this right is important. No messing up. Not when we're dealing with a vicious killer.

"Do you think she left the city?" Traci asks me.

"I don't know. Unless she has ties to the city. Someone or something. And I'm sure Hannah knows. She didn't mention a love interest though." I answer and then it dawns on me. "Maybe she does have someone. Maybe she tricked them? Maybe they're a victim? There's so many possibilities now. Shit. We have to move fast." If the person helping her is a victim and not a friend, then we need to get her fast.

"Okay, let's trace every step she could've taken based on who she is and what we know about her." Traci offers and I nod and start the process along with her and Sam, and then Andy joins us as she enters with Coffee.

* * *

A loud ding wakes me.

Just a simple ding.

A text tone.

My text tone.

It takes me a few seconds to come to full consciousness and realize that I've fallen asleep on the couch in the break room at the precinct.

I look at my watch and I see that it's eight AM. I must only have been asleep for a little over an hour. Which explains the grogginess and the taste in my mouth.

I reach next to me trying to retrieve my phone and once I feel it, I bring it to my focus and unlock it to check my messages.

I find a message from 'NERD'.

Holly? When did we exchange numbers?

Oh wait, right she gave it to me sometime yesterday in between the various conversations. And I gave her mine. It was all in purpose of todays event at her family's hotel.

 _In case you're still coming tonight. This is the address…_ The text continued with an address. It's so straight to the point.

 _I'll be there. As soon as I'm done with the precinct and get some rest._ I text back.

 _You're still there? Or did you just get there?_ I guess she caught on to my meaning.

 _Still there. The case got a little complicated._

 _You don't have to come tonight you know. If the case is bigger and you need your rest time. You need a lot of rest, since you get those headaches._ Aw, she's cute. She's worried about my health.

 _I'll be fine! I'll be there. Besides I still need to talk to you about said headaches. So I'll see you later._ I assure her that I will make it.

 _Okay. See you later then._ And with that our texting conversation is over.

I get up and go to the detective's offices in hopes of finding Traci.

I find her on the phone, twirling in one of the chairs there.

"She's right here." She says once she notices me. And I give her a questioning look.

'Leo' , she mouthes to clear up my confusion.

So I reach out my hand asking for her to hand me the phone. I haven't spoken to him in a while.

"Hey buddy." I greet once I have possession of the phone.

"Aunty Sky!" An excited voice sounds from the other end.

"How're you doing little man? Jerry treating you okay?" I ask.

"Yes. We went fishing yesterday!" He tells me excitedly. I know how much Leo loves Jerry, and Jerry is a good guy, and a good step dad.

"He's not too busy then?" I ask just to make sure that Leo's still getting the attention he needs.

"No, he's not taking as many shifts and I stay with Grandma when he has a long case. We even went to the Museum a few days ago, and I explained to him some of the paintings, just like you taught me!" The kid is too excited.

"Yeah? What paintings did you see?" I know that this question will get him talking. Since he sat down with me once and watched me draw then tried to imitate every stroke I've done, he's been obsessed with art, and he follows me around and asks me all these questions. So when I can I take him to the museum, every time we go to one section of it, and I explain to him the art works that he finds interesting. And in answer to my question, he starts telling me about the paintings he's seen and explained.

And for fifteen minutes, that's our conversation, till Sam walks into the room with a file.

That's when I say my goodbyes and hand the phone back to Traci, so she can say her own, before we get back to work.

I just hope I get the chance to nap before I have to go to Holly's thing. Actually, I hope we finish before the bar opening, and I get to go.

* * *

"You ready?" Traci asks me before we go into the hotel.

"I've been ready since yesterday." I assure her before I grab my phone out of my jacket to text Holly and inform her we're here and on our way in.

I've texted her earlier telling her that me and Traci were coming and asking her what the dress code was.

Even though she said it was casual cause it's a pub, the type of Hotel that's opening it, suggests a little more fancy than casual. So we may have dressed up a bit.

Upon arrival we handed the valet the car, and I'm so ready to go and talk to Holly.

I'm not ready to face Casey though.

 _I'll meet you at the pub entrance. Just tell the receptionist you're here for the opening, and she'll direct you to the pub._ Holly texts back and me and Traci walk in and do just that.

When I spot Holly I pause for a few seconds at the sight of her. She's wearing black skinny jeans and a nice backless white shirt. Traci notices my halting moment and smirks at me, but she doesn't stop, she keeps walking and once I recover I follow.

"Hey." Holly greets me after she greets Traci, and I can see her eyes roaming over me for a few seconds, which makes me feel better about the roaming my eyes did a few seconds ago. She however gets a weird look in her eyes when she meets mine, a look I can't decipher. Maybe she's remembering something to do with Gail.

"Hey yourself." I say in greeting and I get a smile in return.

"Thank you for coming and welcome to the family hotel." She raises her hands in indication to the whole place. "Shall we?" She then points to the pub and with a nod from us, she leads us inside.

The place looks great. Which is kind of expected since the hotel itself is big and fancy. Can't believe Holly's a hotel heiress.

"Some of the cops who could make it are at the table over there." She points to a table in the middle of the place. "I however am roaming around the place, helping my sister out a bit, but I'm mostly at that table there.." She points at another table where two women are seated.

"Nice place." I comment.

"Yeah, my sister's wanted to make this addition for a while now. She was getting bored of the bar at the restaurant. She wanted to have a place be just a bar. She even managed to get a live band which should play a set in thirty minutes." She informs me and I nod impressed.

"Hey Holls, I see you got more friends to come." A voice behind me says and then I see the figure appear next to Holly.

Upon seeing her face, I can immediately know it's Casey, Holly's sister, they do share a resemblance, so I give her a friendly smile. The expression I get back however wasn't friendly at all.

"You." She says accusingly. "Your back?" She doesn't sound pleased.

"I'm sorry?" I ask, considering Holly asked me to make sure I tell Casey I'm not Gail. Even though I am, but that's something only Traci and I know for now.

"You knew she was back?" She asks Holly in a very angry tone.

"Casey…" Holly starts to explain but gets cut off.

"No Holly. She's here and you invited her? Since when? And you didn't tell me? After all she did, you just let her come back in?" Casey is really mad. What did I do to make her dislike me this much?

"Hold on, whoever you think I am, I am not." I jump to Holly's rescue. Even though I just jumped in with a lie.

Casey turns to me with a glare in her eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid. Why are you here?"

Why is it everyone else accepted that I'm not Gail, and she won't, just like that.

"Look, my name is Skylar Nash, I work with the FBI. I met Holly a few days ago and she invited us here." I then indicate to Traci to bring her into Casey's attention.

Casey gives me a weird smile. "Seriously? That's your cover?" She spits out, mean smile still in place.

"Casey, that's not Gail. She's with the New York FBI, here to help on a case along with her sister, Agent Nash." Holly jumps for an attempt to get her sister off my back.

"She's blinding you Holly! She's found a cover to fool you with." Casey exclaims. Apparently I can fool everyone else, but not Casey.

"Casey! She's not _Gail."_ Holly grits out. "She's with the FBI, which means she's worked with them for a while. Which means she's not Gail. Gail's in california." Holly points out.

"Elaine's lying." Casey points out.

Holly's got a smart sister. She detected the lie everyone else believed.

"Why would she lie?" Holly argues.

"Because she hates it when she can't find her own kids." Casey points out and Holly groans.

"Holly. It's okay. If me being here will cause a problem, I'll go." I tell Holly, hoping to stop an argument from happening.

"No, it's fine." Holly tells me, but her eyes are meeting her sister's with defiance.

"Casey? Is it?" I attempt to approach her sister then. "I've been mistaken for Gail since I got here. I saw the photos, I can understand your assumptions about me. But I'm not her. My name is Skylar Nash, adopted when I was a teen and now I'm an illustrator and an FBI consultant." I add information about me as introduction. "I haven't met Holly before I got here for this job, and whatever Gail did to hurt her, makes me glad that I'm not Gail." Lies, but had to be said. Otherwise, I was sure an argument between the siblings was sure to happen and this is not an event for it to happen at.

"Let's hope you're telling the truth." Casey points at me.

"Everything okay here?" Steve shows up behind the two, probably noticed the argument.

"I just thought she was your sister." Casey answers pointing at me.

"So did I at first, but as much as I wish Gail was back, she's not, She's in California. And your hate for her is unjustifiable." Steve adds and Casey just rolls her eyes at him.

"So says your mother." She mutters at him. "Whatever Peck." She dismisses him and then turns back to Traci. "Sorry for the behavior. I just get a little overprotective of my sister." She throws a warning look my way.

"I understand." Traci tells her.

"So thank you for coming, and hope you have fun." She gives a small smile and then with a look Holly's way, she walks away towards the entrance to greet new customers.

"Wow." I say to Holly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I did warn you though." She apologizes.

"So did I. Glad you survived." Steve adds.

"You warned her too?" Holly asks him.

"When she told me she was coming." He answers. "Come on." He then gestures to us, let's get you two a drink and have fun."

"I'll meet you guys in a bit." Holly promises and then walks away. While Traci follows Steve, I take a second to follow as I watch Holly walk towards the table where the two girls are seated. Once she sits down I turn around and find my way to the bar where Steve and Traci are calling the bartender over.

"What'll you have Gail?" Steve asks. Then he realizes the slip and I can see him shut his eyes and purse his lips. "Sorry." He mutters. "Old habit has caught up with me from Casey's mention of my sister."

"It's okay." Because I am Gail and he won't have to wait long to learn that fact. "Surprise me."

"You look like you could use a shot." He remarks then he orders three shots and three drinks for us. And before we get our money out he's already paying.

He hands me what seems to be a tequila shot, which I drown along with them, and then I get my drink of his choice which ends up being a jack and coke. Seems my choice in drinks hasn't changed, because I'm sure he just ordered Gail's choice of drink.

"Thanks." I say when taking the drink and I see him eyeing me as I take my first sip.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He doesn't sound convincing so I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You're watching me drink this to assess something. Casey got in your head." I remark and he raises his eyebrows in surprise at me. "I'm a consultant for a reason. I can read you easily." I explain.

"Sorry, Casey's right, my mother might be lying about where Gail is, so it got me to wonder if you really are her." He sounds unsure of whether he should be saying that or not.

Now I need to study my answer. I can't just lie again. But I can't tell him the truth yet.

"Steve. I work with the FBI. Which means I'm American." I point out the most obvious reason as to why I can't be Gail.

"Right. You've been working with them for a few years. You can't be Gail. Sorry." He apologizes. But I understand his doubt. I'm just amazed it took Casey's words for him to doubt his mother. She knew me immediately.

We then walk towards the table that Holly pointed out to us in the beginning, where the cops are. I recognize Bibby, Steve's friend that I met at the bar, a couple of other faces from 15, but everyone else is a stranger.

So Steve makes the introductions and we take a seat.

Traci finds it easier than I do to hold a conversation with them though. I seem to be too busy stealing glances at Holly.

Until the live band shows up and Holly's the one introducing them.

Once she's off the stage, and makes her way back to her friends, I decide that it's time I talk to her.

If I want a chance to talk to her now, I'll have to pass by her and her table seems to be on the way to the bathroom. So I excuse myself.

On my way there she doesn't notice me because just as I got up someone approached her and she was engrossed in a conversation with him.

On the way back, I get interrupted before I even reach her table. By Casey.

"You're still not fooling me." She says once I pause, and then she stands next to me instead of in front of me.

"You're so sure I'm Gail?" I ask.

"You are Gail." She states.

"How would you explain my job with the FBI? Gail's not American." I point out.

"You found a way. Not like you couldn't." She sounds so sure. Who was I? And why would I be able to fool the FBI if I wanted to?

"How would I?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb. If you're here to mess her up again, I'll destroy you." She warns me.

"I'm not here to do anything, but my job. Like I said…" I am probably gritting my teeth now. "I am _not_ Gail."

"Right, and that necklace around your neck, hidden by your clothes, is not a symbol of love either." Casey says sarcastically as she points at the chain around my neck and I can feel the shock take over my face. Again, why is she the only one pointing these things out? "I knew it."

She takes my silence as confirmation.

"Still doesn't mean anything." I try to dismiss.

"Don't play games with me Peck." She's now in front of me, glaring at me.

"What did Gail do that was so bad, that made you hate her this much?" I ask in annoyance.

"You didn't come back. You said you would and you didn't. You broke her. So yes, I hate you." She grits out. I guess I just got a part of my answer. When I left I must have told Holly I'd be back but the accident must have happened and I didn't come back. At least I hope that's why, and not that I actually didn't want to come back before the accident happened.

"Casey, look I understand. I won't keep denying it, but I can't explain everything to you. Not until I've talked to Holly." I vaguely confirm her suspicions.

"You're not hurting my sister again." She stands firmer and holds my gaze in a deeper glare.

"I don't plan to." I promise her but she doesn't seem to believe me.

"No, because you're not going to talk to her. You'll finish the case and go." Her tone is threatening. Does she know she's talking to a person who works with the police?

"Can't do that. Sorry." I return her glare as I say that.

"Is everything okay here?" I hear Holly's voice from behind Casey. We were busy glaring at each other that I didn't notice her coming.

Casey doesn't answer her though, she keeps glaring at me, so I decide to answer. "Yeah, all's good."

"Are you sure?" She doubts my answer, I'm guessing from the looks her sister's giving me.

I look at her sister with defiance then, and turn back to Holly.

"Can we talk? I know we were going to after a while, but can we do that now?" I ask her. I can feel Casey's glare intensify.

"Holly, you're not going, not yet." Casey orders her sister when Holly nods.

"Casey, calm down. I'll be back later." Holly dismisses her sister and reaches out for my wrist to drag me behind her. But the moment her hand grabs my wrist it happens again. And the grunt of pain I let out as I reach my free hand up to cradle my head doesn't go unnoticed by Casey.

 _"Casey, get out of my way." Holly grits out from where she's standing, as she glares at Casey._

 _"You're serious? She's bad news Holly." Casey warns as she then points at me._

 _"So you think! But you know nothing, so get out of my way!" Holly's mad now, so she doesn't wait for her sister to move, she just walks past her, bumping her shoulder into Casey on her way to me._

 _"Holly!" Casey calls out as Holly reaches me but Holly ignores her._

 _"Let's go." She tells me._

"You okay?" Holly asks in concern once I stop gripping my head.

"Yeah." I say, but she knows there's more to say. I told her I want to talk to her about my headaches, and I have a feeling I know that she knows.

There's no way that Holly doesn't know I'm Gail. She's just in denial because Elaine Peck told her I'm in California, but I'm sure she knows. I can feel it when she looks at me. Casey's just the only one who's not blinded. She's the only one not emotionally attached to the idea of me. Which is why she can see things clearly.

"Let's get away from the noise so you can rest your head, and have that talk." Holly hasn't taken her hand off my wrist, and with that said she leads me out of the pub.

We don't go to the lobby though, we head to the elevator.

Once inside I ask. "Where are we going?"

"My room. There's a suite here that's been mine since I was sixteen." She answers as she presses a button to the needed floor.

I don't say anything though. I just wait for the elevator to take me up to the floor. Once in her room, we'll have that talk.

Once inside her suite, she leads me to the couch in the living room. Without a word, she walks to wards the fridge and grabs two bottles of water and hands me one. She doesn't ask if I want one, she knows I need one though, because when she hands it to me she gives me a look that says you need to drink. So I take it with a grateful smile and open it to take the first sip.

"You feeling better?" She asks after I close the cap of the water bottle.

"I'm okay. The pain doesn't last." I assure her.

"Why do you get it? Because I'd be concerned if I were you. You get these constant heartaches, and they tell you not to worry?" She's obviously curious and angry.

"Because I've done every test needed, I've been to psych, I have monthly checkups since the accident and because my adoptive mother is a doctor. So I don't worry. Because I know exactly what's causing them." Here it goes. I take deep breath while talking. Getting ready to the reveal I've been waiting years for.

"This is caused by the accident? After effects of the accident? Why?" She asks, and i guess the best way to answer is to explain more about the accident.

"Holly, I don't know what happened exactly in the accident, because I don't remember. All I know about it is what they told me." She gives me an assessing look. She's putting the pieces together. "I woke up with no memories. I had no idea who I was, and whatever documents I might have had in that car, was burned. Traci's mom works at that hospital and even though I wasn't her patient anymore, she kept checking on me, and Traci would visit her at times, and because no one claimed me, and my memories didn't return, they adopted me."

"You're name's not Skylar then?" I'm sure she's figured it out.

"No."

"The headaches?"

"Every time I get a memory I get them, and they only last as long as the memory does. The memories used to be mostly sounds and voices, until I got here. Until you took your glasses off actually." When I say that her expression turns to shock, then comprehension, then she narrows her eyes at me as if assessing every part of me. She looks at my face so intently, studying it.

"Do you still not know who you are?" She asks me.

"I do, and so do you." She must know.

She opens her mouth to answer, but she closes it without a sound. Then her eyes keep roaming over my face, as she moves closer to get a better look.

"You…" She utters out as she reaches her hand onto my forehead to trace the small scar there.

"You've always known Holly, since the day I walked into your lab." I hope she has.

"But, Gail's in California." She whispers, but I can feel that even she doesn't believe it.

"You know Elaine lied." I say.

"No…" She then retracts her hand from my forehead and moves away a bit, but she remains seated on the couch near me.

"I can't prove it to you with stories, because I still don't remember. I was hoping you could help me remember. But I can hope that you recognize this." And as I say that, I reach under my shirt to show her my necklace.

She slowly reaches for it once I reveal it, and she barely touches it for a second before she abruptly meets my eyes and whispers my name, 'Gail'.

"I didn't know who I was, not until you looked at me, spoke to me, touched me… That's when every memory I got, was more vivid, clearer." I keep explaining the process. I wonder though, how much I would remember if I was in her presence all day, holding any part of her, or even, I wonder if a kiss would bring back any memories.

"Holly, you know I'm Gail. You've always known." I remind her.

"How… All this time… You just couldn't remember." She mumbles out.

I move closer, and she doesn't move away. I reach out and hold her face in my hands, so I can get her to look em in the eyes.

"Holly, I'm here. I just couldn't remember." I promise her.

Her eyes look at me so deeply and intently.

"You don't remember." She repeats and I can feel the wheels circling in her brain. And then the words just flowed out of her. "I thought you left, and forgot about me. You left Gail. You promised you'd be back and you didn't. You promised you weren't mad at me. And I thought I'd screwed up for good. I thought you left me. But you just couldn't remember. Unless you lost your memories after you decided you didn't want to come back.. But you just couldn't remember…"

I couldn't just sit there, holding her face and let her keep rambling. I've needed her since I was back here. I've been pulled to her since the first day at the lab. There's no way I wouldn't want to come back for her.

So I satisfy my curiosity and decide to stop her rambling, with a kiss.

Our lips meet, and I feel her pause in mid movement. It takes her a second before her hands come back up to hold me in place so the kiss could last a bit. I could feel every bone in my body burning. This is home, this is where I belong, this is where my memories have been leading me to. She may be mad at me for kissing her, because I don't know much about her now, I don't even remember anything about her then, but I know in my heart that I belong here, with her.

"Sorry," I apologize for the action, but I continue on to justify it before she can say more,. "I just couldn't help it and you had to stop rambling, because there was no way I wouldn't come back for you.. If only I could remember so I could… " I don't finish because I feel the pressure build up on my brain, and I clench my teeth in anticipation for the images that will flash through my brain, but nothing comes. I expected a kiss would give me memories, Instead I feel the pressure intensify, and I feel too tired to stay up. I can feel every memory coming at me at once. It must be too much for my body to handle. I'm sure I'm on the brink of a blackout. But somehow before I let go to the blackness, I meet Holly's eyes again and I mumble a word that I still don't know the meaning of, but I'm sure I'll soon find out. "Lunchbox."

"Gail." is that last thing I hear her say before I let go.


	8. 8

**Sorry for the delay again. Here's chapter 8.**

 **Here's where the memories start to unfold. The next coming chapters will be flashbacks, they'll tell parts of Gail's memories. The story of her and Holly and what happened between them.**

 **The flashbacks still give you some questions, but no worries, everything will get answered later as well.**

 **Hope you enjoy. And again, thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **8.**

"Go Freshen up. Dinner's in an hour." Elaine Peck, my mother tells me after she leads me to the stairs of our house.

I've been away for months, she hasn't seen me for months and when I come back all she does is give me a cold hug that lasts a couple of seconds, and then leads me to the stairs and reminds me that dinner is as always at seven thirty, that's when she's not working at that time.

"I remember." I answer flatly.

She doesn't have anything more to stay, with that she just nods and leaves back to the kitchen, while my father gives me a small smile and a nod.

I return his nod and head back up to my room. In a way it feels good to know that I'll have a room to myself for now, but I still didn't want to be back here, with them.

At the start of high school, they sent me to a boarding school that's over an hour away, a very high class boarding school. And even though I protested at first, once I spent time there, I learned to love it. Besides, how can I not? When it's a place where my parents aren't?

And for the past two years, I've been there, living there. Except for last summer when I had to come back here for those two months, and for Christmas and Thanksgiving holidays when mom makes sure I'm here. Except this year, the end of my sophomore year, they decide to yank me away from there and bring me back here. I have to go to school here now, with my brother, who's a year older.

There was no need for me to be away anymore, and for appearances, it would look better for the Pecks if I was back here.

When I get upstairs I learn that my brother's not home, he wouldn't even bother to come greet me. He could always get away with whatever he wanted. The golden boy, while I was the screw up.

Not to say that we didn't get along, we did. But we weren't that close. Probably my fault though.

He was the one that told me the news that I'd be back here from now on and I would no longer have to attend boarding school. He was so excited when he called to inform me of that last week. I however wasn't.

It was surprising though, that my dad was the one who came to pick me up. They usually send a driver or someone else to do that job, but today my dad was the one that went, and after a hug and a smile for a greeting, the ride back was silent. He did however let me know that Steve was sorry he wouldn't be there today, because he had a gathering, with their senior friends who graduated. And I understood, not like I was in much of a talkative mood anyways.

And that's how dinner went, silent. Mother asked a few questions about my finales and how I found my stay there after they'd last seen me during spring break. After that, nothing. I guess it was because of my monosyllable answers.

After dinner, I head back up to my room. I grab a book and my iPod and spend a couple of hours reading before I go to bed.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of laughter coming from outside.

It couldn't be my parents, because mother had court today and dad had an early long shift. So it must be Steve and his friends.

I check the clock and I notice that it reads Ten AM. Why are they awake early on summer days? Steve usually sleeps till two. And I've been too tired for the past week studying for my exams, that I could use a whole day of sleep.

With a groan I get up to use the bathroom. Since I'm already up, I guess doing what I usually do to spend my summers is a good thing now. So after I've freshened up and put on my running clothes,

Since I went to boarding school, all the friends I have are there. I don't have friends here, and I don't want any. I see the way everyone looks at me here. WIth fear and judgement. I know the rumors they spread about me. And I'd rather they fear me, than approach me with their stupid brains. So I spent last summer, running in the mornings to clear my head and get mom off my back about exercising, I spent it eating and learning recipes, sketching and drawing, playing video games, reading, and sleeping. I even found a job at a local small paper, where I would give them illustrations to use for their comic strips. All was done anonymously of course, because sometimes I'd illustrate mom as the evil queen and it would be bad if she knew I was the one illustrating these and she found out that it was meant to be her.

So I guess getting back to routine from day one is not a bad thing.

I ignore everyone outside by the pool. I don't even greet Steve, I just strap my iPod to my arm, stash a house key in the key slot on my arm holder, and stretch a bit before I start my run around the neighborhood, hoping that I don't run into anyone who knows me, and I don't get the usual dirty looks from them.

When I come back an hour later, all sweaty, thirsty and hungry. I find that Steve and his friends are still by the pool, so it should be safe to enter the kitchen.

However the kitchen wasn't as empty as I'd expected.

A brunette was there, grabbing a couple of water bottles. She was tall, with dark raven hair and warm brown eyes. I think that's Holly. The girl mother always talks about. I've seen her a few times around and I avoid her every time. She's the only one who always gives me inviting looks and warm smiles, even though my expression always remains cold and uncaring. Which is why I avoid her, because too many of her smiles and I might find myself smiling back.

"Hey. Steve said you were back. I'm Holly." She introduces, not knowing if I know who she is. She adds that with a smile as she grabs the two water bottles in one hand and extends the other for me to shake.

I don't shake it however. I'm not here to socialize. I'm here to endure these two years and then find a way to leave. So after glancing at her extended hand of a couple of seconds I meet her eyes again.

"I know who you are." I say and walk past her towards the fridge, hoping she'd get the message an duct the conversation short.

My actions may be undeserving and cold, but I don't think I'd want to be friendly with anyone, especially not my brother's girlfriend.

"Well, we're outside if you'd like to join us." She says to break the awkwardness of the moment and I feel her linger a few more seconds before she leaves the kitchen back to the pool where everyone is.

I grab a bottle of water and look through the window and find her hand the other bottle to Steve. Then after exchanging a few words I see his gaze turn towards the window and meet mine, then he's getting up and starts heading in my direction.

With a roll of my eyes I take a drink from my water bottle and open the fridge to see what I can eat as a snack before I have lunch in a couple of hours, and waiting for Steve to reach me.

"Hey! You're awake!" Steve exclaims once he enters the kitchen, catching me in mid preparation of a sandwich. He comes right to me with his arms extended, ready to give me a hug. He doesn't seem to care that I don't hug. Or that I don't return the hug.

"Ugh! You went running? You smell!" His voice sounds off in disgust and I just give him a small smirk once he lets me go.

"So don't delay me from my food and shower." I tell him and he just smiles at me.

"Well by all means do that fast. And I know that this small sandwich will not be enough to satisfy you." He says pointing at my still unprepared sandwich. "So shower and come out to join us. We're going to order Chinese for lunch. I'll make sure to get your favorite."

I grunt at his offer however. "Gah, you can order in and you better get my favorites, but I am not joining you."

"Come on Gail! We don't bite!" He argues back. "Which by the way, there was no need to be rude to Holly."

"Didn't mean to upset your girlfriend brother." I don't really mean my apology and he knows that.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's sort of, my best friend?" He doesn't sound so sure about that. However he walks towards the window and points at another girl with pale skin, brown hair and sunglasses. "That's my girlfriend."

"Oh." So Steve doesn't truly have it in him to date a really beautiful girl. Not to say that his girlfriend isn't beautiful, but she has nothing on Holly. I did however think she was his girlfriend, due to my mother mentioning her all the time.

"Not bad." I add, complimenting his girlfriend.

"Thanks." He sounds proud and I give him a glare for that statement.

"Come on, eat. Shower. Join us." He orders me.

"Whatever you say." I answer and he just rolls his eyes at my tone, then he gives me another brief hug.

"I'm glad you're back, for good."

"Whatever." He knows I'm not.

"You'll be happy you're back as well once we find you a girl." He adds with a smirk.

"We?" I question and he nods. "Whatever asshole. Go away so I can finish making my food." I wave my arm towards the door, shoeing him away.

He does leave, and I do finish my sandwich, and shower after.

I do end up joining them for lunch though. Not that I wanted to, but Steve was persistent and he threatened that if I didn't join them, I would get no food. So after introducing me to his friends, whom I forgot their names right after, except for Holly, his girlfriend Stephanie and Bibby who I've known for years, I grab my food, and find a place to sit, a bit away from the crowd. Not too far that Steve would comment though. And I managed to steer the conversation away from me, every time it landed on me.

I wasn't too keen on talking to his friends. Especially when they gave me those judgmental looks. I am well aware of the reputation I've gotten here and the rumors that keep transporting around. I don't need to give them more things to talk about. I do however catch Holly looking at me with interest. The only one other than Steve and Bibby, who wasn't judging me with their looks. And I find myself wondering why.

* * *

A month later, I've managed to ignore Steve and his friends, and I managed to get a permanent job at the paper whom I would sketch for. Other than sketching for home, I was also an assistant when needed.

Mother of course wasn't happy about that. 'Pecks don't work those kind of jobs, if I was to get someone one coffee, it would be better if I was a waitress,' her words, not mine.

But I totally ignored her.

Even though by being a Peck, I didn't exactly need the money, but I still wanted to save enough without getting my parents involved, just in case I ever needed it. Not like I could save up for a car anyway, since I still can't drive for the few coming months. Not until I'm seventeen, and I'm sure the parents will buy me a car, it'll give good appearances.

Same reason they're fine with me liking girls I guess. It's good appearances, and also it shows that they're supporters, and gives them some people's trust and support, since they have a gay child. It's good that mother hasn't been prancing me around, yet, I suppose. I'm sure an occasion will rise for her to do that.

I may have almost tarnished the name Peck, but it still has power, even when associated to me, since everything being said about me, are rumors. If only they knew the truth, I wonder how they'd react to the powerful families in Toronto then.

I guess they'll never know, and hopefully with time the rumors disappear. In time for me to join the force, according to mom. Though of course, I will not be doing that, hence the job. I don't want to be an officer, I however haven't told mom that. Not yet. I value my life.

So for now, I'll work here, learn from them, and when I'm done with school, and I get the chance, I'll high tail it out of here, and peruse what I really want. Art.

So I continue the sketch that will be used as the cover of the paper, and wait for Steve to come pick me up.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, I get a text from Steve informing me that he's here.

When I get outside, I see that he's driving dad's mercedes, the one with the back tinted window. Not like dad drives it much anyways, not since he got his new car, so it's fair to say that it's Steve's car now.

I get into the passenger's seat with a hey that Steve returns.

"So how's work?" He asks me as I put my seat belt on.

"Nothing you'll have to worry about for a while." I sass at him and he turns to give me his best glare.

"Whatever. You hungry?" He asks as she puts the car on drive.

"Aren't I always?" I state the obvious.

"How about you Holly?" With that question he looks into the rearview mirror and I turn round in shock. How the hell did I not notice Holly? And why is she sitting in the back?

"I could eat." She answers with a shrug.

"Good, we're getting food." He states, without even asking what we might want, just deciding it for himself.

But my attention remains on Holly, who notices.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are you sitting in the back?" I ask.

"Where else would I sit?" She states, obviously, and gestures to the two front seats, which us Pecks occupy.

"I meant before I got in, why weren't you sitting in the front seat?" I correct my question.

"it was the polite thing to do, to get in the back before you came by." She answers.

I don't say anything back, I just roll my eyes at the word polite and then turn my attention back to the front and away from Holly.

Steve's so gonna pay for not warning me.

And the ride to Steve's choice of restaurants, is filled with their chatter, while I do my best to remain silent, even when Steve tries to drag me into the conversation, I only give monosyllable answers.

My actions seem to frustrate him, but he knows how it is, I don't open up or show nay side of myself in front of anyone. I barely do that with him, so why does he expect me to do it in front of a stranger.

A stranger that fascinates me, but he doesn't need to know that, and I need to get over that.

.

"You're really not that hungry, huh Gail?" Steve starts teasing me after the waiter has taken my order, and I've already ordered enough to feed two.

"You're just jealous, I can eat more than you and still look perfect." I retort, and hope I can go back to ignoring him and Holly, but with no success.

He smirks at my remark and turns to Holly.

"Make sure to keep your food away from her." He tells her and she just gives him a warm smile which she turns towards me was well.

A smile that makes my eyes slightly widen, before I catch myself and try to divert the conversation away from me. Because I'm not sure I can handle it if she looks at me like that again.

"Where's your girlfriend Steve?" I ask, reminding him that he has one. It confuses me why he's always with Holly, which is why I thought they were dating.

"She's away with her family for the week. They're at their cabin." He explains.

"And she's okay with you two hanging out all the time?" I ask, just to satisfy my curiosity.

They look at each other for a second then they both turn to me with a nod.

"Okay." I answer and then in attempt to ignore them, I pull my bag out from the floor and take out my sketchbook, in order to finish the drawing I was working on in the office while the food comes.

I can feel Steve roll his eyes at me, but I ignore him and continue with my drawing. Their conversation becomes background noise, and I keep it up, until the food arrives. Then my attention turns to it. And I attempt to ignore them by focusing on eating.

It isn't till I'm almost done with my food, when Steve excuses himself to go use the bathroom, leaving me alone at the table with Holly.

I attempt to keep on ignoring her and keep my focus on the food, but she doesn't let me. I can feel her looking at me, I can feel her hesitancy, until she finally speaks.

"So I get the feeling that you don't like me." She says to grab my attention.

I stop mid chew at her words, then continue till I swallow, before I get to answer her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't like anybody." I state.

"You work harder at ignoring me though." So she's perceptive.

"Whatever you say." I say in attempt to dismiss the conversation.

"Seriously, have I done something wrong? Have I offended you in some way?" Her tone is getting a bit impatient.

"No." I answer simply.

"Then why?" She insists on asking and it's puzzling me. Everyone tries to ignore me, run out of my way. Except her.

"Why do you care?" I ask with a bit of bitterness in my voice.

And I see her pause a second, as she adjusts herself in her seat, and her expression changes, as if she's realized something.

Before she can answer though Steve comes back and he can sense that I've gotten a bit tense since he left.

"Everything okay?" He asks as he takes his seat.

I shrug in answer and go back to my food.

"All's good." Holly answers, and that's how the rest of our stay in the restaurant goes. With me ignoring them.

I didn't even say anything to Steve, until after he'd dropped Holly off and we arrived at our house.

"What happened with Holly?" Steve asks me once he's parked in front of our house.

"Nothing?" No need to tell him, though I have no idea if Holly will.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"She's really trying to be your friend you know." He tells me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Well I don't really need friends." I say and then grab my bag and leave the car before he can say anything. I enter the house, and notice my parents aren't home. So I just go to my room, and finish my drawing with the music on. Thankfully Steve doesn't follow me into my room to ask me more questions.

* * *

"Come on! You're coming with me." Steve orders as he opens my bedroom door.

It's a few days before school starts and I've been voicing my opinion on how annoyed I am that they've dragged me out of a school I liked, to bring me back to this place.

"Where to?" I ask him without actually moving.

"The end of summer party." He states as if it was obvious.

"No thanks, you go." There's no way I'm going to spend time with people I don't know.

"Come on! It'll be fun." This is the part where he'll try to convince me, even though he knows it will be pointless.

"Not really." I say dismissing him.

"Please." How long will his attempt last?

"Steve. No."

"But mom and dad are home tonight, you'll have to join them for dinner and then hang out with them, cause you know they'll make you. So if you come, you can avoid them." He starts to make sense then. "So come on! You know you'd rather be in a room full of strangers you dislike, than be in a room with our parents."

He does make a point there. But I don't want to give in immediately, so I settle for narrowing my eyes at him. But he knows he's won.

"Fine. Give me twenty minutes." I give in and he gives me his annoying triumphant smile.

"Twenty minutes, no more. I'll be downstairs in the living room. We'll get food on our way." He says before he exits.

I can handle a party. And as far as I know, it should be at the beach, a bonfire. I should be able to find something to do, or look at, in attempt to ignore everyone there. My iPod could come in handy.

* * *

"Nice view huh?" A voice asks from beside me. A voice that must be close, if it managed to get to me even though I had earphones in.

When we arrived at the party after we got some food, I grabbed a beer and found a spot that's not too far, but far enough to have the music be less loud, and far enough that people wouldn't easily see me. I had put my earphones in, and turned my iPod on, in hopes of dimming their music, and I was enjoying the view of the beach as the reflection of the fire roams on it. I was enjoying being alone in a crowded place, that was until some guy thought he had the right to disturb my peace.

I don't answer his question, I don't want to give him any form of satisfaction. It's obvious that he has no idea who I am, or he's never heard of me. People usually tend to avoid me, so he must have lost the memo.

I turn to him and give him a glare. One that should say 'Did I ask to be disturbed?'

He looks surprised at my lack of reply, and he eyes me in contemplation. When my glare doesn't waver and he still gets no reply, a few seconds later, he raises his hands in surrender and raises up then leaves me alone.

I go back to enjoying my peace, when another figure, about ten minutes later, plumps down beside me.

A figure I've gotten to memorize, considering it's one I've been avoiding. Or trying to.

Holly has found me. She's managed to come over, and sit next to me without saying a word, and without even looking at me.

In the brief second I looked her way, I saw that she was looking ahead, at the view of the ocean, coated by night and lit by small lights scrambled in the middle of it.

So I don't say anything either. I don't even glare at her, or imply that I want her to leave with my eyes. I go back to staring ahead, music still on.

Weirdly, it doesn't feel awkward, or weird. It feels normal. To be sitting here with Holly, without saying anything, just looking ahead. She doesn't seem to mind it either.

I can already feel myself fail at my attempt to keep avoiding her. I can keep trying, but eventually, I'm going to fail. So I can either give in, or keep denying that Holly's not bad to have around.

Steve doesn't find us till half an hour later. With his girlfriend in tow.

"Well look at you two. Finally being civil." He exclaims once he nears us.

I turn towards him to give him my signature icy glare. He raises his hands in surrender to Holly though, and when I turn to look at her, I see that she's giving him a glare too.

"Sorry. I can go and leave you two alone if you want." He adds teasingly.

I keep my glare fixated at him. He ends up chuckling and raising his hands up in surrender again. However I can feel Holly's eyes looking at me with question.

Great. Thanks Steve. As if she wasn't already curious about me, not he gave her more reason to be.

She doesn't voice any questions though, she turns her attention back to Steve.

"I had to get away from that madness. It's a stupid party and you know it." She turns the conversation completely around, diverting it from the previous subject.

"Seems like it only sucks for you two. I'm not surprised Gail's being a loner, but why are you?" He asks her.

"I got bored, and it seemed like Gail had found a good spot away from here. So I crashed her space." I try to contain my chuckle when she says that. She's right, it is a boring party, and she did crash my space.

"Oh come on Holls! Gary was looking for you." Steve's girlfriend, Stephanie, finally speaks.

Holly squints her eyes at her.

"Let him keep looking then." She says.

"But he likes you! Give him a chance." Stephanie pleads.

"Uh uh! I don't care. I'm not interacting with him." Holly persists and Steve is containing a smile.

"Why not?!" Stephanie keeps her questioning.

"Uh. Cause he's a douche." Holly explains it in one word.

"He is not." Seems like Stephanie won't give up.

"Come on babe. Let's leave these two boring girls alone." Steve tries to stop an argument from happening as he leads Stephanie away from us before she can even say anything.

I try not to let any reaction show, but I fail, because Holly has caught on to something.

"What?" She asks me.

"Nothing." I say with a shrug. And I realize that that's the first thing I've said to her all night.

She doesn't reply to that. She shrugs back and turns her attention back to where it was previous to Steve's interruption and we continue on sitting there in silence. Except that now every now and then I can feel her stealing glances at me.

* * *

"So mom and dad are taking nightshifts again." Steve tells me as he plops down on the couch next to the one I'm laying on. He has a stress ball in his hand which he keeps throwing up and catching.

"So?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"So, pizza? Get a couple of people over?" He asks, halting his movement with the ball.

"Pizza, yes. People no." I tell him.

"Oh come on!" He's such a whiny idiot.

"What was that noise you just made?" I start my taunting process, but he answers with a glare.

"You know what? I don't need your permission. School starts in two days, and I want to hang out with friends, before the madness starts." He says, looking me straight in the eyes, daring me to defy him.

My expressions however don't change. I keep giving him the same indifferent look.

"Whatever." I shrug.

"Yes. It'll be fun." He declares and I just roll my eyes and shake my head at him.

He gets up, probably to go make his calls.

Once he's halfway out of the living room I say: "Just let me know before they arrive, so I can go stay in my room." with that I make it clear that I will not be joining him.

He turns around with a scowl.

"You can't be serious." He starts, and I am not in the mood for an argument.

So I turn off the TV and walk past him.

"Don't start. Just let me know when the pizza gets here." I say decisively, and I walk past him, ignoring whatever words he managed to say. I find my way to my room and plug my iPod into the speaker there, grab my sketchpad and start drawing.

I hear the doorbell about an hour later. I guess Steve's friends are here. Since he didn't call for me to come eat, which means that the Pizza hasn't arrived yet. He probably wants to eat with the friends. I'll just eat here when it gets here then.

It isn't till about thirty minutes later that my phone dings to notify me with a text message.

I flip it open and read that it's Steve telling me to come downstairs, because the pizza is here.

I type back, asking him to bring it upstairs for me. I don't want to interact with any of his friends. He doesn't agree though.

 _You only get pizza if you come eat with us. And I got Hawaiian so you better come down and eat or you won't get any._ His text says and I just groan at how annoying he's being.

So I relent and turn my music off, then make my way downstairs, where I find him sitting with Bibby and Holly.

Shit. Of course, Holly's always around.

Stephanie wasn't in immediate sight, it isn't till I reach them, that she comes out of the kitchen with paper plates and napkins. She places them at the table and takes a seat next to Steve on the two seater couch. Which only leaves one spot for me to sit, next to Holly, who has Bibby sitting next to her on the other end of the couch, by Steve's end.

On the coffee table in the middle, there's about three large boxes of pizza. The pizza better be worth the torture I'm sure I'll go through now.

Wordlessly I plop down next to Holly, and give Steve an indicative look. Telling him that he's in trouble for making me put up with this.

Holly turns to me and greets me with a smile.

I don't return it though, even though I wanted to. I just nod in return.

With a roll of his eyes Steve is handing me a plate and a napkin.

The second I grab it, I open the box and find that half of one of the pizzas is Hawaiian, the other half is pepperoni. The two kinds that I like.

"I got this one with BBQ sauce." He tells me when I open the box. I give him an appreciative smile.

"I can eat tomatoes when they're in a sauce Steve." I remind him as I grab a slice of pizza.

"I know, but still didn't want to risk it." He says.

I shrug in answer and grab my slice and take a bite of it.

"You can't eat tomatoes?" Stephanie asks and Holly turns to me in curiosity.

I don't answer, I shake my head in no.

"She's allergic, it gives her a rash." Steve elaborates, and again I ignore him and focus on my pizza.

Holly surprises me when she grabs a slice of hawaiian. I don't comment however, or even give her any snark.

I don't think I can handle a conversation with her, not if I want my plan to keep away from her to work. So I keep on ignoring them, and just focusing on food, while they have their conversation and laughter.

Holly still glances at me every once in a while. But I guess I only catch her doing it, because I'm doing that too.

When I'm full, I immediately excuse myself and take my plate to the kitchen, where I can throw it away. But my escape tactic failed because when I turn around after throwing my plate away, Holly's right behind me.

"Ready for school on monday? It will probably be way different than boarding school." She asks, trying to start a conversation.

"Sure." I answer. Boarding school wasn't bad, but I wasn't going to tell her that. That would go against my plan of ignoring her.

"And whatever you need, just ask me." She offers.

I don't vocally answer this time, I just purse my lips and nod in agreement.

Then with another nod and with a point of the finger at the doorway, I walk around her and leave the room.

I give Steve a wave in the living room, and make my way to my room, ignoring them after that.

Once I'm inside my room I exhale.

If Holly keeps on approaching me, I'll break. And I really don't want to get attached to people, not when I have a plan of going away first chance I get.

* * *

First day of school sucked.

Everyone either looked at me funny, made sure to always get our of my way, feared me, or whispered about me. I was either treated as Gail Peck, the girl they heard this thing about, or Gail Peck, Steve's troublesome sister.

I attend another school, a boarding school and rumors start to fly about me. Just great. Mom must be so thrilled that I'm tarnishing the Peck name without even trying.

In order to get through the day I ignore everyone one. Even the ones who attempt to be friendly towards me.

It's only been one day and I already miss my old high school. There no ones judged me based on my name, I was just Gail, no one knew Steve, and no one knew my history. There I'd go to class, do the required work, and come back to my own room. It was a place with no Peck parents. No one to tell me I'm not good enough, or that I'm wrong when I'm not, or to tell me that I need to try harder.

I was praised for good grades there and for good work. I was appreciated.

Here, I'm sure everything will be different. And It's already affecting my mood.

I petty whoever will get in my way today. I'm sure that any moment I'll explode.

And unfortunately for Holly, she ended up being the person to get the end of my bad mood.

By lunchtime I've managed to make zero friends, interact with nobody and just focus on whatever assignments they gave us on the first day.

So I grab a tray and buy my food, and then I ignore Steve's table and find a small one to occupy. I had made sure that he wouldn't approach me or force me to sit with him during lunch break. It took a while to convince him of that, but he knew that he would only end up causing a scene if he tried, so he let me win.

When glancing at his table I realize that he's sitting with Bibby, Stephanie and a few others, but no Holly. That glance was enough though. I ignore my surroundings then, as I get my iPod and put in my earphones in attempt to forget my surroundings. Then I grab my sketchbook and I sketch a bit while I eat.

Fifteen minutes later though, a tray plops down in front of me, disturbing whatever form of peace I've managed to find.

I let go of my pencil and place it on the table, then I remove my earphones and look up at whoever's attempting to join me for lunch, getting myself ready to scare them away, until I am met with warm brown eyes and a warm smile.

"You're pretty good, you know." Holly comments, using her head to indicate at my drawings, then taking a seat to eat.

I look at my sketches and then shrug at her, not giving her an actual answer.

How can I get her to leave? Do I even want her to leave?

I glance at Steve's table and I find him watching us. Did he put her up to this?

"So why aren't you with Steve?" She asks me.

How do I answer? Be rude, maybe then she'd leave me alone? Or just try to not be as rude?

"Didn't feel like being in his company." I answer.

I guess if she's here to stay, the only way to get her to leave is to ignore her. So I plug my earphones back in, and pick up my pencil.

It's hard to concentrate though, because Holly seems to be watching me.

I look up to meet her with a glare. "What?"

"You're not exactly a very social person are you?" She asks and with that I can't keep my calm self. So I only take away one side of the earphones and answer her.

"Really? What gave that away?" I let my sarcasm show.

"I'm trying here Gail." She sighs.

"Trying to what?" I grit out.

"Be your friend." She tells me.

She makes me want her to be my friend, but I can't have that. These people, they're not my friends, I don't belong with them. Especially since she's someone my parents approve of.

I lose whatever calm I could've maintained.

"I didn't really ask you to try, did I?" I say. "And I don't need any friends." I grab my other earphone, ready to go back to ignoring her, but she speaks before I can put it in my ear.

"That's not really true is it?" She say and I look at her to elaborate. What's not true? I'm sure I didn't ask her to try. "You do need friends."

I scoff at that.

"Gail…" She shouldn't be allowed to say my name. Not like that. It makes me weak to hear it coming from her.

I barely know her, and she interests me. But she's not allowed to interest me. She'll never see me the way I need her to see me.

"If I needed friends I would've worked at getting one." I then let go of the earphone and lean closer on the table.

"Let me answer your question from the other day at the restaurant. Yes I was avoiding you. Because you keep trying to make friends and I don't want that. I thought that would be indication enough. But you don't catch on to things do you?" I get rude. Which is my usual self, but I somehow feel uneasy being rude to her. I'm not taking it back though. If I don't let her go, if I get sucked in and let her in, she'll add to my destruction.

"No, see, you were avoiding me, because you want to be my friend, but you're too scared, for some reason." How can she manage to see right through me?

"Tell you what?" She continues before I can find any reply. "I'll stop trying if that's what you want. Don't expect me to be friendly or acknowledge you. But when you need me, you'll know where to find me." She ends our argument as she stands up, grabbing her tray and she leaves my table without any additional words exchanged, and she makes her way to Steve's table.

She stays true to her words after that.

She doesn't acknowledge me, or act friend towards me. Matter of fact, she doesn't say a word to me after that.

Not for a while.

Not till Halloween's party, two months later.


	9. 9

**So in this chapter we're still in the flashbacks.**

 **This is probably the longest chapter so far.**

 **Hope it's worth the wait I put you through.**

 **Thank you for reading and for all the reviews!**

 **(excuse the bad editing. I haven't gotten a chance to fully edit it yet.)**

* * *

 **9.**

"Are you seriously going to stay in this costume?" Steve sounds annoyed as I come down the stairs.

"What's wrong with Black Cat?" I ask.

"Your hair is white." He comments, as if that's his reason.

"And I'm wearing a mask, so lighten up." I point to the mask on my face.

"Seriously Gail?"

"Hey! It was either this or Ms Marvel, and I really wasn't in the mood to show more skin, so get over it. Besides, what sort of lame costume are you wearing?" I turn the conversation to his lame costume.

"What? I'm a cop!" He points to the fake toy gun he has hanging on his side.

I just raise my eyebrows at him in question.

"What?" He still doesn't get it.

"Uh Steve, you're already dressed as your future job, how lame." I explain.

"Hey, at least cops are real!" He defends, but I don't give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him. I keep my eye brows raised in question.

"Mom and dad are probably so proud of your costume." I say and continue my way down the stairs and I walk past Steve to grab my jacket and head outside. I really don't need to see the parents before we leave.

There's a Halloween party at some rich kid's house, everyone from the school will probably be there, and Steve is making me go. Actually he brought it up in front of the parents, and mentioned the name of the kid hosting it, and mom insisted I go once she knew who the kid was, so I made sure I found a kick ass costume that still allowed me to hide my face.

Steve will probably keep me close. So I'll find a way to avoid him, Because being near Steve means being near his friends. And I'm really not in the mood to interact with Holly, and I still have no idea if she knows that I'll be there.

The past two months weren't exactly great.

Every time she's around I am more quite than usual. And now that she's not trying to be my friend, avoiding her isn't a priority and I find myself finding excuses to be in the same room as her when she's around.

But I'm not giving in. I'm still not going to be her friend. I don't need friends.

The only time I was forced to talk to her was when she and Stephanie came over for dinner once, and mom asked me to open the door, so I had to greet them on entrance. But other than that, no contact was made. I just settle for hearing her voice when she's addressing others.

Tonight will go the same way, if she's there.

Regardless, this party is gonna suck.

Steve follows me out and into the car.

"Please don't be anti social tonight. You're in costume. No one will know Gail Peck was the one mingling." He pleads and I just roll my eyes at him and refuse to answer.

I gesture to the ignition and urge him to start the car.

"Well as long as you don't tell anyone and don't linger around me too much." I say when he turns the car.

He turns to me with a smile and he says: "Promise."

When we arrive to the house, I don't know why I was surprised by how big it is.

Steve doesn't stop to admire it though, he leads me to the entrance and drags me in.

"Mingle, talk to people. I'll find you after I find Stephanie." He tells me three minutes after we've entered the place.

"Yeah whatever." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand and look around the place in order to find an empty spot to occupy.

There's a corner behind what seems to have been turned into the dance floor, and it seems to be unoccupied and with very little people around.

So before anything else, I grab a beer, bottled beer, and make my way towards it.

When I get there, I lean my weight on the wall, and slowly sip my beer. This will be the only one I'll have tonight. I need to remain alert, in case.

I watch as people dance and talk. I watch Steve find Stephanie and then I see her drag him to the dance floor.

I try not to laugh at his silly dance moves.

I don't move from my place.

Some kid in a batman costume has joined me. He's leaning on the wall next to me, but he's not saying a word. He's watching, same as I am. He's probably as anti social as I am. But I don't mind. No one knows who I am, and I don't plan on revealing it tonight.

So I stay in place and I watch. only way to pass the time.

Thirty minutes later, my beer is finished and my feet are hurting a little from standing.

I give the batman kid a nod, before I make my way towards an empty couch nearby.

I'll just have to continue watching people from there.

I spot Holly ten minutes after I've been seated.

She's wearing a Hermione costume. Figures. And standing with her are a girl dressed as Lara Croft, and two guys, one in a Zorro suit and the other is dressed as Dracula.

So I watch them. Only because Holly's amongst them, and Steve's dancing isn't entertaining anymore.

A few minutes later, Lara Croft and Zorro go dancing. Which leaves Holly and Dracula alone. He's standing too close. I'm not sure why that fact bothers me. Holly can do whatever she wants. It's clear that we're not even friends, I'm not interested in her, and she's really not into girls like that.

However it doesn't seem like she's comfortable with the guys' proximity, or probably even with his presence.

Two minutes later I see her nod to him and he leaves towards the drinks table. I guess he offered to get her a drink.

She doesn't follow him with her eyes though, she roams her surroundings with her eyes, taking the scenes in.

I take my eyes off her, so she wouldn't notice me staring at her, even though she wouldn't recognize me if she caught me. And instead I avert my gaze to Dracula.

Just in time to see him finish the drinks. He's using two different colored drinks, blue and red. And I catch him just in time as he slips something into the blue cup.

No.

Is he planning on roofieing Holly?

Shit.

What kind of company is she keeping?

Why is she even hanging out with this guy?

SHIT. He's walking towards her.

This is not happening. Not while I'm around.

So before I over think things, I get up from my place and make my way towards them, just as he hands Holly the cup, and before she can take a sip.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to take drinks from people you don't trust?" I say in greeting, a little loudly to make sure she hears.

"Excuse me?" She asks confused.

"If it's not from a best friend, and it's not in a closed bottle, it might have something in it." I add and I see the guy's eyes bulge out a little. Holly's still not understanding.

I save her and myself the trouble of explaining as I snatch the drink away from her and empty it in the plant that's two steps away.

"What the hell?" The guy exclaims at my actions.

I put up my hand in a stop gesture before he can do anything else.

Then I extend it.

"The pack?" I ask of him. I know he understands that I mean for him to hand it to me.

"What pack?" So he's going to play dumb.

"The pill pack in your left front pocket." I point towards said pocket.

"You're crazy." So that's his defense mechanism?

I look towards Holly and I see understanding take over her face.

"What's in your pocket Gary?" She asks. So this is Gary?! The douche? Guess he does live up to his name.

"There's nothing in my pocket." There's no way he'll convince her with that tone.

"I'm not leaving you with the pack, Dracula. Who knows what other girl you'll go after. I guess you're living up to the costume. Preying on young women." I keep my pose and my defenses up. There's no way I'm letting anyone get hurt when I could've stopped it.

I may not want to be a cop, but that doesn't mean I won't act when I see something this wrong.

"Listen, whoever you are…" I guess he has no idea who Black Cat is. Shame. "I don't know what medication you're on, but you need to go and stop accusing me of things." He clenches out through his teeth.

"I'm giving you an easier way out." I say as I take a step closer, so I can give him a better challenging look. "No charges, no cops, no crime committed."

"You're starting to piss me off. If you don't get out of my way, I'll…" He doesn't' get to finish that sentence, because while saying it, he'd lifted his arm up and was about to shove my shoulder, so I reached out and grabbed his hand then I twisted his arm behind his back, which led him to crouch his back.

That gave me the leverage to reach for the pack in his pocket, before I shove him up, while letting him go.

Being a cop's kid, means I know how to fight. In order to be the best, my mother had me signed for marshal arts, kick boxing and other classes since I was five.

He flexes his shoulder a bit, then he takes an angry step towards me.

"Try anything, and I'll make sure you lose the arm." I warn.

He pauses and seems to be contemplating his options, while he sizes me up to see if I can live up to my words.

Holly makes his decision for him though.

"Stay away from me from now on Gary." She tells him.

He turns to face her, angry expressions still worn. Then with a huff, he walks away.

Holly is looking at me, questions in her eyes. I just hope my disguise has fooled her and she doesn't know that I'm Gail.

"Thank you." She says gratefully.

"No big deal. It's what us heroes do." I tried to stop it, but the smile took over my face regardless.

"Saving people from facing the same fate as them?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

Who does she think I am under the mask? What fate? Does she know it's me? If so, what has Steve told her to make her think that?

It takes me a moment to realize that she meant the costume. Black Cat, faced that fate. Right! Confusion over.

"You know your heroes history." I say.

She shrugs. "Not much." Then she gives me a lopsided smile.

And at the sight of it, my heart rate picks up a bit. Damn it! It was bad enough that I didn't want to be her friend, now I have to not have a crush on her.

I clear my throat, hoping with it I can clear my mind. Then I point with my thumb behind me.

"I need to go find a toilet to flush these in." I say and she nods. "Remember what I told you about taking drinks from people." I add, as I start to take a couple of steps backwards.

"Wait." She follows my steps. "You're not gonna tell me who's behind the mask?" She asks.

"Defeats the point of wearing it." I answer, and then turn around to leave, before I say anything that might tell her who I really am. Or before I like her even more.

I do as I told her I would. I go find a bathroom to flush the pills out.

Then I take my phone out to text Steve.

 _Gary tried to roofie Holly. I stopped him and took away the pills. Just flushed them down the toilet. Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. Holly has no idea who stopped him. Tell her I'm Black Cat and you're a dead man._

He better listen to my warning and tell Holly nothing.

* * *

Steve didn't tell Holly anything. Or if he did, neither of them mentioned it.

It's almost the end of November and I've only seen Holly three times since then, three times outside of school. At school there's the occasional passing in the hallway, in which we only acknowledge each other with a look.

But the last ten days of november are here, and tonight Steve is supposed to have a few people over for dinner, and my parents are weirdly home tonight.

I'm already dreading it.

I know what the date is, but do they? I haven't been around for it in a couple of years.

It's a saturday, it's almost noon, Steve's probably still asleep, and mom's calling for me, and I can't handle being around her for too long.

The only way to avoid her is to give her an excuse she'll approve of. I put my running clothes on and my shoes, as fast as I can.

Then I get downstairs to meet her.

"Yes mom?" I ask when I reach her in the kitchen, sitting at the table, sipping a coffee.

"I was thinking we'd go shopping. Get you a nice dress." She tells me as she takes a sip from her coffee.

"Now?" I ask and she hums her answer.

"I was about to go for a jog. I don't get much of those since school started and the weather is actually nice." I spurt out my excuse.

"You can do that later Gail." This will be the first time she doesn't encourage me to go for a run.

"What do I need a dress for anyways?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"We could get a bunch of dresses. Your birthday's tonight, and Christmas is next month, and so on." She informs me. So she does know it's my birthday. Is that why they're both home tonight? And is that why Steve has invited a few people over? Do they know why they're coming over? And why do I have to wear a dress for tonight?

"I have enough dresses for now. I can survive tonight." I make a point. She knows I have a couple of dresses she got for me before school starts, ones I haven't worn yet.

"Come on! You can pick a present on our way." She thinks that'll work?

"No thanks. I don't want anything. I just want to go for a run." I indicate towards the door. Please don't push for this anymore.

"Okay, fine. But we'll have to go another time." She gives up. But I'm certain there will be no getting out of it next time.

With a nod, I take off towards the door. I've already got my iPod plugged in, and strapped around my arm. And I have my wrist pocket, in case I wanted to delay my retune home for a while. And my home is in my room, charging. So they can't bug me if they feel like it.

It's been over an hour of running, and now I'm only a few blocks away from my house. However I don't want to go back just yet.

So I head towards the coffee shop that's around the corner. I'll probably be able to waste half an hour there.

I order a coffee, and a muffin, then I take a seat by the window.

When I'm done with my coffee and my muffin and thirty minutes have already passed, I decide it's probably safe to go back home. Mom won't' pester me, since she'll need me to be showered and dressed, since she's having something for me tonight.

On my way out though I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say apologetically to whoever I bumped into, as I look up to meet their face.

I am surprised to find that it's Holly. She has two friends standing with her.

"No worries." She assures me. "Out for a run?" So we're talking now?

"Yeah." I purse my lips and look down to my outfit. This shouldn't get awkward. I don't do awkward. I can't handle awkward. "Gotta go though." I dismiss myself and walk past them.

"Oh Gail." I stop in my tracks when she calls out for me before I manage to get far from her. I don't turn around, and she doesn't seem to mind either because she says: "Happy Birthday." Did Steve tell her?

I was about to wave my hand in acknowledgement without turning around, but i decide against it. The polite thing to do would be to turn around and thank her.

So I do that. with a smile.

And before she can give me that lopsided smile of hers. The one that makes my heart race. I leave.

* * *

Mom's going to flip. I'm not wearing the dress she'd picked out for me, and that won't go well with her.

Why does she want me to wear a dress anyways?

It's not like we're having a big event or anything, right? She can't have done something big for me without me knowing. Or even without asking me. Actually, she can't have done something big for _me_ at all.

Which should mean that I'll probably get away with not wearing a dress. I did however pick nice clothes, in order to soften her disappointment. I made sure I looked nice. Even though it won't matter anyways.

I should probably be downstairs by now, but I'm stalling my decent, because I really don't feel like facing my mother. So I'm just laying on my bed, finishing a sketch.

A sketch I'd started today, right as I got back from my run.

Unfortunately the sketch was of the same person I've been avoiding the most. My brain made me sketch her before I could catch on to what was happening, and once I did realize it, there was no stopping and I just had to finish it. Especially when I'm sketching the lopsided smile she always gives me.

A knock at the door interrupts me though, so I close my sketch pad before I make my way to open it.

I fully expect it to be my mother, telling me to get downstairs immediately.

However, it wasn't.

It was the person I was sketching.

"Holly?" I ask after I open the door and find her on the other side.

"Hi. Sorry, your mom said to tell you to come downstairs? Steve's outside helping with something, so I volunteered to come get you." She greets and goes to explain why she's the one at my door.

I can answer her with a lot of words, I do want to say a lot. But I don't. I don't even say anything, I simply nod and walk out the room, clothing the door behind me.

We silently walk downstairs with her in front of me.

Once we reach the bottom and we find my mother, I know the comments that are waiting to be said are about to be said.

"Oh Thank you Holly dear." Mother tells Holly before she even gets to see me. When she does finally see me, she comments, "What are you wearing Gail?"

And my hard head decides to answer with sarcasm. "Clothes?"

She doesn't seem to be amused with that answer. Holly lifts her lips into a small smile.

"Where's the dress I asked you to wear?" Mom huffs and places her hands on her waist.

"In the closet." I answer. She really doesn't seem to like my answers. But she knows how I am.

She does't get to answer me though, because the doorbell goes off and she has to go answer it. Which leaves me alone in the room with Holly, who seems to be eyeing me.

"I think you look nice." She tells me. Why did she tell me? Why did she have to say it? I can already feel the red creep up unto my cheeks.

"Um thanks." I answer. She probably said it because she thinks I'm upset that my mother doesn't seem to like it. "You too." It's true. And I said it without thinking, or managing to stop myself.

She's wearing skinny black jeans with a blue halter top. The clothes hug her body perfectly.

She purses her lips and looks away for a second. When she meets my eyes again she's about to say something, but we get interrupted by Steve entering the room.

"Oh good! You're ready." He comments when he sees me.

"Ready? What's happening?" I ask him. I still have no idea what the hell they're planning. When I ask I get vague answers, and I'm too uncaring to persist for answers.

"We just started up the grill. Stephanie and Bibby are outside. The others will arrive shortly." He says, which is still confusing and uninformative. What others?

"Others?" I ask with raised eyebrows. But he knows it's a challenge. It's me preparing for my glare. Preparing to be mad at him.

"Oh lighten up. It's not a party unless it's a crowd." He's so dead.

"Party? What's your damage Steve?" I deck him on the head.

"What the Hell Gail?!" He complains at that, and rubs his head where I smacked him.

"Mom and dad okay with that?" I ask.

"Totally. And we're only having dinner here. We're going out to party." He elaborates and I smack him again.

"Ow! What the hell!" He repeats.

"You're seriously complaining? And you have no idea why?" Holly jumps into the conversation, giving Steve a disbelieving look and then an eye roll when he looks at her confused.

"I thought you knew the plan Gail. Sorry the idiot over there didn't include you in planning your own day." She turns to me and apologizes for my brother. Why'd she have to do that? Be the nice reasonable person? And why'd she have to smile when she looks at me?

And here I thought she wasn't going to try to be my friend anymore. But here she is, pulling me in without even trying.

"I don't even want anything today. I haven't had any big thing in years." I tell Steve.

"Which is why we're doing something! I haven't celebrated this day with you in years." Steve complains and I keep my icy glare directed his way.

"Just one day! We'll eat, and go out. You don't even have to mingle. Besides we can't drink, we're all underage! So we won't stay out long!" He's trying to reason with me. I know I'll give in eventually. Steve's right. We used to celebrate today, but since I went away we haven't, due to me not being around. My glare wavers, and he takes it as a sign of me giving in, and before I can react he's hugging me with an exclamation of "Yes".

When he lets me go, he grabs my wrist and start pulling me with him towards the door that leads to the backyard. "Come on! Dad has something for you." He exclaims and continue dragging me, Holly following behind. When I turn to see her, I find he giving us a barely there smirk.

When we make it outside, Bibby and Stephanie make their way towards us first and wish me happy birthday. I've gotten used to them in the past few months. They're always around, and I wasn't avoiding them, because I wasn't worried about them trying to be my friends. They're Steve's friends. Holly was trying to be a friend to both of us though.

I thank them with a smile and then, I find my dad near me and extending his arms to hug me. He gives me a one armed hug and a kiss to my forehead.

"Happy Birthday!" He says and then he reaches into his pocket and takes out a small black box that he hands to me.

"You can't use it just yet though." He tells me when I take it from him.

When I open it I find that it's a car key.

Predictable. They have to keep appearances. It's expected of them to get me a car on my seventeen's birthday or let me drive one of theirs.

I look at him questioningly. Did he get me a new car or will I have to drive one of theirs? Doesn't matter anyways. I'll settle for anything that would help me get away from the house whenever I want to.

He takes my hand and leads me to the front of the house, where a new Honda Civic is parked next to Steve's Mercedes. So I get a new car. And it's not a bad one either. At least I won't be spending crazy money on fuel like Steve does.

I give my dad a real smile and thank him with a peck to the cheek.

Then we head back towards the barbecue.

Lucky that the weather isn't as cold tonight. Otherwise standing outside like we are doing right now while Steve and Bibby grill the food would be impossible.

Four more of Steve's friends have joined us, and a few of my parent's colleagues as well. I don't complain or mingle too much. I just sit there, sipping on a pepsi, while I wait for the food to be ready.

Once we've all eaten and spent an extra hour with the parents, Steve announces that it's okay to leave the older people in the house while we leave.

After I've made sure that I have no choice but to go with them, I excuse myself and make my way upstairs to get a jacket.

Once I've reached my room, I walk to my closet and look for my black leather jacket. Just as I find it, I hear a timid knock on my bedroom door. I turn around and find myself facing Holly, who's standing awkwardly by my door, holding a bag.

I give her a questioning look as I wear my jacket. She takes a timid step into my room, and then she extends the bag towards me once I'm done adjusting my jacket sleeves.

"What…?" I don't finish my question as I take the bag from her.

"Just wanted to say Happy Birthday." She gives me a shy smile when she says that.

I've already gotten a few gifts from my parent's friends, but I never expected one from her. We're not even friends, and I was a total jerk to her.

"You really didn't have to." I tell her as I open the bag and find a box of very expensive markers. "Oh wow. You really _really_ didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She tells me. "It's your birthday. And you're a great artist."

"So? Doesn't mean you should get me a box of ridiculously expensive markers." After the words are out of my mouth, I realize that I'm being a jerk all over again. "I mean, I was a jerk when we first met, and we're not the best of friends. I don't deserve a present." I elaborate what I meant with my previous words.

She gives me a smile at that.

"I've seen you draw, you're amazing, and I've noticed your preference for markers. So consider it an investment, in your art." She jokes and I can't help the smile that over takes my face.

"Thank you." I guess no escaping being friends now.

"No problem." Her smile is killing me.

I place the bag next to the sketch book that I've abandoned, the one with the drawing of her. I'll need to make sure she never gets a look at what's inside it. Then I turn towards her and indicate to the door with a gesture of my head.

She walks first, and I follow her. But once she reaches the doorway she stops and turns to face me again.

"Also, thank you for the other night." She says.

I give her a questioning look. What night? Halloween? How'd she know?

"What night?" I play dumb.

"Don't deny it. I know you were Black Cat. So thanks for saving me." She says.

How'd she know?

"Steve." I grit through my teeth, and Holly smiles at my reaction.

"He didn't tell me." She assures me.

"Then how'd you know?" I ask.

"You really thought I wouldn't? Your eyes gave you away. I don't think I know many people with the same blue color shade, and the same icy glare." She explains. My eyes gave me away? How?

"And here I thought my disguise was perfect to fool everyone."

"Not everyone." She gives me a lopsided smile and then she leaves my heart melting in place as she turns and strides out of my room.

A couple of seconds later I follow after her.

* * *

Steve takes us to a club that allows underage people in. The difference is we all have stamps on our hands to indicate that we're under 19, so we can't drink.

I'm sure everyone here has a fake ID, but I'm guessing that due to the fact that my parents know where we are, they didn't want to risk it.

So we find a large table that fits us all, and we take a seat. We order coke and none alcoholic drinks, while some go dancing. Steve wasn't lying when he said some of his friends would follow. Because half an hour after we've made it there, our table has doubled in people.

I don't leave the chair I've occupied for a while. I sit there, watching everyone dance, and sipping on my orange juice. Until Steve grabs me by the arm and drags me to the dance floor, ignoring my protests.

I don't give in though and I stand still while everyone's moving around me and Steve is shaking me to move.

Holly's the one that succeeds in making me dance though. When she notices that I've joined them on the dance floor, she leaves her friend to dance with a guy and makes her way towards me.

"Come on Gail." She says loudly so she can be heard over the music. "Let go for a day. Dance!"

"I don't dance." I say just as loud so she can hear me.

"Liar." Steve says and I narrow my eyes at him.

Holly doesn't give me a choice because she grabs my arm and starts dancing in front of me while urging me to move by shaking my arm. A few hours ago we weren't even friends, and now I'm letting her convince me to dance.

How is she doing that? How is she breaking down the walls I've put up to keep everyone away?

Her body accidental brushes mine few times and I can feel myself shiver at the contact. She keeps getting closer and her hold on my arm is still firm.

"Come on Gail." She's closer now, to make sure I hear that.

I need to start dancing otherwise her proximity will be the end of me.

So I do. I dance with her. After I take a step back to add distance between us, to avoid our bodies from coming into contact.

That's how the rest of the night goes.

I dance with Holly, Steve and others join us too. We drink juice and let the music lead us. Very little conversation was needed. And I think it's the most fun I've had in the past two years. I won't admit it to Steve though.

By the end of the night, everyone's tired from all the dancing. Steve will be driving Stephanie and Holly home, and logically me as well.

Stephanie takes the passenger seat next to Steve while Holly and I sit in the back.

"I hope you had fun." Holly says a couple of minutes after Steve's started driving.

"I did." I answer her, forgetting that I'd sworn to not let Steve know that I kind of had fun.

"You did huh?" He asks from the front. I look towards him and find that he's looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Eyes on the road Steve." I indirectly tell him to leave our conversation out of his business.

He does focus on the road then but a smile is still on his face.

I turn away from Holly and look out the window on my side. I don't think I could face her any longer and still manage to hide my infatuation. Steve would eventually notice, and that's the last thing I need.

I feel Holly watching me though, until Stephanie grabs her attention with a question and they get into a light conversation, which I try to ignore by humming along quietly to the song on the radio, which Steve had on low volume.

It continues like that, till we reach Holly's Place, which was the hotel. She directs a smile my way as she takes her seat belt off.

"Thanks Steve." She thanks him for the ride. Then once she opens the door she turns to me. "See you around Gail." She keeps her smile as she gets out.

When she closes the door I see her wave to Stephanie, who waves back, and then Steve waits till Holly enters the hotel.

The rest of the ride goes on quietly, with me humming along to the radio.

Until we reach Stephanie's house.

I avert my gaze as they share a few kisses. And I try to keep my disgusted face as hidden as I can.

However, I end up being forced to clear my throat to remind them that I'm in the car and we need to get home.

Once they break apart, Stephanie wishes me a goodnight and leaves.

I don't leave the back seat. I didn't feel like conversing with Steve and I was too tired and lazy to move. He doesn't comment on it either. Once Stephanie's entered her house he drives away.

* * *

On monday, as I'm standing in line to get my lunch, I notice that Holly's behind me. She gives me a hello, which I return. I guess we really are friends now.

And we keep silent till we both pay for our food.

Before I leave towards my usual table, which I occupy alone, Holly grabs my wrist.

"Come on, you're not sitting alone today." She orders and starts dragging me.

"Hold on." I halt her movement, she however doesn't let go of my wrist as she turns to me in question.

"You can't seriously think I'll be sitting with Steve and his gang of ass faces." I scrunch my face as I look towards the table.

"You can ignore them, you're good at ignoring people, use that talent." Ouch, that burned. "Also, they're not the only ones at his table, and now that you've decided that we're sort of friends, I'd feel guilty if you keep sitting alone."

"I decided?" I ask with a scoff.

Her expression doesn't falter though and she doesn't wait for a decision from me, because she drags me again and this time I silently follow, knowing that most eyes in the cafeteria are on us.

* * *

For the next month, I sit with Steve and his friends during lunch period. Holly doesn't give me any other choice really.

We've become friends in a way. Not close friends, but friends as in I don't ignore her anymore when she's around, and we do actually manage to have a few conversations. But we don't hang out alone, we don't have each other's cell number and we don't share secrets. I guess I still manage to keep my distance from people, even when I know that it's okay to let them in.

And now, it's december, and Christmas break is here.

Mother had her annual Christmas event, which I'm usually here for, considering we get Christmas vacation at boarding school and every year mom makes sure I'm back home for the holidays.

Every year I sit there, silently, watching people, and waiting for the food.

Once the food is here I ignore everyone and just eat. Then I wait till it's acceptable to excuse myself, then I go to my room and pass the time any way I want.

This year, mother keeps prancing me around, introducing me to some people, and their kids. One kid in particular, she insists on me spending time with. She's some inspector's daughter, and apparently she's gay.

I however have no interest in her, she doesn't seem my type and she seems way too busy watching her nails. So I sit with her till mother leaves, and then excuse myself from whatever boring conversation we were attempting to have.

I do my best to avoid my mother for the rest of the evening after that. Until I manage to leave to my room and exhale in relief.

And then mentally prepare myself for the party next week. This year the parents are invited to the banquet at Holly's dad's hotel. Us kids however, have another house party to attend, which Holly will also be at.

And when the time for the party comes, I drive myself there. I've managed to get my license and there was no way I was gonna get a ride from Steve tonight. He was probably going to spend the night with Stephanie and I didn't want to cramp his style.

We both seem to arrive at the party at the same time though.

I leave my car, while he and Stephanie leave his, and then Holly and Bibby follow as well.

Are they really going to rely on Steve to be their designated Driver?

I give them a nod Hello, and then I follow them into the house.

There's kids everywhere. I wonder where this kid's parents might be. Because there's no way my parents would allow such a party to take place in our house, also I wonder why they didn't hesitate to invite cop's kids into the party, when there's underage drinking and probably drugs.

But I guess Steve has earned their trust to keep quiet, and they know I won't tell, not when I got into trouble a while back myself.

So here we are, standing at the side of a giant living room that has been turned into a dance floor, watching people make fools of themselves as they drink and dance, and it's not even close to being midnight.

After a while we disperse, and every one of us gets a drink. I find a capped beer bottle, and I decide that it's my only one for the night. Then I look around to try and find a less crowded place to sit or stand.

Steve and Stephanie are probably dancing, Bibby found some girl to dance with, and Holly is with a couple of her friends chatting.

I didn't want to mingle, so I found a couch that's unoccupied, away from the large crowd, where the music isn't very loud and I took a seat.

It isn't till later, about an hour before midnight that Steve and Stephanie find me and take a seat near me.

Steve has a bowl of chips in his lap, which I invite myself to share with him. And we sit like that, eating and having mindless chatter till a song comes on that Stephanie likes, so she drags Steve back to the dance floor, which leaves me with the bowl of chips. Holly however, takes the no longer occupied space near me, and just as I've done before, she invites herself to share the chips.

And we sit there in silence for a while. Until I glance her way and notice how tired she looks.

"You okay?" I ask.

She gives me a smile when she says "yeah I'm okay." But I don't buy it.

"Okay, now the real answer." A while back I wouldn't be pushing for answers, but we're friends in a way now, and as much as I wish I didn't, I care.

She sighs and eyes me in question.

"Cop's kid. I'm trained to know when people are lying." I explain.

"How come Steve doesn't do that?" She asks.

"Because I'm more perceptive than he is, and he's an idiot." I say and she grins at my answer.

"It's just been a busy week. My sister's staying at the hotel again. She goes to Toronto university for management, she's staying at the dorms even though it's not that far, but on holidays she stays in the hotel with us. And she's made plans for me everyday, and it's been tiring, especially since we argue a lot." She answers my question but I still don't buy it.

"That's not the only thing bugging you. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I point out. I wouldn't have minded a no I'm not okay answer. I'd have simply had to find a way to make it okay.

"How can you tell that there's morel?" She asks.

"You're not a very good liar." I explain. "Also, you were strumming your fingers together and you didn't meet my eyes when talking. So you were hiding something."

"Junior officer Peck in the making?" She teases and I groan.

"God No!" She chuckles at my exclamation.

"Well my problem is similar to yours. My dad wants me to follow my sister's lead, and do management, so we can both manage the hotel together later on. But I don't want to go to business school. I want to go to med school. I've already applied to med schools in the city. So we had an argument about it today." She actually meets my eyes this time when she says that.

"You'd make a great doctor. So don't give in to him." I tell her.

"Is that what you plan to do? Not give in?"

"Yes. I'm not gonna be a cop and I got a plan to prevent that from happening." I contemplate whether I should share my plan with her. Steve doesn't even know it.

"And what could that plan be? I could get inspired from it." She asks. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her part of my plan.

"I didn't get a job just for fun. I've been getting jobs for the past two years, working different things, for different pay. And I've saved every money of it. My allowance is more than enough to last me anyways. So I saved all my money, waiting. When I finish High School I'll leave home, and support myself as I try to make it in the art business." I explain my plan to her. I don't however tell her where I plan to go, or how far I'm willing to go to be who I am, and to avoid being a cop. She nods for me in gratitude.

Someone breaks our conversation as he shouts that it's three minutes till midnight.

"Ugh. People waiting to make out." I point out.

"Drunk people waiting to make out." She corrects.

"This will be unpleasant." I tell her and she nods in agreement.

She doesn't move off the couch. Does that mean she won't be making out at midnight?

"Got no one to be disgusting with?" I ask.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "No, do you?"

I don't answer her, I just give her a smile, because she already knew the answer was no.

"Shame. Some girl here is probably waiting for you." She teases.

"I'm sure many guys are waiting for you." I say and then look around to find said guys.

I point at three different guys that seem to be alone and probably won't have anyone to kiss.

"Stop pointing with your finger." Holly swats my hand away and shakes her head at me in amusement.

We sit there silently till midnight. And after everyone's had their disgusting make out session, me and Holly engage in small conversation.

We sit there talking and people watching for almost an hour, until Holly abruptly stands up with an exclamation of "What the hell?" And then she walks towards a two girls and a guy that just walked through the door, and she catches their attention since they didn't seem to notice her at first.

A minute later I find her and one of the girls getting into an argument and then she drags the girl outside towards the patio.

What's going on?

I get Steve answers my question a couple of minutes later when he props down next to me.

"Who's that Holly's arguing with?" I ask him.

"Casey." He informs me.

"Her sister?" He nods at my question.

"Why are they arguing this time? What is she even doing here at a high school party?" I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"She's only a year older than Holly. Also, she's probably here to lecture Holly, and keep an eye on her." He explains.

"Why would she need to keep an eye on her?"

"She doesn't really like the company Holly keeps."

"You're her company." I point out and he shrugs. "She doesn't like you?"

"Not very much. Which is probably why she's here." He adds.

"Still, why would she be here if she didn't like you? It's not like Holly hasn't hung out with you before or went to parties with you before." I say and he shrugs again.

Wait.

Casey's a year older.

"Did Casey go to the same high school we're attending?" I ask and he nods.

"She hates you because of me doesn't she? That's why she's here? Because she knows I'm here?"

"No Gail." He doesn't sound so convincing.

"She was friends with him, wasn't she? Don't lie to me Steve. She was in the bastard's class. She hates you because of me." I know I'm right in what I'm saying. She probably believes all the rumors.

Steve doesn't answer but his silence is confirmation.

"What does Holly know Steve?" I ask.

"Nothing." He is quick to assure me. "Casey probably doesn't even know you're here. She's probably just crashing the party, since she used to be at them before to keep an eye on Holly and now she isn't."

"So you didn't tell Holly anything?" I ask again.

"I promised I wouldn't tell. Holly doesn't know anything." He promises.

Then why does she still hang out around me and why does she want to be my friend when her sister hates me? Surely she's heard all the rumors. Why does she not believe them then?

* * *

About thirty minutes or more later, I find my arms being pulled by Holly. She's made her way up to me and decided that she wanted to dance ignoring my protests.

There's a slight swing to her step. I'm guessing she's found the booze table again. More than once.

Casey must have made her more upset than I thought she has.

I don't argue with her when I notice that. I let her lead me, and then I dance with her.

I guess it's better if I stay close, keep an eye on her. Since she clearly drank more than she planned to tonight.

So I let her dance, as I dance beside her. We dance for over five songs. It isn't till Holly gets closer that I thought it'd be best to stop.

"Come on, let's grab a couple of waters." I then am the one dragging her away. She doesn't protest.

We find the kitchen, and I grab two bottles of water. She however has already opened a beer by the time I try to hand her a bottle.

"I said water. Not beer." I remind her, hoping she puts the beer down.

"Same thing." She says with a shrug and takes a sip of the beer.

"Since when are they the same thing? Once is a necessity. So here." This time I shove the bottle into her hand, forcing her to grab it. "Drink some water. You can go back to your beer after."

She grabs the water, but she doesn't open it. Instead she walks out of the kitchen, forcing me to follow her out.

She finds another couch that's empty and plops down on it. This couch is smaller than the other one. Only fits two. So when I sit next to her, the proximity is closer than I'd usually allow it to be.

She doesn't say anything, she keeps on drinking the beer. And I don't comment of complain, since it's not my place to do either. We've just become friends a few weeks ago. I don't have the right to judge her drinking, not yet. I can only hope she does end up drinking the water.

Steve finds us a few minutes later. That's when I notice that more than half of the people had already left.

"You okay Holls?" He asks Holly as he eyes the bottle in her hand.

"I'm great." She says with more enthusiasm than normal.

"No you're not." Steve says amusedly with a shake of his head. He then turns to me. "How much has she had to drink?"

"No idea. She was already like this when she found me. She just grabbed this one when we went to get water." I point at the bottle in her hand as I say the last part.

"Come on, we're leaving, let's get you home." Steve decides and approaches Holly to help her up.

"You guys can leave. I'm not leaving yet." She tells him while pointing her beer in his direction.

"It's almost 3 AM. You made us promise we'd leave before three." Stephanie points at her watch.

"I changed my mind." Holly counters back and sips her beer again. I really need to get her away from that beer.

And I guess the more they push for her to leave with them, the more she won't want to. So I intervene.

Besides, I'm sure they need to go spend the night together (gag) since Stephanie's parents won't be home.

"You guys can leave. I'll handle it." I tell them and Steve looks surprised at my offer.

"You sure?" He asks me.

"The more you push, the more she'll want to stay. So you two go. I only had one beer hours ago, so I'm more than fine to take her." I promise Steve and after a couple of seconds he nods his confirmation.

"Make her drink the water." Stephanie tells me and I nod.

They then leave and I start to plan how I'll get Holly to leave. I wait five minutes before I say anything.

"So Holly, since everyone's leaving and things are getting boring, how about we leave?" I ask.

"Leave where?" She questions and that's when I know that she didn't want to go with Steve cause he said Home.

"Anywhere? We can just drive too." I promise her and she eyes me for a few seconds before nodding.

She puts the half empty beer on the table need to couch and gets up.

I get up too then point at the water bottle she left on the couch.

"You really should drink some water." I say and she again eyes more for a few seconds before she reaches down for it, opens it and slowly drinks some of it.

When she puts the cap back on it, I lead her outside towards my car, making sure the water bottle is still with her.

Once inside the car and she's buckled up, she takes another water sip.

"So anywhere in particular you want to go to?" I ask her.

"No. We can just drive?" She offers and with a nod I start the car.

And I stay true to my words, we drive around for about thirty minutes. Aimlessly driving around the different neighborhoods. Never straying too far from our houses, always fifteen minutes away. We just drive and repeat the same roads.

She doesn't comment on that though.

Eventually I notice her eyes have closed.

"Hey, let's get you home." I announce and her eyes shoot open at my announcement.

"No. Not home." She almost shouts. "I don't want to go there."

I guess she wants to avoid her sister.

What do I do now?

We can't keep driving around. It's half past three in the morning.

And she won't go home.

Maybe she'll go to mine?

"Okay. How about my home then?" I ask.

"Yes please." She says quietly and then she yawns.

So I drive us to my house, which is very much empty. The parents must still be at that party, and Steve is probably staying with Stephanie.

"Okay, come on." I turn off the car once I reach the house and then walk towards her side of the car and open the door. I then help her get out of the car, close the door and lock the car.

She surprises me by kissing me on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask as the tingling takes over my whole face and starts to spread through my body.

"Thank you." She half whispers. "And because you didn't get a kiss at midnight." She adds and I'm glad it's dark enough to hide whatever blush might have taken over my face.

Drunk Holly is making it hard on me to get over my silly crush.

I need to get her into the house and into bed, and get far away from her so I can clear my head, but she's too sleepy to make her way by herself.

I help her into the house and up the stairs to my room.

She'll need a change of clothes.

"I'll get you some Pajamas, and then lead you to the guest bedroom." I tell her as I sit her down on my bed and help take off her shoes.

I go through my drawers and find some pajamas. I hand them to her and lead her to the bathroom. I hope she's awake enough to dress herself.

While she does that. I change into pajamas as well in my room.

She gets out of the bathroom all dressed about three minutes later, with her clothes put in piles in her arms.

I take them from her and plop her down on my bed again.

I place the clothes semi neatly on a the computer chair, then I go into the bathroom to look for a spare toothbrush for her.

Unfortunately for me, when I get out, Holly's asleep on my bed, with her legs hanging off the bed.

"Holly." I try to see if she's still awake or if I have a chance at waking her, but she doesn't answer.

I guess she won't make it into the guest bedroom, there's no way I'll be able to carry her. And apparently no way to wake her enough to make her way there on her own.

"Come on." I at least can help her get into the bed.

I take the covers off one side of the bed, and then sit her body up. Her eyes half open at my movement. Why did I tell Steve I'd take care of her?

Her closeness is too intoxicating.

"Help me get you into bed." I tell her and she nods weakly.

Then she puts her arm around my shoulder, as I help her stand up and then get her into my bed and tuck her in.

She's asleep again in seconds.

Guess I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight.


	10. 10

**I apologize to everyone for the long delay on this.**

 **I just kept adding to the chapter.  
**

 **Also, Happy late Christmas and New Year.**

 **Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Still in the flashbacks for a bit. Gail has to remember everything before we continue on in their present.**

* * *

 **10.**

"Aren't you…? How…?" Steve mumbles as he spots me in the kitchen on his entrance.

"What's wrong Steve?" I ask after he spends a while closing and opening his eyes.

"How are you here? I just heard noise coming from your room on my way down. So how can you be here and there?" He asks confused.

That explains it. Holly's still asleep in my room, and Steve has no idea she stayed over.

Shit.

"Well I'm clearly not in my room." I point out and he rolls his eyes at me.

"If you're not there… Then who is? Cause I'm sure I heard noises." He questions. I only answer with a shrug as I go back to eating my cereal. It's midday and instead of having actual food, I was too lazy when I woke up to prepare anything, so cereal was the choice. Also it seems that the parents have woken up earlier and left already.

"Did you meet somebody after we left?" He's getting a bit excited now.

"No." I say and continue eating.

"You brought someone back home! You met someone!" He's definitely getting more excited than he should be.

"I didn't." I give him a serious look as I put my plate down and reach for the juice.

"But wait, how long did you stay after? Cause you were meant to take Holly home." He remembers that I would barely have time to meet someone, and that I had a responsibility to take care of.

"Holly's fine." I assure him.

"Then who's in your room?" He's being to inquisitive and I'm sure that if I don't tell him soon, he'll go up and check.

Before I could tell him though, a third voice joins us.

"Hey." The voice sounded shy.

"Hey." I answer back.

Steve does a double take when he sees her.

"Holly?" He then turns to me and repeats, "Holly?"

Holly ignores his behavior as she addresses me. "Sorry about last night. And for falling asleep in your bed."

"Don't worry about it." I assure her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my head's exploding." She says, then she gets my drift with the question when I give her a pointed look. "Better." She adds.

So I get up to get her a glass of water and an aspirin, which she takes with a warm smile.

Steve's still dumbfounded and giving us weird looks that I can't understand.

"Want anything to eat? It's noon, we can get lunch." I offer and she nods in appreciation.

"But first, can I use your shower?" She's uncertain and shy when she asks that.

"Sure, I'll lend you some clean clothes to wear." I offer.

She then turns around and starts her path towards my room, and I trail behind her.

Steve who's been quiet through the hole exchange stops me by grabbing my arm and then he waits till Holly's a few feet ahead before he hisses at me.

"What the hell Gail?"

"What?" I ask not understanding his question.

"Holly was drunk last night." He states while still hissing.

"Your point being?" I question still not understanding him.

"Are you kidding me?" And then when he utters that question it dawns on me.

"Seriously Steve?! You know me better than that." I'm the one hissing at him now. "She didn't want to go home, and I didn't know where else to take her."

He opens his mouth to answer but I raise a hand to stop him.

"And I know she was drunk, so I gave her a change of clothes, and she fell asleep!" I add.

"In your bed?" He adds a question.

"Yes _she_ slept in my bed. I didn't." I point out the last part, then I shrug out of his grasp to follow Holly.

"Sorry." He calls after me.

I make it to my room and find Holly standing awkwardly in the middle of it, not sure what to do.

You'd think it was her first time in it and she didn't sleep over last night.

I follow her gaze however and I find her staring at the wall I hang my drawings on. And my sketchpad, the one I've drawn her in, right on the desk by that wall. Closed, luckily. I forgot all about it last night. So here's to hoping she didn't get a look at it.

"These are really good." She points at my wall, when she sees me in the room.

"Thank you." I answer, and before she can add anything or comment more on my wall, I stride over to the drawers and hand her a few clothes.

"These should fit." I comment as she takes them from me.

"Thank you." Damn her warm smile.

I get my self out of her sight and move towards the bathroom.

"Everything you'll need should be there. Clean towels are in the cabinet." I explain and when she nods her confirmation I leave the room, grabbing my sketchpad on the way out.

I find Steve sitting on the couch i the living room. So I flop down next to him.

"Sorry about before. I know you'd never do anything like that. I was just shocked to see Holly. I didn't expect you to be _that_ nice to her." He immediately starts explaining himself.

"I can be nice when I want to Steve." I remind him. "Besides, it's hard to stay mean to Holly, when she's way too nice that it's disgusting."

He looks at me a bit intently. There's no way he's seeing right through me. He's not that perceptive and I'm not that obvious.

After a couple of seconds he nods with a "you're right."

Then he picks a channel on TV and we silently watch it.

Half an hour later Holly has joined us.

She surprises Steve however when she doesn't sit next to him, but instead sits next to me. Can't say I wasn't surprised either.

"Hey,you okay?" Steve asks her.

"I'm good." She flashes him a smile.

"Casey's an ass. She should've at least let you enjoy last night without drama." He adds.

"It wasn't that bad a night." She corrects him with a shrug.

Before Steve could say anything, she asks about lunch.

I give her a smile and get up.

Steve doesn't however so I smack him on the shoulder.

"Get up you idiot. Let's get dressed and go eat." I tell him then stride right passed him, and make my way towards my room to change my clothes.

* * *

We ended up going to the nearest Pizza place. And afterwards, we came back to our house. Steve offered to drop Holly off, but I could tell that she didn't want to go home just yet, so I offered to take her back home, if she'd want to come back with us and watch some TV show reruns with me. Steve was up for that idea and he offered to drop her off later as well if I couldn't.

We ended up watching FRIENDS reruns, and then an episode of a new show called BONES which Holly had been watching.

We spent the evening sprawled on our couches, all three of us watching TV, until the parents came home and Holly commented on how late it was an how she should be getting home.

Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, so I smack him lightly on the head to wake him up.

"Find a bed." I tell him when he opens his eyes in alert.

Then I ignore him as I gesture with my head for Holly to follow me out.

I drive her home in silence. The only sound in the car is the radio and Holly humming to whatever's playing. It's a comfortable silence.

When I get to her hotel, I park right in front of it so she can get out. However before she can leave my car with her thank you, Case exits the hotel and is very close to reaching the car.

"I can drive off?" I offer. "You can stay over again, or I can come back when she's not in front of the hotel."

"Thanks, but I think it's best I face her. It's inevitable." She then gives me a smile and exits the car with a 'see you soon'.

Casey is close enough to eye me as I put the car on drive and drive off.

* * *

A few weeks later, after we went back to school and I've gotten more familiar with Steve's friends and their lunch table, Stephanie approaches me with something unexpected.

I was halfway through my lunch when Stephanie grabs my attention.

"Hey gail." She calls out and I can feel everyone's attention at the table turn to me. "Do you do murals?"

"Huh?" I ask as I swallow the bite I'd already taken.

"Murals? I know you're great on paper, but can you draw on walls?" She elaborates more on her question.

"Uh, I guess so. Why?" I'm confused by her question. She must have a motive to ask.

"My uncle wants to renovate his coffee house. He's redesigning the whole interior and he was thinking about doing wall murals, so I told him I'd ask you before he hires someone else. So can you do it?" She sounds hopeful and Steve next to her has a giant grin on his face.

I don't even consider saying no. It's an art job, and I get to draw something that people will have no choice but to see when they walk into the coffee house, and in addition it's a payed job, which means I can add to my stash of money.

"Sure. When do you need me to check out the place and start on samples?" I ask her.

"Anytime you want. Today if you can. My uncle's at the shop, you can talk to him about details then." She says and I nod. I can do today.

"Also, she and I are going to the shop after school, so join us please." Holly points at Stephanie as she tells me about their plan.

"Sure. I'll meet you there then." I say and Stephanie squeals with delight as she claps.

After school I follow them to the coffee house.

When we walk in, I notice that the furniture is less than it was last time I was here. I guess the owner already started renovating.

"Stephanie, hey!" A girl behind the counter welcomes her.

"Hey Lana! Is my uncle here?" Stephanie asks the girl.

"He's out back. I'll call him." She then taps a guy on the shoulder and points to the counter, probably telling him to take over, as she makes her way to the back to call Stephanie's uncle.

Stephanie walks towards an empty table, while I stand there but Holly drags me along to follow to the table. We sit and I start drumming my right hand fingers on my left hand.

Steph's uncle joins us about three minutes later, and Stephanie does introductions. She then tells him that I'm the artist she told him about. He then starts telling me about his renovation plans and where he needs his murals. Once he's done I get an idea for the drawings.

"I can give you rough sketches in a couple of hours or so. See if you like them." I offer.

He looks impressed. "Sure. Let's see what you got."

With that said he gives Stephanie a cheek kiss and walks back to the back of the shop.

"I'll be over there, sketching." I point at an empty table need theirs.

"Why can't you just stay seated here and sketch?" Stephanie asks me.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd concentrate much here." I answer, leaving out the reason why I wouldn't concentrate. Holly.

"Okay. We'll be here." Stephanie nods in understanding.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm going to go get coffees for us." Holly offers me before I can leave the table.

"A coffee would be nice." I tell her, listing how I like my coffee and then leave to the other table as she follows and leaves to the counter.

Five minutes later Holly is placing a coffee on the table in front of me, next to my sketchbook. I give her a warm thank you smile which she returns, then without a word she makes her way to the table which Stephanie is situated on. And I continue on sketching in silence for a while, before I grab my iPod from my bag and listen to music.

Two hours or so later, I've got a few sketches ready, and I'm placing my pencils in their box and back in my bag. Holly notices that, her and Stephanie had been sitting at that table since we got here. They drank coffee and eventually started on their homework.

So Holly gives me a questioning look with a raised eyebrow, and somehow I can tell that she's asking me if I'm done with that look so I nod. I see her then say something to Stephanie, and Stephanie gets up to walk to the counter, probably to get her uncle, while Holly comes over to my table.

She takes a seat next to me and takes a look over my sketches.

"These are really good." She comments. "Like really good." Then she meets my eyes and I try to keep a blush from forming on my face, because she's looking at me a bit adoringly and intently.

If only she realized the effect she had on me.

"Thanks." I say trying to suppress a blush and masking it with a smile.

A few seconds later, Stephanie's uncle shows up, and I extend the sketches towards him. Then I launch into an explanation of what each sketch is, what the colors will be,

and how they'll be drawn around the place.

When I'm done he nods, gives me a smile and says: "You're hired."

"Really?" I ask. I've never done murals before.

"Of course. These are great. Just give me a brief of what materials you'll need and how much they'll cost, also an estimation of how much you will charge me for your work. Then we can start as soon as you can. Just let me know a couple of days before, so I can close the shop when you start work" He tells me.

"Well how soon do you need them done?"

"As soon as you can." He urges.

"Then how does this weekend sound? I can start Friday." I say.

"The day after tomorrow?" He asks and I nod.

"That would be great. What would you need me to have here for you?" He inquires about the materials.

Sometimes, as far as I learned so far, we buy the material needed and then we add to our bill when we give it to our customer. His method is better though.

"A few spray paints, some paint, and A few brushes." I say. "How about I write them down for you?" He nods at that, and I grab a paper from a notebook in my backpack and I start writing what I'll need.

"Great. I'll have everything here for you on Friday. The shop will be closed and ready." He beams at me.

"Great. I'll be here right after school." I inform him and with a smile he leaves us.

"I knew you'd be perfect for this." Stephanie squeals excitedly with a clap.

Holly giggles at her behavior which catches my attention.

We sit there for ten more minutes. Actually, I sit there for ten more minutes, and then I excuse myself to leave.

Holly surprises me when I stand up and grab my back, she stands up too, and before I know it, I'm being hugged by her.

It takes me couple of seconds to realize what's happening before I return the hug, and try hard not to melt into it. Because if I do, might not let go soon.

When she releases me, I am sure my cheeks are red. There's no way I can fight this blush, so I say quick goodbyes, and leave.

* * *

On Friday after school I came with Stephanie who had the keys to the shop, she opened it for me, and she left me in there to work, after she pointed out where the music dock was and I plugged my iPod into it. I managed to sketch on two walls, before it was time to leave. I called her to come back and lock up after me. So she handed me the key for saturday, since I told her I planned to come work early, and she wanted to sleep in. She trusted me with opening up the shop, and promised to come help once she's awake, since I told her that tomorrow I'd plan on starting with the colors and the actual painting once I've got the last mural sketched on the wall.

So on Saturday I come in at 8 AM. I grab my own coffee on the way. Actually I have a coffee pot made and ready, and I bring it with me. After I've had toast for breakfast.

I had planned on skipping it, but I woke up and found mom in the kitchen already spreading jam on the toast for herself, before her shift. She was surprised to see me in the kitchen that early. At first she assumed I was going for a run, but my attire told her otherwise. I was wearing rather old clothes, ones that I'd be fine with wasting away with paint. So when I explained to her why I was awake, she made me have breakfast with her, because I wouldn't want to ruin my work and embarrass myself, all because I didn't get some food.

That was the only reaction I got out of her about the job. She didn't look impressed or happy for me because of it. She just commented on how I wouldn't want to embarrass myself. But I was rather used to her antics and I let it go. Which is why I eat in silence, and leave to the shop right after she leaves.

When I get to the shop, I do as I did the day before. I plug my iPod into the speakers, and get to work.

First I continue on finishing up the sketch on the last wall. And two hours later after I'm done with it, and I get ready to start adding colors to the other murals, the door chimes, indicating someone's walked in.

I get myself ready to announce that the place was closed, even though the fact the window blinds are all down should announce that it was closed, unless whoever entered was Stephanie.

However when I turn around expecting Stephanie or a stranger, I end up being met with a warm smile and brown eyes.

"Good morning." Holly greets.

"Hi." I greet back, giving her a questioning look.

"Thought you might need some help, since Stephanie tends to really sleep in when she wants to." She explains her presence, and then she removes the bag she had around her shoulder and places it on one of the empty tables.

"So where do you need me boss?" She asks, and gives me a playful smirk and I fight to keep myself together.

I'm in the shop alone with Holly. And she keeps smiling at me.

If she plans on spending all day with me doing this, I doubt my heart will handle it without revealing my feelings.

"First. Your clothes might get ruined, you okay with that? Or do you need me to get you the robe from my car?" I ask, indicating to her outfit. Which I try hard not to gaze at.

"I'm okay with that." She confirms. She then takes a looks at the sketched outlines I've finished on the walls. "Wow. These look really good so far." She compliments.

"Thanks. But this is the easy part." I say. Then I lift off one of the small brushes off the quilts that were placed on the floor, and I hand it to her.

"How good are you with paint?" I ask handing her the brush.

"Uh, I don't know?" She answers and I give her my own smirk, before I start instructing her.

Around 3 PM, Holly announces that she's going to get us lunch. We were working so intently we forgot about the time. She asks me what I wanted to eat, and I told her anything would be good.

By the time she's back, I'm half way done with the mural.

She places the bag of food on the table, and comments on the mural. "You're really fast. This looks really good so far."

"Well there isn't really much detail, and this isn't really a big mural. Besides, I asked for acrylic paint. It's faster to work with it." I explain with a shrug.

"Still fast and dedicated." She comments. "Is it safe to leave the mural and come eat?"

"Yes." I chuckle. Then I excuse myself to go wash my hands before I join her at the table.

We chat about different things as we eat. The conversation remains light.

When we're done I thank her for lunch and she gives me a heart melting smile.

Before we go back to work though. Stephanie and Steve walk in.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" She asks.

And then all four of us get to work.

However, it's still me doing most of the work.

By the end of the day, the first mural, which was the biggest of the three was done.

Before we can stand to admire it, Stephanie gets a call from her mother and Steve ends up taking her home. So it ends up being me and Holly.

I start packing the paint. Closing the lids and putting everything back in place, while Holly stands there looking at it.

"A mural in a day. How long do you think it'll take till you finish the whole thing?" She asks, not taking her eyes off the mural.

"Monday? Tuesday max." I say.

"That's' really fast. I know Steph's uncle expected it to take up to three weeks. He'll probably pay you extra." She comments.

"Nah, I'm only giving it the time it requires. These are simple." I tell her as I finish completely packing up and I unplug my iPod.

"If this is what you call simple, then I'd like to see what you'd call detailed." She adds.

And I give her a smile that she cannot see, as I stand right behind her.

The proximity is intoxicating and I let myself get lost in the smell of her shampoo for a while, as she admires our work.

"If you were a guy I'd probably get a crush on you." She says with a slight chuckle, and I catch the lie, as I notice the side of her cheek heat up, and turn red.

Could she really? Is it possible she could have a crush on me? Even if I wasn't a guy.

So I take a chance and walk closer, till my front is brushing against her back. I try to keep my heart rate in check as I come closer and whisper in her ear.

"I don't really have to be a guy for that to happen." I whisper and I can feel her body shiver as her breath hitches.

Yes. I guess it is possible.

But I can't push it.

So before anything else happens. I extract myself and change the subject.

"Come on, let's go. I'll even treat you to dinner." I say, as I grab my stuff.

She turns around and does the same.

"I wish. But dad's expecting me. I'm helping out at the hotel. He's got this big event happening in two hours, and I volunteered to be the hostess, since our usual hostess called in sick." She groans out.

"Some other time then." I say and indicate with my hand for her to lead the way to the outside.

Once we'e outside, I lock up and we each head to our cars.

"What time you coming in to work tomorrow?" She asks before we get into our cars.

"Same as today." I inform her as I open the car door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She says. "Goodnight." She adds as she gets in her car.

"Goodnight." I tell her before she closes her door, and I get in my car.

* * *

The next day, Holly does show up. I didn't expect her to, considering she was helping her dad at work late, but she does show up, around noon. Coffee at the ready, and smile plastered on her face.

I don't let her buy me lunch again however, since I order pizza before she even mentions lunch. And we take a break for food just like the previous day. Then it's back to work.

Holly however, leaves earlier than I do, saying she has a bit more of homework that she's put off for sunday. So I finish up and leave, knowing that I'm so close to being done.

Next day, I come right after school for a few hours, in order to finish the last mural. Tuesday, I come to add the finishing touches. And my signature to the murals.

Wednesday, I hand the key to the place back to Stephanie.

She calls her uncle and tells him that I'm done with the murals and that he can meet us at the shop after school is over.

Us though in her context meant her, Steve, Holly, Bibby, Bibby's girlfriend and me.

When we enter the shop, Stephanie's uncle is already there inspecting the work done.

I try to read his reaction. I'm guessing that he likes it so far. And I let out a sigh of relief when I notice that.

He notices our presence and greets us warmly after. Then he takes me aside while the others stare at the walls in amazement. Even Holly, who's helped me with most of it.

"These are amazing!" Steph's uncle beams. "You work fast, and give great outcomes. I see big things for you." He complements.

"Thank you."

He then takes out his check book and starts writing his name.

"just give me a number" He tells me without looking up from his book.

I'd done some research the night before on how much to charge for murals. Since I did three, I'd be making some good money. However, he did buy all the materials, and he is Stephanie's uncle, so I downplay the price.

When he hears it, he looks up in surprise. " The guy I talked to before Stephanie recommended you was gonna charge me at least triple that amount. So are you sure of your pricing?" He asks and I nod.

The other guy was probably more experienced, and probably had an art degree. I'm just a high school kid, and this was my first mural work.

"Well, if you're sure kid." He then writes a number, signs the check and hands it to me.

When I look at it however, I find that he's given me a little less than the double of the amount I'd asked for.

"This is…" I start to tell him that it's way more than what I am charging but he cuts me off.

"Well deserved. Really. You did great work and in so little time. I expected at least three weeks." He complements again. I watch him for a few seconds as he admires my work and I conclude that it's futile to argue with him.

"Thank you." I say.

"No, thank you! For the great work." He says back. "How long till I can finish the rest of the decoration?" He asks after a minute.

"Well since I used acrylic, it should already be dry. But I'd say wait one more day before you do anything else in the shop. Just to be safe." I answer his question.

"Noted." Then with a smile and an excuse me, he goes towards Stephanie.

"Great job." Holly's next to me before I can even notice her moving towards me.

"Thank you. I got help." I remind her.

"Oh yeah? Who from?" I can hear the teasing in her tone.

"Some nerdy tall brunette." I answer and I can see the start of a lopsided smile form on her lips. I take a chance with the last part. "Very pretty too."

Once that's said I can see her cheeks heat up, and I give myself a silent triumphant exclamation of victory.

"So, I kind of still owe you dinner." I say, in order to dissuade the atmosphere I got us into with my comment.

"Owe me?" Her expression turns into questioning.

"You couldn't make it on saturday, and I want to thank you for your help." I remind her. "Unless you don't want to go though."

"No I do. How does this weekend sound?" She asks, lopsided smile taking over her face.

"Perfect." I say, and turn my attention to Steve who's come to join us.

* * *

The next day is Thursday, and it's four PM, I'd been home for an hour, so I make my way to my room, turn on my iPod and plug my earphones in, before I finish up on homework. An hour later I'm done with that, and I don't feel much like drawing. So I grab my stress ball, lay on my back on the bed, and toss the ball up into the air, then I catch it.

And I keep doing that for a while, as I hum along with the songs playing, until I feel a figure standing in my bedroom doorway.

"Holly?" I question as I take my earphones out and she looks a little upset.

"Hey. Sorry. Steve and Steph have a date, and Jenna and Chloe are busy, and I just had to get away from the hotel." She starts to explain her presence. "I did text you to warn you I was coming though." She adds, and I reach for my phone to see that she did indeed text. "Your dad let me in."

I sit up to face her. "Sorry. I didn't check my phone."

"If you're busy I can leave." She points at the door behind her.

"Don't be silly. Listening to my iPod as I throw a ball up in the air cannot be considered as busy. Come in." I scoot even farther and pat the bed for her to join me on.

She takes the invitation and comes into the room. She doesn't just sit on the bed however, she plops down on it, as she lays down on her back, knees meeting the end of the bed, and her hands placed at her front.

"You okay?" I ask her, getting as comfortable as her.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just Casey's home. Some professor is away till next week, and she got a few days off and decided to come stay at the hotel for a while, and she insists on being annoying." She starts her rant.

"You gotta stop saying sorry. And what did Casey do this time?" I have a feeling that it's something to do with me again.

"She's just pushy. Always trying to tell me what to do." She groans out.

"That bad?"

"Last year she kept begging me to date her friend Cole, because she believed we'd make a perfect couple. I ended up giving in and actually dating him. It however didn't end very well, and she was not on my side when things went down hill." She scoffs.

"And what is it this time?" I ask.

"She doesn't approve of some of my friends. She's been disapproving for years, and now she's being more pushy than before, since I haven't been listening to her before." She answers me. Vaguely, but I know what she means.

"You mean Steve." I conclude.

"Yeah, and now you." She doesn't hide that fact. "How did you know?"

"Steve said something about it when she crashed the new year's party and got you upset. He didn't tell me exactly why though." I tell her.

"I think you know why." She says in almost a whisper.

"Because of me." I say more than ask.

"In a way." She takes a deep breath. "I know the rumors about you. I've heard them all. I've seen Steve fend off a few of them. But I don't believe them, not because Steve told me not to. He didn't tell me anything - He says it's your story to tell, but because there's no way any of those stories are true. I know who spread them and he is not a man to trust. So there's gotta be more than you beating up some guy for the fun of it. I'm sure he must have deserved it."

I guess it's truth time. I haven't talked about this in ages.

"I'm not saying this because I want you to tell me the truth, but I'm only saying it because I know that I'm right and my sister is wrong. I've met you, I know you, and they can't be true." She adds.

I don't think I've trusted anyone the way I trust Holly, not in a while, or even ever. I guess it's safe to tell her everything. I want to tell her everything.

"I did beat him up though." I interject. "But yes, he did deserve it. How do you know him?" I ask even though I now the answer to that question.

"He was in Casey's class. He was also Casey's then boyfriend's best friend. And a friend of my then boyfriend. So they were influenced too. My ex, Cole, Hated Steve. He even tried to get me to stop hanging out with Steve so I dumped him. I didn't even want to date Cole, so Steve wins. But I didn't believed them. Tom was always a jerk, and I never understood how they couldn't see it." She answers.

"I don't know which stories you've heard, or which one he spread out. But I've heard a lot of stories. The one I heard the most was that I was so drunk that night, and I kept pushing him, and then I started hitting him, and he was too gentleman like to hit a girl, so I kept beating at him till the cops broke us up." I scoff at the story that people believe about me. "Funny enough, I didn't even have a drop of alcohol that night. Unlike him."

Holly understands where this conversation is going now. She gets the drift that I'm about to open up to her, so she turns to me in surprise and her warm brown eyes catch me off guard. So I falter with my words for a bit, then I turn away from her gaze to get my focus back. I clear my throat to stop my voice from going hoarse or cracking and then I continue, knowing that Holly is still watching me.

"It was three weeks or so before school starts. I was fourteen. It was my friend Hanna's birthday, so we decided to head out to celebrate. There were four of us - That was around the time I've come to the conclusion that I liked girls - We went to Jimmy's. Our parents, well mine mostly knew the owner so they trusted the place. And we couldn't really do much without word getting back to them. And to top it off, the place was not on the main roads." I start off by telling her what happened.

"That's the place up a small hill off the main road right? It's the only thing up there?" She interrupts to question.

"Yep that would be it." I confirm. "I was leaving the place earlier than the girls, since the family had to head up to the cabin the next day, so mom was supposed to pick me up on her way back from her shift. When she called, I thought she was calling to say that she was waiting for me outside, so I already said my goodbyes and went outside to answer the phone. But she wasn't outside and when I do answer, she tells me that she got held up late, and that there's a squad car coming to pick me up. Two cops in the area who are at the end of their shifts, so she sent them my way and they should be there in two minutes. So I thought since I already said my goodbyes, that I'd wait for them by the parking lot and I informed her of that. However it didn't go as smoothly as I thought it would."

"A few seconds after I hang up, Tom Rogers walks out. I thought I was lucky since he walked right passed me, because I'd already heard about how much of a jerk he was. But I was wrong, because once he noticed me he walked back towards me. He introduced himself with pride, and I was sure he was drunk. Probably used a fake ID. I ignored his introductions, I didn't even answer. But he didn't take a hint and he offered to give me a ride home which I rejected. He didn't leave though. He kept trying to start a conversation, I kept ignoring him until he reached out and touched my face. That's when I flinched and threatened him to never touch me again. Of course his pride wouldn't let him leave me alone. So he kept trying to touch me, which is when I snapped his hand behind his back and pushed him away with another warning, he got mad and tried again with much force that time, so I was more aggressive in pushing him away, which led to a few punches on both sides. I guess that's when the cops that were supposed to be picking me up showed up and broke us apart. They called another squad car cause they realized that they couldn't put us both in the same one, and they put him in the car they already came in, while we waited for the other car to come they asked me what happened."

"I of course told them exactly how it went. Besides, the guy clearly looked drunk, and they believed me. So they called my mom and told her that they'd be bringing me into the precinct, and explained the situation. I knew she'd be pissed off when I get there. I was supposed to be the golden child, never getting into trouble. I was the kid with the perfect scores, perfect people reading skills and she expected a lot from me. Especially since I was always the best in all the fighting classes she signed me up for. So getting a call about me starting trouble wouldn't go well with her… Eventually the second squad car arrived and we were taken into the station. He was taken into questioning, and I was sitting outside telling my mom what happened. They had performed the HBT on him, so my story was really checking out, and I'm sure the place had camera footage, if needed to have proof."

I turn to look at her and I find her staring at me intently as I tell the story. With understanding in her eyes, so with an other deep breath I look away again, face the ceiling and continue.

"What they didn't prepare for was who his father was. When James Rogers walked into the precinct and my mother stiffened I knew that trouble was there. The best lawyer in the city was here to defend his son. The guy immediately talked his way in, and tried to twist things around. Eventually, that meant that if I wanted to press charges against his son, we'd end up in court. In the end it was me, my parents, Tom and Mr Rogers in one room, as they talked things out. Apparently he can make sure that we'd both be at fault, I did hurt his son after all, even though I have a cut on my lips and a bruise on my shoulder to prove my self defense. I knew that if we got to court, the law was on my side. The guy was drunk, underage drinking, and the footage of the club would be enough to show that he came on to me. But I was fourteen. What say could I have?"

"My mother didn't want it to get as far as a court. A peck cannot go to trial. Especially since I'd be charged with the notion of attacking someone. Even if my attack was justified. But mother was scared of what Mr Rogers could bring to the trial, and how he'd defend his son. So after a while in that room, my mother and Mr Rogers came to an agreement. My dad didn't say anything because he agreed with me, and I wanted to get to a trial. I wanted to show the asshole that he couldn't do what he wanted and get away with it. I expected my mother to be on my side, the side of the law, the side of right. I expected her to face the lawyer, and show him that we're not scared of his big fancy suit, but she gave in. And all charges eventually were dropped, and we were to act as if nothing happened, while Tom walked out, after his dad only payed the fine for his underage drinking."

I feel Holly's hand holding my own then. I don't know why, but her hand is there, in mine.

"They just let him go?" She asks. "But you did nothing wrong, and he did everything wrong. I'm sure your parents could've put him in jail easily."

"Yeah, but mother ignored my bruising and decided to steer clear from trouble. Which pissed me off immensely. So I made it clear once we got home after that, that I was very disappointed and mad at them. And then I made it very clear that I will not be attending the same school as such a scumbag. So they agreed to let me pick the school I wanted, to make up for it. Which is why I picked the boarding school. I wanted to get away from them. They didn't send me away, I wanted to go away." I add.

"I thought they sent you there because you blew something up." She asks and when I turn my face to face her, she has her eye brows raised in question.

"They weren't for it at first, but they came around." I shrug in answer.

"Because you blew something up?" She caught on that I didn't deny the blow something up incident.

"I didn't blow something up." I defend weakly and she gives me a disbelieving look. "Okay." I give in. "I burned down a tree. But that was an accident, and it was Steve's fault." She still looks at me in disbelieve. "Okay it was my fault. But he was there, and the fireworks were his."

She laughs when I add the last bit. A hearty laugh.

Then to my surprise she hugs me. I'm laying in bed, with her next to me, and she's just turned next to me to hug me while we lay down. So her right arm is around me, pulling me close, and her face is by my neck, so close that I can feel her breath on my skin.

"Sorry all of that happened to you. And I'm sorry that the jerk has spread out stories to make himself sound good, and you didn't get the chance to defend yourself." She breathes into my neck and I try not to shiver at the feeling. I guess her hug is supposed to be soothing.

"I didn't want to talk about it after that. I didn't want to be dragged into his life in any way, and I didn't want a reason to feel responsible in case he ever hurt anyone. I felt guilty enough hat I didn't fight hard enough to make him feel justice. So I didn't want to defend myself and still fail. I didn't want someone to get hurt and have myself to blame because I could've tried hard enough. I wanted to go away, and just forget he exists, because after that, anything that could happen is on him. He's the one building himself up." I don't know I'm making much sense, but she seems to understand what I mean, because I feel her nod into my neck and I feel her hold on my tighten. And this time, I do shiver at the feeling of her closeness. And I wonder if she knows the effect she's having on me. If she's doing it on purpose? If she is feeling it too.

"Thank you for telling me." She hums after saying that.

We sit there in silence for a while after that, with her still hanging on to me, and I'm pretty sure she's already heard my heart rate pick up it's pace more than once. But she says nothing.

After a few minutes of sitting there, saying nothing, I decide that it's getting too much to handle. Because all I really want is to reach out with my arm that's under her and hug her back. All I want is to turn my face and rest my nose on her hair and inhale it's scent.

I need to get away from this situation before I do anything I'd regret. Like kiss her.

So I decide to change settings.

"So how about a bucket of ice cream and bad TV?" I offer.

"Sounds great." She answers but she doesn't let go immediately. She waits a minute before she gets her arms off from around me. I take advantage of that moment, and get up off the bed and stand in front of her. I reach out my hand to help her up and she takes it, sending tingles where her hand touches mine.

She doesn't let go of my hand as I drag her down the stairs, and in all honestly I didn't want her to. And once downstairs, I get a bucket of ice cream from the fridge and we both sit right next to each other on the couch in front of the TV.

I hand her the remote to choose what she wanted to see.

She settles on some new show called Bones. I groan at first at her choice but then I let it go, and watch it with her. She got so lost in the show and too focused on it, and I can see why it fascinated her.

So we watch the whole episode, and when it's done, she changes the channel and she settles on some teen show on The N. The show had two girls at the beach and one admits to the other that she likes girls.

Holly shows interest and asks me what show it is.

I tell her that I have no idea and she sounds surprised that I'd said that.

"Really, never seen it before." I answer her questioning gaze.

"Well let's watch it then." She settles back on the couch, deciding that we need to watch it.

"Okay?" I don't understand her reasons for us watching it, but I relent.

When the episode ends, an episode shorter than the one of the previous show, I can see questions in Holly's eyes and she's about to ask them, so I divert the conversation.

"Hungry? I think the parents are working late, so join me for dinner? Otherwise I'd have to eat alone." I say hoping she'd agree then. Even though the direction everything is taking tonight makes me nervous, I don't want her to go. Not yet.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

We order in, we eat, and have light conversation. It's only when Steve gets home, does she comment on how late it's gotten, and decides that it's time to leave.

I ignore Steve's questioning looks, and make it up to my room.

I hope I'm not in this alone, because there's no way this crush is unrequited.

* * *

"Hey!" Steve and Stephanie greet me in surprise as they find me sitting at a table in Stephanie's uncle's coffee shop, and without asking they take a seat at my table.

"Hey." I greet back and go back to my coffee.

"You went for a run?" Steve asks and I look down at my outfit and lift up my eye brows in a duh motion.

It's a saturday morning and the weather was nice.

"Hey!" Holly has joined the group. I can't believe I didn't notice her in the shop already. She places her coffee next to mine and takes a seat next to me. "I didn't know you'd be here." She says to me.

"Needed a coffee after my run. It was nice out so I took an early run." I don't know why I'm explaining to her, when all Steve got was a look.

"I should run with you some time. If you don't mind? I'd need to exercise from time to time." She asks and I tell her that she's always welcome.

Then Stephanie gets Holly's attention and I go back to focusing on my coffee, and picking at my muffin.

Bibby and a girl he's been dating for a while joins us later, as they drag a table next to ours and sit down and they pick up on the conversation.

Everyone's in the conversation while I listen in silence, as I steal glances at Holly, and at times I find her doing the same.

It's fifteen minutes later when Bibby's girlfriend reaches for her ringing phone in her pocket, and gets up to answer the phone outside.

When she comes back, she says that the caller was her mom and that she's needed at the house, and asks Bibby if it's okay for her to leave him there.

He gives her a peck on the lips and she leaves. I follow her with my eyes till she's out the door. Then I shrug and go back to my coffee.

holly notices my stare though, because I feel her whisper "What?" in my ear.

Should I tell her why I followed the girlfriend with my eyes? Or should I just leave i? There's no harm in telling her I guess.

So I lean in to whisper back, since I don't want Bibby to hear.

"She lied." I tell her.

"Carla?" She asks in a hushed voice. Right that was the girlfriend's name. In answer I nod at Holly.

"What she lie about?" She is still whispering.

"She probably is needed at home, which is why she left. But she twirled her phone too much when she said it was from her mother. So I don't think it was her mother calling." I tell her.

"How can you tell?" She questions.

"I'm a Peck. I'm trained to tell." Somehow she looks impressed when I say that.

"Should we tell Bibby?" She asks.

"Nah. I doubt it's anything bad, she'll tell him I guess." I didn't catch that she didn't like Bibby, so I doubt it's anything big.

"What are you two whispering about?" Steve interrupts us.

"None of your business." I tell him and he gives me a glare.

Holly chuckles, and answers for us.

"Just making plans for the day." She tells him and I give her a questioning look to see if she truly means it, and she nods. Besides, I owe her dinner, and we agreed to have it this weekend. So when Steve looks away we truly do plan our day.

All while we talk, I find Steve giving me looks that I don't want to decipher. He's catching on to my closeness to Holly. And I ignore it.

By the time I'm done with my coffee and muffin, I get up to walk back home. Holly however doesn't let me walk back, and follows me out to offer me a ride. Her excuse for insisting on a ride, is that we get to hang out earlier.

She's going to exhaust my heart from all the lopsided smiles she gives me. She just used one to convince me to accept the ride.

* * *

"How'd you really know about Bibby's girlfriend?" Holly asks me front he couch we're sitting on, popcorn bowl in hand, watching movies. We'd agreed to hang out and watch movies and go to dinner after.

"I don't know. I've just always been a good observer. It's all based on human behavior." I start explaining. "Or it's just the way I'm trained to be. Mother really did a number on me when I was young. Perks of being the golden child then." I scoff at the last part.

"Can you tell with everybody?" She questions.

"If they're lying?"

She nods.

"Yes."

"Can you tell with me?" She asks. I can, but should I tell her I've noticed when she's lied? I can, and I have. But I can't tell her that I've caught her lies, not when her lies are to hide that she likes me. Maybe.

"Well have you ever lied to me?" Divert conversation.

"No?" Her no sounds like a question.

"Then no." I say.

She squints her eyes at me and watches my face for a few seconds. I raise my eyebrows in question at her.

"What?"

"Now You're lying." She says.

"How would I be lying?" How can she even tell? I place the pop corn bowl in front of me, on the table.

"I don't know. Your expression gets more focused when you lie?" She tries to explain.

"And you're asking me how I know when someone's lying? What is that? Can you tell too?" I don't even try to deny that I was lying then.

"No, just with you. And you didn't deny it. So that means you have caught me lying to you." She accuses.

"But you just said you never lied to me, so how would I catch a none existent lie?" I try to defend my previous answer. Not sure if I should get into the truth. Not unless she gives me a sign to go for it.

"I don't know. But you're hiding something. So spill." She points out.

Okay, here's a chance to be taken.

"How are you sure I lied? Observe me a lot to tell that easily?" I ask.

Her cheeks redden at my question, and her gaze falters away from mine. I guess she does observe me a lot.

"I mean, since you can't read others like you claim to be able to read me." I add, and if she can truly read me, then she knows where this is going.

"You're not denying that you're hiding something, or that you lied, when you say things like that. So when did I lie?" She still won't meet my gaze as she says that.

Here's another chance to take.

"I think you know." I tell her, and she turns around to meet my eyes when I say those words.

"Do I?" She doesn't sound confused. I'm sure she knows.

"Yes. Otherwise you wouldn't be asking." I point out.

"And what makes you sure that it was a lie?"

"The fact that you're not denying it. And that you know exactly what I'm talking about." I'm sure she knows that I mean when she said that she'd get a crush on me if I was a guy. I'm sure being a girl isn't stopping her.

I can read worry start to build in her features, so I jump at the opportunity to assure her.

"But it's okay. I mean, I'm still here aren't I?" I remind her that if she knows me as well as I think she does, then she'd know I'd have shunned her out, run from her, if I didn't reciprocate the feelings. Feelings I wasn't sure she had until she pushed with that question.

She is still looking at me so intently. And I'm scared to blink otherwise I'd miss a sight of her intense brown eyes.

And before I know it, she's leaning in, and my eyes widen in surprise first, because I never saw this coming. Her taking the first step, going for the kiss, before we even get to talk. I never saw it coming, because I never thought I'd even get a chance to kiss someone like her.

But here she is so close.

And when her lips finally touch mine I melt. I close my eyes anticipating the collision of lips.

She touches her lips to mine first, with her lips remaining on mine for a few seconds. Then she leans back, I open my eyes and I find that she has hers still closed. Then before I can react of say anything, she attacks my lisp again, more fiercely and this time, she goes for a real kiss.

Her lips are so soft on mine, and my heart might stop from how fast it's going. I can't believe this is happening.

She lifts her hands to capture my face, as the kiss continues.

She tastes like Pop corn and Vanilla, and her hands on my cheeks feel so warm.

I place my hands on her back, hoping that the kiss continues. Because I've never felt this way from a kiss before.

She angles her face better and that brings her flush to me, front pressed to mine and I shiver at the feeling.

She pauses for a second, her lips barely touching mine. And I fear she might stop, but then she goes back for the kiss again.

However, the kiss doesn't continue because a few seconds later, she suddenly stops and pulls back. She looks at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry." I don't know what she's apologizing for.

Before I can make sense of her behavior, she's off the couch and putting on her shoes.

"Where're you going?" I ask dumbfounded, still breathless from the kiss.

"Sorry." She doesn't answer, only apologizes again.

"What for? Holly?" She doesn't answer me this time.

She finishes putting on her shoes, she grabs her keys, and leaves without a word.

Leaving me there clueless on the couch.

What just happened?

I don't hear from her the rest of the day. I text to ask her if she's okay, and she doesn't answer back.

I guess I screwed up.

But I'm not the one who went for the kiss. she did, so is it really something I did?

* * *

It's been two weeks since the best kiss of my life, and two weeks since Holly's acknowledged me.

Sh didn't answer my texts the first few days, then she ignored me when we're at the lunch table, and she only addresses me if she has no other choice than to say Hello, and all my attempts at a conversation fail. Even if she's stealing glances at me when we're in the same room, people don't notice us.

Steve however does ask questions.

He notices the radio silence Holly's been giving me and he asks me what I did.

He doesn't ask what's wrong or what happened, no, just what did you do. He's always sure that I'm always at fault wit everything. And that kind of gets us into a fight. I was already mad and confused about Holly's behavior and I took some of my frustration out on Steve. Which I apologize for.

The silence between me and Holly doesn't end, until Spring Break.

Steve insists on going to the Cabin for the week. Mom and dad apparently accepted that we go and take friends with us.

So he's taking Stephanie, Bibby and his girlfriend, Holly, I'm sure he asked Jenna, Chloe and Brian, and he wants me to go.

I wouldn't have hesitated if it wasn't for the fact that Holly would be there, and I'm sure that from the silence she's been giving me that she doesn't want me there.

I debate whether I should go for a while. But then I realize screw it, I will.

Holly's the one that kissed me. She's the one that kissed me and walked away. She's the one that kissed a girl that likes girls, giving her the wrong impression apparently and then left. I should be the one giving her the silent treatment, not the other way around.

So I agree to go at the last minute. I surprise Steve that morning as I meet him at his car before he gets in, with a carry on bag being dragged behind me.

"Whatever! Will we need me to take my car or do we fit?" I ignore the excitement he's showing and go straight for my questions.

"Well Jenna, Chloe and Brian can't make it, they just called to say they can't. So if you're coming, we'll need a second car yes." I'm guessing they'd planed on taking one car since there were five of them and they'd all fit in Steve's car.

But if those three can't make it, then it means that There will be two couples there, and then me and Holly.

"Okay. Who's riding with me?" I unlock my car and put my bag in the trunk. Here's to hoping he doesn't say Holly.

"Can you get Bibby and Clara? I'll pass by Stephanie and Holly. Then we can meet by the road and drive off behind each other?" He plans out and I nod in agreement.

I do as planned then. I pick up Bibby and Clara, and then follow Steve to the cabin.

We take our bags out of our cars and meet at the front door. Holly hasn't given me a glance and I can't take my eyes off her. This will be a long awkward week.

Steve unlocks the door and ushers us in. He gives a small tour of the house and leads Bibby and Clara to a room, points at his and Steph's room, then he leads Holly to a room, that will be next to mine, since I'll probably take the room I always get in this cabin, and he points it out for me again.

Each goes to his room to place their bags and take a breather before we assemble back in the living room and plan our day.

* * *

"So what are the plans for today?" Stephanie asks as we take seats.

"We can go into town and grab food? Or something?" Steve offers. but no one agrees.

"Can we do that tomorrow? I think we're tired from the ride and we all had to wake up early." Stephanie declines the offer gently.

"So what do we do for food?" Bibby asks.

"We got supplies, There' s a bag full of just groceries and such." Steve points to a bag he placed in the kitchen. "And we stocked the fridge a bit. So we can cook."

"Any of you good at cooking?" Stephanie asks then.

"Gail?" Steve asks me before I can even offer my help.

"What?" I act oblivious to his intentions.

"Care to cook for us?" He asks and I raise my eye brows at him.

I wait a few seconds before answering.

"Whatever. But I'll be doing it for me, because if I don't' cook, none of you goons will feed me." I play it off as a selfish act.

Then I get up to go to the kitchen and Steve follows me with an "I'll help."

.

Less than two hours later, the food is done and being plated.

We sit at the table to eat, and we spend the time with random conversation, while Holly just sits there in silence, mostly staring at nothing.

We remain like that till the end of dinner.

After, I take away the dishes and tell them I'll do them.

Only because I didn't want to remain around Holly, and I needed an excuse.

My plan to steer clean of Holly doesn't work though, because she follows me into the kitchen with an offer to help.

I of course let her help, and we do the dishes in silence, as I wash and she dries.

By the time we're done Holly's looking at me the same way she was looking at me before she leaned in for a kiss. I had to clear my throat to bring her back to attention.

I was too busy watching her that I forgot that I had a glass cup in my hand and it got chipped as I accidentally hit it with the side of the sink and then cut my finger on it. A small cut.

"Son of a…" I hiss when it happens, and I immediately put my wound under water.

"You okay?" Holly asks as she notices.

"Yeah just a cut." I answer her, as I take it away from the faucet and grab a paper towel to put it around it as I walk towards the drawer we keep the band aids in.

Holly however takes a step closer to me with an extended hand.

"Let me see." She offers to help and I think about whether I should let her help or not.

But I settle on not. I don't think I can handle her touching me right now.

"I got it." I decline her offer to see and help.

"Gail?" She half pleads but I ignore her. I just grab the band aid from the drawer and the disinfecting bottle. I clean the wound above the sink.

"Gail?" Holly tries to get me to talk to her again but I keep ignoring her.

"So you're just gonna go back to ignoring me now?" She asks, and I give her an incredulous look at that.

"I will be ignoring you now?" My tone has slightly gotten higher and I remember that there are other people here so I tone it down. "You're the one who's been ignoring me for weeks, so you don't get to ask me that."

Then I look away and take apart the band aid.

"At least let me look at your wound." She offers again.

"I got it." And with that I wrap the band aid around me finger.

"Gail…" She pauses after saying my name. "I'm sorry." She adds.

"For what? Kissing me?" Is that what she's apologizing for? Or the walking away? "You kissed me Holly. You know I like girls, and you just kiss me, then you ignore me for weeks. You knew I liked you. You knew that, otherwise you wouldn't have pushed with your questions, and you just kiss me then. Only to walk away."

"Gail…" Why does she keep saying my name?

"I just… I can't deal with this right now. We'll talk later, if you want to stop ignoring me by then." I know that we need to talk. That she's trying to talk and I should listen. But I'd only gotten to the realization that I'm not the one at fault the day before and I needed the anger to take it's course before I can speak to her without reminding her of the error she'd committed.

Also a part of me is actually scared that she will tell me that it was all a mistake.

Which is probably how it will go.

So I leave her in the kitchen and join the others.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early, before everyone else. I needed to clear my head after that and a run would help, so I put on my running clothes and go for it.

When I come back over an hour later, everyone is still asleep.

I grab a bottle of water an drake it to my room.

That's when I notice that I was mistaken. Not everyone's asleep.

Holly's awake. She's in my room, in her shorts and tank top and she's looking at my sketch pad.

SHIT! I left it open to the sketch I was working on yesterday. A sketch of her, and I'm sure that's the one she's looking at.

She faces me when I walk in.

"I'm sorry, it was already open and I got curious." She explains herself. I don't give her a response, because I don't know what to say.

"Can we talk?" She asks, taking a step closer.

I nod, and just go to sit on the bed. She just stands there however in place.

I give her a look telling her to go on, and talk.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes again, but before I interrupt she continues. "Not for the kiss. I wanted the kiss. But for running away and ignoring you. I just freaked out."

"Why?" I ask. "Why would you run if you wanted to kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to kiss you again and again. I'd never wanted to kiss someone as much as I want to kiss you and it scares me. Because that kiss made me feel more than I've ever felt in my life. Because I never thought I'd like a girl this much. I thought I liked boys, but I guess I was wrong, and that relegation scared me too. And well I was scared of everyone else. Like Casey, because you're Gail and I like you, and she hates you. And then my brain started playing tricks on me with thoughts that maybe you didn't like me the way I liked you. That I'd lose you just because I liked you. But I ended up ignoring you because I couldn't hide my feelings and the only way to defend against you was to ignore you. And I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I doubted that you might like me. I'm sorry for kissing you and bolting." She apologizes again and again.

"Okay, you can stop saying sorry now." I interrupt her, and her lips lift into a half smile.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" She asks hopeful.

"Sure." I shrug and her smile widens.

She turns back to my drawing.

"Your drawing is amazing. Thank you for drawing me." She says and I wonder what she'd say if she saw all the other drawings I have of her.

She reaches out to grab the sketch pad, but I beat her to it and close it, before she can get the idea to flip through the pages. Her hand then ends up on top of mine.

She doesn't extract it though. She keeps it in place, but her eyes are still pointing downwards, looking at our hands. So I turn my hand around to capture her plan in mine, hoping ht emolument would get her to look at me. And she does meet my eyes eventually. The intensity of her eyes melts me. And the atmosphere has changed, turned serious. And I just wanted to kiss her.

"Do you still want to do it?" I ask in a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me?" I take a step closer.

She turns towards me and takes her own step closer. Our faces are barely an inch apart. "Yes." She whispers onto my lips.

And I kiss her. A kiss that starts like the first one we've shared. Slow and testing. Then it turns to passionate, as She pushes into me, and our bodies mold together.

We kiss till I can't stand anymore, so I walk us backwards to the bed.

I sit on it, but she doesn't sit next to me, she instead straddles my lap, and places her hands behind my neck, while mine rest on her hips and the kiss continues. After a few moments, I feel her mouth open and her tongue asking for permission which I grant, and the sensation then was amazing, too good that I moan and I'm sure I heard her moan back.

She eventually pushes me back on the bed, with her on top. As the kiss intensifies and continues.

When a noise is heard in the cabbing she stops, and sits up, her legs still straddling me. I sit up, so we'd be in our previous position.

"You okay?" I whisper when she leans her forehead on mine.

"Yeah." She gives me a pen on the lips to prove she is.

Then another noise can be heard.

"I guess they're waking up." I sigh, because now the moment is gone.

"Yeah." She gets off me and stands in front of me then.

"Are we okay?" I ask needing to know.

"We are," She answers with a smile.

"So can I take you out on a date then?" I give a smile of my own.

"Yes."

"Good. Because I want to take you on many."

I get up and peck her on the lips.

"I need a shower. I'm sweaty from my run. But you've noticed already." I wink and she blushes.

Another noise is heard and Holly starts to walk out of my room.

That's when I notice. Her behavior. She gets away every time a noise can be heard.

"Holly." I say and she stops in place, so I get closer to her again. "They don't need to know." I assure her. "They can know whenever you're ready." Especially since she mentioned that she's scared because her sister hates me, and she's never liked a girl, so even though she didn't say it, she's scared to come out.

She gives me a grateful smile at that, and a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you out there." I tell her.

"We can steal kisses later." She winks then before she leaves my room.

And I stand there in place for a while, replaying what just happened before I go shower.


	11. 11

**11.**

"What's going on?" I ask once I'm out of the shower and dressed, and I find everybody arguing in the living room.

"We can't seem to agree on something to do." Steve explains when they go quit to my question and then they go back to arguing.

I just roll my eyes and prop myself down in the empty spot next to Holly.

"What do you wanna do?" Holly asks me when I adjust myself in the seat next to her.

"Hang out with you?" I whisper so only she can hear and I can still see a small blush make it's way through her tan skin as she purses her lips and looks away with a shy smile.

"You know town is the better option!" Bibby argues with Steve loudly now.

"But it's nice out?! Why not go by the lake?" Steve counters.

"Come on! It's still cold to swim! So why not just go to town? We can explore and eat!" I gotta agree with Bibby's reasoning there.

"Steve! Let's just go to town! The weather is supposed to be nicer in a few days, we can go to the lake then! If it's warm we might be able to swim then!" I argue on Bibby's side and when Steve sighs I know we've won.

"Okay! Everyone get ready and we'll divide ourselves between the two cars." Steve's the first to get up. The other's follow, and since I'm the only one dressed I opt to making myself some coffee while they get ready, and then I take it out to the porch while I wait.

"Got one for me?" Holly asks me when she's done and standing next to me outside.

"A coffee?" I tilt the cup to indicate to it.

"Yes."

"Nope." I lie with a smirk and bring it up to my lips.

"Liar." Holly accuses and then she surprises me when she reaches for my cup and I don't give a fight as she takes it.

She takes a big sip from my cup.

"Okay, that's enough. Give me my coffee back." I reach out for it, but she pulls the cup away and takes a couple of steps farther.

"Nu-Uh!" She then takes another sip and I come closer to get the cup away from her.

"Give it here!" I try to sound authoritative but I'm sure the playful look on my face isn't helping.

"Nope." She says and goes for one more sip but I reach out before the cup touches her lips and pull her arm down.

"If you didn't want to share, you should've made more than one cup!" She argues and then lifts the cup again.

"If you wanted coffee, you should make your own!" I add, and she gives me a challenging look when I say that, as she takes another sip.

"Holly!" I'm probably whining now.

"What's going on?" Steve asks as he shows up outside.

"I stole her coffee." Holly answers as if it's no big deal and Steve chuckles at that.

"Glad to see you two getting along." He points out. Before we can answer though he continues, "Well let's go!" He claps his hands and walks towards his car, then the remaining three exit the cabin after him.

I roll my eyes at them, but I do take advantage of Holly's momentary distraction and snatch the cup from her.

I take a sip, then go inside the cabin to put the cup away, grab my car keys and lock up.

When I exit I find that the two couples are being disgustingly sweet, while Holly stands by my car waiting for me.

"Okay!" I say in attempt to break the disgusting gooey stuff that's happening. "Who's riding with me?" I direct my gaze to Holly, hoping she would.

"Want to divide each other same as when we came?" Steve asks. And I want to agree, but that would mean Holly wouldn't ride with me and I don't like that idea.

Holly however voices my rejection.

"Uh, no. You guys are being too affectionate for my liking, you four can ride together. I'll just ride with Gail so I can avoid this love fest for a while!" She tries to give a disgusted expression but it's a total fail.

"Whatever! Still works for me!" Steve waves his keys before he unlocks the doors and they all get in his car. I do the same and make my way to my car and wait for Holly to get in.

I drive behind Steve. And even though I want to hear Holly talk the whole drive, I can't find the right words. I am however content with just being around her, so I let myself go, and enjoy the music on the radio, and the occasional hums she makes with the songs.

When we get to town we do explore a bit before it's lunch time. By lunch time everyone's arguing about what they should eat. I don't listen. I just pick the most appealing looking place and walk there knowing that they'll follow. After lunch we find places to play games, mostly bowling. Then we make it out to the market place and we get marshmallows, and some more food, so we can have a light dinner and add to the food at the cabin.

When we're done with town, we drive back to the cabin, deviding ourselves the same way. This time however, the drive back is not silent.

I get the courage to ask random questions, questions that involve things i didn't already know about Holly. And she returns the questions.

By the time we reached the cabin I'd learned that her favorite color is blue, her favorite song at the moment was I miss you by Blink 182, and that she loved watching documentaries. She wants to go into med school, however she wants to stay in Toronto, and that she really likes me.

And lucky for me we arrive to the cabin before the others do. Which means more alone time with Holly for me.

Holly helps me carry the bags that we'd brought in my car into the cabin, and we start to place things in place, in cabinets and the fridge. However midway, we bump into each other as I make my way from the cabinet towards the fridge and she makes her way from the fridge towards that same cabinet. And I can't let a moment pass. Not when I know that she likes me, not when I know that she wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss her.

So I lean in and do just that. I kiss her. The kiss remains soft however, because I'm aware that anytime the others will be arriving.

She lifts one hand and places her palm on my cheek while I place my free hand on her waist and I keep the kiss going. Slow and soft.

It continues till I hear a car door closing from outside. That's when I pull away and I find Holly's eyes half open, a tender smile on her face, which I return.

And then I move past her to put the item in my hands in the fridge before the others come into the cabin.

That was the last kiss Holly and I shared for the next couple of days.

* * *

After our day out on the town, it was hard for me to be alone with Holly, because everyone kept making plans and by the time we get to the cabin we're too tired, we just fall asleep.

I was dying to have Holly alone, but every time I got a chance someone buts in.

It isn't until two days later, that Holly finds the solution for me. It was nice out and I had just gotten into my jogging gear when Holly shows up on the porch next to me as I stretch.

I give her a questioning look, she however gives me a smile and indicates ahead. I guess she's joining me for the jog. Finally, we can be alone.

So she stretches out with me.

"Are you two going jogging?" Stephanie asks when she catches us stretching outside. "Isn't yesterday's hike enough?" She groans out.

"No." I answer.

"I know it's natural to you Gail, but why are you going?" She directs the question to Holly who doesn't answer but only shrugs, and then she takes off ahead.

I shrug at Stephanie and Follow Holly out.

We jog till we reach a clearing that I stop at.

I find that Holly is a little out of breath.

"You okay there?" I ask her when she bends down to hold her knees.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She breathes out heavily and I can't help but smirk.

"Let's just rest for a bit and then head back." I suggest.

"I have a feeling you usually run farther." Her breath is still heavy but this time she's straightened out her pose.

"Usually, but not this time." I tell her as I find a tree log and sit on it while patting the place next to me for her sit.

"Don't shorten your run on my account. I'll be fine!" She starts to argue.

"Nah, that's not why." Half true. "I just wanted to get a few moments alone with you."

She gives me a smile then and takes a seat next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"You okay there?" I ask.

"Yeah. I should run more often to be able to keep up with you every time." She says and my heart flutters. She wants to take runs with me, more than a few. Every time.

"I'll be sure to take it easy on you." I then lay my head on top of hers. "The first few times." I add and she chuckles then turns to bury her face in my neck and that was probably the loudest my heart could ever get and I'm sure she can hear it.

"It's nice out here." She says into my neck and I shiver.

"Yeah, it is. I used to find excuses to go on runs every time we're here. I'd escape Elaine for a while and just come sit here." I tell her.

"Hm, you make her sound so evil sometimes." Holly comments as she lifts her head from my shoulder and I can already feel the absence, and she meets my eyes.

"She's not really, she's just not very good at interactions…" I don't know why I'm defending my mother, she might be evil. "With me."

"I see." She goes back to laying her head on my shoulder.

After a few silent minutes I ask my question.

"Are you okay?" I ask again, only this time, I mean something else. "With us?" I add to clarify.

She again meets my eyes as she lifts her head off my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I like you Gail." And to emphasis her words she reaches over and intertwines her fingers with mine, molding her palm to mine, as a way to reassure me. "Sorry it's just between us though." She adds.

"Don't worry. As long as you're honest with me, no one needs to know till you want them to." I smile at her. I already told her this, but she still seems to worry about me.

"Thank you." She goes back to laying her head on my shoulder and I can't help but to place a kiss on the top of her head before I lay my head on hers and we stay there for a few more minutes in silence.

Then we head back. We run back to the cabin, only this time slower because I know that Holly is tired and won't be able to keep up.

However when we get to the cabin we're greeted by Steve who has that apologetic look on his face.

"Spit it out weirdo." I tell him after he eyes us without saying anything for a while.

"So… Brian and Chloe can make it, and are heading here today. They just called and I told them it was okay to come today." He informs us.

"That's great." Holly is excited by the news, but Steve's not done.

"And…" I coax him to continue.

"Well, you know they're a thing, and well, there isn't any more bedrooms, and…" He doesn't continue, as he eyes me questioningly with an apologetic expression.

"I see." I keep my expression cool, I even give Steve a small glare. Can't act out of character right now. Can't show him I'm more than okay with what he's about to suggest, or I'd give myself away.

"You're asking if they can take one of our rooms?" I ask voice neutral.

"Yeah?" He sounds hopeful but his face still holds a cringe.

"I'm not giving mine up, it is after all mine." I answer him and he knew this answer was coming.

"Holly?" He turns his question to her.

Holly turns to me with a questioning look. Is she asking if I'd be okay with that? I give her a slight nod, hoping it's gone unnoticed by Steve.

"Yeah sure. I'll crash with Gail if she lets me." I can see a slight blush on her face when she says that and I bite my lip to keep myself from commenting on it.

"Sure whatever." I am playing this well. "Besides, the Cabin will be filled with more disgusting lovey couples. It's good to have someone share in my misery."

"Thank you!" Steve exclaims and then he leaves to find Stephanie.

"I guess I'll pack my bag and bring it to your room." Holly tells me and I nod at her. I however follow her into her room to help her if she needs me.

About thirty minutes later, all her stuff are in my room, and her toiletries in my bathroom.

Only when I see her stuff there does it hit me. We're going to share a room. Holly will be sleeping in my bed, next to me. I guess alone time found us this time.

"How about you take the first shower?" I offer as I clear my throat to get rid of the image of Holly in my bed.

"I can still shower in the other room while you take the shower here. I mean they're not here yet and I don't take long." She offers.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, let's avoid them coming in when you're in there. This is your shower too now. I'll just wait." I insist and she nods, then walks to the bathroom.

"Towels are under the sink." I tell her before she closes the door.

I find the aux in my speaker and plug my iPod into it and shuffle music on low volume. I sit on my bed, slowly sipping water from the bottle I'd grabbed on our way to my room, and I continue reading this book I'd started the day before.

Time passes me, and I only realize that it's been a while, when Holly emerges from the bathroom.

I however wasn't ready for the sight in front of me.

Holly in a towel.

She seems to be nonchalant as she walks into the room. Only when she meets my gaze does she blush and i'm sure since I'm the pale one, my cheeks are redder than a tomato.

"Um…" I don't think I can say anything. Nothing that would help.

Holly didn't take clothes with her into the bathroom, so she's only in a towel.

With a gulp, I get up, and avoid her mistake as I grab in haste underwear, a t-shirt and jeans, and dash into the bathroom.

With that Holly gets her privacy to get dressed and I get a chance to cool off from the sight of Holly in a towel.

* * *

Things get a bit more awkward when it's bed time and we're all pretty tired and in need of sleep. We're both dressed in our PJs, - pants and t-shirts, thank God- , teeth brushed and standing in front of the bed deciding on a side.

We'd just sat outside for a while with a fire going, eating smores and telling stories. When Stephanie started dozing off and Holly looked too tired, everyone agreed to go to sleep. And now we're faced withe the fact that we'll have to share a bed.

We haven't even gone on our first date yet, and yet here we are about to sleep in the same bed.

"Um… What side do you sleep on?" I ask.

"Whichever one works. Which do you usually sleep on?" I guess it's up to me to decide.

"I don't mind either." I give her another chance to pick a side.

However Holly doesn't seem to hold the same nervousness I'm holding as she makes a bold comment.

"So are we both taking the middle then?" She adds with a lopsided smile and I am sure she can hear my breath hitch at that comment.

As her smirk widens, she strolls towards the bed and gets under the covers on the right side. Guess she's made her decision, so I make my way to the other side. And as I get under the covers I can immediately feel the warmth Holly's radiating.

I reach over and turn the lamp off, which happened to be on my side once Holly lies down. I do the same and lie down.

"You're not weirded out by this?" I don't know why, but I feel the need to make sure that she's okay with this.

"No, I'm okay. Are you?" She turns it around on me.

"More than okay." I give a smile to reassure her.

"Good."

"Goodnight." I tell her and she does't answer back though, she sighs audibly.

"What?" I imply t her sigh..

"Do I have to be the bold one now?" She asks and even though it's dark I give her a confused look that I'm sure she can still see.

"I just… haven't kissed you in a while." She tells me in a husky voice, and now my breath is hitching again as I feel her actually do the bold move and move closer to kiss me.

I don't let her do all the work. I meet her halfway and crash my lips to hers.

If two days without tasting her lips made me miss her this much, I wonder how I'll be able to handle longer time. We've only gotten together, in a way, a few days ago and I already need her.

When I feel the need to place my hands on her waist, I pull away. Can't risk crossing a line now. I can't make her uncomfortable in any way.

When I gently pull away, I see Holly with a content smile, eyes still closed.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to the feeling of kissing you." She whispers softly, eyes still closed.

"Good. I don't want you to." And with that said I give her a soft short lasting kiss.

"Are you really okay with us sharing a bed? Not too soon or too fast?" I can't help but let my worry show.

"Two friends, sharing a bed. Nothing out of the ordinary here." Holly answers with her crooked smile, and I know it's her way of assuring me that it's not too fast, because we're already friends.

"Good night then." I say getting comfortable as I lay on my side facing her.

She goes into the same position as she says "Goodnight."

And with that we both fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to a weight on my shoulder and an arm around me.

Without opening my eyes I can tell that we've drifted closer together through the night, since my arm seems to be around her and I can smell her shampoo clearly. So I just bask in the moment as I keep my eyes closed and just pull her closer to me as a content smile takes over my face.

I inhale Holly's scent as I drift back to sleep, knowing that it's probably too early to wake up anyways.

I do wake up later to stirring on my shoulder. I guess Holly's awake.

She doesn't extract her hands from me, she however hums as she tightens her hold, so I do the same and tighten mine, which seems to catch her off guard because I can feel her lifting her head upwards to look at my face.

So without opening my eyes I give her a smile with a "Morning."

"You're awake." She states sounding surprised, but thankfully she doesn't pull away.

I only hum and turn my face around in order to burry my nose in her hair.

Her hold tightens on me and I can feel her hum in content as she adjusts herself on my shoulder. When a noise is heard outside our room, I expected Holly to move away but she doesn't, she stays in place.

However the noise intensifies and I'm sure everyone is awake by now, and we're the only ones still in our room.

Holly groans and rubs her face in my shoulder, which is kind of adorable and I can't help the warm smile that takes over my face at that.

"Guess we should get up before Stephanie comes barging in and splashes us with cold water." She grumbles into my shoulder and I chuckle.

"Okay." I say waiting for her to move but she doesn't she even tightens her hold more.

"But I don't wanna." She whines and now I'm giggling at her actions.

"You're just too adorable." I can't help but voice my thoughts. "Let's go, we've got tonight all to ourselves too." I remind her and when she meets my face I give her the eyebrow wiggle, which she swats me for, then she goes back to her previous position of cuddling into me.

"No, it's too warm here to leave it." She says.

"Okay. Well I'll just go then, while you stay warm." I attempt to get up but she doesn't let me.

"Then you'll take all the warmth with you." She says and I chuckle.

"Are you always like that in the morning?" I ask.

"Only when I'm warm and don't want to leave the bed." She tells me and my smile remains plastered.

"This is actually nice." She's more awake now, since she's raised herself so her face is meeting mine.

"It is." I say as I lean in and peck her lips and she hums at the contact.

She then takes the next move and pecks me on the lips again.

"It's getting better now." She comments.

"Oh yeah?" I've got an eye brow raised.

"Yeah." She then leans in for a real soft kiss that doesn't last long but still feels good.

I can hear arguing, coming from the other side of our bedroom door. I guess it's time to get up for real.

"Guess we really do need to get up." She pouts at my words. "Come on." I squeeze her shoulder as I finally manage to get out of bed.

"I promise more kisses later if you do get up now." I add with a smirk before I make my way to the bathroom.

Five minutes later I get out of the bathroom and find that Holly is seated in bed now.

"Bathroom is all yours." I point behind me with a smirk on my face, because she looks all tousled and sleepy.

She strides towards me, pecks me on the cheek and goes in. "I'll take first shower then." She says before closing the bathroom door.

With that, I make my way outside of the room, getting ready to face the mass outside.

Thankfully there was coffee made when I make it into the kitchen so I pour myself a cup and make it to the living room where everyone's arguing.

When I sit near Stephanie she asks where Holly is and I just answer with 'Shower', then I try to focus on their argument.

"It's too cold to swim." Steve's arguing with Brian.

"Not that cold." Brian rebuttals and I'm not sure what they're talking about.

"We'll just hang by the lake, no swimming." Steve's sticking to his point.

"But it's nice out." So my guess is Brian wants to swim and Steve is warning him not to.

Steve wanted to go to the lake a few days ago, but I'm sure he didn't intend on swimming then either. It may be warmer but not that warm for a swim. I'm sure the water is still freezing.

"Steve, leave him. If he can't tell when it's too cold for a swim, it's his problem. He's the one who'll end up at the hospital then." I say as I sip my coffee.

"It's seriously not cold out." Is Brian seriously trying to turn his argument on me?

I take a deep breath before I place my coffee down on the table and then fix Brian with a glare.

"Listen, adventure boy, it may be warmer but the temperature still doesn't go higher than 10 C, which means the water would be cold. If we need jackets to handle sitting outside, then swimming is a no go. So if you would love to ruin our vacation by having us sit in a waiting room at a hospital while you suffer from hypothermia or cold shock, then be my guest." I give him a mean smile as I reach back for my cup and ignore him for the rest of the morning, considering I just ended the argument.

* * *

The rest of the day pass by well and fast. We did end up at the lake. The other couples were al cuddled up at the side of the lake, while Holly and I sat back. She had a book she was reading, while I had my earphones in a sketch I was finishing. Which happened to be a sketch of Holly reading. And when she realized what I was drawing when she caught me looking up at her a few times, she gives me a smile accompanied by a blush.

She appraises the work when it's done, and then I end up running away from Steve who follows me to see the drawing. He saw me show it Holly and when I refused to show it to him he chased me around to see it.

I ended up swapping the drawings into one of Buffy in comic style and showing it to him, otherwise he would've kept chasing me around till he saw it.

Then when night came, we all had dinner in the cabin, and retired to bed.

Once again, Holly and I kissed before bed. Nothing different from the night before. We stopped before we get carried away or feel each other up, However, we do fall asleep cuddled this time.

Sharing a bed with her when we'd just started dating was not as difficult as I'd expected, I actually liked having her close, waking up to her, and falling asleep to the smell of her shampoo.

The next night however, it got a bit harder.

I was ready for bed before Holly, so when she emerged from the bathroom, I had to look away, otherwise all the thoughts that ran through my head at that moment would be visible to her.

She just came out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top. The way her long legs and her toned body look in just those clothes is seriously going to test my restraint.

She still strides towards the bed oblivious to the way her presence is affecting me, and she gets in, on her side.

"I don't want this vacation to be over. Going back to school will not be as fun." She sighs and I smirk at her words.

I clear my throat to get the words that got stuck at Holly's sight sorted. "You like school, so don't complain that you don't want to go back. We all know you do."

"But then we wouldn't be in this bubble we've found ourselves in. We wouldn't be sharing a bed, and stealing goodnight kisses." She complains, and I find it adorable.

I can't help the smile that takes over my face, and then the mischievousness of my tone. "We can always find ways to arrange that, so I wouldn't worry about goodnight kisses not being a thing anymore."

She goes silent at my words, and then she turns to look at me, with intense eyes.

"Won't be this easy." She points out as she gets closer and connects our lips.

It's as electric as every time we kiss, if not even more electric. She takes the lead on this kiss. I'm still hung up on the sight of her in shorts and a tank top, but she seems to be oblivious to that as she is bolder with her kisses this time. She's got one hand on my cheek and the other on the bed, used for support as she straddles me under the covers. She's now fully on top of me, her weight supported by her hand as she kisses me. My hands however, with a lot of effort, remain by my sides. It takes a few more moments of kissing before Holly using her hand as support fails and she ends up putting her full weight on top of me, and I can't hide it anymore as a moan escapes my lips through kisses. However she doesn't pull away at my sound, she just ends up matching it with a moan of her own, and her hips gyrate into mine.

That's when my mind springs back into attention. I need to stop this.

"Holly." I get to say between kisses.

"Hmm?"

"We should stop." I barely breathe out. Holly however ignores me or doesn't here me, as she continues kissing me.

"Holly." I manage to say, firmly this time, and she stops with a sigh, laying her forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry." She whispers out, eyes still closed, her breath tickling my lips.

"Don't be." I assure her, and lift my hands to cup her cheeks and give her a peck on the lips. She sighs again and then she rolls over so she's laying next to me.

When I look her way, I see that she's laying on her back, face facing up, eyes still closed.

"I don't know what gets to me when I kiss you." She confesses with another sigh.

"I know what you mean." I turn around in place, so that I'm facing her, but she's still facing up with eyes closed.

"I just… I've never felt like this when kissing anyone before. Or just been this affected by their proximity." Her hand reaches out for mine then. "When I kiss you, I feel alive, and I want to keep doing it." She confesses and I can feel the shyness in her voice.

I reach out to caress her cheek, which gets her to turn around to face me.

"Everything you're feeling, I'm feeling it too. I know we just begun, but I feel more for you then I've ever felt for anyone else. And I want to keep kissing you, for hours. But I can't promise I'd have full control of my hands then." I add with a teasing tone, and I do a sweep of her body with my eyes to point out what her choice of clothing for the night is doing to me.

"Oh."

After that, we remain silent for a while, just laying there facing each other, with her hand in mine, and my other hand caressing her face.

It isn't till minutes later when she speaks.

"I think I've just gotten farther with you, than I've gotten with anyone." She admits, and I know what she means.

I raise my eye brows in question at first, and then realization strikes.

"You think?" I whisper with amusement and soft eyes.

"I know." She reaches her hand this time to brush some loose hair behind my ear and I hum at the touch.

"I've never gotten farther than this with anyone." I share. She shared with me, so I felt I had to tell her.

We never talked about my relationships, just hers, and I wanted her to know that I've never gone far with anyone either.

"Maybe someday." She whispers onto my lips before she pecks me and then she turns around, taking my arm with her as she cuddles back into me.

Did she say someday? As in someday she and I will go far? She wants to go all the way with me?

No, too soon to think that way. We haven't even gone on our first date yet.

Which is technically not true, because we've been out on dates before we've actually started dating if we can be honest.

I however try to shut my mind and ignore the way her bare legs brush against one of mine, since my pants has rid up on one leg, and I fall asleep.

And that's how the rest of our stay at the cabin goes. Activities, food and stolen kisses, none however as intense as that night.

* * *

"Um, where are you taking me?" I ask Holly as she leads me down a hallway at the hotel her father owns. We've been back to school for a few days now and Holly has managed to convince me to go over to her place after school. Her sister was at college and her dad had meetings all day, so I won't be meeting any family members, which is something I so didn't want to do.

"Just, my room." She says as she points at the door we've just stopped at. She uses a keycard to open the door, and then she drags me in.

Once inside and the door is closed, I find myself in the living room of a hotel room. A room that didn't look to be big enough to be their room.

"Um Holly, this doesn't look like a big enough room to fit your family." I point out.

"Oh this isn't our suite. It's just mine." She points as she places her school bag by the table in the living room and then takes off her coat and hangs it on the coat hanger near where I'm standing.

"You have a room to yourself? You stay by yourself?" I question. I'm still confused.

She chuckles at my confusion. "No. I still live with my dad in the penthouse, technically. But when I turned sixteen her gave me a room where I can just study, hang out with friends, escape the craziness, I don't know, anything. Casey's room is across the hall." She explains as she stands behind me and I feel her take my bag from me and place it next to hers since i'm still standing in place admiring the place.

She then gets my attention back to her when she takes off my jacket and hangs it near hers.

"So, where's the bedroom?" I try to sound teasing and seductive but still joking as I raise my eye brows suggestively at the question. Holly however rolls her eyes at my question and pleas herself on the couch as she pets the spot next to her for me to sit.

We've been back from our cabin escape for a few days now, and this whole time we've been back has consisted of stolen kisses in cars, since I sometimes pick her up and sometimes she picks me up, brief hand holding at dinner when she joined us once since her and Steve had a project, and a stolen kiss in my room when she came to say goodnight before she left. I asked her out, I'd promised her a date and she agreed on Friday. And Friday finally came and she asked me to come over. I reminded her that we had a date to get to. She however convinced me that we can make our whole time from the moment we get to the hotel our date, and that we can go front here to whatever I had planned.

Which I had no idea what it would be at first, till I learned that they were screening old black and white movies in the theater house close by. I remembered Holly making us watch some of them when we had a movie night once. So I already bought tickets to the screening. But I knew we couldn't act all couply there since Holly is not ready yet, so some alone time would be great.

The lopsided smile on her face is reassuring as she eyes me, so I ignore the gesture of her asking me to sit next to her and instead I walk up to her with purpose in my eyes and a smirk on my face as I place myself on her lap with my legs on either sides of hers and my hands automatically goes around her neck.

Her lopsided smile turns shy, she still however rests back in her seat and incircle me with her arms.

"So, this is where you stay? Alone?" I ask with quirked eye brows.

"Yes. It makes studying easier." Her hands start making soothing circles on my back.

"Right. You're graduating top of you class." I have a bit of pride in my tone. "Which reminds me, any college replies yet?"

A smirk takes over her face at that question. "Maybe."

"Well…?" I prompt but she just shrugs and a smirk is still plastered on her face.

"Tell me!" I coax but her smirk turns to a full on mischievous smile.

"Fine." I move closer, laying my wait on her as she reclines farther into the couch. "Don't tell me." I add as I bring my face closer to hers, till our noses are touching. I can feel her breath hitch in anticipation, so I just brush my nose against hers again, and then pull away.

"That just means no more kisses for you." I point out playfully, being the one now wearing the smirk, while she looks just frustrated.

"Gail!" She whines but I don't budge.

"Fine. I got replies from three of them. I got into all three. Still waiting on two more." She tells me.

"Which colleges Holly?"

"It doesn't matter which. It just matters that I got into the University of Toronto. So I won't be going anywhere next year." She gives me her signature lopsided smile.

I give her a smile in return, a real genuine proud smile.

"Now can I have my kiss?" She sounds exasperated.

I don't answer with words however. I just lean in and kiss her. A gentle kiss.

Before things get steamy. I unstraddle Holly, and sit next to her on the couch. She picks up her phone and orders food for us.

Then she turns on the TV.

A photo on the side of the wall opposite us catches my attention though. There were more than one photo there but one stands out.

So I get up to inspect it. The other photos were of Holly with her sister, and one which I'm assuming is with her dad. One is with some of her friends, which includes Steve. But those are all of the Holly I know now. While the photo I'm inspecting is of a young Holly, with a woman that looks a lot like her.

A couple of seconds later and Holly is standing right next to me.

"That's my mother." She explains and I can feel the emotions in her voice.

I know Holly's mother died when she was young, but I don't know any details about that.

"She's beautiful. You look a lot like her." With that said I turn my attention to Holly and give her a warm smile. Which she returns.

"She died when I was nine. She was sick and they didn't catch it till it was too late." I can hear her voice shake. "Which is kind of ironic, a doctor who had no clue she was sick."

"Is that why you want to be a doctor?" I ask her. It would make sense to follow a parent's footsteps.

"Part of it. I really like the science. It fascinates me, way more than money does." She takes my hand and leads me back to the couch.

"My parents met at the hospital. My dad had gotten into a fight, and he needed stitches for a cut on his forehead, and my mother, who was an intern at the time, ended up doing his stitches, and apparently he was smitten. He'd tell you she was, but her story was different." She tells me with a warm smile on her face, as if it's her favorite story to tell. "He asked her out, but she turned him down. She said he sounded arrogant and a jerk and so not the type of person she'd want to date. However they ran into each other again at the movies. Some movie came out and he and his friends were being loud, so someone through pop corn at his head asking him to be quiet, and it turned out to be my mother. Lucky him. So after the movie, he tried to reach her and talk to her, but she turned him down again. A week later, she ended up here. This place was just a restaurant, with a few rooms above, that my grandfather owned. My dad turned it into a successful hotel later on. So mom was here with a few of her friends. And he didn't really notice her. She saw him though. Some customer was being really mean to one of the waiters, and she says dad just came up to him, right in his face, and told him that if he can't be polite to honest working people, then this was not the place for him. That's when her opinion of him changed completely. When he did finally notice she was there, he approached her in a friendly manner, and just talked. She waited for him to ask her out again, but when he didn't and she questioned him about it, he told her that it was because he can take a hint, but he thinks she's interesting and wouldn't mine being friends. Mom however didn't want that, so she asked him out. And it worked out for them."

"They were my favorite people. I always looked up to what they had. I could see my dad looking lovingly at her all the time, even when they argued. I remember thinking that I wanted that. Pure adoration. But when she died, dad shut off for a while. And the reason he's so against med school is because he's scared. It reminds him of her, and how she was too busy saving other lives to save her own." Her voice drops, and I can hear the sadness then. So I scoot closer and pull her into my arms.

"Hey. It's okay. He'll understand eventually. He's just blinded for now, but he'll come around. He loved her too much to deny you this. He'll come around." I assure her and she squeezes me tight, before she lets go of the hug, but keeps an arm around me.

She then reaches for the remote and finds a channel for us to watch something on as he lays her head on my shoulder.

We spend the rest of the day, watching TV, and eating, until it's time for us to go catch those movies.

* * *

The date went amazingly.

We had popcorn, lots of popcorn, and french fries. Well I had most.

"Do you have to have french fries with everything?" Holly had whined when I was mixing it with bites of popcorn.

"Yes?"

"Why?" She questions and in truth I don't even have an answer to that.

"I just like it." I shrug in answer. She however surprises me as she reaches over to grab a french fry with some pop corn and picks up on my bad eating habit with a smile.

After a while, she sneaks her arm in between mine, and lays her head on my shoulder. And we sped the rest of the time like that.

Afterwards I drop her off at the hotel, and I end up getting a very memorable kiss before she leaves my car and heads towards the entrance.

* * *

The next few weeks pass the same. With us sneaking off for secret dates, stealing kisses at my house and making out i her hotel room, holding hands sneakily under the lunch table, texting each other none stop, and going on morning runs together on weekends when the weather is nice.

It's been weeks, and no one has noticed anything about us yet. Which is good, because it means Holly is still in her happy bubble, and so am I.

But I knew it wouldn't last that long, someone is bound to find out.

On one saturday, when we made plans to watch the reruns of Buffy which would be airing on TV again as episode after the other, Steve decides to invite all his friends over for lunch, and hanging out in the backyard.

Which includes Holly, and that's great.

However it would involve friends I'm not familiar with. Which is why I've been grumpy all day, and made it a point that I'd stay in my room and won't be joining them.

He didn't like that of course. So he made me join them, otherwise I won't be getting any the delicious food he ordered.

That was not the real reason why I caved in and joined them though. Holly texted me and begged me to join them otherwise it would be boring and she wanted to have my face to look at. So I was convinced. And whipped. Steve however thinks the food is what won me over.

"Having fun?" Holly finds me sitting by the pool, eating. I give her a raised eye brow in answer and she chuckles understanding fully well what my answer is.

"I'm sure I can change that." She says in her teasing tone, which I've been subject to a lot lately. I give her a questioning look but she doesn't elaborate.

"Seriously Gail? Fries on the pizza?" She asks incredulously this time, and I notice she's staring at my plate.

"What?! I'm going to eat them together anyways, this saves time, and it tastes good." I shrug and take a bite to prove my point.

Holly just chuckles at my antics.

By the time I've finished the food on my plate, Stephanie has called Holly over.

"Will you be okay if I go for a sec? I'll be right back to save you from your boredom, I promise." She sounds genuine and I find myself smiling.

"Go. I'll just find the bowl of cheese puffs and enjoy them all by myself." I assure her and she laughs, probably thinking I'm joking.

"Well save some for me." She adds a wink to that sentence and then walks away.

I can't help but linger my gaze on her for a bit, but in hopes I don't get caught, I get back to attention and go find the bowl of cheese puffs.

My alone time as I watch Holly have fun is interrupted by my annoying brother.

"I should've known it was you when the cheese puffs went missing.

He points at the bowl I was now hugging for dear life so he wouldn't tale it away from me.

"So, why are you all alone?" He knows very well the answer to that question. Yet he asks it anyways.

"Because my jerk brother wouldn't let me have some peace and quiet in my room, and dragged me down here to be annoyed." I had to use that. Even though it wasn't really true. I didn't mind being here, at the same place as Holly.

"Sure." He says in that way he used to when we were younger and we'd argue about something and then he'd just agree with me so we'd stop even if he doesn't believe I was right.

I turn to give him my cold glare, however I am surprised to find him looking at me intently.

"What?"

"Just be careful." He warns.

I have no idea what he's talking about. How did we go from me telling him I was annoyed to him asking me to do that.

"With what?" I make it a point to show my confusion.

He doesn't answer me though. However his eyes do, as they drift towards Holly. And with that he gets up and leaves to find Stephanie.

Does he know? Does my brother know? What the hell was he talking about?

* * *

"So, are you leaving with the others? Or would you care to stay a bit with me?" I ask Holly when everyone starts to leave. I was sitting on the couch in the living room when Holly found me to inform me that the gathering is dispersing.

"Well, I'm Stephanie's ride, so technically I have to stay till she wants to leave." She points out.

"And is she staying?"

"I really really _really_ hope she is." She gives me that lopsided smile and I melt.

With a smirk, she leaves to find Stephanie and ask if they'll be staying a bit longer.

Two minutes later she's sitting next to me again, with her shoulder touching mine.

"Steve and Stephanie are in Steve's room." She tells me.

"Why are we not in my room then?" I ask in a teasing tone.

I expected a slap to the arm and a scowl. However she surprises me. "I wonder the same thing." She's returning my teasing smile.

I don't waste any time. I extend my hand to her and then drag her to my room.

The second the door's closed she's already dragging me towards the bed, straddling me and attacking my lips with hers.

The kiss is needy and aggressive and I love it. I can't help the soft moans that escape my lips, but I don't mind because the same sounds are coming from her.

After a few minutes we part for air.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what spurred this on?" I ask out of breath.

"I've just been wanting to do this all day." She breathes into my lips before she connects them again. This time softer.

The second her tongue enters my mouth, I feel my self weaken and waver and I lower myself unto the bed with her on top of me. There's no way I can support my weight when she kisses me like that.

The kiss intensifies, and her body on top of mine feels amazing. Her hands are roaming my sides, and then they go under my shirt. She's touching skin and she's getting so close to my breast each time.

"Hey do you guys want to…" A voice interrupts the trance we were in. "Woah…"

Steve.

I mentally groan at that. Why didn't I lock the door?

Shit.

Steve has caught us kissing.

Holly wasn't ready for people to know, and now Steve knows.

Damn it Steve!

She parts from me, but her facials aren't panicky, to my surprise. Just annoyed. She unstraddles me and lays beside me with a groan.

"I so didn't see that one coming." Steve comments.

"Don't you knock?" I ask him irritated, still not looking at him.

"Oh I did, more than once. But you two were obviously preoccupied." He's snickering now, but the shock is still on his face. "How long has this been going on?"

"Go away!" I groan out and Holly chuckles. I'm just glad she's not freaking out.

"Can you give us a minute? We'll meet you back downstairs." Holly tells Steve and we wait for him to leave.

"I'm happy right here. I'm not going downstairs any time soon." I complain.

"Gail. We need to explain." She reasons.

"Are you okay? With this?" I point at the door even though it's now closed and Steve is gone.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." She assures me as she moves closer. She tucks a stray hair behind my ear and pecks me on the lips.

"You sure?" I'm still concerned.

"I'm okay Gail. It's just Steve. I don't mind people knowing we're together. I just don't want Casey to know." She explains.

"Right, she hates me." I need to remember that her sister hates me.

"I just don't want her to make it difficult to be with you. Not yet." She still sounds worried that I won't understand.

"It's okay. I know." I assure her.

"Come on. The sooner we have the conversation with your brother, the sooner we can come back here and continue where we left off." She has a smirk on her lips as she says that. She knows that this will make me cave.

"Fine! But I need lots and lots of kisses to make up for this." She just chuckles at my words and pulls me off the bed on her way.

* * *

"Chill Steve. It hasn't been that long." He's not happy we hid things from him. He's sitting on the couch with Stephanie, while we sit on the other one.

"You guys seriously should've told us! We would have been happy for you." Stephanie reprimands.

"It was no one else's business." Holly sense my defensive tone and places her hand on my arm in order to calm me down.

"I asked Gail to keep it a secret. This is new to me, and I just wasn't ready to deal with everything, especially not with having a chance of my sister finding out." She explains and they nod their heads in understanding.

"You still could've come to us. I was telling Gail to be careful just a few hours ago because I saw her watching you so adoringly and I didn't think you returned her feelings." Steve tells us. So that's what his warning was all about.

Holly gives me a smile with raised eye brows.

"What? There were no more cheese puffs and I was bored. You were the only good thing to look at around." I say that with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Aww, how sweet." Holly sees the defense behind my words and she teases me about it. She then surprises me when she pecks me on the lips right in front of Steve and Stephanie.

"This will take some getting used to." Steve comments. "My sister and my best friend. Who would've thought."

"Wait. Is that why you two were arguing a few weeks ago? Why you were avoiding each other?" Steve is catching on to things now. I see why he could do well with the police.

"Maybe." I don't give him answers, and I say it before Holly gives away any details.

"So when we were in the cabin, you two were together?" He's still concluding things.

"Kind of." I still give him vague answers.

"What does that mean?" He's irritated now.

"It means we got together there. In a way. We settled our differences and got together." Holly took away my fun of irritating Steve and answered him.

"So when you two shared a room, you were already…" He trails off at that.

"Yep." We were together, that's what he was getting at and I confirm it.

He doesn't push with more questions, he just nods his understanding of the information he's just unraveled.

"I don't know what speech I should be giving now." He shakes his head in confusion.

"What? What speech?" He's not making sense to me now.

"Should I be giving Holly the 'if you hurt my sister' speech, or should I be giving you the 'if you hurt my best friend' speech first." He explains and I just narrow my eyes at him.

"No speeches necessary." I grit out.

"But…"

"No."

Before he says anything else I stand up and extend my hand to Holly.

"Now if we're done explaining things, we will be heading back to my room, and I hope you will not be disturbing us." I pull Holly up with me as I say that.

"Right, I was gonna ask if you two wanted to watch a movie with us." He remembers why he entered my room in the first place.

"No thanks. Plans of our own." I decline his offer, and before he says anything else I drag Holly up to my bedroom.

"What was that about?" Holly asks once I drag her all the way to my bed and push her to sit on it.

I don't answer immediately. I end up being the one straddling her now, and I kiss her before anything else is said.

"I was promised kisses. Lots and lots of kisses." I explain between kisses.

Holly just smiles and pulls herself up the bed, and pulls me along with her. And we spend the time after that kissing in that position and trying not to get carried away.


	12. 12

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late again.  
I know the flashbacks are dragging, but no worries, hopefully. This chapter is still in the flashbacks, but there's only like half a chapter left of them. Next chapter it's back to the present.  
Thank you for reading and sticking with this story.  
**

 **12.**

(Still in flashbacks)

* * *

"Who the hell is that?" I grit out as I point at a buff guy trying to intimidate Damien Grimes, a kid in my biology class.

"That would be Jason Burls." Holly introduces.

I just eye the situation and Holly asks me why I wanted to know, but I don't answer her. Because Jason has just pushed Damien against a locker in the school hallway.

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

"Not the first time these two argue." Holly says.

I met her by her class by lunch time and we were walking towards the cafeteria when the scene caught my attention.

"Why is this an occurrence?" I ask.

"Something about Damien's mom being ex misses Burls. Jason hates her. Even though his dad is the one who cheated. Usually Damien fights back. Well with words mostly. He's too silent this time." She tells me.

Jason has pushed Damien again, and that's when I take action.

I place my bag beside Holly.

"What are you doing?" She asks surprised by my gesture.

"I have no idea." And with that I stride with determination towards the two guys.

By the time I get to them Jason has lifted Damien by his shirt with both hands.

"Is there a problem here?" I ask in my sickeningly to sweet voice. The one that is clearly full of venom.

"Nothing that concerns you Peck." Jason says angrily.

So he knows who I am. Good. Then he knows the rumors.

"Well you see, I like to walk through peaceful hallways, and you're disturbing my peace. So it does concern me." I turn it about me. It would totally be out of character for me to defend anyone. Well other than Holly that is. Or Steve, or Stephanie I guess… Maybe others, but still. Not people I barely know.

"I would put him down if I were you." I threaten Jason now, and he can hear the clear warning in my voice.

"And why is that?" He tries to challenge.

"You know why." I keep calm.

He doesn't listen to me. He doesn't release Damien.

"I haven't gotten in trouble in a while. I kind of miss it." I'm baiting him and he knows it.

He lets go of Damien and turns around to face me.

"I'm not scared of you Peck." He points.

"Why would you be?" I let a smirk slip and he glares at that.

"Don't test me Peck." He warns as his fist clenches. "Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you stand in my way."

"Oh I'm counting on that actually." I defy his warning and actually test him.

He goes for the same technique he was using on Damien and starts with a shove. Which I avoid and give him raised questioning eye brows after.

He reaches over to grab my shirt but I do the move I've used many times before and catch him first and pull his arm back. I put him in a painful position.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't defend myself. Stop being a bully for no reason." I release him after I say that, and I wait for him to react.

He rubs at his arm where I held him. Then with a glare directed my way, he walks away.

Once he's gone. I walk back towards Holly, ignoring everyone else, the crowd that formed, and especially Damien.

When I reach Holly, I pick up my bag as if I didn't just stand up to a guy, and ask Holly if we should head to lunch.

She looks a bit stunned at first, but then she silently agrees with a nod, and as we make our way there, she's looking at me in shock and wonder.

"You could've gotten in serious trouble for that." Holly chastises once we reach the cafeteria. I don't respond though, I just give her a shrug and go for a tray.

"Gail!" She's not taking my silence well.

"Sorry. I just… Sometimes I act on instinct without thinking." I give a lame apology.

She shakes her head at my antics and then picks up a tray for herself.

When we reach Steve and his friend's table, we just sit down next to each other. No one pays us notice except for Steve and Stephanie.

"So, We were thinking of hitting the arcade later. Wanna come?" He asks the second we sit down, and his gaze flicks from me to Holly, to indicate he's asking us both.

"Nope." I answer for the both of us as I start eating. Holly doesn't protest. From the corner of my eye I se her smirk.

"Why not? Holly?!" He turns his question to Holly, maybe in hopes she'd accept or offer an explanation.

I was hoping she wouldn't tell them anything, but she disappoints when she explains to him.

"We have a date."

His glaze flick to me in question but I ignore him.

"Where are you going?" He's such a nosy guy.

"Not telling." Holly doesn't want me to know. She's the one who wanted to take me somewhere this time. In the past our dates had been - other than the movies we watched our first date - to dinner, coffee and the occasional movie nights we have at her place, or hang outs at my house.

The weather has been warming up lately, and outdoors activities are good to go now.

I just hope it's not something that requires a lot of activity.

Steve goes to make a comment but Stephanie stops him.

"Leave them alone, Steve."

"Fine. But we are still headed for Coffee right?" He asks to be sure.

"Sure."

* * *

"Nope, you can't have two Gail!" Holly is already bossing me around.

"Why the hell not?" I whine.

"You have too much caffein and you'll be hyped for a while, then you'll get a headache and then get too tired too soon! It's a Friday night and I won't be bringing you home too early again!" She does make a point. "So one coffee is enough for you now."

"Okay, fine, I'll just grab a muffin." I raise my hands in surrender.

Steve coughs up a 'Whipped'.

I simply give him the glare before I head to the counter to get a muffin.

Once I have it and I'm heading back to the table my phone rings.

I place the muffin on the table near Holly with a "Make sure no one touches it!" And then I find a quiet corner in the coffee shop so I can answer the phone.

It was a complete surprise when I found out that the caller was someone offering me a freelance job to paint his business. He got my number from Steph's uncle. He saw what I did to the coffee shop and he was impressed. I of course agreed immediately and asked when we can meet so I can see the place and give out sketches.

After agreeing on the next day I hang up and make my way to the table with a smile.

Steve looks at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Are you planning a murder? Your smile is kind of freaking me out." He explains and I just point my tongue at him like a five year old.

"Actually that was a job phone call. This guy liked what I did to this place." I point at my drawings on the walls for emphasis. "So he got my number from your uncle." I point at Stephanie when I say that. "And he called to ask if I can do some wall paintings for his business too. I'm meeting him tomorrow so I can scope out the place."

Everyone at the table is giving my smiles now.

"Well look at you already making it big!" Steve says proudly.

Holly just kisses me on the cheek and whispers "That's amazing." In my ear, which caused shivers to run through me for a while.

The conversation would've continued about that, but when I look down to my plate I notice that my muffin was gone. Someone's gonna have to buy me two muffins.

I point my glare at Steve.

* * *

"You are so cheesy!" I inform Holly once I notice where we are.

"But you like it!" She sounds so confident.

"Oh I like everything about you miss Stewart." I confirm for her and she gives me a winning smile as she extends her hand for me to take it.

Then she leads me inside The David Dunlap Observatory.

"I seriously can't believe you brought me stargazing." I say once we enter.

"You're an artist. You can't deny that you love this." She has a full smirk on her face now.

"I do."

That was the best date I'd been on.

We star gazed, walked, and I ended up sketching her right there in the observatory.

And when she drove me back home, I gave her a long deep kiss, to show her how much of a great time I had.

I didn't keep her in the driveway long because i noticed my parents were home and I didn't want any questions, so I gave her a peck as I left the car.

Upon entering the house, I find that they're both in the kitchen. Having tea.

"Hi." I greet as I go for a glass of water.

"Gail. How was your night?" Mother asks with a sweet smile.

She's not asking about how it was, she's asking what I did.

"Not bad. I hung out with Holly and the others." I shrug as if it was another normal night, hoping for no questions.

"Holly, good." I am well aware of how much she likes Holly, and I'm glad that hanging out with her gets my mother's stamp of approval.

"Well I'm beat, so I'll just head to bed." I announce to them.

"Wait Gail." She stops me before I even take a step. "I was thinking you join us for this lunch thing tomorrow."

Lunch thing means some police function. She wants to show me off as her puppet and as the next generation of Peck officers.

"I can't tomorrow, take Steve." I inform her.

"He's already coming. I asked him before he left the house." Of course he is.

"Well, you already have one Peck there. You don't need the other." I tell her.

"It wouldn't be so bad, free food. Good food this time." My dad knowns that food would probably be the way to get me to agree to things, and he's only using it to stop an argument from happening.

"I can't dad, really. I have a meeting. I got another freelance job. This guy loved what i did to the coffee shop and wants me to do the same for his business as well." I inform my dad mostly. He's probably the one who will care about such news.

He gives me a smile. "Well that's a good thing. Good job kid."

When he found out I painted the walls at the coffee shop, he took his coffee there the next day just to see my art and made sure to tell me he liked them when he saw me after. My mother barely acknowledged what I did there. So she probably won't take this as an excuse to skip whatever lunch she wants me to go to.

"Gail. I'm sure you can meet this person some other time." She says.

"That's not how this works mom."

"You don't really need to be painting walls…." I have no idea what she was gonna add to that, but I cut her off.

"But I want to. So I'm not going to skip on this guy, just to attend a boring function. Sorry mother but you can't win here." She ruining a perfect night.

"Gail. If you want to be a good cop, you have to establish yourself in the community. You have to meet people." Here we go again.

"Well good thing then that I don't want to be one." I dismiss.

She goes to answer but dad shakes his head. "Elaine let it go tonight."

With a sigh, she does.

With a nod from me, I give my dad a kiss on the cheek, and announce a goodnight to both of them before I get to my room.

Before I go to sleep I find that I have a text from Holly.

 _Just wanted to say Goodnight before I go to sleep._ The text said.

 _Thanks for a perfect night._ I leave out any part about my mother ruining it. _Goodnight gorgeous._

 _:) ._ A smily face is her reply, and with a smile I go to sleep.

* * *

I meet Holly for lunch before I go meet up with the guy about the wall paintings.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?!" She asks me for the tenth time.

"Yes. As much as I'd love for you to, since I love spending as much time with you as I can, you promised your dad you'd help him and I know you hate breaking promises. I'll be fine." I assure her that I can handle this.

"I know you will. I just wanted to go, meet the guy, brag about my talented girlfriend, and just be with you." She adds sweetly and her words draw a giant smile on my face.

"Girlfriend, huh?" I caught on to that and I make sure she knows.

"Isn't it obvious already?" She smirks.

I give her my warmest smile in return and get to my food.

"Remind me to give you lots of kisses when we're alone." I say between bites and I hear her chuckle softly.

Once we reach my car I do give her a couple of kisses, when we're safely inside the car. Then I give her a chaste kiss when I drop her off.

I drive off to meet my new client with a smile.

* * *

The meeting goes well, I promised him sketches the next day. The whole job shouldn't take more than a week or two.

I call Holly immediately after that to inform her.

She sounds so happy and proud, and she tells me to meet her in her hotel room. She is supposed to be helping her dad tonight, but she's got an hour to spare before she needs to be downstairs overlooking everything.

So I do drive there.

And we just cuddle on the couch with the TV as background for that hour, stealing kisses and talking about anything.

* * *

"Hey." Some kid just warily sat next to me in Biology class, on a monday. The day I'm crankiest at.

"Hi?" I ask more than say. I don't know this kid.

"I'm James." He introduces himself and lifts his hand to offer me a handshake, which I ignore, and I'm sure he knows who I am, so I don't need to introduce myself.

"I'm sorry to bother, but I heard you did the wall drawings at the nearby coffee shop and they're amazing. And I also learned that you do the summer sketches for local paper." He starts explaining. This kid has done his homework, but he still hasn't gotten to the point yet.

"I was wondering if you take commissions? Like smaller jobs?" He is nervous.

But if we're talking an art job, I won't turn it down.

"Sure, what do you need?" I am curious to see what he wants me to draw.

"Well, it's my girlfriend's birthday in a week, and graduation's coming, so her parents are throwing her a surprise party before finals start and she has to study all the time…" This kid talks too much. "So I was hoping as part of her gift, I'd get a drawing of her. But I can't draw at all, and you can. So I'm wondering if you can do a drawing for her?"

"A simple portrait or something more?" It's an easy enough job, so I'll definitely take it.

"What do you mean by more?" He asks.

"As in connect her to something she likes."

"That sounds even better, yes. She loves the water? She goes sailing with her dad every summer and she's on the swim team." He tells me about her.

"When do you need it by?" I'll probably be done in two days, but it's better to ask.

"Friday if possible?" He's unsure of his request.

"I'll have it ready on Wednesday." I tell him and he beams at that.

"Great! Should I pay now or…?" I guess he's way too excited because he just pulled out his wallet.

"After." I lift my hands to halt his movement, and he just puts his wallet away.

"However I do need to know what she looks like." I remind him and again he pulls out his wallet and hands me two photos of the same person.

"You'll have these back with the drawing." Then I remember I need to give him a drop off, and I doubt he'd want to take it from me in school. "You can get them Wednesday after school at the coffee shop."

He nods and scrambles off with a smile.

I guess I'm taking small commissions now. Not a bad way to make extra money.

* * *

Steve and Holly's graduation is coming closer. It's only two weeks away and they're all being giddy.

The fact that Steve will be going to a college in Toronto to study criminology in plans to join the police force later on, has my mother so proud. She's already telling me the steps I should be taking in order to do exactly what he's doing. She'll be so disappointed when I don't follow through.

I'm just happy that Steve and Holly will be staying here in Toronto. I don't think I could handle being away from them for long. Especially Holly. I've grown too attached to her and I don't mind one bit.

However finals are here and all of us have been studying for them. Especially Holly, who's graduating soon.

I've already picked her graduation present. In addition to a drawing I'm doing of her. Mom wants to have a celebration for Steve, and Holly says her dadd wants the same thing, so they're debating who should be the one with the celebration. It would make more sense if it were Holly. The Hotel is big and would be a better place to celebrate than our house, especially since they can monitor what is being served. Our parents may be cops, but I doubt they'll bring cops for security. In addition, Students would be wary of a party at our house, with who our parents are. So the hotel would be the best choice. However, the downside is that Casey would probably be there. The downside would be that I can't be close to Holly at all there.

Alas here I am in my room, studying for my finals. I've already finished the second commission I'd gotten from another girl from school who wanted to gift her best friend with a drawing for graduation. As soon as I finish this chapter I'd be taking break and going to hand it off, also at the caffe.

Once I've done my drop off, my phone rings just as I leave the caffe and get in my car. It's Holly.

"Hey you." I answer. "How's studying going?"

"I'm taking a break. I need you time." She says with a sigh.

"Well, I'm all yours." I tell her, and she knows I don't mean just now.

"I however don't want to distract you from _your_ studies." She says and I chuckle at that.

"I'm actually on a break too. I just dropped off a drawing at the caffe. I'm in the car now." I explain to her to let her know that she is not a distraction.

"Oh so you're near by. Think you can stop by and give me a fix of you?" She pleads and I can't help but smile.

"I'll be there soon. But I won't stay long because we both have to study. However knowing you, you probably haven't eaten." Her groan at that is indication that I'm right. "I'll pick up a pizza on my way." I promise before I hang up.

* * *

"So, I've got a large pepperoni for a Holly Stewart. That'll be fifteen kisses please." I say once Holly opens the door of her hotel room for me, and I add a smirk to go with my words.

"Just fifteen?" She has a raised eyebrow in challenge. Then she steps aside to let me in.

"Nope, much much more." I get inside her room and make my way straight for the kitchen where I place the pizza. She of course follows me, but before she can do anything or say anything, I've got my lips on hers.

"Hmmm, so I guess there's fourteen left to go?" She says with hooded eyes.

"Much more." I remind her with a smirk, then I move past her to grab plates for the pizza.

We take seats on the couch in the living room and eat our pizza.

"Thanks for this." Holly says with a smile as she lifts a slice off her plate in indication.

"You probably forgot there was something called food. So don't mention it." I smirk at her and she just beams at me.

"Well then, I better eat fast so I can repay my debt to you and go back to studying." She states and I can't help but chuckle at her eagerness, and open declaration of wanting to kiss me.

"The party will be here. Dad wouldn't have it any other way. The party room will be ours that night." She lets me know.

"Casey?"

"Will be here."

I guess we're gonna have to face the inevitable sooner or later.

"Gail, I got a question I've been meaning to ask you since we met." Holly then changes the subject.

"What is it?"

"What's your natural hair color?" She asks and I laugh. "I'm serious!" She adds when she notices that I was still laughing.

"Okay." I let my laughter die down before answering. "It's light brown. But you can't deny the platinum is awesome!" I indicate to my head.

"And bad for your hair."

* * *

Exam weeks pass by fast. Holly gets a full mark on everything, which was expected. I get mostly A's', which my mother uses to brag about. Her daughter, a future police officer is getting great marks in school. It's the same every year. Even in boarding school I still did my best to get great grades. But that is mostly due to the fact that my good grades can help get me away from my mother without her disapproval or interference. Steve did well for himself too. And now everyone's graduating. I had integrated myself into Steve's circle. Most of the friends I've made were his friends, and most of those will graduate with Holly and Steve. Next year it'll be just me and a couple others. That's if I decide to be social.

And here I am now, sitting near my parents as they call on the graduates.

I cheer when When Steve and Holly's names come up while my parents simply clap. And from where I'm sitting I can see Casey standing near a man in a suit. I'm guessing that's Holly's father.

When the ceremony is done and they can come meet us, Holly makes her way towards her father and sister while Steve makes his way towards us. Mother insists on photos. She even makes me pose for one with Steve. When she spots Stephanie and Holly standing nearby together, she drags them over to take a photo with Steve. Steve then sneakily makes mom take a photo of Holly and I. She looked great in her cap and gown and I don't hesitate to tell her that.

After photos and congratulations, Holly gives Steve and Stephanie each a hug, and then she gives me a kiss on the cheek, and with a wave to my parents, she makes her way back to her family.

I follow her with my gaze and I notice Casey giving me the evil eye. I guess now she knows who I am. And her death glare is indication that she doesn't approve of Holly's closeness to me. Yiykes. This won't be pretty then. Especially when she finds out.

"Let's go get something to eat." My father says as he puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me along with him towards the car.

The party at Holly's hotel isn't for a few hours, and from what Holly told me, not the whole graduate class will be present. Which is a good thing. However, I won't be imposing too much on her time with her friends. Some of them she won't be seeing for a long time, if ever. She deserves a night to have fun and say goodbye. And besides, I don't think i want to do anything with casey around.

* * *

"Come on Gail! We gotta go!" Steve shouts from down the stairs at me, reminding me that we need to get going since we promised Holly to be there early.

"I'm coming!" I yell back as I take one last look at myself in the mirror and when I find it all to my approval I grab my keys and run down the stairs.

"Wow. You look good." He remarks when I make it downstairs.

I don't answer, I just smile at him.

"Making an effort for Holly?" He teases and I smack him.

"Glad you found someone to make you happy. Grumpy little sis." He adds with a chuckle.

"Just shut up and let's go."

He grabs his keys off the table when we make it to the door.

"Nuh uh! Put em back. I'm driving." I say before he opens the door.

"What? Why?" He sounds surprised.

"Because you will probably get shit-faced with your friends. And I don't intend to drink. So, I'll be the designated driver. Now put your keys back. I already got mine." And before he answers to that, I'm out the door and already making my way to my car.

He follows me in silence then. Once we're in the car, I ask him if he needs me to pick up Stephanie on the way, and he lets me know that she's already at Holly's.

With that said, I drive to the hotel.

We're early, however there's still a crowd already forming in the ballroom.

Holly finds us immediately and I am greeted with a hug from her.

"You look really nice." Is whispered into my ears and I hope a blush isn't taking over my pale face.

"Not as good as you." I whisper back into her ear. And she does look breath taking in that red dress and with her hair down.

She reluctantly lets me go and then she goes back to stand next to Stephanie, her eyes never leaving me though. From the side I can see Stephanie rolling her eyes at us.

"How many more are coming?" Steve asks Holly.

"Not a lot more. Some of the seniors decided to go to the party in the woods by the lake." Holly informed him.

"The one the cops crash every year?" Steve adds and Holly nods.

"They're missing out then." Steve says before he drags Stephanie to the bar to get some punch juice. With a laugh at his antics, Holly does the same to me.

Half an hour later the place is full with more students, and with Casey. The minute Casey walked in with a friend, Holly took a bit of distance from me. I don't blame her. Because the second Casey notices me, she gives me the death glare. I'm not sure if her glare is scaring me to death or not. I am usually known for the cold death glare, but her glare puts mine to shame. I wonder what her reaction would be if Holly was attached to my side most of the time, like we would've been if Casey wasn't here.

My guess is, she'd rip my head off. If her glare is any indication.

Another half an hour later however, Holly decides that this is ridiculous. She ignores any protest coming from me and she drags me to the dance floor under the claim that a song she really loves is playing and she refuses to dance with anyone other than me.

We dance for a while, with distance between us and our friends near us joining in. After three songs Holly seems to forget her surroundings, and that no one knew much about us. Three songs later and Holly is killing the distance between us.

Holly's got her arms around my neck as she moves to the beat and I'm at a loss as to where to place my hands. I'm sure the seniors has found a way to sneak alcohol into the party, but I'm also sure that Holly didn't have any. I however let her have her fun.

Until I find Casey's eyes staring daggers at us. If Holly's okay with this, I can't argue and step away, so I let it happen, knowing that Casey is glaring.

It isn't until a few more minutes till Holly tells me she needs a bathroom break. She tells me not to go anywhere and that she'll be right back, I offer to go with but she gives me a smile and a shake of her head to indicate no. Before she goes to find the bathroom she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I find a seat near where I'm standing, I take it and wait for Holly.

A figure interrupts my thoughts and alone time by sitting next to me, and I know who it is before I even look. I can feel the air get tense and the person next to me's glare. Casey is not going to be nice to me, and I can already hear the words she hasn't spoken yet.

"Peck." She grits out through her teeth my last name in greeting.

"Stewart." I say her last name the same way.

"I see you got closer to my sister." She comments.

"Is that a problem?" I know it is to her and I'm sure she won't hesitate to voice that.

"It actually is." She doesn't disappoint and she voices that it's a problem,

I turn around to face her with a glare.

"You may have fooled Holly but I can see through you." She adds and I can't understand exactly what she's referring to now. "You're not exactly a good person." Can't argue with that. "And I can see how you fawn all over my sister, but keep in mind that she's not interested." She adds in warning.

What is she referring to? Can she tell I like Holly? Is she warning me that Holly won't be interested in me and that I should back off? Oh if only she knew.

"I don't understand your warning." I give her a chance to elaborate.

"I don't like you. Simple as that. And I don't like you hanging out with my sister." She diverts her reasons to her not liking me now.

"Well what you like differs from what Holly likes." I'm not doing very well, but whatever happens, she'll still hate me so I won't even bother to play nice.

"At least now she'll be going to college and this whatever friendship you believe you have with her will be over." She sounds so confident that Holly will forget about me. How little does she think of her sister?

"I'm sure Holly can decide things for herself." I defend Holly.

"Not when you cloud her judgement. Otherwise she never would've been friends with you." She's glaring at me now and I can see the tightening of her jaw.

"Stay away from my sister Peck." She warns now.

"I'm not going anywhere till she tells me to." I'm glaring right back.

"She will, when she sees who you really are." She sounds confident that I'm the worst person in the world.

"You don't know me. Holly however does. So if she hasn't left already, she probably won't." If only Casey knew the truth instead of being clouded by an idiot's tale.

"What's going on?!" I didn't notice Holly was coming back. I was lost in my argument and a glare fight with Casey that i didn't notice Holly standing right next to us then.

"Nothing to worry about." I tell her as I get up and grab her hand.

"I need some water, let's go grab some." I don't give Casey a chance to respond or Holly a chance to ask more about what's going on. I just drag Holly away from the scene towards the bar to get some water.

There rest of the evening is spent with us hanging out with Holly's friends, as she says goodbye to some of them. I make sure we avoid Casey, but I keep catching her glaring at me.

Holly asks what happened, but after I tell her it was a slight argument of Casey just voicing that she doesn't like me much, and just me telling her that she doesn't know me. I leave out the part about Casey asking me to keep away form Holly. Holly gives a frown but after I reassure her it's okay, she goes back to enjoying her party.

* * *

A phone ringing wakes me up. It's the next day after the party, and by the end of it, Holly had dragged me into her hotel room a few minutes before I left. Steve was getting Stephanie and was going to meet me outside, which gave me and Holly ten minutes to say goodbye, and they were great ten minutes with our lips locked and my heart fluttering.

Casey had already left the party by then and did not notice anything.

By the time we made it home it was late and I collapsed on my bed immediately. I'd planned to sleep till noon.

However I'm sure my phone is ringing _before_ noon.

With an eye half open I check the caller ID and the time. It's Holly calling me a little before ten AM.

"Hey." I answer with a groggy voice.

"Hey, did I wake you?" She asks but she sounds upset.

"Don't worry about it. You okay?" I assure her not to worry about me, and let her know I caught on to her tone.

"No." She sniffs. "Casey and I just had a big argument. She mentioned that she doesn't encourage pre-med. She was trying to get me to change my major. And she doesn't like the company I keep." She adds another sniff after she says that with a shaky voice.

I guess it was a really heated argument to get Holly this worked up.

"Want me to come get you?" I offer.

"Can you?"

"Meet me outside in twenty minutes." And after she agrees I get up to get dressed and in a few minutes I'm out the door towards my car.

When I park in front of the hotel, Holly and Casey are arguing outside.

"It's still not your decision!" Holly is obviously very upset with Casey and I want to get her away from her sister fast now.

Holly hasn't even noticed that I just arrived, so I get out of the car and stand beside it, in a way that announces my presence and when Holly meets my eyes she starts making her way towards me. Casey however gives me a deadly glare and then she stands in the way of Holly.

"Casey, get out of my way." Holly grits out, and the glare she sends Casey's way would be scary for me if it was sent my way.

"You're serious? She's bad news Holly." Casey warns as she then points at me.

"So you think! But you know nothing, so get out of my way!" Holly's mad now, so she doesn't wait for her sister to move, she just walks past her, bumping her shoulder into Casey on her way to me.

"Holly!" Casey calls out as Holly reaches me but Holly ignores her.

"Let's go." She tells me.

* * *

Holly spends the whole day at my house. We just sit outside by the pool half the day, the other half is spent in my room. We talked most of the time. We kissed a little in my room, as we lay on my bed and Holly's head rests on my shoulder while I rub soothing circles on her back. I don't ask what the arguments were exactly about. I've learned that she'd tell me when she wanted to. Steve eventually joins us. He doesn't question Holly's mood, or why she's here. He just makes it his mission to make her have a good time. And soon it was dinner time, and Steve had ordered pizza.

By the time the pizza boxes were empty, my mother comes into the house and finds the three of us sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"Hi kids." She greets all of us and takes a seat on the single couch that's nearest to me.

"Hey mom." Steve and I say at the same time.

"Hi Misses Peck." Holly greets.

"Holly dear! How are you? How was last night's party?" My mother asks Holly.

"It was great. We had fun. And everything remained in line." Holly adds with a smile and my mother chuckles a bit.

"As I would so expect." My mother smiles at Holly.

Then she turns her attention to me. Oh no! She has that look on her face.

"So Gail, I just met Peter Wilson's daughter today. She's about your age and she's a very lovely girl." She starts off. Where is she going with this?

I hum in acknowledgement.

"And turns out she likes girls. So I got you her number. I thought you two might like each other if you meet up." She continues and I understand now. She's setting me up.

I try to remember exactly who Peter Wilson is. Right, he's an inspector. That's why she's pushing it.

"I'm sure she's a really nice girl mother, but no thanks." I let her know with a fake smile.

"At least give her a chance Gail." My mother insists and I feel Holly's hand then being placed discreetly on my thigh in an angle that my mother can't see.

"I really can't mother. But thanks for the gesture." I know that she won't drop this until I give her a very good reason for my rejection, but I can keep trying.

"You know I won't drop this until you give a valid excuse, so unless you don't have one, then you're going on a date with this girl." My mother says in authority. Gah! She even wants to control who I date.

I feel Holly squeeze my thigh then and I turn around to meet her. She gives me a sleigh nod. She's giving me permission to tell my mother I'm seeing someone.

I don't react to Holly though, because my mother is bound to catch on. And if I can keep Holly out of this for a while I will.

"I can't go out with this girl mother because I'm already seeing someone." I elaborate and that seems to baffle her.

"Well you never mentioned, so I just assumed you weren't." She says.

"It hasn't been going on that long, so I felt like it was too soon." I drop my hand to put it over Holly's.

"Well do I know her?" My mother asks.

I forgot how persistent she could be.

"She goes to my school." I don't want to lie too much, I'm not sure how good my mother is at reading me.

"Do I get a name?"

"No."

She doesn't like the fact that I refused to give her a name.

"Fine, but I want her here for dinner on Friday." She says decisively as she stands up to leave, leaving no room for argument.

"But what if she can't." I can't really find any other excuse as to why it can't happen.

"Make sure she can." She is difficult. She then turns to Holly with a smile. "You're welcome to spend the night here if you'd like Holly." And with that said, my mother leaves the room, leaving no room for any arguments.

I turn towards Holly with an apologetic face. I didn't' mean to drag her into this like that.

"So I guess I'm invited for dinner Friday?" She says with a small smile. It was meant to assure me that she wasn't mad.

"You don't have to come. I'll find some excuse for my mother. And I'm sorry I told her I was seeing someone. She would have forced me to go on a date with that girl if I didn't." I add another apologetic expression at the end of that sentence.

"Well I'm glad you won't be forced to go on a date with anyone other than me." She gives me a smile then. "Honestly Gail. I don't mind. If it's about Casey, then she already commented it. Besides, Elaine loves me. So you have nothing to worry about." Holly sounds so confident that I chuckle at her words.

And she looked so cute that I couldn't help but peck her lips.

"I'm still here! So no making out on the couch." Steve protests, reminding us of his presence.

I give him a glare and a stick of my tongue.

"So you're spending the night?" I ask Holly.

"If you don't mind." She says and I beam at that. "In the guest bedroom Gail." She adds when she sees my too happy expression.

"Boo."

* * *

It's Friday and Holly is supposed to be coming over in a bit. My mother still has no idea that the girl I'm dating is Holly. So this should be a surprise.

I had to ask Holly many times if she's sure about this. If Elaine knows, then there's a big chance her father and sister will eventually know. And Holly works a lot on assuring me that it _is_ okay.

She texts me that she's outside, and in a flash I'm out of my room and downstairs to open the door.

"Hey." I give her the flashiest smile I have.

"Hey yourself." She says with her lopsided smile. The one I love so much.

She's wearing a button up white shirt and her tight jeans. She looks perfect.

I move aside to let her step in. On her way inside, she gives me a peck on the lips.

The second I close the door, Elaine's voice is heard.

"Gail! Is that your girlfriend?!" She yells out before she shows up in the hallway.

"Oh, Holly. I didn't realize you'd be here. I'll set another place for you at the table." Elaine says excitedly and attempts to go towards the dining room.

"Mom!" I call out to stop her. "There's no need. You already set up enough places."

"Is your girlfriend not coming?" She asks confused.

This is going to be priceless.

"Um." I point at Holly then. "She's already here."

It takes her a second of looking between the two of us before realization strikes her.

"Oh! Wow. Didn't see that coming." She's still surprised and I am loving the moment of pure shock on her face. Then she recovers and a smile is plastered on her features.

"Well, I don't think anyone I could set you up with would be better than Holly. So this is good news. Now I hope you're hungry." With that she indicates towards the living room. "Steve and Bill should join us in a couple of minutes."

When my father joins us, he took one look at my entwined hand with Holly and gave me a knowing smile.

After that, dinner went amazingly. My mother had a smile on her face every time she looked at me and Holly.

I guess I got her approval. Since she used to want Holly and Steve to date, and now that one of us got to date Holly, she's more than happy.

The discussion varied, from Holly's college choice, to my good grades, mom commented on the summer job I applied to again at the paper, but my father changed the conversation and asked about the freelance drawings I'd been doing and then he directed the conversation towards Steve.

I was even surprised that my mother asked Holly if she would like to stay the night by the end. She did comment that she'd be staying in the guest bedroom of course, but that she's more than welcome to stay.

I hoped Holly would take her up on her offer, but she doesn't. And we say our goodnights at the door with a few chaste kisses.

* * *

I was sitting in my room doing a drawing for the paper when someone barges into my room. It can't be my parents because they're not here, and Steve is downstairs with Stephanie so I doubt he'd bother me. I look up to find Holly making her way towards me. I close the sketch pad and push it aside, but before I could even get up to meet her, she's already on my bed, her hands on my cheek and her lips on mine.

She's kissing me with want and need and I can feel all the unsaid words, and I kiss her back with as much feeling. However this is a surprise and I can feel her shaking in my arms, so I pull back.

I move away the hair from her face and hold it so she can keep eye contact. And I can see hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Casey." She pauses and I can se her lip quiver as if she's fighting tears. "She knows, we were arguing and I told her. And then she talked to my dad, and she told him. Gail! She took that from me, I was supposed to do that! And she told him her opinion on you and he's not happy about it now." She couldn't hold the tears in after that.

I pull her in and hug her. Then I pull us up onto my bed so we're lying down with me hugging her and drawing soothing circles on her back.

"We'll find a way, we'll fix it. I'm so sorry Casey did that." I tell her.

"Gail, my dad is taking me away." She whimpers out.

"What do you mean?" I'm worried now. What does that mean?

"He wants me to go on a trip around Europe for the whole summer with Casey. He says it's my graduation gift but I know it's Casey's influence. She convinced him of it. I tried to tell him I won't go but they're insistent. I don't know what to do anymore. I hate this. Their problem isn't with me liking girls, it's with me liking you. And the worst part is that if I'd have told dad first, I would have given him the right image of you, not the bad one my sister knows. He'd just accepted that I wanted to do pre-med, and now Casey makes things more difficult." She's crying and I hold her till she calms down for a bit.

Once she's calm I ask her, "Do you have to go to Europe?"

"No. I don't want to. I mean I want to see Europe of course, but not because it's supposed to keep me away from you. I'd even rather see it with you." She tells me, and I kiss her forehead then. "But if I don't go, it won't be pretty. Casey will keep trying, and she'll keep trying to get my dad to dislike you."

"Then go. Give them that. We'll get through this. We'll fix everything when you get back. They'll see how strong this is. Distance won't make me love you any less." I reassure her. And then I realize what i just said. I wanted to tell her I loved her under better circumstances. Not while she was upset, but I won't take it back, not when she looks up at me with surprise and a smile.

"Holly, I love you. Nothing will Change that." I say it now.

"I love you too. And they can't change that." She tells me before she props herself up and connects our lips.

"I want dad to meet you. I want to tell him all about who you really are. I want Casey to not be an ass and stop believing stupid lies. I want them to see how amazing you are." She connects our lips again.

Things started to get heated, and as much as I wanted to continue I had to stop.

"It's okay. I want to." Holly assures me and goes back to connecting our lips, but once again I stop her.

"I want you. I really, really do. But not like this. Not when you're upset and my brother and his girlfriend are right downstairs. Not for our first time." I explain and she gives me a warm smile.

"You're such a romantic." She coos and I give her a playful glare which she wipes off my face with a kiss.

Then we go back to laying together.

It won't be easy being away from her.

"You turn nineteen in four weeks and I won't be there to celebrate with you." I whisper to her as I remember that I was already working on a gift.

"We'll make up for it when I get back." She promises.

And we lay there till we fall asleep.

* * *

"Hey Birthday girl!" I greet on the phone the second Holly picked up.

We'd been calling each other everyday, the time difference meant that we couldn't call each other a lot, but once a day worked. I was sure my phone bill and Holly's would be expensive this past month but we honestly didn't care.

We'd missed each other terribly and everyday Holly would steal a moment away from her sister to call me.

"Hey Beautiful." She greets me back and I can hear the smile.

"How's your day been?"

"Not bad. I'm in a science museum with Casey." She tells me.

I laugh, because that's probably what's making Holly's birthday a good one this year.

"Having fun looking at nerd stuff?" I tease.

"Shut up, you're as much as a nerd as I am, so don't even." She knows me well.

"I mis you." I breathe into the phone then.

"I miss you like crazy too." Her voice is low and serious now. "Just two more weeks and I'll be back home." She reminds me.

"I'll do my best not to miss you more till then." I know I'm being a sap but it's Holly. She brings out the soft side of me.

"Skype when I get to the hotel room in a couple of hours?" She asks hopefully.

"What about Casey?"

"She's already glaring at me, and I don't care. Besides, we got separate rooms this time, and I miss your face." She has already got me convinced.

"Then it's a date."

* * *

An insisting knock at the door gets me out of my room in the morning

I yell at Steve for being too lazy to leave his room to answer the door, even though I'm sure he's awake, and my parents won't be home for the next three hours. So I'm the one who has to leave my drawing to answer the door.

When I open it I'm very surprised to find Holly.

"Hey." I greet surprised. She wasn't supposed to be back till a few hours later.

"Hey." She greets back and before I can ask how she's here earlier she's already launched her self at me giving me a fierce hug. "I've missed you." She breathes into my neck and I shiver.

"I've missed you too." I say as I release her.

She doesn't move away though, she still has her arms around my waist as she stands close.

"You're back a few hours earlier." I point out.

"I may have lied about what time I'd be back." She confesses and when I raise my eye brows at her in question she just kisses me to soften my expression.

I move away from her to close the door and then drag her up to my room.

We share kisses and she tells me stories about her trip and I can't help but smile so widely because she's back with me.

"I've still got to cash in your missed birthday celebration." I remind her and she chuckles.

"I'm serious! This weekend, we've got a date and you can't get out of it." I add.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We lay on my bed comfortably talking for a few more minutes until she brings up her dad and sister.

"They were surprised when I told them I was coming to see you. Casey had hoped that the distance would have driven us apart. I wonder what she believed all those calls we shared were." She shakes her head then at her sister's behavior. "But dad wants to give you a chance. So can you please join us for dinner tomorrow at the hotel? Please?" She's looking at me with those pleading eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Casey will be there and I have no idea how things would go then.

"Please? I want them to see you how I see you. I Casey to open her eyes and see that you're amazing!" She insists and I concede.

"Okay, I'll be there."

She gives me a soft kiss that lasts a while and then she lays back on my chest.

She must have been tired and jet legged because she falls asleep laying with me and I just close my eyes and nap with her.

I'll worry about tomorrow tomorrow.

* * *

This won't be good.

"Gail relax." Holly assures me on the phone.

"What do I wear Holly?" I'm stressing out about meeting her dad officially. I've seen him around the hotel and in gatherings and family events but I've never met him officially as Holly's girlfriend.

" Gail, Just wear what makes you comfortable. You'll be fine!" Holly reassures me.

"Are you sure?"

"Stop stressing out and get here already! I miss your face." She orders before she hangs up.

"Steve!" I call for my brother a few minutes later and hope he's still home.

I wait a few seconds before he shows up at my doorway.

"What?"

"Are my clothes okay?" I ask him worriedly.

"Just go impress Mr Stewart already. You look great." He assures me and sends me on my way.

By the time I make it to the hotel, I text Holly telling her I arrived. And just as the Valet is taking my car away to park, Holly meets me outside.

"You look great!" She comments as she pecks me on the lips. "Come on!"

She is way too excited for this, which is kind of easing my nerves.

"Slow down!" I say as she drags me into the restaurant area of the hotel.

"Sorry." She just realized that she'd been dragging me fast and she drops my hands altogether.

I however reach for her hand again.

"Don't be. It's just we're in the restaurant already and your sister is glaring at us." I point out and she just gives me her lopsided smile.

"Come on. Let's go show my dad how amazing you are."

She drags me towards the table and she makes introductions. Her dad is wary, Casey is rude. That's how the first few minutes of the dinner went.

Her dad asks me a lot of questions about myself, about what I want to do with my life, where I see myself in the future, what my intentions with Holly are…

He also wasn't very impressed when he found out I wanted to pursue art, Holly however pointed to him that I'm already getting a lot of jobs commissioned and I'm only still in high school. She even told him I did the drawings at the coffee shop which he had already seen and said he liked, which kind of impressed him.

I feel my nerves easing throughout dinner. Holly's dad seems to warm up to me. Casey however doesn't. She gives me glares the whole time and barely joins the conversation.

"So no chance of following your parents footsteps?" He's asking me if there was a chance I'd be a cop.

"No sir. Even though my mother really wants me to. But I don't see myself as a cop." I won't say that the top reason why I wouldn't be a cop is because my mother will be able to control my career then.

"Well it's better than having people worry whether you'll make it back home I guess." He points. "You must worry about your parents a lot." He thinks that's why I wouldn't want to be a cop then.

"I used to, when they were always out on the field. But my father is now a white shirt and my mother is an inspector. Not perfectly safe, but much safer than before." I don't know why but I add the next part. "They've been training me to be a cop since I was born. All the martial arts classes, reading people, analyzing a criminal's move and more. But I'm more of an artist than a protector. Feelings would probably get in the way of doing my job if I were a cop." I confess to him.

"I see your point." He's not hating me so far and that's good. But Casey had to join the conversation and ruin things.

"Cops shouldn't beat up people for no reason, so yeah I guess you'd make a bad cop." She comments with a glare and i know exactly what she means.

"Casey." Holly hisses a warning at her sister.

"No Holly. This isn't okay. This girl beat up a guy and you're dating her now? She's not good for you." Casey's not keeping things in anymore.

"I have to ask if it's true Gail." Mr Stewart asks me. He's not surprised, Casey probably already told him I did that, and he was probably building the conversation up to reach that point.

I take a deep breath before I say anything.

"It is. But I never hurt anyone without reason." I add the last part to Casey, who scoffs at me.

Holly squeezes my knee under the table. She knows I hate to talk about this.

"Dad can you just trust me? Gail's a great person and Casey is basing her opinion on rumors. And rumors are generally not true." Holly points out to Casey.

"Rumors? I knew the guy. So I'd say I knew the truth." Casey's not going to let this go.

"If you really knew the guy, you'd know he was an asshole and a liar." Holly's getting angry now. This could be ugly.

I place my hand on her shoulder to calm her before this argument gets heated. I guess it won't hurt to open up to Holly's family. Holly needs them to accept me, and if this helps, I'll do it.

"Casey. You're judging me for something I did when I was fourteen. You're basing your believes on a guy who was drunk and couldn't take a rejection. A guy who kept trying to get handsy when all I was doing was wait for my ride to take me home. I wasn't the only one who through a punch that night. But I wasn't scared enough to show my bruises and tell the story that shows him as the bad guy. The only reason he got away with it was because his father was a powerful man and my parents didn't want trouble." I can't believe I just said that. But Casey's softening face and Holly's relaxed breath at seeing that was worth it.

"What about you beating that guy up in school a few months ago?" Casey has recovered from the shock of the truth she was presented with and she throws another story at me.

"He was being a bully." I say.

"Regardless of your intentions you use violence." She's determined not to like me.

"Okay that's it!" Holly then turns to her father. "I don't care what she says, but she knows nothing and I don't want you to believe lies dad. Don't believe Casey. She's just been blinded for years. Gail's not violent. Everything she does is for a reason." Holly's getting agitated.

"Holly, it's okay." I grab her hand to sooth her.

"No it's not. Because you're an amazing person, and she keeps demeaning that." She's got this determined expression on her face.

"You think Gail is violent?" Holly scoffs at her sister. "Gail was the quiet girl who kept to herself when we met, she didn't even want any friends. She pushed me away when I tried to be her friend yet on Halloween some guy tried to roofie me, and this girl in a black cat suit saved me. She didn't beat him up, she twisted his arm behind his back when he tried to hurt her for asking him to keep away. I had no idea that my savior was Gail until I analyzed it later. She didn't even want me to know it was her. She took care of me on New Year's eve when you were being a jerk. She gave me her room, while she slept elsewhere. We were barely friends then and she still helped me! She brought me food when I was studying for exams and because she knew I'd forget to eat. And that guy you're talking about, who you think she beat up months ago, was beating up a poor guy because he hated his mom. Gail simply asked him to let the kid go, but he got mad and attacked Gail. All she did was dodge him and restrict him, and she let him go with a warning." She's said more than I expected her to say. "So you may keep wanting to convince me that she's bad for me, that she's a bad person, but I already know how good she is. She's more than good for me. So I honestly don't' care what you think."

She then stands up and holds her hand out for me.

"Sorry dad, but I won't have Gail be subject to this any longer if this is how this evening will continue." She tells him when I stand up and take her hand.

Her dad nods in understanding. He's however looking at me in a new manner.

"It's okay. And Gail, thank you." He adds to me before we leave and I know his thanks are not just for coming to dinner, but for everything Holly said.

With a nod to him from me, Holly drags me up to her room, where we watch a movie and share a few kisses until I leave.

* * *

School was back. I'd started my senior year and Holly started college. Everything was going fine with me and Holly. We'd still talk everyday, and we made sure to see each other at least once a week. Holly even dragged me to her first college party and proudly introduced me as the girlfriend to her classmates.

We were doing great together, minus a few small arguments which we worked through immediately.

Now however, it's early november and Holly had just finished midterms.

Due to the bad weather and the fact that Holly had exams, we hadn't seen each other in a while. But this weekend Holly was staying in her hotel room instead of the dorms, and I had been ahead on my studies so we planned a date night, which started the second I finished school.

By the time I made it to the hotel it was heavy raining.

We'd been facing a lot of heavy rain storms lately, and I didn't expect there to be a storm that night, but the storm was still not stopping me from seeing Holly.

When she opens the door, I don't wait for greeting, I just push her in and attach my lips to hers with her back to the door, and the lip war remains for a few minutes.

I however calm things down when I notice they were going a bit too far.

"Sorry." I say as I pull away.

"Don't be." Holly whispers with hooded eyes.

She leads me to the couch in order to start a movie, and then order some room service.

She picks up a pair of glasses off the table and puts them on.

"What?" She asks when she catches me staring.

"When did these happen?" I point at the glasses.

"A couple of weeks ago. My sight was causing me headaches. Apparently I've needed glasses for the past year or so, but it wasn't too bad for me to notice before. I need to wear them when watching TV, Reading, and especially when driving. I'll just get contacts next week so I don't have to wear them all the time." She explains.

"Why? They look really good on you." I add a smirk to that, because it's true. The glasses give her a new level of hotness.

"Oh really?" She asks with raised eye brows and an amused expression.

"Really." I then go for a kiss, that gets interrupted by room service arriving.

Midway through dinner the storm intensifies outside.

"Shit! It wasn't supposed to get bad until after midnight! I better get home before it gets worse then!" I exclaim as the fifth thunder in a row strikes.

"Are you insane?" Holly asks incredulously and before I can answer her she lifts her arms to silence me. "Wait don't answer that, you are."

I give her a questioning look.

"Do you honestly think I'm letting you go in this weather? You're staying here. I'm sure Elaine wouldn't mind, she'd even want you to stay here. So call her and arrange it. I haven't had you all to myself for a while now and I miss it." Holly explains and I am loving that idea. So I call my mom and explain the situation. Holly was right, my mom encouraged me to stay. She did comment on responsibility however and I pretended not to listen then.

I borrow some pajama pants and a t-shirt from Holly.

"It's been a while since we've shared a bed. I've missed it." Holly comments before she gets in bed and pats the spot near her in invitation.

I give her a smile before I join her in bed.

We lie down and end up face to face until Holly lifts her self unto her elbow, and uses the other hand to caress my hair which I've let loose for bed. I hum in contentment at that gesture.

"You know, when I first met you, I found myself wondering a lot about what your smile would look like." She says.

I give her a questioning look.

"You never really smiled. Unless it was a sarcastic or fake one. Until you smiled at me on Halloween. I couldn't understand why my heart picked up pace then, until I realized it was you." She explains.

"My eyes huh?" I remember she said my eyes gave me away. "You knew the exact color shade of my eyes. You were that interested in me then? Even when I was a jerk?"

"You weren't really a jerk. Just guarded. And yes I did know. Your eyes are blue like a clear summer sky. Looking at them makes me feel warm." She softly explains as she stops her hands on my cheek caressing it.

"Until the icy glare comes up." I add.

"Even the icy glare, still reminds me of the warm sky. Also, it's kinda hot." She shrugs with a playful smile on her face.

I just shake my head at her antics, then I reach out to pull her face to mine to give her a gentle kiss.

Once we break apart, Holly turns off the light of her bedside lamp, and goes back to lying down facing me.

"Good night." I say.

"Not yet."

I question her with my eyes, even though I know she probably can't see it.

"I've missed you and I want more kisses." She adds, coming closer till our lips connect.

"Hmm, a lot of kisses." She says into my lips, and I smile into our kisses until they intensify.

Our hands have started roaming each other and our bodies keep trying to get more contact. The situation has gotten too heated and I'm not sure we can stop now.

Holly pulls away only slightly, her lips still brushing mine.

"Please don't tell we need to stop. Because I don't think I can." She breathes out.

"I don't think I can stop either." I pull her lips back to mine.

Her hands roam under my shirt and then grab the hem of it.

"Are you sure?" She whispers into my lips.

"I love you." I say, and she know it means yes.

"I love you too."

We get lost in each other for the rest of the night. Discovering every inch of each other for the first time.

* * *

I wake up to a knock on the door. When I check the clock it reads noon. Holly and I had already woken up early this morning, only to get lost in each other again. And I doubt I'd wake up again now if it weren't for the constant knocking.

Holly remains asleep though, which is good. I place a kiss on her forehead before I put on the pants and t-shirt Holly through across the room and I head towards the door.

When I open it, I am greeted by none other than Casey.

She's been tolerating me for the last few months, but her dislike of me is still there.

"You. Why are you here?" She sounds surprised. I guess she didn't expect me to answer the door. Then she looks at my clothing, probably recognizing Holly's pajamas. "Did you spend the night?"

"Well I couldn't leave when the storm got bad." I give her a reason as to why I stayed. I'm still wary of Casey. She doesn't fully trust me and she barely acknowledges my presence when I'm around. And I didn't even know she was here this weekend.

"Where's Holly?" She asks walking past me into the living room.

"She's still asleep." I answer and Casey raises an eye brow at that.

"My sister doesn't sleep in this late usually." She says.

I couldn't help giving her a smirk then. She makes it too easy to annoy her sometimes, and even though I try to stay out of her way and play nice, sometimes I can't help myself. "Well she was pretty tired, she needed sleep."

She gives me a glare.

"I'll just wake her." She starts to make her way towards the bedroom.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." I stop her, remembering that Holly was naked under the covers. And well the covers barely covered her too. "If you really need her, I'll just go wake her up."

She faces me with a questioning look, and it takes a few moments for it to finally sink in. I can tell when she realizes why I stopped her when her eyes widen.

"I just wanted to see if she wanted to grab lunch downstairs." She then sighs and turns away from the bedroom door. "I'll just let her sleep then."

She starts to make her way out of the room. She however stops right next to me. Too close to me, and she gives me a scary glare. One that could probably put my icy glare to shame.

"Hurt her, and I'll end up." She threatens and before I can answer, she's out of the room.

* * *

"Gail! You need to drink something! You'll be dehydrated." Steve is urging me to drink water, but even water makes my stomach hurt.

"No." I grumble out as I ball my fists into the covers and pull them even closer to me.

He sighs and leaves the room and I try to drift off to sleep hoping that would help.

Ten minutes later I open my eyes to find Holly getting in my bed.

"Hey." She greets me.

And on instinct I immediately wrap myself around here.

"Hey!" She whispers it now once she folds her arms around me. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay." She says while she has her hands drawing soothing circles on my back.

"You're here." I breathe her in. It's been a while since we've got time to see each other.

"I'm here." She assures me. "You need to drink something Gail."

"No." I grumble and tighten my arms around her.

"I know it doesn't feel like it but it'll make you feel better." She promises me but I don't move.

"You make me feel better." I tell her and I feel her lips brush my head through my hair then.

"You still need to drink and eat." She adds again and I grumble as I burry my head in her shoulder.

"Fine." I mumble before I let go of her. I don't move from the bed though, instead she's handing me a water bottle and asking me to take it with her eyes. Her glasses covered eyes.

I take the bottle and I slowly start to sip the water ignoring the heavy feeling it gives me in my stomach. And sure enough a few minutes later, I'm feeling a bit better.

I end up lying down on my back with Holly caressing my cheeks.

"Hey, don't you have an exam today?" I ask remembering that we haven't seen each other in a while because Holly had a few exams the week that she had to study for. Today was supposed to be her last one.

"I did. All done with the exams. Which is why you need to get better! I have a week with no stress to spend with you." She reminds me of the plans we were trying to make.

"Wait. What if you get sick too? You shouldn't be this close." I try to scramble away from her but she reaches her arms out and holds me close.

"I'll be just fine."

* * *

I do get better a couple of days later. I spend most of the time then with Holly. Mostly at her hotel room. Which is good because it means avoiding my mother, who's been annoying me about joining the police force.

Casey however was the annoying part of spending so much time with Holly, because now that Holly's free, Casey's home and she still hasn't warmed up to me. Holly told me that she's even tried setting her up with a couple of girls in college hoping Holly would like them better. But Holly caught on to the situation and then the last time Casey tried, Holly they had a big fight and Holly says Casey won't be doing that again.

So when Casey approached me alone, I had a feeling Holly may have set her up to come apologize or make me, that was probably the closest Casey could get to that approach as she glares and me and she made sure to remind me that she disliked me, and didn't trust me but Holly likes me a lot for some odd reason, so she'll back off for now, but if I hurt Holly, she doesn't care if I can fight, she'll come after me and make sure I stay away from her sister.

By the time there was only two months left of school, Holly and I were planning on making up for lost time during the summer. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together during the school term, and I'm planning on convincing my parents to let me take Holly to the cabin.

My mom had already been giving me college applications, urging me to apply to the same program as my brother, the whole year. Which I did to shut her up. I however applied to art school in the city.

When I got in and I informed Holly, she was happy and mad at the same time. We were alone in my house. My parents had early shifts this saturday and Holly came early. It's been a while since we've spent time together. We were sitting in the living room watching TV after eating the breakfast Holly picked up on her way.

"Gail! You can't change your plans because of me!" She starts explaining her reaction.

"What plans? I always planned on art school!"

"Yes, elsewhere."

"No, anywhere. And I choose it here." I assure her as I straddle her on the couch.

She places her hands on my back and pulls me closer.

"I love that you want to stay. But I don't want to hold you back. You had plans." She says closing her eyes.

"Hey no! My plans were to leave home. And I will. My plans were to get somewhere where I can be free and happy, and you make me feel those things. So you are part of the plan." I peck her on the lips to give her reassurance.

"Besides, my mother won't be happy about my choice, so I can't stay here. I've got enough money to get my own place." I then get even closer to her. My lips at her ear nipping. "A place near the university. Near you. Where you can stay. That way I won't have to be away from you this much." I then move my lips to her neck.

"Gail." Holly weakly protests but i can my ministrations are getting to her.

I move away to look her in the eyes.

"Holly, I promise you. This is what I want. I want to be here, study art, do some art jobs when I get them and be with you." I tell her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." And with that I move my lips to hers.

"Gail." She says my name between kisses. "Take me to your room." She breathes into my kisses, and when I meet her eyes they're dark and hooded.

I get up and reach out my hand for her.

The second we're in my room, she's pulling at my clothes and for hours our naked bodies connect and get aquainted with the other over and and over.


	13. 13

**So I'm a horrible person! Sorry it's been way way too long since the last update.  
It's just been a crazy few months. But I have less things keeping me busy now, so I should be able to update this story sooner. No more long waits for updates, I promise. I need to finish this story and I still have a few chapters to go.  
I hope you guys will forgive my tardiness and still read this. **

**And I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! I don't know if It's as good as it should be.  
But as promised, flashbacks end in this one. **

**Thank you for all the time you give to this!**

* * *

 **13.**

It's my graduation and Elaine's been annoying me all day. She's being very vocal on her opinion of my clothing and on how I should stand and act. She's insisting I wear a red dress and lots of make up.

When it was time to get to the school I was more than eager to leave. Steve was supposed to meet my parents there with Holly and Stephanie. He and Stephanie had broken up for a while but they worked it out and now she's coming to my graduation. And since I refused to go to the senior after party, a dinner between the four of us was agreed upon. My mother tried to make it a family dinner, but thankfully Steve convinced them that we can have lunch with them, just the family and then dinner with the friends. And I gave him a grateful look.

It's bad enough my mother is forcing me to attend a police event the next day, I don't think i can stomach spending the whole day with her today as well, where she's being formal and insistent.

At lunch however, my mother hands me a small box. I guess it's my present. When I open it though I couldn't stop the gasp that escapes my lips. It's my grandma's necklace. I remember she used to wear it when I was a kid, before she passed. It's a gold pendant necklace, and when I asked her about it, she said grandpa gave it to her, and that one day it could be mine. And it is now.

"Are you sure?" I look at my mom questioningly.

"It was always meant to be yours Gail. You were just away for a while, and then I found it convenient to hand to you at such an event." My mother explains, and it's moments like this that I see my mother being genuine.

When I finally make it to dinner with Steve, Holly and Stephanie, I'm already wearing the necklace, and can't wait to spend time with Holly.

Holly notices the necklace the second we meet up at the restaurant.

"This is nice." She comments on it.

"It used to be my grandmas. My mom gave it to me as a gift today. I probably won't be taking it off, so I hope you can get used to it. Though I think I'd keep it hidden under my shirts, I don't like it when necklaces dangle off when I move." I tell her and she gives me a warm smile.

"It suits you." She pecks me on the lips and we find our table.

"By the way, I learned something about you today." She adds when we're seated.

"What something?" She already knows me pretty well. Then I feel Steve squirm and I see him look away. Oh no.

"So you speak French?" Holly asks with an amused smile.

I give Steve a glare before I turn my attention back to Holly.

"Yes, it was mandatory at my old school." I thought I'd told her that bit of information.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did. But I guess I forgot, sorry." I genuinely thought she knew. It's not like it was a big deal for me. Thankfully she lets it go for a while.

Until we're at her place.

"You know when Steve told me you spoke french, I learned a few words just for you."

"Oh yeah? What'd you learn?" Now I'm intrigued and curious.

"Tu es très Beaux." She tells me when we sit on her couch.

I give a slight giggle at her words.

"What?"

"You meant Belle? Tu es tres belle?" I correct her.

"What's the difference? Don't they both mean beautiful?" She looks adorable with that confused look on her face.

"They do, but Belle is more of a female term." I explain.

"Oh. Well you are beautiful, however it is said." She gives me her lopsided smile and I melt.

"Tu es tellement belle." I tell her with a warm smile.

"Your eyes are so blue right now. Like a warm sunny sky. You're like a beautiful sky." She adds as she gazes into me.

"Can we stop all the cheesiness?" I don't understand why she still calls me Sky sometimes.

"Way to ruin a moment." She's exasperated.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Je t'aime." She whispered unto my lips before she does as I asked.

* * *

Holly had to go to college for a couple of days. There was some lab thing a friend of hers was doing and Holly offered to help if he needed it. His assistant was gone and Holly offered to help. So I took it as an opportunity to tag along and look for apartments nearby while she works. I'd already some some research on apartments online and knew which ones to look into.

During the time Holly's at the lab, I look at three apartments and I like all three of them, but I don't make a decision on them. I guess the decision can wait two more weeks to see which one suits me the most. Besides, Holly needs to help with my decision too.

When I make it back to the university, I learn that Holly is still in the lab, so I make my way there. I find her packing up while her friend is arranging paper work on the side.

"Hey!" She greets when she sees me standing in the doorway. "I'll just be a few minutes, we're just packing up." She tells me as she continues.

"You must be Gail!" Her friend exclaims from where he's standing.

"Yep! You must be Connor." I remember Holly told me his name.

"That's me! Nice to meet you finally. Holly never shuts up about you." He adds with a teasing tone and Holly gives him a glare.

"Oh really? Well good to know she likes talking about me." I add to the teasing and now she's glaring at me.

"I'm ready to go." With that said she grabs a form of lunchbox off the counter and make her way to me. "Same time tomorrow?" She asks Connor when she reaches me.

"Yes, same time. Thank you again for the help. With the boss sick and the interns on vacation, you're the only one I know who can handle all this." He tells her.

"No worries. Besides it's educational and gives me something to do for a while." I know she loves that he called her for help. She lives for this stuff.

Connor packs the paper work in a bag and he slings it over his shoulder then.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." She says before she grabs my hand, and with a wave to her friend from me, we walk out.

"So what's with the lunchbox?" I ask once we're outside the university.

"It's not a lunchbox." She corrects me.

"Looks like one to me. So what's with it?"

"It's a chemical kit!" She insists on correcting me. "And it has our research. We're taking the work with us because the lab is being used for a summer class tomorrow and Connor didn't want to risk having it misplaced. He usually puts the work in the professor's office but the professor is sick." She explains.

"Did I tell you lately how happy I am that you didn't take summer classes?" I ask at the mention of summer classes.

"Yes you did, everyday. And you know the only reason I didn't is because all the open classes are ones I already took except for one and I can just take that one in the fall." She reminds me and I nod along.

"Well I'm glad you took full credits so you can have a summer vacation!" I then grab her hand when I spot an interesting looking restaurant and drag her along. "Come on Lunchbox, I'm starving and I need food."

She halts my dragging of her towards the restaurant.

"Did you just call me lunchbox?" She asks in surprise.

"Well I needed to find a nickname for you."

"And you stuck to lunchbox?"

"Have to balance your awful nickname of me." I remind her that she has a nickname for me.

"Sky is not a weird nickname as Lunchbox is. Besides, it's a name that comes from how blue your eyes are. Lunchbox doesn't make sense!" She exclaims.

I give her a mischievous smile to tell her that her argument won't win.

"Well you did defend the lunchbox. And I like it." I give her a teasing smile and keep on my path towards the restaurant.

"Gail…" She whines at my retreat then I hear her follow me.

* * *

A week later we make it to the family cabin for a week. Just Holly and I.

We spent a whole week with only just us and it was perfect. Which gave me high expectations for the rest of the summer.

It all even gets better after we get back and I get a call from the paper where I work each summer, telling me that my art has interested an animation company who's looking for someone to help draw their storyboard. I'm guessing they looked for me since I'd be cheaper than the big shot illustrators.

I'd agreed to meet up with the company representatives, after a encouragement form Holly. And then I realized that most of the job will require me to be in California for the next month.

It was a great opportunity, and if I didn't already plan on spending every minute of the summer with Holly, I would've accepted on the spot, but I hesitated for a while. Until Holly encouraged me to take it. She reminded me that it would only be for a month, and we've been apart before and made it just fine, so she'll be waiting when I get back.

The hard part after that was getting Elaine off my back about it.

My mother was not happy when I announced the offer I'd gotten. Dad however remained silent about it, which infuriated my mother even more because she wanted him to help her stop me from chasing a foolish paths. I end up ignoring every word my mother says, and all the complaints she gives while I'm packing, and I head to California anyways.

* * *

When I get back, I get greeted by Holly at the airport. It may have been a month but I missed her a lot, and I was glad we still had a month left of the summer before we have to head to college.

She takes me back to her hotel room, and that's where I stay after little convincing on Holly's part.

Everything was going great. Ignoring my mother who wasn't happy about my choices, and didn't like that I was staying with Holly because she'd been hoping she'd be able to convince me to go into the police force and drop art school. I keep dodging her calls, but I am not sure how long I'll be able to manage that.

Summer was perfect until I got another call.

The guy I'd done commission work for over a year ago called and said he opened up an office in San Francisco, and he wants the same drawings on his interior there if I was interested.

Saying yes would mean spending the rest of my summer away from Holly. Though when I brought it up to her, she was the first to tell me to take the job.

Elaine wasn't happy when she found out, but I ignored her even more after that. She was insistent that I drop this nonsense and do something with a sure future. I hadn't seen her the whole summer, and I didn't plan on changing that anytime soon, not until she can accept my choices.

So I took the job and the guy booked my ticket for me, and that's when things started going wrong with Holly.

"What's wrong?" I ask her two nights before I leave as we're out at a bar having drinks with Steve and a couple of friends. Holly had been distant lately, and that night she was too quiet.

"Holly?"

"Gail?"

And she says I'm the one who avoids talking about my feelings.

"Come on." I grab her hand and drag her outside to talk.

"Really, what's wrong? You've been distant lately, tonight more than usual." I ask again.

When she still doesn't answer I hold her face in my hands and hold eye contact, assuring her that whatever is bothering her, it's okay, that she can tell me.

"Is it because I took the job in California? Because I can call and cancel. I'd rather be here with you anyway."

"Gail. What are we doing?" She whispers into the night.

"Standing outside a bar." I know that wasn't what she asked but I didn't know what she meant exactly. At least it gets me a small smile and a shake of her head.

"I'm proud of you, you know. You're barely out of high school, and you're already impressing a lot of people." She says meeting my eyes.

"I'm proud of you too. You're a genius. My genius." I remind her that she's really smart.

"Gail…" She ignores my words and I wait then, I give her time to say what she needs to say. "You're really talented. You're going to go places."

I think I know where this is going.

"But not here." She adds.

"No Holly. Don't even." I grit out.

"Why? You wanted to leave. You _can_ leave. You're doing work in New York and San Francisco, you're impressing people. And you can impress even more, higher ranked people if you stayed there, instead of here." Why is she saying all this? I thought we'd already cleared the air about these things.

"But I want to stay here." I remind her.

"Why? For me? Am I worth your dreams? Your talent?" She's pursing her lips now, like she does when she's trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Yes Holly. You are worth it. You are part of my dreams. I'd be content doing anything, if you're around." I hold her gaze and caress her cheek then.

"Are you really? We're still kids Gail. And you have so much ahead of you." She's whispering again.

"Holly… If I wanted to go I would've. But I'm here. It's my choice and I choose to stay."

"Because of me." She then takes my hands in hers. Kisses the palm of my right hand and then lets go as she steps away from me.

"I gotta go." She keeps stepping away from me.

I however match her each step.

"We're not done talking about this Holly."

"I just…" She's struggling for words now. "I've said what I needed."

"Holly."

Is she serious? What just happened?

"Goodnight Gail." Holly's eyes are filled with unshed tears.

"This isn't how it ends. Not like this." I say to Holly.

"Gail…" My name sounds broken coming from her.

"We'll be okay." I promise. I then step right into her space and grab her hand.

"Look at me. I love you. Okay?" I remind her of that.

"But Gail… I don't want you to wake up one day and regret everything. I don't want you to regret the choices you made for me." She's still not getting the point.

"But that's the thing Holly. I didn't make these choices for you. I made them for me. I love you, and I want to be with you. Which is why I chose to stay, because I want you. It physically hurts when we're apart, and I count every second till I see you again. I have sketch pads filled with drawings of only you. And I haven't told you about them because I feel like a creep when I draw you all the time. Hell, I'd stay here and do any other job or study any major if it meant I'd still be with you, if it means I can draw your face all the time. I'd even listen to my mother and join police force if it meant I'd stay with you. It's not because of you that I'm staying, you're not holding me back Holly. I'm staying because I choose you. And I'll never regret choosing you." She's crying now and I place my hands on her cheeks again, and wipe her tears away.

"So yes, we'll be okay. Because no matter how far I go, as long as you'll have me, I'll always come back to you. So unless you don't love me and that's what this is about, that you don't want to be with me anymore, then this is not happening, I will not let you walk away from me because you think it's the right thing to do for me. Because being apart from you feels wrong."

I am too close to her now. My lips are too close to hers.

"And this…" I whisper into her lips as I peck them. "Feels so damn right."

"I'm sorry." She whispers to me before she pulls me into her and kisses me with all her feelings.

* * *

I was hesitant about the job after that, but Holly seemed okay, and she encouraged me to go. I made sure to call her three times a day while there.

The day of my stay in the States, I'd impressed a lot of people at the office, and this girl told me she had a contact in New York that was looking for an artist for a book he'd been working on, he needed someone to illustrate some things in it, and that he wouldn't mind someone working from home. She'd already sent him pictures of what I'd done in the office and he was really impressed. So I changed my ticket and decided to make a stop in New York for a few hours to talk to the guy and then head back to Toronto from there.

I tried calling Holly to inform her that there was change in my flight, but I couldn't reach her that day. So I texted her with the new flight information and explained what I was doing.

When I got to New York she'd texted back saying she was sorry she missed the call but she was signing for classes and checking out the apartment we'd talked about, and that she'll meet me at the airport.

I called a cab and met the guy a thirty minutes away from the airport.

We'd talked and I showed him a lot of my work which he was impressed with. He was even more impressed with the fact that my work would be cheaper than other artists. We exchanged contacts and agreed to talk when I'm back in Toronto.

While on my way back to the airport everything changes.

Last thing I remember is hearing tires screeching and the cab driver swearing.

.

* * *

.

* * *

There's a beeping sound coming from nearby. As I try to open my eyes I get blinded by white light. Then I hear a voice.

"Hey, you're awake." A voice states. It's not the voice I want to hear though. I want Holly.

"Where's Holly?" I question as I adjust to the light.

"Are you okay?" Traci asks and my eyes have adjusted enough for me to see the worry on her face and her hand on the call button. She's just called the nurse.

"Sky?" She asks when I don't answer.

"I need Holly." I remind her that I asked a question.

"She's right outside. Are you okay?" She asks again.

Am I okay? After everything I've just remembered. Am I okay knowing that I promised Holly we'd be okay and then I disappeared on her?

"No." I answer and before she can ask me anything more a doctor walks into the hospital room.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He says before he strides towards me with the light in his hand and he then starts shining it in my eyes checking on me.

"How long have I been out for?" I ask.

"A few hours." Was the answer I got. "How's your head?"

"Heavy."

"Can you tell me what happened? Why you fainted?" He asks after he's done checking my eyes.

"I remembered."

He nods to that, which means he's well aware of my situation then.

"What did you remember?" He then asks.

"Everything."

Traci gasps when I say that, then she gives me a warm smile.

Yes I finally have my answers.

The doctor then runs some more tests, he writes things on his chart and then he leaves saying he'll check on me again in an hour along with a memory specialist.

"What happened?" Traci asks me once we're alone in the room.

"I kissed Holly." With all the memories I have now, I've kissed Holly plenty of times, and I want more of those kisses. I've missed those kisses. "And that triggered my memory."

Traci scoffs. "Of course it did. Only you can get a romantic cosmic story happen in real life." And I chuckle at that.

"Is she really outside?" I ask hopeful.

"Yes she is. Want me to get her for you?"

"Please?"

"Of course." She starts to walk towards the door, but she then stops in her tracks. "Should I call you Gail now?"

I take a few seconds to think about it and then I shake my head.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be Gail again right now." I tell her and she nods in understanding before she exits the room to get Holly.

* * *

"Hey." Holly's voice sounds timidly from my hospital room doorway.

My heart picks up the pace when I look at her. I can't believe I've forgotten this face. I can't believe that I couldn't remember her for years.

"Holly." Her name sounds more like a whisper coming from my lips.

"You gave me quite a scare." She says as she approaches till she's standing by my bed.

"You're here." I reach out for her hand and she inspects my outstretched arm curiously.

Then she looks up into my eyes in question, ignoring my hand.

"Are you okay?" She asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you there." Knowing her the way I do now, she was probably freaking out when I passed out.

"What happened?" She then sits in an empty chair besides the bed. "One second you were telling me you were Gail, the next we're kissing, and then you're passing out."

I didn't even know where to start.

Then I remember that Holly doubted I wanted to come back, which is why she believed I stayed away. And now that I can remember everything, she was scared she'd be holding me back. She probably feared that I'd realized that, which is why I never came back.

"I was coming back. I was on my way to the airport. I was coming back to you." I say, more to myself then to her. Reminding myself that I never intended to abandon her.

I look up to meet her eyes and she's still looking at me with question, waiting for me to say more.

"When we kissed, I remembered. I remembered everything." Then Traci's words echo in my head and I scoff. "Truly is a cliché, but I kissed you, and I remembered."

"Gail?" Holly's asking for reassurance once again.

"Yes." When I confirm it for her, I see her lips tremble and tears escaping from her eyes.

"Hey hey, no crying." I reach out again but she still doesn't take my hand. Instead she wipes at her tears.

"I just, I thought I wouldn't see you again. I thought you stopped caring." She sniffles. "I waited for you, I waited for two years. I looked for you. But I thought that if you truly wanted, you were more than capable of hiding. Then Elaine said you were in San Francisco and she sounded sure and I just, I gave up. I let you go. And I'm sorry." When she says those last words, tears flow from her eyes again.

"I shouldn't have given up, I should've looked harder, kept looking, I may have found you. I…" She cuts off to swallow a sob.

"Hey, look at me." It takes her a couple of seconds till she does. "I'm here, and you did your best. _I'm_ sorry that it took me so long to realize who I was. I'm sorry I forgot about you. I'm sorry it took me this long to get here. But fate wanted me to remember and here I am, with you." This time when I reach out she does take my hand.

"I never completely forgot though. Your eyes were always there, in my head. That's why I got the big headache at the Penny, because you took off your glasses and I saw your eyes. That's when I had flashbacks of you, and me. Then there's the name. I chose Sky, and I always wondered why I would ever choose such a name. It was because of you, you used to say my eyes reminded you of the sky." I try to give her small things to assure her that my mind didn't completely erase her.

"They still do. I just couldn't believe that someone would look this much like Gail. And I couldn't believe that I liked someone who looked like Gail a lot. I was so sure you were here at first but your story was so convincing." She's right, I've gotten so good at convincing people of my background.

"It was easier than having to explain everything that happened to me. Sorry I did that. We could've figured everything out from day one instead of taking this long. I wouldn't have freaked you out this much with the resemblance to Gail. Steve wouldn't have almost fainted when he first saw me then." Maybe if I'd have told her that I just had no memory when we first met, then she might have helped me figure out that I was Gail sooner.

"Oh God, Steve. I forgot all about him. I wasn't sure if you really were Gail, or of what was happening and you passed out before I could get more information and then I freaked out and you were unresponsive, and I had to call Traci up after I called an ambulance. Then I followed you here to the hospital and I've been pacing outside waiting for you to wake up and then you tell me you're Gail, and I'm just thinking of how Happy I am that you're her and…" She's rambling.

"Holly. You're rambling." I cut into her ramble and she stops and sighs.

"Sorry."

"Glad to see you still do that. I always found it adorable." I remember all the times I had to stop her rambling.

A blush creeps unto her cheeks when I say that.

"You just liked that you got a chance to shut me up with your lips." She points out and I smile at that because she's right.

"I should call Steve. He was worried when he learned you fainted and I forgot to update him, and he'll be so happy to know you're okay and that you're Gail." She reaches out for her phone.

"Wait." I say in order to stop her and she looks at me questioningly.

"Not yet." I adjust that way I'm sitting on the bed. "Can we just have a few more moments without everyone else comes at me? I'm just… I'm just not ready to be fully Gail yet with everyone else. Just with you."

"But Gail…" She's about to argue.

"Please? Just for a while. Just a few hours." I know I couldn't ask of her to give me more than hours. She would refuse me any longer time. I know Steve would be so happy to see me, and learn that it is me.

My parents would probably be happy too. Mother would also be extra happy when she finds out I did end up working in a very similar field to hers.

They deserve to know I'm here.

They deserve to stop worrying none stop about me, and where I might be.

But not yet.

I just want Holly for myself for a while.

I just want to grasp all these memories for a while.

So she nods and then she asks me to tell her exactly what I've been doing since I woke up with no memories and how I got to be Skylar Nash and working for the FBI.

So I do.

* * *

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." The doctor is back along with the specialist he promised and Holly stands up when he makes his presence known.

"It's okay." She tells him as she fixes the none existent wrinkles on her shirt.

"Um…" He hesitates as he looks at me.

Why is he hesitating?

He then glances at Holly and it clicks. He's not sure if he can say anything in front of Holly.

"I'll just…" Holly starts to say but I cut her off.

"Stay please. Doc you can say anything in front of her."

Holly gives me a smile and sits back in her seat.

"Okay miss Nash, this is Doctor Wilson." He points at the woman in white coat next to him, who gives me a smile in return. "She's going to give you a check up."

He then steps back and she steps forward.

"Okay miss Nash, I'm gonna ask you a few questions and run some tests." She says as she holds her chart up with her pen.

"What triggered your memories before you regained full memory? I read that every time you got a memory you got a headache?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did, but my memory wasn't as triggered until I came to Toronto." I answer.

"What was the longest trigger you had before gaining it all?"

"Like a week ago, I had a series of memories coming to me, one after the other and the headache got too much to handle that I had to leave where I was to stop them from flowing."

"Any idea what triggered them?" She's writing in her chart and not really looking at me as she asks her questions.

"Holly." I see Holly turn to me then and the doctor stops writing and looks at me as well.

"Well mostly Holly's eyes. For a long time I remembered brown eyes, but I couldn't tell who they belonged to, until Holly took off her glasses."

I see Holly going into concentration, probably remembering everything about that moment.

"And Holly is?" Dr Wilson asks.

I just turn to Holly, "In this room."

"Okay, so she was your trigger, why?" I don't understand the point of all these questions but I'll answer.

"Because I love her." I didn't really mean for those words to come out but I couldn't stop my brain from saying the truth. I loved Holly when we were teenagers, I liked her a lot when I was Skylar with no memory, and I love her the same after I've gained my memory.

Holly turns to me in shock then.

The doctor gives me a warm smile, but she stops her personal questions and starts doing some other tests that feel more clinical, and during that time Holly stays in the room. She even asks the doctor a few questions, ones that were too medically termed for me to understand.

"By the time her examination was done, Dr Wilson seemed happy with the tests, and said that I'll be released within a few hours if I wished it. Which I did.

Once they leave Holly sits back in her seat and Traci enters the room with two cups of coffee, handing one of them to Holly.

"Uh, I'm here too you know." I comment for the lac of coffee for me.

"Yeah, no coffee for you." She answers seriously and I answer with a pout.

"Mom called." She then adds as she takes a seat near Holly.

"You told her?!" I ask incredulously. "Why?"

"She's been calling you and she got worried for the lack of answer." She explains and I face palm. "She expects you to call her and assure her that you're fine yourself."

"Really? She's not coming in to see that I'm alright for herself? Cause we all know she will." Traci's mom is a worrier and a doctor, so she'll need to come and listen to the doctor explain my condition to her himself in order for her to not worry too much.

"I don't know. I never know what she's about to do." She answers sheepishly, which means we both know that she will be coming then.

"Whatever, I'm leaving this place today, did you tell her that? That should've helped." I hope she doesn't come here. No need to worry her.

"Yes I did Sky." She assures me.

Then I turn to Holly and find her sipping her coffee but still looking at me.

She's still the same as she was in my memories. She may be older, but she's still my Holly. I hope she's still my Holly.

"What?" She asks when she notices that I've been staring at her and the room's been silent.

"Nothing. I'm just…" I'm at aw that she's here. "I missed you."

She gives me a warm smile. "I've missed you too."

Before anything else is said or done her phone rings.

So does Traci's.

They both excuse themselves and leave to answer their phones. Holly leaves the room, while Traci stands in the corner of it.

"Yeah… No she's fine… She's being released in a few hours… Yes, I'll be there then… No, I don't think she'll be with me, she needs rest… Okay… Sure… I'll see you then." Traci's conversation goes before she hangs up and joins me.

"What was that about?" I ask her once she's sitting again.

"They think they have a match on the car. They're trying to locate it now along with it's owner, who's another student by the way. A student who has a few classes in common with Katie, and they fear the he might be Katie's new interest for now and he might be in danger. Andy is suggesting to send officer in undercover to get the information we need from Hannah as fast as he can and I agree. You'll go help when you're up to it." She explains patting my leg when she says the last part.

"I am up to it, and you know it. I feel fine, normal. There's no more void in here." I point to my brain as I say the last part.

"You shouldn't strain yourself immediately. I'll discharge you and drop you off at the apartment so you can rest. You can come back to work tomorrow if you're insistent." She adds and I know that there will be no point in arguing she will stick to this.

"Sure yeah, I guess." I give in without an argument and Traci seems pleased.

Holly enters the room then.

"Sorry about that. Swarek says they're locating a car and he wants me to go with them when they locate it to do a flu search in place. He wants me instead of an intern because we can't afford to have any mistakes done." She says looking at Traci.

"We think our killer fled in that car and we think the car might hold evidence to the murder. Andy called me now and said that they're not that far from locating it, they should be able to find it soon, they've already alerted every precinct in the city and everywhere near by. I doubt whoever helped her went that far, he'll need to come back to attend classes." Traci adds and Holly nods in agreement.

"And you say I am not needed? This just got more interesting." I interrupt their conversation about the case and Traci gives me a stern look.

"No Sky, it's final, you need to rest at least for a day." She uses her mom voice that uses on Leo all the time and I never know how to argue with that voice.

"Fine." I grumpily agree.

"I'm gonna go get your discharge papers ready. Don't cause any trouble." She scolds me before she leaves the room with a nod to Holly.

"So you ended up as a forensic pathologist huh? What happened to doctor?" I ask when I realize that Holly is only looking at me without asking any questions.

"I don't know. I just got into it and really liked it. Steve once had to work on a case while I was in med school, it was a murder case and he was upset after he'd had to tell the family that they couldn't find much on the body. But when they found everything needed to catch the killer, I could see the triumph and relief on his face and I realized that I wanted to do that. Help give people closure, help catch bad people. I'd still be using medicine, just not as a doctor. I did intern at the hospital for a year though before I finally made the decision to do this job." She explains to me and I watch her intently and with fascination and yet a bit of sadness that I had to miss so much of her life because I couldn't remember her.

"I guess you made the right decision then. You're pretty good at what you do." I compliment her.

"THank you." She gives me that lopsided smile that makes my heart jump and stop at the same time.

"How'd Casey take the news of that though?" I ask remembering that Casey wanted Holly to do management so they can both manage the hotel.

"She wasn't thrilled. But when dad died and we didn't know why or how, and she was devastated, then a pathologist gave s answers and she realized that this job could be just as important as a surgeon, so she stopped being difficult." She tells me.

"Sorry about your dad by the way." I didn't remember to ask her about him, and now I feel bad that I wasn't there for her. I reach my arm for her and she takes my hand this time in hers with a "Thanks."

"I looked for you that day. In the crowds, and in the hotel and at the funeral. I kept waiting for you to show up. But you never did, and I hated that you had just left and not came back. I still waited though. I waited for weeks, but you never showed and now I feel so horrible that I just thought you didn't care, Or that I wasn't important enough to you for you to show up. Boy do I feel like an ass now. We should've looked harder We couldn't found you sooner."

"It's okay, I'm here now, and so are you, I'd call that a good thing, great even." She assures me that my presence is more than welcome.

"Are you sure you don't want Steve to know yet? He's still your brother. And he's been looking for you for a long time."

"I'm sure. I'll go to him as Gail when the time is right." I probably should've just told him who I was when I started speculating. I should've gone to him first, but he's not Holly, and Holly was the most important to me. She is still the most important to me, even though it's been so long and I can't expect to get anything from her other than maybe friendship.

"You should, or I will. I know you Gail, or at least I did…" She stops then at that specific realization.

"I'm still me, same Gail, I don't think I'd have time to change that much considering my memories just came back." I remind her.

"Your memories does not mean that whoever you were when you forgot yourself wasn't real. You could still be different, but based on the Gail I used to know, you hate confrontations, so that means you'll avoid it for as long as possible." She adds and I just give her a smile because she was right, I'm still that person though, I would put it off as much as I can.

"I give you a week. If you don't tell him by then, I will." She warns and I purse my lips to keep myself from commenting.

"Don't do that. It just proves that I'll have to do it, and I know he'd rather know it from you." She says and I remembered then how well she knew me. No one knew me the way she did.

"Fine, I promise!"

"Good." She gets up and I can't help the disappointed feeling that creeps up on me. I don't know why I was hoping that she'd stay. I guess all the memories coming back made me hopeful that we'd still have a chance. But it's been so long, and she's more than free to go.

"I have to go, but I'll call to check on you later okay?" She asks.

"Go? Why? I'm being released in a few. Can't you keep me company till then?" I ask with a pout.

"I'm afraid not."

She holds up her phone where her messages are open. "I got called into work. Guess they found the car."

"Right, good. Gah, Traci won't let me help." I want to know more.

"And you shouldn't. Rest. The Gail I knew would just sleep in, and go running and fill her sketch pads with drawings. So do that till you can come back." She gives me that smile that melts me and I can't help but smile back.

"I promise to check up on you later." She adds as she pockets her phone. But she hesitates before moving, and then before I know it she's leaning in, and she gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"See you later Gail." She smiles when she says my name.

She bumps into Traci once she reaches the door, and with a wave to her, she leaves.

Traci then enters the room with a couple of papers for me to sign saying she'd taken care of everything else, and she was holding clothes for me to wear.

"Free to go. Just get dressed and we'll be on our way."

"Thanks." I then get off the bed and find the bathroom.

When I emerge dressed Traci asks me if I'm ready to leave.

"Let's go."

* * *

"You'll be okay on your own right?" Traci asks me once I'm settled at the loft.

I'm laying down on the couch and she's putting on her jacket and grabbing her keys.

"I gotta go into the station, they just got the car." She says in explanation.

"Can't I come? Please?" I am feeling perfectly fine, and I might be able to help. Besides I don't think I can handle sitting here with all the new memories without being able to talk to Holly or Steve. I just need something to keep me busy.

"Sky. Your brain needs a rest. So please. Just for a couple of days or so, rest." She pleads.

"My brain is fine. And you know I'll be asking you all sorts of questions when you come back and I'll be over thinking it. So please just ease up and let me come. It would save us both the trouble we'll face later." She knows I'm right about this.

"Nope. Mom would kill me if I let you come." She's still refusing, even when I pout.

"Mom's not here." I remind her.

"Doesn't mean she won't still kill me when she finds out. So you're not coming."

"You don't understand! I can't just sit here and think of everything I know. I can't just sit here and be away from _her!_ I need more answers, and more closeness. In my mind she and I never broke up! In my mind I was coming back to her! And now everything is different! And I'll just be driven insane if I can't be distracted! It's already driving me insane!" I try to explain and reason.

She sighs at my words, but before she can answer, a knock at the door interrupts her.

She holds her finger up as indication for me to wait as she heads over to open the door.

"Mom?" Her voice echoes towards me in surprise. And her mother enters the loft.

Damn it! I told her she'll come and now I'm stuck here.

"Hey sweetie." I crane my neck over the couch to see Anita hugging Traci.

"Mom, we told you, you didn't have to come." Traci says through the hug.

Before her mom can even answer a little thing attaches itself to Traci.

"Mom!" Leo's voice echoes.

Now I'm the one who's off the couch.

I stand there shocked and staring at them.

"Why's Leo here?!" Traci exclaims in shock as she crouches down to hug her son.

"Jerry has a case and Grandma didn't want to leave me with the nanny." Leo explains to his mom as Anita makes her way towards me.

"Sky! My girl! How are you feeling?" She asks as she cradles my face and inspects my eyes and then my forehead.

"Anita I'm fine!" I assure her as I make my way out of her grasps.

She doesn't leave me free of her for long because she immediately pulls me in for a hug.

"So you finally got your memories back?" She asks with a warm smile once she lets me go.

"Yes I did." I am happy about that and I don't even try to hide it.

"How?" She's too exited.

"I kissed a girl." I answer as if it's the most normal answer ever.

"You kissed a girl?" She asks dumbfounded.

"A pretty girl." I smile then and she looks more confused.

"Stop it Sky. Just tell her everything without playing games." Traci doesn't even give me the chance to have more fun annoying her mom.

"It's Gail." I correct her before I can stop myself. I guess I do want to go by Gail instead of Sky.

"So I _should_ start calling you Gail now. Does that mean you'll tell Steve and Elaine?" She asks with raised eye brows and an amused smirk.

"Only Holly calls me Sky. Never liked that nickname though. And maybe not Elaine, not yet." I say.

"Okay, who are these people and why aren't I getting answers?" Anita asks.

"Just sit down and I'll tell you everything." Anita takes a seat when I say that. Leo is about to join us when Traci places her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Leo, how about I tell you what you need to know about _Gail_ there on the way to the station? Wanna see what the station here looks like?" Traci asks him.

"Really Traci? You're gonna leave Gail here and go to work? And take Leo with you?" Anita is about to scold her daughter.

"Gail is fine, and you're with her. As for Leo, I've missed him and would love to have him with me, considering I really do have to go and I don't want him away from me while he's here." Traci explains and before Anita can comment, she's grabbing her coat and keys.

"But Traci! I was supposed to go to!" I yell behind her as she makes her way out. She ignores me however and closes the door.

"You are not going anywhere! No work for a few days!" Anita is scolding me now. "Now, tell me everything!"

I guess I have no choice. I won't be getting any work anytime soon, and I can't get out of telling Anita what happened. So I do, I tell her.

* * *

I wake up to my hair being caressed, or more like pushed away from my face.

But to my surprise when I open my eyes, I find Holly.

I got tired after telling Anita everything, and her feeding me a snack. She was going to prepare dinner for when leo and Traci come back, since Traci confirmed she'd be back in time for it, so while she was to make dinner, I asked to be excused to the bedroom so I can nap.

And now here I am, awake with Holly sitting near me, with her hand still on my cheek.

"Hey." I greet softly.

"Hey." She has so much emotions in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just, glad you're here.I can't believe you're Gail. I can't believe I still fell for you even when you weren't Gail." She's starting to ramble now.

"I mean I know you were Gail technically. Everything you did as Sky was Gail, like everything, and I kept getting suspicious that you were Gail pretending to be someone else. Just messing with us, or you just didn't want us to know you were back. But you were her, and I still liked you even when you were supposed to be only Sky to me. And I don't know what to believe in anymore, because when we were young you always felt like you were it for me, even when I was scared that I'd be holding you back, and then you left, and I didn't know what to do anymore. And it took me a while to move on, but I guess I was never really over you, not even when I dated other girls, not like any relationship I've had other than yours have lasted for more than six months."

"Holly." I attempt to interrupt her but she doesn't let me.

"God, I'm not even sure my brain is getting used to the idea that you're Gail. I've wished so hard for you to come back. I was so worried the first few weeks, because I thought something bad had happened to you, but Elaine said you were in San Fransisco still, and I have no idea why she did that now, you were really hurt and I didn't know, I couldn't go looking for you because I didn't know that you really were hurt. God I'm so terrible. I tried to hate you all these years, when you were just lost. I'm so sorry! I'm even more sorry for my behavior. It's been so long for me since I've seen you. A lot has happened, but for you it's different because you couldn't remember me, and here you are, with your memories and I'm giving you a hard time for being away when it wasn't even your choice."

"Holly!" I say a bit louder as I adjust the way I was sitting so I am closer to her and place my hand on her arm, which gets her to stop rambling.

"I really wanted to stop your rambling with a kiss, like I normally do. But I don't know if I'm allowed that now. I'm glad to see you haven't changed. Still adorable with the rambling. And you did nothing wrong Holly. I am glad I fell for you before i could even know you were important to me. I was drawing you even after I've seen you once. It drove Traci crazy. I guess I was always meant to fall for you, even when I can't remember you. And now with all the memories back, all those feelings I had years ago are still the same." I then realize that a tear had run down her cheek, so I reach over to wipe it away.

"I looked for you. I looked for you in everyone I met. Your eyes were always with me, always in my mind. And I looked for you everywhere I could. I'm glad I found you, even if it did take me a while. So I'm sorry for that too. I'm just hoping that I'm not too late. I'll always want you, but if I'm too late and you don't want the same, then I won't push for it. I'm just happy that all the amazing memories of us are back in my brain, because you were everything to me. And you could be again if you wanted to, and it's okay if you don't as well…"

I get cut off by her lips. Lips I wasn't sure I'd get to kiss again. But here she is, kissing me.

And everything spins again. My heart races, my hands shake, my body shivers, and my mind is happy.

She pulls back a few seconds later.

"Never thought you'd be the one rambling and in need of my lips to shut you up." She says breathless with a smile.

"Then kiss me and keep me quiet." I whisper in challenge.

She doesn't hesitate. She surges forward and connects our lips again.

The kiss was so intense that I had to fall back onto the bed with her along with me. We end up on our sides as we continue kissing.

We stay like that for minutes before she disconnects her lips from mine and hugs me burying her face into my neck.

A few seconds into the hug and I feel something wet hitting my neck. She's crying.

I pull back and wipe her tears.

"Hey it's okay."

"Happy tears." She explains as she smiles through her tears. "It's just weird that we've been separated by life for so long and then you come back and I just want to forget all the years apart and fall right back into you." She chuckles at her words as if she's not sure if her words make sense.

"Well I'm glad about that, because I don't think I would've handled all these memories of you without being with you. I know I said I would, but I'd have stayed away and turned crazy. I guess my sanity is intact." I say returning her smile.

"Let's hope mine stays intact too." She adds before she softly connects our lips together.

"God, your lips still taste so sweet. I've missed you." She whispers when we separate.

"It wasn't my intention to ramble and kiss you when I came in her." She then says with a sigh and before my smile falls or I even answer back she continues. "I was gonna come and ask you out on a date, get a chance to get to know you again. Ease us back into… well into us, if you still wanted us. But then I rambled on, and you rambled, and you confirmed that you wanted _us,_ and I just couldn't help myself."

I reach over and get some lose hair away from her face as I hold her gaze.

"Well I'm glad I rambled and you kissed me. But we can still go on that date. Ease back into us. But still share kisses." I give her a cheeky smile before I kiss her again, one small kiss.

"Good. Now let's go before Traci comes looking for us. I was meant to wake you up, and tell you to come down for dinner. Anita is a little intense and I don't want to be scolded for doing more than what I was intended to do." She says as she gets up and gets off the bed.

I just laugh at her.

"Come on Gail!" It's so good to hear her call me by my actual name. It sounds amazing from her lips.

"I'm up!" I get up too, knowing that she's right. I'm sure Anita has a lot of questions for us. Probably questions about what happened in this room too.

"Did Anita ask you any questions?"

"She just asked if I'm Holly? And she's glad I have magic lips." She answers and I face palms and groan. "Then she insisted I join you for dinner. Which is why I was waking you up. I was gonna ask you to come down to dinner, and then have that talk with you _after_ dinner, but I guess I couldn't wait."

"This will be an interesting dinner. She's gonna ask lots of questions. Even if Leo is there." I know Traci's mom will be too interested in our lives now that I can remember mine.

"He's adorable." Holly probably met Leo before she came to the loft. "Don't worry, I'll try to steer the conversation about the case, and then you can ask Leo about his time at the station. That should keep the conversation occupied about something other than us." She gives me that lopsided smile.

"Right. I need to know everything that happened with the case. I was supposed to go with Traci, but Anita showed up."

"Come on." She reaches out her arm for me and I give her mine as she leads me out of the room.


	14. Not a chapter

Hey guys...

Sorry this is not an update..

For those who don't follow me on tumblr, I am afraid to tell you that my macbook has died.

I am currently out of the States, so fixing it won't be a possibility till I'm back.

And it'll take me a while till I'm back in the states.

What I can do is the second I get a hold of a computer that can read my external hard drive, I'll email what I have written of the chapter to myself and write the rest through my phone or tablet... I'll figure something out till I get it fixed so I don't leave you all hanging for a long time..

I'll delete this message as soon as I update...

Thank you for your time and for reading this story. And I'm really sorry for the delay.


	15. 14

**Well this has taken longer than I thought it would. Even after I got my laptop back.**

 **I just got held back from writing.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Hope you like the update. And hope it made it worth the wait.**

 **I don't know how many more chapters to go, but not a lot.**

* * *

 **14.**

"Sky! Hey, how are you?" Andy asks me once I enter the parade room where apparently everyone is discussing the case.

"I'm good." I answer knowing that her question means she knows I've fainted and have been in the hospital.

"Good. Because we got worried there for a bit when you were taken to the hospital." She elaborates.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I'm perfectly functional now."

"I'm glad. We're getting closer in the case. We're prepping Nick to go in." She then points at Collins who's standing behind her by the board where Traci is explaining something for him.

"Care to fill me in on what I've missed?" Traci won't tell me anything, but I'm guessing Andy doesn't know that, and Traci hasn't noticed me yet. So I might as well take advantage and learn what I've missed.

"Well the evidence found in the car states that it is her. There was bloody residue left in the car that the lab is processing now. We just hope she didn't manage to leave us with another victim."

"Then we need to find her fast."

"Yes, Traci has already notified some other stations and we sent out an APB. If she is spotted then we'll get notified." Andy explains more to me.

"Good. This girl is good at hiding, so I hope we catch her fast before we end up with another body." Before I can say more Traci shows up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks in what I call her mom voice.

"Working?"

"You're supposed to be in bed. Resting." She's scolding me now and Andy is looking at us in confusion.

"I'm fine and you know it."

"You're supposed to rest for a while. You're not cleared for work yet."

"I'm not a cop and I don't need clearance. The doctor said rest for a while. I have. Come on Traci, chill. It's not like this will cause me brain damage. This is your part of the work now. You'll do most of it. I'm just here to check in." She knows my curiosity gets the best of me most times.

"You're just an idiot."

Andy then points at me and says : "I'm guessing you're not completely fine."

"I am. I just had a small incident but I'm 100%." I say.

Traci scoffs at my words. "The doctor seemed to disagree."

"The doctor was uncertain of a lot of things about my case. So I won't trust uncertainty." I remind her that my case is different.

"That's not the doctor I was talking about." She raises her eyebrows. She went there.

"And you know she disagrees how?" I question her but she just glares at me. "I don't understand. You were gonna let me come before."

"I was going to do no such thing." She defends.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

It's around that point that Andy leaves us to our argument.

"I was not gonna agree to this. I was going to calmly try and convince you to stay and stop fighting me about this. But mom came and interrupted." She reminds me that she did not agree.

"We were leaving the house together! But I guess this is why you're really arguing this. You're scared mom will get pissed off that I came and she'll blame you for letting me. Well guess what? I'm an adult who can do whatever she wants." Her mom can be a bit scary at times, but I've dealt with Elaine. I can handle Anita.

"You're seriously gonna play this? I'm just worried about you." She says.

"You forget that I'm pretty good at reading people."

"Not when it comes to me." She argues back.

"Yes I am."

"What's going on?" A third voice interrupts our argument.

"Holly?" I turn to face her once I recognize the voice.

"Why are you two arguing like ten year old siblings in the middle of the station?" She asks us.

"Because she's being a stubborn ass." I point at Traci.

" _I_ am? You're the one who should be resting, not here at work!" Traci defends.

"I am fine!" I keep the argument.

"Stop arguing. This is pointless. _You,"_ She points at me, "should be resting, so she," She points at Traci then, "is right."

"Oh come on! Why are you even here?" I ask before I can stop myself.

She raises her eye brows in question at me.

"Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm really happy to see you, but I just meant like why are you not at the morgue?" I try to do damage control.

"This is my queue to leave." Traci says then and retreats from us.

Holly is still looking at me with question.

"Just… Gah, I'm sorry. I just got mad because Traci was not happy that I was here, mostly because her mom won't like it. I didn't mean to say that to you. I'm really really glad that you're here." I'm hoping she'd understand.

"To answer your question, I'm here to discuss evidence with Swarek. And well as for what you just said, that was so Gail like." She says the second part in a lower voice.

"Yeah, I seem to still have the ability to blurt words out without knowing what I actually mean." I scratch the back of my neck as I say that.

Holly just chuckles. "Okay, now can I walk you to your car?"

"What? Oh I'm not leaving." She can't seriously think she'd convince me that easily to leave.

"You were discharged yesterday! After you were passed out for hours! Your brain needs rest. Aren't you even tired?!" She tries to argue.

"No?"

"Gail." She hisses my name. "Look, I get it. You've always been driven to fix things and finish what you start. But I'm pretty sure everyone here is capable to handle things without you for a day."

"I'll just sit aside. And watch what happens. I'm a curious person! I like to see how things happen." She fixes me with a stare when I say that.

"Just go home. They can fill you in. I can even kiss you goodbye at the car." She's trying to bribe me with kisses now?

"Holly." I sound half whining.

"Well this call is for you." Traci appears at my side again with her phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Skylar Nash! Why are you not in bed?" Anita's voice sounds through the phone.

"Shit." I hiss out. "On my way." I push the phone away as I say that.

Traci gives me a smirk as she hangs up and Holly just looks at me with raised eyebrows in question.

"Don't even." I say to Traci as I grab Holly's arm. "I'll see you later." I say to Traci then as I pull Holly so we can walk out together, however Andy shows up next to us with a file.

"Dr Stewart, you might want to look at this, the courier just dropped it off." Andy stops us as she hands the file to Holly who gets her arm free of my grip so she can open the file.

"This blood matches the hair we found in the car. The blood is hers." Holly then looks up and hands the file to Traci.

She takes the file and opens it to take a look herself.

"I don't understand half the stuff here but if it's her blood, then why the hell is she the one bleeding?" Traci questions.

"The amount of blood found shows that she's been injured badly. She will definitely need medical attention to avoid permanent damage." Holly adds.

"You need to call all hospitals within the radius and ask for all their Jane Does." I point out. "She'll need medical attention, which means hospital and I doubt she'll use her name to sign in since she knows we're after her. She'll find a way to get in as a jane doe."

Traci nods at my words then hands the file to Andy. "Call Swarek into the parade room. Bring all officers involved in this with you, we have a few hospitals to contact."

Andy nods and leaves to do as Traci asked.

Holly then grabs my arm. "Okay let's go."

"What? I'm not going now, this has gotten interesting." I comment.

"Do we need to get Anita on the phone again?" She questions in amusement as my face drops.

"Fine let's go." I say dejectedly as I let her drag me while Traci laughs.

"You better not screw up without me here." I call out to Traci as I let Holly drag me away.

* * *

"Where'd you park Gail?" Holly asks me once we're outside. She's gotten the hang of calling me Gail pretty quickly.

"I um… I didn't. Traci came here in the car. I'm not sure if I should take it and tell her to find a ride or to call a cab." I explain.

"Right. You took a cab here?"

"Yep. Gotta love public transport." I give her a thumbs up, sarcasm showing.

"I can give you a ride." She offers, but I know she needs to be back at the morgue.

"Nah, you got work to do. I'll just take the car." With that I pull the set of extra keys that I use for the car. "Unless you don't recommend I drive either doc."

"Well, I could say you're good to drive and give you an ego boost and more power to argue that you're fine to work tomorrow, or I can say you're not good to drive, which would give me a chance to drive you home, spend more time with you and get my fix of you since I've spent so long without you." She makes her point. "Hmmm, tough decision."

"Really? You're contemplating what to say? You could've just said 'I'd rather give you a ride' you know." then I scoff "Nerd." And she smirks at me.

"I guess you're giving me a ride then?" I question. But before she can answer her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and groans. "Or not." I chuckle at the expression on her face then.

"I guess you're driving yourself." She says disappointedly.

"Call me later?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course." She gives me a warm smile and I couldn't help myself from hugging her.

She hums at the contact.

We pull away a few seconds later but remain in close proximity. And after a few seconds Holly pecks me on the lips.

"We'll talk later." She says quietly and then pulls away.

"Traci's parked over there." I point behind me and start to walk backwards.

Before I turn around to navigate my way better, I see Steve approach Holly.

I give him a nod hello then turn around and get in the car.

Once I'm in there, I see Steve and Holly talking, however it seems like it turns into an argument and holly gives Steve a glare before she walks away from him.

He follows her with his eyes, then he looks in my direction before he walks away himself.

What just happened? Why would they argue?

I think about calling Holly then to make sure she's okay, but her car is already making it's way out of the driveway.

I guess I'll be asking her later when we talk.

* * *

I don't hear from Holly later.

She doesn't call or show up, which lead me to worry.

What happened with Steve? Is he the reason she's being silent?

Or is she just being Holly? Having a lot of work to do and being super thorough with it that she forgets the world exists.

I would've called or went over to her myself but I was being watched like a hawk by Anita since the stunt I pulled this morning, sneaking out of the house and all. And I don't think this is something to be discussed on the phone. And I was also still wondering if she'd just be too busy and I wouldn't want to distract her from her duties.

So first thing I do the next day is ask Traci to drop me off at the morgue on her way to work, telling her I'd find my way to the station after I've chatted with Holly.

She doesn't question me. She just does as I say and Anita didn't argue this time, she just let me go, since I've already gotten my one day of rest.

I don't find Holly in the morgue, I do however find her in her office, probably filling in paper work and she looks really tired.

I announce my presence with a knock at her door.

"Oh hey!" She greets me with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey." I greet back and walk closer to her desk, when I get closer I notice that she looks even more tired than I thought. "How long have you been at this? Because you look really tired."

"A few hours. I worked late last night and came here early today. There was just a lot to do." She says with a yawn that proves how little she must have slept.

"I should've known. I kind of expected to hear from you last night but when I didn't I figured you got too much work to remember there's a world outside." She gives a half smile at my comment.

"Yes kind of."

"Hey are you okay?" I can tell there's something wrong in her tone. I take a seat at the chair by her desk.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." She tries to convince me with another smile that doesn't seem too real. But her eyes flutter.

"No that's not it. I can tell when you lie remember?" I remind her that I could always tell when she was lying. She might have forgotten because I've been gone a while, but my memories just came to me and her tell is fresh in my mind.

"Gail, just let it go. I'm okay." She tries but I won't let it go till I know what's wrong. She knows that.

"Holly. No you're not, and I want to know what's wrong to see if there's a way I can make it okay."

She closes her eyes and slightly shakes her head for a few seconds then she meets my stare with her own that's full of remembrance and defeat.

"Is it Steve?" I could tell he made her upset and I know how she over thinks everything when she's upset.

"Gail, just let it go." She sighs.

"You know me better than that." I remind her that I wouldn't be letting this go.

"When are you telling him you're Gail again?" She changes the subject and jumps right into the attack.

"Soon."

"How soon? Like maybe today soon?"

"Hey why are you pushing this? What happened? What did he say?" I question. She was fine when I asked her to wait longer. So why isn't she now?

"Nothing, just… You weren't here, so you don't know what it was like, and this isn't fair on him Gail, he deserves to know."

"I wasn't here yes, I don't know what it was like but I didn't plan it. You don't know what it was like for me either Holly." I have my reasons for wanting to wait to tell him, I thought she understood that.

"He thought you abandoned him too, and now that you're here you want him to still feel abandoned?" She's getting angry now. Is this why she's really mad or is she deflating? Is she just putting her anger out on me with the first reason she can find that could easily conceal the real one?

"Why are you doing this? What did he say to you?" I come closer and place my hands on her desk meeting her stare as she remains seated.

"Because I'm right and you know that. You should just tell him." She's not going to tell me the real reason is she?

"Why? Why should I? Because you tell me to? Because he deserves to know? Does she deserve to know too? Do they all deserve to know? Did _you?_ " I thought she'd understand why I didn't want to tell anyone just yet apart from her without me even having to say it, but I guess she didn't catch on.

"What does that even mean? They miss you, they don't know where you are! They should know." Her voice has gotten higher. I can tell she's getting angrier.

"I thought they did know. I am in San Francisco according to them." I remind her of what Elaine has been telling them.

"But you're not! And they need to know that."

"Why? They're the ones saying I am there, so obviously they believe I _am_ there." I'm still trying to drop the hint for her.

"Elaine must have had a reason, a lead to make her believe that!" She's defending my mother now.

"Or she was just too ashamed to not know where her kid was and she didn't want to bother to search harder." I say in mockery.

"You know that's not it!"

"Oh really? Then what is it? I thought you understood. Since I woke up as Gail, I've felt so guilty for being gone, for leaving you, when I had a good excuse, because I had no memory! I was feeling so guilty that I pushed aside the feelings I had when I still had no memory." I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell her this, which would explain why my voice has dropped. "I felt alone, and abandoned. No one was looking for me, no one had found me. Was I unimportant? But I see no one bothered to look for me. Everyone gave up on me. Believed the worst of me. I wouldn't leave! You should've had faith in that. I promised I wouldn't! But you let them convince you I have, based on nothing. You all gave up on me. And here you are asking me to let all these feelings aside? You want me to let them in even though I still feel abandoned by them?"

I can see the moment my words have sunk in, her expressions turn soft and guilty.

"I just…" She cuts her self off and closes her eyes shut.

"I know. I wasn't here." She looks at me then softly. "I don't know everything. I don't know this side of the story. But I have the right to wait till my feelings settle don't I?"

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"I know. I know you are, and I know you had every good intention in pushing me to tell Steve. But you should've known me well enough to know that I have my reasons, I always do. I'm not cruel, I know they'd be happy to know I'm here, but I need myself to be ready. I need to at least be ready to forgive them. The only person I was looking for when I was lost was you, and then when I started to figure things out, the only person I wanted to know about this was you. You were already forgiven." I take a few calming breath.

"Did we jump back into this too fast? Did we skip a lot of steps? There's too many gaps to fill, and we're already arguing. You're already doubting me." Maybe we should step back from each other.

"Gail…" She says my name softly.

"We should just get to know each other again right? It's been a while. Maybe a lot has changed, and maybe nothing has changed. I mean it doesn't seem like you've changed, but you're doubting me, when you know me best. I just…" I can tell that my voice is no longer angry and now it's shaking. "I don't know what to do about this. I don't know what to do. Should I get answers before I give them any? Or should I tell them everything in hopes of answers?"

"Gail. I'm sorry…" She's right in front of me, with her hand on my arm. "I didn't mean to push this hard. This is not me doubting you. All the guilt you were feeling. I feel it too. I feel so guilty that I let them convince me to give up. That I gave up on you when you were somewhere waiting for me. I'm sorry that I didn't look at the bigger picture, that I didn't even think of how hard this is for you. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for pushing too much when I don't even mean to. I'm just projecting on you." She places her other hand on my second arm so that now she's holding me in a way.

"Steve saw us kissing and he made a comment that upset me. And I took it out on you. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She's searching my eyes for a reaction.

"And we didn't jump into this too fast. We didn't, even though it may seem like it. But you're still the same Gail I love. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and this is you finding your way back to me, this is home coming back to me. So unless it doesn't feel right to you, then we're not doing anything fast. Besides, it took us a while to get together the first time. I don't think we should waste any time this time around." Her lips lift into a small smile.

"You're right." I can feel the tension leaving my body as it relaxes into hers. I let myself go, and lay my forehead on hers with eyes closed.

"What did Steve say?" I whisper more than say.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does if it upset you."

I don't remember Steve ever being the reason behind any of reasons anger or sadness. And for him to be behind it this time, he must have said something pretty upsetting.

"Really, it's nothing."

"Holly." I then borrow her technique and tilt my head with my eyes questioning and soft. Her trick always works on me, so I hope it works on her.

Surprisingly it does.

She sighs before she let's me go and takes a seat at the closest chair.

"He just told me to be careful Do I like you because you look like Gail? Because just like Gail, you'll just end up leaving. He reminded me you're off to New York when this is all over, and then I'll be hurt again." She relays his words to me and I can see why it must have angered her.

He probably didn't even realize what the words he said could mean.

He made her feel like the only reason she'd like me was because I looked like Gail, which would mean she's just deluding herself that I could replace Gail, or that she can just pretend Gail's back. Then he reminded her Gail left, but not just left, he reminded her that Gail left _her._ And Sky would end up doing the same.

He probably was trying to look out for Holly when he said that, but his choice of words was wrong. His bitterness over me leaving is obvious however.

"I'm gonna kill Steve when he finally knows the truth." I grit out.

She however surprises me when she chuckles at that.

"Still the same Gail. Only ever threatening violence towards Steve, but never actually hurting him."

"Not that _you've_ seen." I remind her that I could've when she wasn't around.

"Sure." She still knows when I'm bullshitting her.

I guess she's right, we may have done things fast, but it's the right thing.

She then gets up and gently grabs my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I upset you." She says.

"I'm sorry I have an idiot brother."

She chuckles at that.

And with a smile I kiss her.

* * *

"Hey, any updates?" I ask the room full of cops once I enter it.

"The blood found in the car was hers." Sam Swarek informs me as he grabs a file and hands me it before he goes back to sitting at a chair behind Andy who's on the phone.

"Andy and Dov are making calls to every hospital near where we found the car, giving them names and descriptions, to see if anyone of the two had walked into their hospital at any point."

"That's if this was an injury serious enough to require medical attention." I add as I flip through the folder.

"True. But why is her blood in the car? Why'd she get hurt?" Dov questions from his place as he looks up for a number on a paper then starts dialing it.

"Wait, you might be unto something." I say before he finishes dialing the number, then I hang up the phone for him.

"What are you getting at?" Traci asks me.

"Well she's been very careful to leave no evidence so far, and we've been so far from catching her, but now it's different." I then place the folder down on the table near Andy. "We're close, and she knows it."

"She might be trying to buy herself time." Traci concludes before I even finish making my point.

"Yes, she knows the first thing we'll be doing is look for an injured woman, and spend time searching hospitals first. So she might have done it herself." I make it more clear to everyone in the room.

"So she probably knew where to hurt herself so she'd be able to function normally and not need a hospital." Swarek catches on then.

"Then we're still back at nothing." Andy reminds us.

"Not exactly." I then flip back to the photo of her getting in the passenger seat. "She wasn't alone remember, and that means whoever is with her is probably fine. So we need to identify them now. They could be our lead."

"Call Nick." He then tells Andy. "Tell him to get here soon. He could be the only one to find out from Hannah who the second person in the car was."

"Dov, keep calling hospitals just in case." He then adds.

About half an hour later Nick walks into the station in normal clothes.

"What's going on? I thought my debriefing wasn't until seven hours from now?" He asks upon entry.

He was sent in yesterday. I doubt he has much information for us, but now we can give him a better objective.

"We have a lead we need you to focus on." I answer him before the others can.

"What lead?" He takes a seat and asks me directly.

"Short version? We need to know exactly who was with her. The blood found in the car is hers and we believe she might have inflicted it on herself. So whoever is with her is probably safe, and our only lead to her right now." I inform him in as little words as I can use.

"Okay? So how do I approach this? Because if I have to be subtle it'll take a few days. I'll ask around to see who she could've been seen with a lot and who also happens to be absent. But there's no guarantee she got help from a student, and you know that." He reminds me that it could be anyone.

"True." I add. "But, even if they weren't a student, there's always a way to find a lead if we can have any clue on who it was. The car was hers so that wasn't much help, and there was nothing in the car other than the blood to help us get a DNA sample to identify the other person. So we need to take any lead we can get."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll do my best to get any information I can get. I've already met Hannah, and we're on friendly terms I guess." Well that was fast, but good.

"Good. They'll hand you a file and give you more detailed information." I point at the others as I leave the room in search of a glass of water.

When I enter the break room, I'm surprised to find Steve getting coffee.

I try to keep my anger at him under check. He doesn't need to find out everything here in this room, like this, and with me pissed off because he upset Holly.

"Detective Peck." I greet him when I pass him to get water.

"Nash." He nods in greeting.

I get my water, and before I take a sip he speaks.

"I'm not blind, I've already seen how you and Holly were around each other." I can tell there's more for him to say so I take big sip of water and wait for him to continue.

"She doesn't need this right now." And that was the wrong thing to say.

"How do you know what she needs? I think she can make decisions for herself just fine." I finish my water in one gulp and then throw the paper cup away.

"She doesn't need someone else leaving. She gets invested quickly, and she's been hurt before." He's giving me his Steve glare now.

I give him my own icy glare, not caring if it would be a dead giveaway as to who I am.

"She's a big girl, she can make her own decisions. And you have no guarantee I'll hurt her." I grit out.

"When all this is over, you're going back to New York, and she'll be here." He points out.

"Don't assume things Peck. You don't know everything."

"So you're telling me that in the few weeks you've known her you've decided that you love her and that you'll leave everything behind for her?!" He's being sarcastic now.

I look him right in the eyes with confidence and say: "Maybe I have."

"Right." He's doubtful.

"Are you sure she likes you back the way you like her? Are you sure it's not because you look like Gail?" He's trying to plant doubt in me. I know Holly and I know that even if I wasn't Gail, this wouldn't be because I looked like Gail.

"You of all people shouldn't think this little of Holly."

I then push past him. But before I leave I remember that he's upset Holly and I can't just stay quiet about it, even though Holly wanted me to.

"I know you care about her. I know you think you're looking out for her, but you're hurting her. And _that's_ something she doesn't need right now." I tell him before I leave the room.

He won't be happy about this conversation when I tell him I'm Gail, and that he was being a big asshole.

.

"Hey, I promised Leo Pizza tonight, so I'll just call and we can go pick him up along with mom." She tells me as we make our way out of the precinct.

"Sure. I could use some food."

"Wanna invite Holly?" She tries.

"I would, but she needs rest. She just finished a long shift and she should sleep." I say as I push the precinct doors open and we make our way to the car. "I already made plans with her for tomorrow night. A date. I just don't know if we're taking things too fast, even though it feels right. I thought we could use a night out together just us, before everyone else finds out." I add and then we get in the car.

"When do you plan on telling them?" She asks and turns the car on.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow. I'd drag it on longer, but it's not fair on Holly. I can lie to them, but she can't. She's already got Steve doubting her. Plus, she hates lying." I say with a shrug. "Besides, I doubt I'll be getting any answers waiting. Fastest way would be to tell them everything and demand answers."

"True. I'm curious as to why they thought you were somewhere else." Traci has been trying to figure out why they're saying I'm in California, she's even made a call to some agents in San Fransisco and asked them to look into reasons why a Gail Peck from Canada would have traces to show she's there. She's waiting for answers.

"Knowing my mother, this should make a very interesting story."

We then make it to the apartment and take Leo and Anita out for Pizza. I love spending time with the little guy, and even now more than ever since I might not be leaving with them when this is all over. I won't be the aunt who he can call whenever he wants, or the aunt who'll babysit him when his parents have work.

Wherever Holly is, I'll be.

* * *

"So how about it?" I ask Holly with a smirk.

I couldn't do much at the station but sit and twirl in a chair while waiting for Nick to report in. And Traci had stolen my sketchpad, because apparently drawing Holly is not the best way to keep the fact that I'm Gail a secret, or even the best way to not get teased over how love sick I am. So I thought I'd bug Holly.

Which is why I kidnapped her from her office and went with her to lunch at a place nearby that serves nice sandwiches.

"You're asking me if I want to go dancing tonight?" She looks at me confused.

"Well that's the whole point of asking if you want to go to the club, now isn't it?"

"Gail, you know it's not my scene. I'll be happy with just pizza, as long as it's time with you." She tells me.

I give her a smirk.

"I know. I was just making sure you didn't turn into a party animal while I was away. I wasn't really gonna take you clubbing." I add with a smirk and she reaches her arm out over the table to smack me lightly on the shoulder.

"Still a jerk." She remarks.

"So Pizza? … Oh wait, I had Pizza last night. If I have it today as well, I wouldn't be able to have it tomorrow." I add a groan to that.

She chuckles. "That's a lie, you wouldn't ming having pizza everyday for a week. But we can have something else."

"I'll just be good with anything. I was just teasing."

"How about you come over? We order in and we talk, quietly without anyone around to interrupt or any noise. Just you and me?" She offers.

"Sounds great."

"I'd offer to cook, but I doubt I'd have time when I get back. So you'll have to settle for take out."

"As long as you're there, all food is fine with me." I give her a smile and she returns it.

"Seeing you with your natural hair takes some getting used to, now that I know you're Gail." She comments.

"Not as bright eh?"

"You'd still stand out with me." She adds with a warm smile.

Before I can say anything my phone notifies me that I have a text message.

Upon checking it I notice that it's from Traci.

 _Sorry in advance._ The message says.

"What the hell?" I ask in confusion.

"What?"

"Traci just sent me a weird message. She's apologizing in advance." I tell Holly.

"What'd she do?"

"I have no idea."

What could my 'sister' have done?

"Gail?" Holly's trying to get my attention.

"What?"

"You have that intense look."

"I'm just trying to think of what she could've done. To see if I need to prepare to murder someone or not." I say as I keep on thinking why Traci would apologize.

"Well what could she have done? Like really, how bad could it be? Unless she'd told someone you were Gail." Holly is thinking with me now, but her last comment strikes fear in me.

"No way. She wouldn't! Would she? Shit."

I call Traci, but she doesn't answer me.

 _WHAT DID YOU DO?_ I text her.

She still doesn't answer.

 _TRACI! I SWEAR IF YOU SPILLED THAT I'M GAIL, YOU'RE A DEAD PERSON. I'D BE DOING LEO A FAVOR ANYWAYS._ I add in text, all caps, so she'd know I'd be shouting if she was anywhere near me.

 _What? I didn't do that. Relax._ She answers, but she doesn't add to it. So I still have no idea.

"Okay, I guess no murdering her for now, but I still don't know what she did." I tell Holly.

 _Then what is it?_ I try to get more information from Traci, but she keeps the silence again.

What could she have done? It's not like she hasn't pissed me off before, but usually it's from her embarrassing me, which she can't do much of here, because I don't know these people enough to care what they think of me.

Shit.

"I've gotta go murder an FBI agent." I tell Holly once realization hits me. With that I wipe my mouth with a napkin, grab my phone and get up. I'm just glad I'd already finished my sandwich.

"Whoah calm down! What is it?" Holly reaches out and grabs my arm to keep me from leaving.

"She might not tell me what she's done but I can tell. She has my sketchpad. She took it from me to keep me from drawing you. She promised it'd stay safe and unopened. I guess that didn't happen." I say through gritted teeth, knowing for sure that this is the reason behind her apology.

"What if it's something else?"

"Oh I'm sure it's this. Someone must have seen it."

"What could be so bad about that?" Holly asks me. "Your art has always been amazing. And it's not like you're hiding your talent from anyone here."

"Um Holly, did you not hear what I've said before? The reason why she's keeping it away from me?" I remind her of my words.

Then she focuses on my words and realization takes over her face. "So you wouldn't draw me. So you have drawings of me there."

"Yes. When you're not there, I draw you. To keep my mind calm. Especially the day you made me go back home. I draw you to know that this is real, that I am Gail and I finally found myself and you. To me and Traci it makes sense. Maybe it does to you too?" I ask, and she nods, then I continue. "But to them it wouldn't. They don't know that I've been spending time with you, they don't know that we're not total strangers, they have no clue I'm Gail, so they'll take it the wrong way."

"They might think you're stalking me?" Holly concludes but her reaction isn't mad like mine, it's amused.

She even lets out a small chuckle.

"This not funny." I say in a serious tone.

"Oh I know." She tries to put on a serious face, but she fails and chuckles again.

"Holly! This is serious!"

"Sure. But this is just too funny. I'm used to you drawing me. Why didn't I think of you as stalker then? When you used to draw me when you were being so cold towards me?" She's trying to annoy me more now.

"Stop it, and let's go!" I don't wait for her, as I leave the restaurant, knowing she's following me.

I don't go straight to the precinct though, first I drop Holly off at her office.

"Don't go murdering Traci. Ask questions, get answers before you do any killing, okay?" Holly is trying to put reason in my head.

"Sure."

"I'm serious Gail. Don't make a scene there."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good." Then before I react or say anything she give me a short kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Traci, where's my pad?" I told Holly I'd ask questions, this is me driving straight to the point with a question.

Traci was in the detective's office. Unfortunately she wasn't alone there, so I had to keep my voice a little quiet.

She looks taken off guard with my question though.

"Why?"

"Because you apologized for something you've done. And I'm good at analyzing things, so it must be because of my sketch pad. So where is it? And who has seen it?" I ask again.

"It's in the bag." She answers my first question leaving the second unanswered.

"It's taking me some self control not to hurt you now, so you better tell me the rest if you don't want me to make a scene here.

"Okay, just keep calm. I didn't mean to. I was getting a file out of the bag, and I put it on the table for a second while I got the file out, but it fell and well, it opened to a page." She starts telling me what happened but I cut her off.

"You dropped my pad?! I swear to God Traci, if any of the drawings got crumpled or damaged…"

"They didn't." Now she's the one doing the cutting off. "But I wasn't alone. Andy was near me, and she saw the drawing."

"It was a Holly drawing wasn't it?" I ask.

"Yes."

My groan was a bit loud and it caught the attention of the others in the room.

"What did she say?" I ask Traci.

"Nothing."

"Traci. I can tell when you're lying remember?"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can, so what did she say?"

"She asked if this means you like Holly, and I told her that it's not my place to say anything."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad."

She nods at that.

"What happened after?" I ask.

"What?"

"Traci that nod was weird. You're still hiding something."

She looks guiltier that she did before now.

"Well I went to make sure the other pages didn't get damaged, I didn't think much of her being there, because I know how you get about how neat your drawings have to be, and I may have flipped through some pages."

"So she saw more than one drawing and now she thinks I'm a weird stalker." I conclude.

"Sorry."

"Who else knows?!" I have to be sure it's just her. I guess she's not as bad as the others. So I'm lucky it was her and not someone else.

"Just Andy, and I doubt she'd say anything."

"Where is she?" I still have to make sure of that though.

"Sky, you don't have to ask her about it. That would make it worse, she'd totally think you were a stalker then. Since you're rushing to defend yourself." She tries to convince me.

"I wasn't going to. I was subtly going to get her thoughts on this, and mention my date with Holly. Can't have her saying anything to anyone, and have word getting out to Steve. I already have had enough run ins with him." I don't really care much now about them thinking I'm a stalker. But if Steve finds out, he's already warned me once. I don't think twice would go well with him.

"What do you mean?"

"He's already commented on how close me and Holly have gotten. He even made Holly upset about it. So until I tell him I'm Gail, I need to keep this quiet."

Before she can add anything, I leave the room in search of Andy.

I find her in the coffee room making herself a coffee, so I decide to make myself a cup of tea, just to have a reason to converse with her.

"Hey Andy." I greet her when I enter the room.

"Oh hey Sky." She greets back as she grabs a paper cup.

I then go ahead and make my tea waiting for an opportunity to have a conversation with her.

"Oh, you put milk in your tea too. I though it was just me who did that." She says, giving me my opportunity.

"You're not alone on this one then." I say and give her a smile. "I'd make myself a coffee instead, I could use the caffein, but caffein gets me sleepy earlier than usual, and I need to be awake for later." I give away some information about myself.

I'm not the type to share anything about me, but this could be my way to making sure Andy doesn't say anything, or mistake what she saw for something else.

"Really? Caffein gets you sleepy?" She asks.

"Oh yes, once the effects wear off it does. I usually have another coffee when that happens." I add a chuckle then and she joins in.

"Alas I have a date tonight, and can't exactly get sleepy." And here it is, just told her I have a date, now all I have to do is add that it's with Holly.

"Oh, well that's great for you. I didn't know you were dating anyone here. Or is this a first date?" She's under the impression that we're friends and we're sharing stuff now.

"Not exactly a first date. It's been going on for a while I guess. But I really like this girl already." I then take a step closer and lower my voice to make it look like I'm revealing a secret. "Actually, I like her a lot, too much, that I'm thinking of staying here. Which is crazy."

"That's actually great. And if the feelings are mutual then she's a lucky girl." She's giving me a smile now. "Besides, if you staying here makes you happy, then you should do it. Nothing crazy about that."

"Leaving my life behind because I fell for a girl. How cliché of me." It kind of is. Such a cliché love story do I have.

"It's actually pretty sweet and amazing. Life kind of gets that way sometimes. Nothing you can do about it. Besides, better to take a chance then to regret doing nothing in the end." I guess this is the sort of conversation friends have, and Andy sounds like she'd be a good friend to have.

And here's my chance to reveal that it's Holly.

"Well, I guess Holly is worth everything in the end. So no regrets." And here it is. Now it's up to Andy on how she'll react.

"Wait, you're dating Holly? That's great! She hasn't really been with anyone in a while. Well I mean like been serious with anyone in a while, not since I've known her. Glad to see she's found someone." I guess with that answer, I've got nothing to worry about.

I'm about to say something but I get cut of by Sam entering the room.

"We got our suspect in room three ready for interrogation." He tells Andy.

"I'll be right there." She says and he leaves the room.

I forgot that they'd be working on their own cases as well today.

"Also Sky, I have to apologize, I accidentally saw your drawings, but they're really good. You're a great artist. And that would explain why you drew Holly." She adds as she backs out of the room.

"No worries, and thanks."

She's just out of the room when I remember that I'm here with nothing to do really. Not until we get more information on the case. I could use something to do and pass the time with, so I follow after her.

"Hey wait!"

She turns around and gives me a questioning look.

"I'm kind of bored. So do you think I can watch the interrogation and help out? I could use something to do." I ask.

"Sure, why not? I doubt Sam would mind." She tells me and then we both walk towards the interrogation room.

* * *

"I've got wine." I greet Holly when she opens her door.

"Thanks?" She questions more than says.

I just give her a goofy smile.

"You're such a dork. Come in." She moves aside to let me into her apartment.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Holly asks me once I take off my jacket and hang it.

"Do you still love Thai food?" I ask her as I take a seat at the couch in the living room, where she follows me into and sits next to me.

"Yes, I still do." She answers with a smile.

"Good, then get that. Get me whatever. You know what I like." It's been a while since I've had that, and I love it when Holly eats something she really loves. She gets too excited and she eats with enthusiasm.

"Give me a couple of minutes then." With that said she gets up to get the phone and calls in to order for us.

Once that's done she goes towards the kitchen and comes back with a wine opener, and two wine glasses.

"Thought we'd open the wine bottle you brought and let it rest while the food gets here." She tells me as she places the bottle at the coffee table and starts opening it.

Once that's done she leaves it there and sits back next to me on the couch.

"So how'd the rest of your day go? Anything new with your case?" She asks me.

"Well Nick made friends with Hannah so that's good. I just hope he gets the information we need fast. As for my day. I got bored sitting there at the precinct, so I begged Andy and Sam to let me help on their case." I answer.

"Who would've thought that Gail Peck, who swore to never join the police, ended up working with the police." She chuckles at her words.

"Technically I work with the FBI. So that's different." I correct her.

"Nope, same thing. Elaine would have a field day with this."

She's right. My mother would love this. The daughter who she had high hopes for in the police force, but disappointed her with not joining the force, still ended up with the force.

"Ugh, I don't want to even think about this. When she finds out, that'll probably be the first thing she points out before she even asks me any questions."

"You still ended up doing art though. So that's great."

"I could never escape that. And I'm glad. I probably have a whole sketchpad with drawings of your eyes. Just your eyes." I spent a lot of time drawing her eyes. Considering they were the only visual thing I could remember before I got here.

"I wonder though. Why is it that you could only remember my eyes?"

I used to wonder the same thing.

"You once asked me how I can tell if you're lying. It's your eyes. Yes you still do other stuff with your hands when you lie, but it's mostly your eyes. You put your feelings in them. And they're so warm and beautiful." I tell her, then I add with a chuckle. "I used to hate your eyes when we first met. Because here I was trying to stay away from you, but if I got to meet your eyes, then I wouldn't be able to look away and then my plan to stay away would fail."

"Glad it did fail." She adds and then leans in for a quick peck on the lips.

"After Stephanie found out about us, she used to drive me crazy with her comments on how we'd have some weird stare off and a silent conversation that she'd insist on knowing what it was." She smiles at the memory.

"What happened to Stephanie? Where is she?"

"She's in Vancouver at the moment, her firm is building a hotel there, and she's lead on the project. She's an architect." Go Steph. "We still talk regularly. She knows that I met someone who looks like Gail, and she did not like that idea."

I give her a confused look at that.

"Apparently there can only be one Gail, so either you're her or no way you look a lot like her. I'm just blind then." She laughs at that and I join her with a smile.

"She'll love to know she's right then and I am Gail." I say.

"She'd probably take a day off from work and fly here to see it for herself."

And then we spend some time talking about the people we used to know. I'd ask what happened to them and Holly would fill me in on where they're at now.

Until the food arrives and then we pour ourselves some wine and start eating.

The conversation then drifts towards our Exs. Which is conversation we haven't had yet.

"Longest relationship I've have since you was probably seven months." Holly tells me. "I've had about five girlfriends and a few dates that went bad. None of them would make me feel the way you made me feel, so it felt wrong and I couldn't continue with them."

"Bad dates huh?"

"Casey set me up a few times. Those were disasters. Oh and don't even get me started on the date Steve set me up with!" She groans as she remembers it.

"Please do tell."

And she does.

"I can't believe Steve! He's a cop! He should do his background check well! How'd he even meet this girl?" I can't believe my brother set her up with a girl that had two restraining orders.

"Gay bar." She laughs at that.

"What?"

"Don't ask. He wouldn't tell me why he was there."

I join in her laughter.

"What about you?"

"Me? I looked for you. In everyone I saw. They all had brown eyes and I knew that they weren't you. Or they would've mentioned that they knew me. But I kept hoping. False hope that this could be the person to help me remember. Then when I tried to date someone without the hopes of it being you, it lasted for a little less than two months. I couldn't stay with her, when I kept thinking of you." I confess.

"I'm glad you're here." She says happily.

Then we start telling each other details about the girls we've dated. We keep talking until the food is all gone and we're each on our second glass of wine.

Holly then clears the table and joins me on the couch.

"Feel like watching something?" She asks and with a nod from me she goes to look through netflix.

Once she picks something she sits closer to me and we both get comfortable on the couch. She ended up picking a show. We used to watch shows together more than movies, so this makes sense.

"I miss this. Hanging out with you. Just being in the same room as you." Her voice almost sounds like a whisper.

"Come here." I then open my arms inviting her to cuddle with me. "i've missed this too." I add as she wraps her arms around me.

And then we both spend the time watching.

When the first episode ends. Holly turns to me and without saying anything she kisses me.

I can feel a tear slide down her cheek as the kiss deepens. So I break contact to wipe it away.

"Sorry, I'm just happy you're here." She says with a sniffle.

"Happy tears?"

"Happy tears."

Then she reconnects our lips.

And for a few minutes we are kissing, gently. Expressing everything we still feel for each other with a kiss.

Until we get interrupted with the doorbell going off and then a few knocks at the door that follow.

With a sigh, Holly gives me the one second signal as she gets up.

Once she opens the door, I hear her voice questioning.

"Casey? What are you doing here? Why's Jamie with you?"

Then I hear her sister's voice. Shit, Casey isn't a fan of mine.

"It's times like this I'm glad you live near even if it's not at the hotel. He has a fever, and he puked twice and I just need you to check on him, because I'm minutes away from taking him to the hospital." Casey's voice sounds worried.

"Come in!" Holly says. "Just go place him on the couch, and I'll get my medical bag." Holly instructs, and seconds later Casey appears by my side.

"You!" She doesn't sound happy to see me.

When I see she has a kid with her, my guess is it's hers, and the boy is sick. So I immediately get off the couch so she can place him on it. The kid seems to be around four years old.

"Why are you here?" She asks me in irritation.

The boy is sleeping maybe? And Casey looks tired and worried.

"I'm…" Before I can say anything more Holly shows up with a bag.

"She's here?" Casey then points her question to Holly as she points at me.

"Yeah, not now Casey." Holly warns, then she kneels near the boy and opens her bag.

"Hey Jamie." Holly says sweetly as she gently caresses the boys cheek to get him to open his eyes and look at her, and he does. "Hey Honey, I know you're tired but I need you to stay awake for a bit so that I can check on you and see how I can get you better. So can you do that for me?"

The boy gives her a weak nod, but he stays awake.

And Holly starts checking him for temperature and breathing.

"Has he been able to drink anything?" Holly directs the question at Casey without even looking up from the boy.

"He can't keep it down. The second time he puked was because he had a glass of water."

"Does he have diarrhea?" She keeps the questions going.

"Well he did use the bathroom a lot before the puking started. So I guess so."

After a few more minutes. Holly starts putting her stuff back in the bag.

"No need for a hospital. But he might be a bit dehydrated. I'll run to the pharmacy that stays open till midnight and get him some medicine that will help him. I'll just write the prescription down." Holly assures her sister as she pulls out a notebook from the bag and starts writing on it.

The boy is fully awake now, and while Holly is writing a few things down I find him staring at me.

"You're new." He says weakly just to me and the other two women in the room turn their attention to him.

"Not very new, but to you I am."

"You're pretty." He adds.

"Why thank you. But I think you're aunt is prettier." I say as I look up and find Holly giving me a smile.

"Are you her girlfriend?" He takes deep breath between each word.

"I'm a friend." I don't know what me and Holly are exactly for now. Bu he's a kid and I can't really tell him much.

"Can I be your friend too?" I ask him and he nods. "What can I call you?"

"The Amazing Jamie." He says proudly which makes us all chuckle.

"You can call me Gail." I introduce myself and and I can hear Holly give a small cough.

When I look at her I find her looking at me in alarm, and then she points with her head towards Casey, who's giving me a bit of a disapproving look. The same look she's always given me.

"What?" I ask and Holly keeps on doing the same gesture.

Oh, right. I just said who I really was in front of her sister.

"Relax. She knows." I say like it's not a big deal and Holly gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean? How does she know?" Holly hisses out. I guess she's not happy about this. She probably thinks I told her sister? But why would I?

"At the Hotel event. She insisted I was Gail She didn't buy my lies, and I didn't deny it after she kept insisting." I explain.

"How? How did you tell and I didn't?" Holly asks her sister incredulously.

"What? You really had no idea? That was real?" Casey is the surprised one now.

"Yeah?"

"It was so obvious!" She points at me when she adds that.

"Was it?" Holly then looks at me intently.

"Hey stop that." I tell her. "You know very well why you didn't want to believe I was Gail. Even though you knew already. Casey just hates me enough to be forward about things and corner me where I can't deny it."

"Which reminds me. You owe me an explanation. Before I make true on any threat I've ever given you." Casey gives me a glare.

"Right." Holly then takes the paper off the notebook. " Gail stay please." She still knows me well and knows that I would get out of situations like this. "But there will be no ripping each other to pieces. Jamie is sick and he needs medicine. So can you two be friendly while I go get him his medicine?"

When have I and Casey ever been friendly? Never.

"uh, sure?" I answer.

When Holly goes to grab her keys and then opens the coat closet I stop her.

"Wait, are you sure you're okay to drive?" Then I nod towards the wine.

"I'm perfectly fine. We've both barely had any from the second cup. And you know we both have a pretty good alcohol tolerance." She assures me.

With a squeeze to my arm she grabs her coat and puts it on.

"I'll be gone fifteen minutes maybe." She then leaves.

Now I'm with Casey without Holly. That usually involves glaring, which is still happening.

Good thing the kid is awake.

"Can I watch TV?" The little boy asks.

Good thing we're in the living room, so I find the remote and turn the TV on. I probably should've waited for Casey to answer him, but she can't say no to him. Not when he's sick.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask him as I flip through channels.

"I don't know." He says.

"Let's just flip through and see if we find anything okay?" I suggest and I keep on flipping through channels while I feel Casey still glaring at me.

I find Toy Story on TV, which was weird considering the time, but when I look for Jamie's approval, he gives a nod and we stay watching that.

I can see that Casey is dying to ask me questions, but with Jamie in the room, she can't say much, not while he's awake.

Which is fine with me.

I end up making a few jokes while watching the movie and that earns me a few smiles from the boy. With that I can see Casey's glare lessen.

And Holly walks into the house with me laughing loudly at a scene that Jamie commented on.

"I'm guessing Jamie's feeling better?" She asks as she approaches us. Then she places a bag on the table and feels his forehead for the temperature.

"Okay, let's get this temperature to go away and get you better. Holly then gets a few medicine out and gives them to Jamie.

It takes a while for him to be able to swallow everything, and he makes a disgusted face after each one.

Once Holly's done, she starts packing the medicine, and that's when Jamie's eyes start drooping.

"He's getting sleepy, we should get him to bed." Holly comments and points at him.

"Thanks a lot. I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Casey says with sincerity as she goes to hug Holly. "Come on baby." She says to Jamie, trying to keep him awake enough to get him to sit so she can carry him. "Let's get you back to your bed."

"Actually, it's a bit cold and I'd feel better if he was where I can watch him. So do you mind staying?" Holly offers and Casey agrees.

"I'll just put him in the guest bedroom then." Casey then picks him up and leaves the room.

"Sorry about this." Holly immediately starts apologizing.

"Hey none of that. Things happen, and I'm glad that he's not badly ill." I then grab her hand and pull her to sit next to me on the couch.

"Maybe I should go? We can meet up again tomorrow?" I offer, knowing how awkward things are about to get.

"Stay, please. We can handle my sister." She assures me as she lays her head on my shoulder. We give our attention to Toy Story then, until we get interrupted by Casey joining us again in the living room.

"Start talking." She directs at me the second she takes a seat.

Holly grabs a third wine glass and fills it, then hands it to Casey. She then refills our glasses.

And then I start talking. I tell her everything.

"Shit. I knew the Pecks were lying." That was the first thing she said after I finished talking.

"And I still need to know why they did that. Which is why I haven't told anyone besides Holly." I add.

"So, what? You two are back together? Just like that?" She asks.

"We're still figuring everything out." I say and then turn to look at Holly who nods her approval at my answer.

"Well, I guess I still have no say in things. And, not like you had much to do with what happened to you. Besides, this one was too miserable, and even though I don't like it, you make her happy. But the warning still stands. Hurt her, and I'll end you." She gives me her scariest glare, and I nod in understanding. "I'll let you off the hook only once, you get no more chances."

With that said, she gets up.

"Now I'm going to go join my son. Goodnight." She adds before she leaves.

"Is it weird that she didn't rip my head off?" I ask Holly once Casey is away from earshot.

"A little." She agrees.

"Oh look what's on TV. Want to watch?" She then adds as she turns up the volume on the TV. Reruns of episodes from the first season of Bones are on TV. Holly and I used to watch it together. Mostly because Holly really loved it. That's explained now. With the whole being a pathologist thing.

"Sure. No more wine for me though." Two wine glasses shouldn't make it hard to drive, but maybe the time the movie takes would help. And more time with Holly is always a good thing. After a while we get more comfortable on the couch. And watch the show snuggled up. Which is something I missed.

* * *

I wake up to a tap on my forehead.

Upon opening, my eyes I find that half my sight is blinded by dark hair. Holly's.

The other half is facing Casey's face.

I may have given a bit of a scared look when her face came into sight.

"Well morning to you." I greet her.

"Mind getting off my sister before my son comes down?" She asks quietly.

I then look down and fine that there's a blanket over us. I guess Casey must have covered us.

"Sorry. We didn't plan to fall asleep. Or for me to stay the night." I say as I gently get up, so I don't wake Holly up.

"How's he feeling now?" I ask her. As I follow her into the kitchen.

"He's still sleeping, but his fever seems to be gone. He woke up to pee at night, said he was better. I came down to get him water and found you two asleep, so I turned off the TV and covered you." She explains.

"Good, and thanks."

She starts on the coffee.

"Breakfast?" She offers.

"Sure, I'll help." I say and she then starts getting ingredients out of the fridge.

"Thanks for being understanding about all of this." I say as she hands me the tomatoes and a knife.

"Yeah. Shit happened. It wasn't your decision to hurt my sister. I understand that. And as much as it hurts me to admit this, you made her happy. No one could do that that well." She shrugs and continues her task.

She then stops and gives me the glare I'm used to.

"But you're not leaving her again right?" She looks even more threatening with a knife.

"Not a chance." I answer.

"Good."

We continue working on breakfast, and just as Casey is pouring the coffee, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I tell her as I wipe my hands on a kitchen towel and go to open the door.

"You." The person on the other side says in greeting.

"Steve." I greet.

"What are you doing here?" It appears he's not happy that I'm here.

"And why do you need to know that?" I answer with a question which cause him to squint his eyes at me.

Before he can speak I feel someone behind me.

"Peck." Casey's voice sounds out.

"Casey." He then looks a bit confused, but quickly recovers.

"You're here because?" Casey inquires.

"To speak to Holly." He answers.

"And will this talk end up with her upset?" I ask. The last thing Holly needs is to be more upset about this secret.

"No, I'm here to apologize." He sounds honest.

"When'd you upset my sister Peck?" Casey grits out. She's now standing next to me.

He starts to answer then he stops.

"Why are you both even here? And together? Aren't you like a repellant to every girl Holly shows interest in?" Steve shoots at Casey.

"Why does everything have to be your business?" She shoots back.

But the whole thing get interrupted with Holly's voice.

It sounded groggy. She obviously just woke up and still hasn't adjusted to being awake.

But what she said, makes things worse.

"Gail?" She says, loud enough that Steve hears.

"Gail?" He repeats her question with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Well shit." Casey whispers. And then she goes away, leaving me with my brother's glare.

Shit indeed.


	16. 15

**Sorry, got delayed. Again. So I'll stop promising faster updates, though I'll keep trying to give them.**

 **Also Happy Holidays to everyone.**

* * *

 **15.**

"Gail? What the hell?" Steve pushes right through me so he can reach Holly.

When he does, Holly is sitting groggily at the couch, but Steve ignores that.

"Gail?" He directs at Holly then turns to me.

Shit, Holly is not ready to face this. She just woke up.

"Steve?" She questions as she just registers his presence as she gets up to look at him in shock.

"Did you just call her Gail?" He asks Holly as he points at me.

She sighs and in a softer voice she repeats his name "Steve…" as if she's pleading with him to let it go.

"Holly, did you just call her Gail?" He insists on his question.

Holly turns to me. I guess she's taking my opinion on what to say.

I give her a nod to tell her it's okay to say yes. No way out of this one now.

"Yes. I did." She confirms softly and averts her gaze from both of us.

Steve turns to me quickly with fire and anger on his face.

"Gail?" He grits out. "Gail?! All this time, you were back and you were making a fool out of us?"

"Not exactly." I Answer calmly knowing it won't make him any less angry.

He takes a few steps closer and faces me. His eyes are roaming my face, as if he's trying to confirm that I am very obviously his sister.

"How great! The lost child comes back, and pretends to be someone else. Is everything a game for you? What? You just leave with no word, and then come back and pretend to be someone else because you don't want anything to do with us?" His voice keeps getting louder.

"AND YOU?!" He's now turning to Holly. "You knew? And you just got back with her? Or were you already in contact with her?! Did you already know?"

"Leave her out of this. She only just found out." I grit out. If he keeps pointing accusations at Holly, I won't be able to keep calm about any of this.

He gives me his iciest glare yet. "Years, years of no contact. I've waited for you to contact me, at least once. And when you come here, you don't even tell me who you are?! Gah. I knew, I knew it was you at first, but you denied it, and you were so convincing. You're even a better liar than you used to be." The hurt shows in his voice.

"Steve it wasn't like that. Just, sit down and let me explain everything." I'm trying to reason with him now but he's not listening.

"Sure, explain to me how you just left, how you just come back and be someone else, how you made a fool out of everyone, how you just tell Holly everything, and tell me nothing. Were you even planning on telling me?! Explain that. " His voice is loud now. "And you!" He turns to Casey now. "Didn't you hate her? Why are you okay with her now?" He's being too loud, which lead Casey to give a worried glance towards the stairs then a glare at Steve.

He's gonna wake up Jamie.

"Be reasonable for once, and keep your damn voice down, there's a sick kid sleeping that doesn't need to hear your loud screams. I can hear you just fine without screaming." I say with my glare this time, and it works, he's quiet. "Now go sit and calm down, and listen."

"What? You think that anything you say right now will make this situation better? Will make it okay that you just left, and then lied about yourself? You're that good of a liar Gail." His voice isn't loud but his anger is still there, and he's still being unreasonable.

"Steve, I'm seconds away from seriously injuring you. Stop being a stubborn ass and sit down. You will listen to everything I say. Because you have no right to be angry." I point at the couch, but he doesn't give.

"I have no right? I have no right to be angry?" He asks incredulously and points at himself.

"No you don't. But I do. So shut up, because every word I will say next, will have you eating your words." The determination I have must have gotten to him, because he remains silent at that.

"I'm gonna go check on my son. You better keep it down Steve, and not be your moron self." Casey interrupts, she points at the couch as she gives one last glare at Steve before she goes up the stairs to check on Jamie.

"Sit down and I'll answer any question that you have." I take a seat at the single couch. Holly takes a seat on the armchair of said couch, and we both wait for Steve to sit down.

Which he does eventually. Glare still in place.

"Okay, then start with the most important one. Why the hell did you leave?" He's still angry and it shows, not only from his voice but also from the way he grips his hands together and the way his right leg is shaking.

"I didn't." It may have been the wrong answer to give, but it was still the truth.

Steve looks at me with disbelief then anger before he gets up.

"If you're just going to play games…"

I don't let him finish those words though, as I stride to him and push him back into a seating position. "There are no games here. So shut up and let me talk."

He does stop talking and wait for me to speak then.

With a deep breath I continue explaining what I had said. "I didn't leave. I didn't know I had even left somewhere."

"What?"

"Steve, I couldn't remember. That day, I got a call from a potential client, so I took a detour on the way back. I took a flight to New York, where I met with the guy and then took a cab back to the airport to come to Toronto. I texted Holly informing her of the changes, because when I tried calling, her phone was off…"

"I didn't get that text by the way." Holly interrupts just to add that comment.

"Maybe it didn't send through from my phone? I don't know, there could've been many factors?" I say to her, to reassure her that I'm not blaming her for anything, that she's not at fault for not knowing.

"So you stayed in New York for a job?" Steve asks.

"No, weren't you listening? I didn't even know I had left. Steve, when I was in the cab, an accident happened and I forgot who I am." My words lead for his expression to change from anger to shock. "I had amnesia and I couldn't remember who I was, not until I came here, not until a few days ago at Casey's hotel event." Guilt starts to take over his features.

"What? How?" He asks in confusion.

"Steve. I was just making a stop in New York. But I got in an accident, and I was pulled out, but the car exploded. I hit my head, and woke up with no memory. Luckily some people took me in and helped me. But I still couldn't remember anything. For years, I didn't know Gail even existed!" I hope this gets to him.

"But mom said…" He's mumbling his words in shock now.

Which again brings me back to what mom said…

So he didn't know anything either, just blindly followed my mother.

Which gives me more questions. Because why the hell did my mother insist I was in San Francisco still, and for all that time? And how the hell did she convince everyone of that lie.

"I don't know why mom thinks I'm there, but I would like to find out."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" He sounds hurt then.

I guess I do feel a little guilty for not telling him. I may be angry but he's still my brother and it shows that he's missed me. That he's angry because he thought I was back and didn't tell him. He probably would've forgiven me if I did leave in real, and just came back for a visit. But that's not the case, and I'm the angry one now.

"I just wanted to know more about why you guys would think I was somewhere I wasn't. I wanted to be prepared to know why you didn't go looking for me. I wasn't ready for that confrontation. I was too angry for such a conversation. In addition I didn't want mom to know, still don't, not yet at least." I hope he listens to me and doesn't tell Elaine what he just found out.

"But, how…" He stops whatever words he was going to add. "Why…" He keeps stopping, but his gaze flickering towards Holly gives me an inkling of what he wanted to know.

How does Holly know? Why did you tell her first?

"Holly knows because she was there when I remembered. She's the reason I remembered. And she knows because I love her. I guess I never stopped looking for her. She wanted me to tell you the minute I told her everything but I couldn't and I convinced her not to tell you, that I would eventually. Then she gave me a time frame to tell you or she would. But I just felt betrayed that everyone gave up on me, that I didn't want to face anyone till I could handle all the answers."

"Well I'm here. Ask me anything." He lifts his hands as if to point that it's obvious he's here.

"I already got my answer. You just believed whatever Elaine told you." I only notice how mean I was being after I said those words.

"We all did Gail. We all thought…" He stops before he can finish.

"Thought what? That I was too selfish to care for anyone else? That I just wanted to get away from all of you?" I could keep going with all the questions about what he might have thought but Holly interrupts me.

"Gail." She says my name and places her hand on my wrist.

"No Holly. It's true. Whatever anyone thought, you all just gave up on me." I can see the hurt on her face at those words, but they're the truth. "You probably did it because you thought I did. You asked me to give up on you Holly, and you probably believed I'd listened to you. But everyone else just gave up because my mom told them I was somewhere. And that was reason enough for everyone to not look for me."

"We'll find out why she did that Gail." Holly promises.

"God, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I listened to her. I am so sorry Gail." There's a few tears forming in his eyes. I don't think I've ever seen Steve cry.

"Steve." I try to get him to stop.

"No, I am. I am so sorry for being so stupid." He adds. "If only I'd listened to Holly instead of my mother!"

"What?" I then turn to Holly in question. What does he mean listened to Holly?

I find Holly looking at him wide eyed, shaking her head.

"What's he talking about Holly?" I ask to get her attention.

'Gail…" She stops at my name and doesn't finish.

"Holly, what is he saying?"

"I…" She's still hesitating

"Holly wouldn't believe anything, for weeks she kept insisting that you wouldn't just leave. But we didn't listen. And after a while, she ended up being the one listening to us. I'm sorry." Steve answers for her.

"You didn't tell me that." I say to her.

"I didn't want to give you more reason to be angry." She explains.

"You still believed in me?" I have hope in my tone now.

"Not for long. If only I kept pushing." Her words still hold regret.

"Hey." I grab a hold of her hand to halt her words. "You still believed in me. That's something." I assure her.

"Do I deserve any more answers?" Steve asks then, voice small and unsure.

"Ask away." I tell him.

"First though, can I get a hug?"

I chuckle and stand up.

"Just this one. And we don't speak of it ever again after it happens. Okay?" I warn.

With a small smile, he stands up and wraps me in his arms.

* * *

"Oh good, it's calmer down here now." Casey exclaims as she enters the room with Jamie in her arms.

"Hey little guy. Feeling better?" Holly jumps into doctor mode when she spots him. She's placing the back of her hand on his forehead to check for a fever.

"Much better." He answers. "So can I have cereal?"

"Dried food only. Your stomach can't handle everything yet." Holly answers.

"But aunt Holly… I want fruit loops!" The kid whines.

"Sorry buddy. But you need to lay off it just for today. How about some bananas and toast?" Holly offers.

"I hate bananas." The boy grumbles.

"You and me both kid." I join their conversation, but the look I get from Casey tells me that this is not helping and the kid will probably be a handful if he doesn't agree to what Holly is saying. So I do damage control.

"But you know what? When I got sick a while back, Holly used to make me eat what's good for me, and I'd be better the next day. One time I didn't listen, and I ended up even sicker which meant a whole week without pancakes! And I love pancakes a lot!" I guess I'm doing something right because Casey's expression is no longer threatening.

"A whole week?" The kid asks.

"A whole week! It was torture! Since then I would always listen to Holly, and I'd always get better fast." I add.

"So if I have bananas and toast for breakfast today, I could have fruit loops tomorrow?" Jamie asks hopefully directing the questions towards Holly.

"If you were feeling all better then yes." Holly answers with a smile.

"But if I have fruit loops today and I get sick, I can't have it for a week then?" He keeps asking.

"Probably even longer than a week." Holly says and his face turns horrified at that.

"Okay. Then can I just eat that now?" He turns that question to his mom who nods.

As they pass us she directs a small smile with a nod towards me which I take as appreciation.

"Oh, and I have some applesauce in the fridge. I know he likes that and it's good for him to eat as well if he wants." Holly adds as her sister passes towards the kitchen.

"You've won over Casey. Wow." Steve comments once Casey is in the kitchen.

"I haven't really won her over, she did threaten me more than once since she's known I am Gail, but she's less hostile towards me than she used to be. Probably because she feels bad that I had no memory for a while." I throw in my explanation of Casey's behavior with a shrug at the end.

"Gail, we should tell mom." Steve says.

"No we will not be doing that." I let him know as I direct my glare at him. "Were you not even listening? I wasn't even ready for _you_ to know and you want me to go tell Elaine?" I try to keep my voice from rising because Jamie does not need to hear this.

"I just… I just want to know why she lied to us, why she didn't look for you…" He's stammering in a way. "I just need to know that…"

"So do I. But not yet." I grit out.

"Gail." Holly says my name to gently as she reaches out and holds my hand. "Maybe you should. The only way to get your answers seem to be by talking to your parents." She tries to reason with me. "Besides, I want to know why I gave up. I want to know what reason she has for having me give up on you even though I refused to." She adds once she grabs my gaze.

"Please. I need to know." She adds.

"What if it's bad? What if it makes us angry? What if it makes us hate her?" I question her.

"That's a possibility. But what if it's not? What if it ends up being a reasonable explanation?" We need to know.

"For years I've looked for my family, hoped I had one. I don't know if I'm ready to have all the answers yet. I'm not ready to be angry at a family that I've been looking so long for." I throw in my reasons hoping they'd understand that.

"Okay, When you're ready." She lays her forehead on mine as a way to reassure me.

We however get interrupted by my phone ringing.

I entangle myself from Holly as I grab my phone from the coffee table.

I check the caller ID and see that it's Anita.

"Hello."

"Sky! Oh thank God. I've been trying to reach Traci and she's not answering. I've been trying and it's been a while and I'm worried…" She starts rambling the second I answer.

"Mom." I call through the phone in order to stop her but she keeps rambling.

Steve gives me a weird look when I speak though.

"And Jerry called, he said he called her too but no answer and I don't know what to do, so please tell me you're with her or you talked to her today, or that you know where she is." She's rambling still.

"Mom." I call a little louder, which seems to get her to stop rambling. "Calm down! Just breathe, and calmly tell me what happened so I'd know how to help. Okay?"

' _Mom?'_ Steve mouths and I just shake my head at him as I wait for Anita to answer.

"Okay." She says.

"Good. Now tell me what happened? Did Traci leave for work already?" I ask.

"Oh Traci left in the middle of the night, probably around 2AM. She said they got a lead, and I've been trying to call her for the past two hours but no answer. So please tell me she contacted you." She tells me.

"No, she hasn't. I didn't get called in. I thought we were both going in for work in about an hour." I answer.

"Oh. I know it's her job and she's worked on worse cases than this, but she said she'd call me back and she's not answering and you know she answers when she can or she at least texts, and I had no word from her yet and no answer even though I've been calling. And just, this isn't a bad situation right? Like it can't be that bad right?" She's rambling again.

"Mom, listen to me. Stay calm for Leo okay? I'll make a few calls, see what's going on and I'll call you right back okay?" I say hoping she'd actually calm down a little cause her worrying will get Leo to worry.

"Okay, just please get back to me as soon as you know anything."

"I will."

I hang up to find the worried face of Holly and the questioning face of Steve.

"Traci's not answering and Anita is worried. Apparently Traci got called in at 2AM and she didn't call me in with her." With that said I dial Traci's number and wait for her to answer. But the answer never comes.

I then try Swarek. If Traci got called in for the case then Swarek must have been there too. But he doesn't answer either.

Now that worries me more.

I start to think of how I can get answers as I pace the living room.

"Gail, calm down, let's just go there and see what's happening." Holly tries to calm me down.

"That'll take a while, and I need to know now." I say with a head shake.

"Gail…" She tries again but I cut her off before she can say anything more as I get an idea.

"Wait do you have Andy's phone number? She's on the case so she must know something." I ask Holly.

"Uh, yeah, here." She reaches for her phone and then she taps the screen till she gets the number and hands it to me.

So I dial Andy from Holly's phone. Faster than dialing it through mine.

"Holly hey." Andy answers on the fourth ring.

"Not Holly." I say as greeting.

"Oh."

"This is Sky. I just didn't have your number and Holly did." I add to explain why I'm calling her from Holly's phone.

"So I take it the date went well then since you're with her now?" Andy asks playfully and if I wasn't worried about Traci I'd probably come up with a snarky answer but I am worried.

"Yes it did. But that's not why I'm calling. I need answers Andy." I say. "I need to know where Traci is? And why is she and Swarek not answering their phones." I hope she knows something.

"Oh, they're fine." She answers me. She ignored telling me where Traci is, and fine is not a reason for them not answering the phone.

"Andy, I may not be able to see you, but I can tell you're lying. Your voice quivered, so the truth now please."

"They're fine really." She tries again.

"Yeah you're still lying." I hope it's not that bad.

"Sky… Really they're not in danger or anything." She adds.

"Then why are they both not answering their phones? And why was my sister called in and I wasn't? Where are they?" I throw a few more questions at her.

"Traci said not to call you in until we got the suspect. She said there was no need to disturb you until you were really needed. So she said to call you before any questioning can happen." She only answers the question about why I wasn't called in.

Which makes sense to me. Traci probably wanted me to have my time with Holly, and didn't want to disturb me till it was necessary for me to be there.

"Okay now the answer to the other question please. Where's my sister?" I ask again, but she doesn't answer immediately. "Look I don't care if Traci told you not to tell me. You will tell me either way, because trust me, Traci won't want to face her mom about this, and her mom is calling me for answers, so you need to give me some."

"They're fine really, or they will be." She finally answers. "It's just there was an incident. When they found the suspect, who they believe is the one who escaped with our murderer, he kind of threw a bag of cocaine at them, thinking it would be a small distraction to help him escape. We caught him anyways, but Traci and Sam got covered in drugs, so they took them somewhere to get them cleaned up along with their belongings. Which is why they don't have their phones. Also they're checking them to see if they've inhaled any of the drug and if they did then they need to see how much so they'd know if they need any form of treatment. But they'll be fine, really." She adds to reassure me after she tells me what happened.

"Where's the suspect now?" I ask her then.

"He's at the station. We're waiting for Traci and Sam for questioning. Traci was going to call you once she gets cleared. Our guy also seems to be a suspect for guns and gangs. So once Traci and Sam are back they'll also call the detective on that case and you can all do the questioning." She explains.

"I'm on my way, I'll do the questioning." I add. "However, I need a detective present so who's the detective on the case?"

"Oh, Steve Peck. You want me to call him?" She asks.

With a look towards Steve, I answer. "No need, I'll let him know. I'll see you in a bit." I hang up then and hand the phone to Holly.

"We need to get to the station." I tell Steve.

"Everything okay?"

"Traci and Sam are fine, but they got the suspect who also seems to be a suspect on one of your cases. And since Traci and Sam aren't there, we need to do the questioning and I need a detective, an agent, or a cop present while I do that since I'm only a consultant so you need to come with me, since it's your case too now." I explain to him.

"Okay." Before he can add anything to that one word, I've grabbed my phone and already dialed Anita to let her know that Traci is fine.

Holly's phone chimes then.

* * *

"It's kind of weird hearing you call someone else mom." Steve says to me once we reach the station.

We each took a car. Traci must have gotten a ride to the station or borrowed one of the station cars since I had the car.

"Yeah well, she did take me in, treat me like her own kid. She is a mom to me." I try not to bite at him for his remark with my words.

"I understand that. And I'm grateful someone was there for you." He sounds sincere. "But we really should talk to mom. I want to know why she lied." He adds.

"Oh I want to know that too. But not yet. We'll talk to her when I'm ready." I say in dismissal as I enter the precinct and he follows.

"But Gail, don't you badly want answers? Haven't you been looking for answers for a long time?!" He's trying to reason with me now as he follows me.

"Keep your voice down, and don't call me Gail! I'm still Sky. And right now what I want is to see my sister and make sure she's okay, then catch these bad guys so we can finally be done with this case and avoid having another victim!" I hiss my words out.

"And what happens when all of this is done?! You'll go back to New York?" I knew this question would come at some point.

"No." I only give a one word answer because we've just reached Andy.

"Where's the suspect?" I ask once I reach her.

"Interrogation room 4. Traci and Sam have been cleared and they're on their way, but you can start with the interrogation before they arrive." She informs me as she hands me a file.

"Brief me in before we go start the questioning." I request, since I still don't have a lot of the information I need.

"Well turns out the car we found was registered under the name Jordan Kyle, however the guy was easily found and have witnesses to prove he's been here this whole time. He then tried to convince us the car was stolen, Traci didn't believe him, but he made it add up, so Traci tricked him and told him she found the thieve and that he'll be put in jail, which lead the guy to crack and say he lent it to a friend, it wasn't stolen. Which then lead to Traci saying that she needs the friend's name to make sure it's the same guy they have, just in case it was someone else, who really _did_ steal the car." Andy explains.

"So he then gave you the name, and since this is a murder case, you got a warrant to find him." I add.

"Yes, we pinged his phone and also tracked his bank account. We've done some research on him while Traci and Sam went to find him. Turns out he hangs out around campus a lot, which concludes that he's the one selling drugs to the kids there." She then turns to Steve. "And that makes him the guy you're looking for. If he didn't throw that bag of drugs at Traci and Sam, we never would have found that out."

"Okay, lets head to the interrogation room." I invite Andy to tag along and we three make our way there.

"Mr Cote, I'm Skylar Nash, this is detective Peck, and Officer McNally." I introduce us when we walk in.

"Officers, there must be a mistake here." He tries to reason with us.

"Don't even try it, the bag of drugs you threw at the two detectives is enough to put you away for a while, with no questioning needed. This here is about the girl you kidnapped." I interrupt to point that out. At the last words his eyes bulge out and Andy gives me a questioning look.

"What girl? I didn't kidnap a girl." He defends.

"Well you see Mr Cote, Katie Carlson was filed missing by her friends from college. She was last seen getting in the car that you borrowed from your friend." Upon saying that I show him the photo of her getting in the car.

"I did not kidnap her. She asked me for help." He defends himself.

With that I give Andy a discreet triumphant look. He'll answer whatever we want now.

"Why would a young girl ask a drug dealer for help?" Steve jumps into the questioning.

"She said she needed to get away from campus. That there was some guy that was creeping her out and she just needed someone who can get her away." He's stills defending.

"And she went to you?" Steve keeps the questioning.

"She said if the guy was watching her leave and saw her with me, then he'd be scared to follow." He's hasn't shown any signs of lying yet.

"So you're saying she's been presumed missing on purpose?" I ask this time.

"Yes."

"You see, she's still missing. So I'll need more evidence to collaborate your story. However, until then, you're still our suspect and she's still missing." I say hoping he'd fall into this trap and tell me where she might be.

"Wait, I can tell you where she was before you got to me." He does fall for it.

He tells us where she went to.

"How did you become friends with her?" Steve adds and then I see his angle. She might not be there and we need to know why she befriended him and if she knew he was a dealer before she even spoke to him. We need to understand her even more before we go after her.

"She approached me. Bought some drugs off of me. Then a few days later, she invited me out for drinks. I thought it was to buy some more drugs and do it discreetly. Which she did but I doubt she even took any drugs. She looked the clean type. She probably just wanted a friend and didn't know how to talk to anyone else?" He's really an idiot.

She knew who he was because someone who buys drugs off this guy on campus told her. She made friends with him, in order to keep him as her backup in case she slipped up and killed someone and had us have a lead to her. She needed an escape and she thought a criminal could provide it, either by being the perfect ally, or by being the perfect person to blame instead of her.

"Okay, we'll go make sure your story checks out." I say as I get up and the rest follow me in getting up except him. "However, even if it does, you are still under arrest for possession and dealing."

* * *

When we exit the room we are met with Sam Swarek and Traci standing in the room watching the investigation.

"How long have you two been here?" I ask them.

"Since you accused him of kidnapping. Nice move." Sam commends.

"You two drug free now?" I look at Traci to see if there are any changes about her.

"All good." Traci confirms.

"Warning though, mom might check to make sure you're not a junky now." I add.

"You told mom?" She's not happy about that information.

"You made her worry, so technically your fault." I defend myself.

"Not the point. We need to go check out the place Miss Carlson should be at." Traci then changes the argument.

"Sorry, but as is protocol, you two can't go." Steve then says and points at Traci and Sam. "You got exposed to drugs and even if you're fine there's still a chance it could affect you, so you'll have to stay here. We'll go check it out." He adds.

"Right. Well let's hope you find her." Traci adds.

"We'll do everything to make sure she's found." Steve promises and we all make our way out of the room.

"Andy, get Nick on the phone, tell him the update. If we can't find her, we'll need to see how we can connect where she was to where she might have gone next, and her roommate might know that." I say to Andy once we're out of the room and with a nod she goes to do that.

"I'm going to update Oliver on the case." Sam says and walks towards Oliver's office.

Which leaves me with Steve and Traci.

"So drugs huh? Leo would be so proud." I tease Traci.

"Shut up. I can't believe you told mom." She responds.

"What was I supposed to do? She called worried, and I had to reassure her that you were okay." I defend myself.

"By telling her I was exposed to drugs?! She's a doctor Sky, she freaks out over everything and you told her this?!" She's still not seeing my point in this.

"She'll be fine Trace. She can't kill you for accidentally doing drugs." I try to change the tone into teasing.

"I didn't accidentally do anything. I didn't get any in my system." She corrects.

"Well you should explain it to her then. Clearly I didn't know much to tell her, since you went to work without me!" I keep the argument going even though I know I should stop.

"Excuse me for not wanting to disturb you when you're with Holly! So don't you dare make it my fault!" We probably shouldn't be arguing in the station.

"You two are worse than she and I were." Steve comments. I almost forgot he was there.

I give him a glare. "Shut up Steve."

"Wow, still got the scary icy glare there Gail?" He adds.

"This doesn't concern you." I remind him that this is between me and Traci.

And when I turn to Traci she gives me a questioning look.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him."

"I didn't. Things happened though, and he knows." I say.

"He's taking it well." She notes.

"Now he is. He was an ass when he found out though." I tell her.

"Does your family know yet?" She asks.

"No."

"You should tell them soon." Steve adds that.

"We'll see. It'll be on my terms though Steve. You can't go telling them." I remind him that we've agreed on this.

"I won't. But I need answers."

"So do I."

Andy interrupts us.

"Nick's going to have Coffee with Hannah, the roommate. He'll let us know if he finds anything out." She informs us.

Then Sam shows up.

"Oliver suggested I call Callaghan, he'll go check out the address with you. and you two can take officers from fifteen with you." Sam says to Steve.

"How long till he's here?" Steve asks him.

"A few minutes."

"Good. Andy, get Dov and Chris. You three should get ready to head out. I'll need you in civilian clothes. We can't have her escape if we find her and she knows we're cops." Steve instructs Andy who nods and goes off in search of the others.

"I'll go brief the other two on things." Sam adds before he follows Andy.

"Be careful there." I tell Steve. "She's a killer, and we don't know what she can do."

"Glad to see you still care." He notes.

"Don't flatter yourself." I stick to the glare he's gotten used to.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He promises.

Then he chuckles which causes a very curious look to be thrown his way from me.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, you were so set on never joining the force, and here you are. Helping us out." He points at me.

"Whatever." I don't have an answer to that. It is ironic.

"So you never wanted to be a cop? Not even a little?" Traci asks.

"No."

"Funny, you're really good at reading people. Which is obvious as to why now, since your parents have probably been preparing you for this since you were kids." She and I always wondered about why I was good at that, and turns out it was all because I had cops as parents.

"She's always been better at it than me. More perceptive. But she never liked the violence and the hurt that comes with the job. She was more of a creator than a protector." Steve explains.

"How poetic." I couldn't keep the sarcasm away.

Callaghan ends our conversation as he walks in.

They all enter the parade room. I would've entered too, but there was no point in me going in.

Instead I call Holly and reassure her that everything is okay with Traci.

It's her day off, so I ask if it's okay to go see her.

I will most likely not be needed unless they catch our suspect.

So the second she tells me I'm welcome to come. I ask Traci if she needs me before I take the car and make my way towards Holly's place.

"Hey. You catch the girl yet?" She asks when I enter her house.

"Not yet. Steve and Luke are going to look for her. The guy they caught gave us a location." I tell her as I make my way to the couch and make myself comfortable.

"Where's your sister?" I ask once I notice the silence in the house.

"She left, took Jamie with her. He needed rest, and she needs to check on the hotel." She explains as she takes a seat next to me.

"So you're not needed back at the station?" Holly asks as she scoots closer and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Not now. Not until they catch her. And since it's your day off, I thought I'd keep you company." I move a few strands of hair away from her face before I lay my head on hers.

"Thanks." She whispers. I've been wanting to be around her all the time since I've remembered everything and I'm guessing it's the same for her.

"Movie until you're needed?" She asks.

"Yes please."

She gets up to get the remote and a blanket. She then sits in a comfortable position on the couch and urges me to cuddle with her. Once we're both comfortable we look for something to watch.

Three hours of TV and light conversation later, my phone rings. It's Traci.

"Any update?" I ask.

"They've got her."

"Really?"

"Well, she wasn't where our guy said she'd be. But Steve asked around and followed all the leads until he caught her." She explains.

"I'm on my way." I say.

"We can handle it if you want to stay. I can just call you if we need you." She offers.

"I want nothing more than to stay, but I need to be there and see her be put away for good. That way I wouldn't be here and wondering what's going on there." I give Holly an apologetic.

"Fair enough. I'll see you soon." She says before she hangs up.

"Sorry Holly, but I gotta be there." I say as I get up and get ready to leave.

"I get it." She promises.

"You came here to catch her, and you finally will." She adds.

"I'm glad I came here. I finally found you again." When I say those words she hugs me.

"I'm glad too. I hope you'll be staying now." She adds in a small voice.

"I already promised you I will. I'm not going anywhere. When this is all done, we'll figure everything out." I promise.

"I hope you get her."

"Me too. But with this little evidence, I just need her to slip up." I point out.

"Well, do your best in the questioning. You've always been good at telling when people are lying and at getting the answers you want." She reminds me.

"I'll do my best."

With a smile she kisses me. I smile back into her lips, and then make my way back to the station.

I am lead to the interrogation room then, and I find Traci and Sam in the room with her, while Steve and Andy are watching the interrogation from the other room where i join them.

"Did she say anything yet?" I ask upon entry.

"No, she's a pretty good liar. She's twisting their words perfectly. They're still trying to pin things on her." Andy answers.

"We don't have solid evidence so we need her to slip up. What does she think she's been brought in for?" I question.

"Whether her kidnapping was real or not, if not, then running off with a drug dealer. Plus she had a gun on her and drugs." Andy keeps filling me in.

"We need to catch her for murder."

"Her right hand has been cut. So the blood we found was hers, and it really was self inflicted." Steve adds in.

I take a closer look at her hands and find that her right hand is bandaged.

I then listen to the questioning.

"So what? You thought you'd just abandon college? Give your roommate and friends a fright and run off with a guy you barly know?" Traci asks her.

"I didn't think they'd worry this much and report me missing!" She defends.

"Did you know that someone from your campus has been murdered lately? And you just ran off with someone who could be that killer." Sam adds.

"Well he's not."

"Are you sure?" Traci asks.

"Yes."

She's not lying good.

"Why did you run off with him in the first place?" Traci asks.

I watch her every movement carefully.

She's sitting with her hands rested in front of her, placing her left hand over her right wrist that's on the table.

"I really like him, and thought we'd have a small get away." She rubs her thumb over her wrist.

"Did you know he was a drug dealer? Or just that he possessed drugs?" Sam continues.

"I didn't know either." She answers. And there it is again, the movement. However I notice that her left thigh flexes as well. As if her whole body goes rigid for a few seconds.

Andy's phone interrupts our focus on the interrogation.

"It's Nick." She announces before she answers. "What's up?"

"Come here with it then. The warrant that put you under cover gives you freedom to do just that." She adds a couple of minutes later before she hangs up.

"Nick found something. He managed to convince Hannah to invite him to her room for a study thing, and he looked around a bit." She starts explaining. "He says that Hannah uses the same brand of paint we fond under our victim's finger nails. But also, guess what? Katie here can draw too. And she forgot something behind."

"A drawing pad?" I guess.

"Well no, just drawings, Nick says two papers. One has a drawing that looks like our victim." She relays.

"He's sure it's not Hannah's?" I ask.

"I don't know. He called to say he was on his way and only a few minutes out." She says and then we go back to watching the interrogation as we wait for Nick.

I start to pick up on Katie's lying tell, and by the time Nick arrives, I am sure when Katie is lying.

"Here's the drawing." Nick hands me the paper. It's a pencil drawing and it does resemble our victim.

It's creased on the top sides, as if it's fallen on that side, which could mean that she didn't leave it behind on purpose, but by accident.

"Are you sure this isn't Hannah's drawing?" I ask him what I asked Andy.

"I'm sure. I've seen Hannah's work, it's a completely different style." He then hands me the other drawing, which is of a tree. But it has the same lines as the face drawing.

"These are done in a different style than Hannah's and they are both signed with a K." He points at the letter on both papers.

"You did great! This is all we need to get her now. I just need her to keep answering my questions until se slips up." I say happily pointing at the drawing that does look a lot like our victim.

I find a folder on the table and my guess is that it's of our case. So I open it and look for a photo of our victim. A clean photo of her. Then I compare it and it's a pretty good likeness.

"Did she have any drawings on her when she was brought in?" I ask McNally.

"Yeah there is one."

"Get it for me." I ask. She then leaves the room for a while and comes back with it.

I open it to find that there are a few pages filled with drawings.

"These are signed with her name, but the style is so similar, the letter K is written the same way, the strokes are the same, this is by her." I conclude when I see the drawings.

I then place the two drawings in the folder, and put her drawing pad under it and I carry them with me as I leave the room and make my way towards the interrogation room.

When I enter all eyes turn to me, especially Katie's.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Swarek, McNally has a lead on another case for you." I needed a reason to enter the room, a reason that wouldn't make the detectives in there seem any less intimidating, or incompetent.

Sam gives me a questioning look, but I give him a pointed one with a nod, hoping he'd understand my intentions.

Luckily he do, because he gets up to leave, and points me to the chair he'd just vacated.

"Hi, miss Carlson, I'm Skylar Nash with the FBI, since Detective Swarek has something to attend to, I'll fill in for now." I introduce myself as I take over for Sam.

"I don't understand, why are the FBI involved in this?" She asks. She's smart and manipulative and she might be planning to twist this in her favor, so I should act fast.

"You see, your case crossed path with a case we're working on here. In addition, you're American are you not?" She can't deny that.

"Yes, I am."

"But since you're in Canada, a detective must be with us. However, some light has been shed on the case we're working on, making you a part of it, which means we have every right to question you without the police." I add, and she gives me her best confused face. But a slight twitch of her eyes tells me that she's actually worried.

I then grab the folder and open it to reveal the drawings.

While she's busy looking at the drawings Traci gives me a surprised happy look.

"See, when you were thought to be missing, we were looking for anything that could help us find you, and we've recently uncovered this. Normally this would be fine, a nice drawing even, but the weird part is that this drawing is of a girl that was murdered a few weeks ago, a murder we're investigating. Now if it was only this drawing, I'd assume you must have seen her and thought she'd be nice to draw, but you see, there's another." I then move the drawing to reveal the one under it.

"And you just assumed these were my drawings?" She asks in challenge.

"Well they are signed with K." I point at the letter.

"That could be anyone." She's still denying it.

"Yeah, it could. But we found a drawing pad with your belongings when you were brought in, and even though you did sign your name on all drawings in that one, you do draw in quite a similar fashion." I then open her drawing pad and put it next to one of the drawings to prove my point.

"A lot of people share a drawing style." She's still set on defending.

"With this much likeness?" I question.

"No, but there isn't any of the likeness you're pointing out." She's denying it now.

"I see plenty."

"So what? You're gonna get an expert and have them do some studies to prove what you're seeing?" She's challenging me now and she gives a chuckle.

I make sure I give her my most menacing smile in answer. "You see, I am the expert. And I've already done all the studies. And these were done by the same person, you." I then lean on the table so that I'm closer to her.

I make sure my flare stays in place.

"So considering you knew our victim, you really shouldn't have run away, because now you're a suspect in this murder. So I need you to tell me where you were the night she was killed." I then add the date and time. "And don't say you were in your room, because we've questioned Hannah your roommate and she said you weren't there."

"This is ridiculous. I drew a girl. That was it. I didn't know her well, but I liked her, so I put it on paper." She's deflecting.

"Okay, but I still need to know where you were that night." I say and hope she slips up.

She looks at her hands before she meets my eyes. She's thinking. She's doing it fast, but she's still thinking. She rubs her thumb on her wrist and that's how I know she's about to lie.

"I was with Tim." Right, Mr Cote is Tim. She's making her her alibi.

I look at the mirror with a pointed look. I know the others can see me through it, and I really hope one of them catches on and goes to collaborate her alibi while the questioning is still happening. And I already know Mr Cote is still at the station.

"And may I ask what were you doing?" I ask.

"I'd just met him that same day actually around campus, and we got to talking and we then went back to his place. He had a couple of friends over, so we had a beer and chatted." She says with a confident tone, but the thumb rub has happened again, and I know she's lying.

"Okay, can he and his friends collaborate your story?" I ask.

"Yes you can ask them." She confirms.

"May I have their names?"

I hope they can't confirm her story. If she gets an alibi we're back at square one, and that would also mean that I was wrong.

"Sure…" Before she can say any names Andy walks through the door.

"Sorry, but Sky can I talk to you for a second?" She asks.

I nod and we both leave the room but stand by the doorway.

"Tim first said that they were in fact together, that they met at campus and then they hung out at his place with a couple of his friends." Andy tells me. I guess there goes the case we were building. "But after a he said that he remembered that this didn't happen the day we asked about, but the next day. He then said how bad he is with remembering what day things happened on, but he does remember this one because he had a meeting that morning in order to buy his merchandise, and he only has those meetings on Fridays, and we asked him about Thursday." She adds with a smirk.

I match her smile. "Proof that she's lying."

With a nod, I go back into the room.

"Did she give you any names Traci?" I ask as I take back my seat.

"Yes." Traci then hands me her notebook that has the names.

"I'm guessing they'll say it was a Friday not a Thursday, the story you're telling. However they could also be bad at knowing what happened on what day like Tim is. Unfortunately for you, Tim remembers that you met on a Friday, he's sure of it actually. So you need to tells us a better story than that."

Before she can answer my phone rings. I look at it and notice it's Holly.

This will have to wait, so I hang up on her and put my phone on silent.

"Well?"

"I guess I mixed up the days then. I could've been at the library? I go there when I have an essay to write. The environment there helps me concentrate." She lies because she still rubs her thumb.

"Your library must have cameras. I guess we can look through them to prove your story." I say.

"Sure."

"But you're still in trouble for running off with a dealer and possession." I add with a smile.

Sam interrupts us then.

"I need to speak to both of you." He tells us.

We both then join him in the hallway.

"Holly just called." He says.

"She just called me, but I was in there so I had to hang up." If she called him then it must be a case related thing.

"Well the lab just called her. They've relooked through some evidence from our case." He informs us. "Holly called them and asked them to test the samples that they got from the dirt on her face." I told her we had little evidence and she wanted to give me some evidence to work with. I can't help but smile at that thought.

"Please tell me they found something." Traci begs.

"Well, apparently the dirt also had small residue of charcoal. And according to the lab, it's the drawing kind." He then turns to me with a smile.

I return his smile widely.

"Funny, all her drawings are charcoal." I point out.

Traci smiles then.

"We got her." She says.

"I'm going to get a drawing from there. Send it to the lab and prove it's the same charcoal." I tell him.

"No need. She had charcoal on her, so it's already on it's way to the lab." He says.

Now all we gotta do is wait.

We leave her in the interrogation room and wait for the results which we know can take a while.

So while we wait I call Holly.

"How'd you think to check back on the residue that you got from the victim?" I ask Holly.

"Andy texted me while you were interrogating her. She said Nick came in with drawings, so I asked her the material and then it clicked. We didn't check on them cause we assumed they were just dirt from where she was found." Holly explains.

"You were texting Andy about the case?"

"That's all you caught from that?" She chuckles. "Yes I was, because I wanted to make sure you were doing well and I didn't want to distract you. In addition I was very curious as to what was happening."

"You're amazing." I say knowing she can hear the smile in my voice.

"So are you." She answers back.

Sam interrupts me though.

"Results are in." He announces to me as he keeps walking to where everyone is.

"Gotta go." I say to Holly quickly before I hang up.

"So?" I ask Sam once I enter the room.

"It's the same." He announces.

"We got her." Traci sounds triumphant.

"You two go back in there and arrest her." Sam points at the two of us. Traci and me.

"You sure you don't want a part in this?" Traci questions him.

"You've been after her longer, and she's going to go back with you anyways, so yes, go get her."

Before we go in though I stop Traci.

"What?"

"Call the office, get them to recheck on the residue we have from the case, see if there's charcoal in there. We need to get her for both murders. So have them also search for a connection between her and Jemma." I remind her.

She nods and makes the call.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms Carlson." I apologize upon entry.

She just gestures with her hands that it's okay.

"I have one more question before Agent Nash here tells you what's going to happen." I say as Traci and I take a seat.

"Where were you on…" I site the date of the last murder.

"That's months ago." She points out.

"Whatever you can remember." I coax.

"Probably at home? Watching something?" She asks more than says.

"Does the name Jemma Hale ring a bell to you?" I cite the name of the last victim.

"Not really."

"You see, Jemma was murdered on the night I've mentioned, in the same manner as our current victim. We're just waiting on a lab to confirm the last connection we're waiting for." I inform her then I turn to Traci to continue.

"I'm guessing you wanted to get rid of the drawings we found along with others, but in your haste to leave you dropped those two and you didn't even notice. That was the slip up we were waiting for." Traci starts by telling her why we know she's guilty. "You see the lab found charcoal residue on the victim, and now we've sent them your charcoal and it turns out, it's the same."

"A lot of people use that brand." She reminds us.

"Yes, but not a lot of people knew our victim and uses charcoal. So Ms Carlson…" Traci gets up and then starts reciting her rights as she arrests her.

"In addition, we're waiting for confirmation that will connect you the murder back in New York. So you're going to have a very long sentence." Traci adds before she drags her out of the room and into a holding cell.

We meet everyone back in the parade room.

"Thank God this case is closed." Andy exhales.

"It's a shame some smart people don't use their powers for good." Traci adds.

"So you two will accompany her to New York once everything is finalized then?" Sam asks us then.

"Probably." Traci answers, knowing that she can't answer for me, because I might just stay.

"Well it was great working with you. However, know that we might get you here if we need a case to be solved faster." He says then points at me.

Traci just chuckles.

Steve interrupts us.

"So did you get her?" He asks us as he enters the room.

"Oh yes." I answer.

"Seriously?"

"She's in a holding cell as we speak." Andy beams.

"Wow, how'd you get her?"

"The drawings Nick found. And Holly got the lab to relook into somethings. Turns out our victim had charcoal residue on her, and guess who draws with the same brand of charcoal?" I tell him.

"So she slipped up." He concludes.

"Yes. And we got her." I smile at him then.

"Oh and your awesome questioning skills helped a lot." Andy says as she points at me.

"Nice going Gail." Steve says proudly as he hugs me.

Only when he incircles me do I notice what he'd just said.

He just called me Gail in front of everyone in the room.

I let go of him immediately and look at him wide eyed.

I turn to the people in the room, and they all have a confused look on their face except for Traci who looks just as worried as I am.

"So, I hear a big case has been solved." A voice says from the doorway, and I turn around to find someone in a white shirt standing there and my heart sinks at the recognition. "And I come here to congratulate you all, only to find out that my daughter is in town, and she lied to me about it. Now who's going to start the explanation?"

Well shit!

Twice in one day.


	17. 16

**Well, this took longer than I expected. It was just sitting there unpublished for a while and I'm sorry about that. Things just got busy and crazy. So I'm sorry for making you wait this long.  
**

 **This is the last chapter. I tried not to rush things a lot. But if they are rushed, then I'm sorry about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story, and that the ending doesn't disappoint.**

 **Thank you for reading it and sticking with it.**

* * *

 **16.**

"Damn it Steve." I hiss at my brother.

Steve gives me an apologetic look.

"Um, Dad. Why are you here?" Steve asks my father who's taken a few steps into the room and is no longer standing by the doorway.

"I was here talking to Staff Sergeant Shaw when I learned that you caught the killer, and that my son closed a case as well. I thought I'd congratulate everyone and I'm glad of that, since I just learned my daughter is back, and I wasn't aware." My father says in his calm matter of fact voice. The one he uses when he's mad but trying to keep it in.

I wasn't ready for that scene to happen so I didn't know how to respond.

And apparently neither did anyone else. Because everyone is quiet after that.

My father is very close now. He's standing right in front of me. He's looking at me with intrigue, questioning and hurt.

"Well?" He asks me more than Steve.

Traci reaches out and holds my hand. It's her way of showing me support.

"Gail, answers, now." He only uses that tone when he's really angry. I've only heard him use it three times.

Everyone in the room is still in a state of shock and Traci is squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"Dad, look, it's not what you think." Steve is still trying to find words to say to my father.

"Then what is it? What is this?" He asks, and Steve doesn't answer immediately. "Gail?"

Him saying my name directly at me makes everything real. I almost expect the headache to come with it.

Steve is still trying to save the situation, but there's no use. What's done is done, and I have to face them now.

"Dad." I finally greet and confirm to everyone in the room that I am in fact Gail.

"What's really going on? Why all the lying and the pretending?" He asks.

I can't have this conversation with everyone here. And I can't have it twice.

He knows, which means my mother will know soon enough.

"That's a long story, a story to be told somewhere other than here." I point out that this is not a private place.

He looks at me with hurt, but relief and I try to suppress my anger for a while.

"Besides, you'll definitely be telling mom, and I'd rather have this conversation once, instead of twice." I add.

"And you knew? You were in on this?" He's directing his questions at Steve now. It's like my words flew past him.

"Dad stop." I interfere to get him back to look at me. "Steve only found out this morning. And I was hoping I wouldn't need to have this conversation again today, yet here you are."

It works, he hears me this time.

"Where's mom?" I ask. Calling her mom feels weird to me.

He takes a few seconds to answer. And in those seconds I see his shoulders relax.

"Home, I would guess. Her shift ended very early today" He informs me.

Well then, there's no escaping this anymore.

"Can you meet us at the house then? I'd rather have this conversation with both of you." I ask him hoping he'd wait a while to get his answers.

I can already imagine the scene in my head, all the arguing and the disappointment.

"You're not planning on disappearing and getting out of this are you?" He inquires to make sure I mean my words.

"I promise that me and Steve will meet you there."

"Meet you there in twenty five minutes. Don't be late." He gives us a stern look before he leaves.

Once he's out of the door, my whole body relaxes and Traci's hand is still holding mine.

"Gail? As in Gail Peck? You're a Peck?" Andy asks.

"Yes." Everyone might as well know now. "Can we make it a conversation for later though? I've got a heavy conversation ahead and I need to be prepared."

"Of course."

They all leave the room, except Traci, Steve and I.

Once they're out I smack Steve on the back of his head.

"Ow, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What the hell Steve!" I hope I sound as angry as I am.

"It slipped out. I didn't mean it. But it's habit. You're Gail to me, and I'm not used to calling you Sky!" He's defending himself now.

"You're a cop Steve! Things are not supposed to _slip out_." I remind him.

"I was just…" He trails off. "I'm an idiot."

"Well thank you for admitting it. I've been telling you for years. Glad you finally agree." I'm glad he knows he's messed up.

He tries to glare at me for my words but he knows he's wrong and I'm right and his glare would be misplaced.

"You okay?" Traci asks me finally letting go of my hand and placing it on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just was hoping I'd have this conversation later." I tell her.

"Okay, and when did _he_ find out?" She points at Steve.

Right, I didn't get a chance to tell her what happened.

"This morning. He came by to Holly's and she called me by my name when she was unaware that he was at her house. Wasn't pretty." I sum things up for her. I don't have time to tell her everything.

"Now dad gave us twenty five minutes. I'm guessing it's twenty now. It takes over fifteen minutes to get to the house so we should get moving." I tell Steve.

"Right. Let's go."

"Do you need me to come? For support?" Traci asks me before we leave.

"Nah, it's okay. You should go see your mom and Leo, they were worried about you. I've got doofus over here for support." I point at Steve when I say my last words.

I know that the team will not be here for extraction of the prisoner for another three hours. Then our case is over and Traci is free to go back to New York, for debriefing and paperwork.

"Okay. Call me if you need me?" She asks me worriedly.

"I will. I'll see you later."

* * *

Steve is driving us to his house. I'd handed the keys to Traci so she can take the car to the apartment.

I call Holly from the car.

"So how did everything go?" She asks on greeting.

"We got her, finally, thanks to you." I update her on the case.

"That's great!" She sounds happy.

"Yes, case closed, and psycho killer caught."

"Why is your voice a little shaky? Can't be from all the excitement." She asks. For a second there, I forgot that she could also tell when something's wrong with me. She seems to be the only one to ever notice the slight difference my voice gets in situations.

"I'm with Steve." I say.

"Okay? Sibling bonding time? Is he irritating you?" Amusement fills her tone.

"Oh he's irritating me alright. He's an idiot. Even more of an idiot than I remember him to be." I send a glare towards Steve as I say that. But he ignores me and focuses on the road.

"Uh Oh, what did he do?"

"Nothing big. He just called me Gail in front of everyone, and my father happened to be coming to the room and heard it." I tell her.

"Oh shit! Are you okay? How did that go?" She sounds worried now.

"I'm fine. I had to make dad go home to mom. We're on our way there now. I didn't want to tell him everything in front of everyone and I didn't want to have the conversation again with mom. So we're on our way there now, so I can have the conversation with both of them." I inform her.

"Are you sure?" She knows I wasn't ready for that.

"I got no choice. It was bound to happen sooner or later, so might be best to get it over with I guess."

"Want me to meet you there?" She offers.

It would be a lot easier on me to face them with Holly there. However, Holly doesn't need to be in the middle of this. Not when it's me vs Elaine now.

"It's okay. I'll call you when all's done." I assure her.

Just then Steve parks the car at the house.

"We're here. So I'll call you after okay?" I ask Holly.

"Please do."

* * *

My dad's car is already in the driveway, so he is in there waiting for us probably with my mother, who may or may not already know who I am.

"Just breathe. Tell her everything and ask everything you want to ask. She can't deny you the answers you seek, not when I'm here, and not when I need to know those answers too." Steve gives me a bit of pep talk once we reach the door.

Upon entry Steve calls out to dad who says he's in the living room.

When we get there, he's there with Elaine.

"Steve, I thought you had work. None the less, I heard the good news, congrats on your arrest." My mother boasts to Steve once he enters the room, before me.

Then she sees me and she pauses, her proud smile turns to slight confusion.

"Miss Nash. Great to see you. I guess congratulations to you are in order too. I hear you played a big part in the arrest." She says to me.

"Thanks."

"But I am surprised to see you here, with Steve." She looks at us in even more confusion. Is she implying something?

Oh no, I'll stop that train of thought before I barf. She obviously has no clue then.

"Actually. I'm here to see you." I add as I glance at my father who gives me a nod of encouragement to start talking.

"What can I help you with?" She asks as she leads us to the couches to take our seats.

Should I go around things? Tell my amnesia story first and then reveal who I am? Or should I just say it?

"I'm Gail." My mouth vomits before I can think of the approach some more. I was never the type to go around things.

She looks at me in confusion first, before her expression changes to shock, then close to tears. "Oh." Is all she says however before she looks behind her to see how far the couch is and then she slumps herself on it.

"I…" She seems to have trouble with words before she looks at me. "Of course you are. It was stupid of me to not see it and to deny it." It's weird how her expressions change that fast because now she's looking at me with aw.

"Now that your mother is aware of who you are, would you care to fill me in on why you thought it would be best to lie to us?" My father uses his stern voice which he only uses when I speak bad about somebody. "And why _you"_ He points at Steve then, "helped her lie?" He then takes a seat next to my mother.

"Leave Steve out of it. He only found out today." I defend Steve, because even though he's an idiot, this is my story and Steve was just as oblivious as them. Steve then takes a seat, but I choose to stand.

"Then please explain things to me." My father keeps the stern voice.

It's weird. I expected my mother to be the hysterical one, or the angry one.

"You know, I've dreamed of this moment for years. So I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen, and when I'm done, I want you to promise to answer every question I have honestly." I had to be sure of that before I start talking.

"I have to answer your questions?" He asks me incredulously.

"Yes you will have to, because after I'm done speaking, it's me who deserves the answers she needs." I clarify.

"Then enlighten me and I'll answer anything you want." I don't think I've ever seen my father this shook and angry.

"This goes to both of you. Mother?" I haven't called her than in years and it feels alien coming from me now. Even she takes it as a shock from the expression she gives me.

"Yes, I'll answer your questions." She answers.

"Okay, good. All the shock and anger you're feeling now, I've felt it for a while now. I mean, what the hell made you believe I was in San Francisco when I was in New York all this time? What the hell made you leave me be and not come looking for me?" My anger got to me and I start with my questions. Luckily they stick to their promise to listen to me and they let me rant. "I was coming back here, I just had to make a stupid stop in New York, and then I get into an accident. How unlucky are the fates that I'd get into an accident where I lose all my belongings and my memory along with them." I had to stop to take a deep breath. I can't even meet their gazes. But I need to tell them more, and I need to do it without getting angry or too emotional.

"I woke up in a hospital with no memory of anything. One of my doctor's daughters kept visiting me, and so she took me in as her own and for years I've been looking for my family. For you." I point at them as I meet their gazes. My mother's face still holds shock while my father's face is confused and guilty. "No one claimed me. I felt abandoned and alone, but Traci and Anita made me feel like family. And how lucky was it that a case lead me back here. How lucky was it that me and Holly still connected. She gave me back my memories and all I've been asking since then was 'Why the hell did my parents lie?' And why did they not come looking for me?" My explanation isn't as clear as I'd need it to be but my anger is getting in the way, and my need for answers is too much to keep quiet about.

The shock is plastered all over both their faces. They did not see that coming I'm sure. My father has a guilty expression. However my mother manages to school her expression after the shock wears off.

It takes them a few seconds to speak, but my mother manages to break the silence.

"When did you get your memory back?" My mother asks in a calm voice.

"A few days ago. I've been getting myself ready to face you and ask for answers since then."

"Gail, I don't understand. How did this happen?" My father is still in shock.

"I texted Holly to tell her I was making a stop, but I guess because the message didn't go through, and while in New York, I took a cab back to the airport to catch my flight back to Toronto when the cab gets hit. I was pulled out but the cab with everything in it blew up. I hit my head hard because of the blast and I just forgot everything. I decided to help the FBI in hopes I'd find out who I am. It turns out I wasn't even american." I'm trying to give some more explanation.

"But, we've been tracking you, every year we check on your activity." He sounds even more confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got a bank account in San Francisco didn't you?" He asks me then.

"Yes I did, but only because it would be easier for the company I did commission work for to transfer money to me." I remember that I thought it would help to have an account in the states.

"It gets money added to it. Every year we track your activity and it has more money." He explains. "The transfers come from San Francisco."

I knew there was no way they wouldn't go after me, even if they had to use illegal ways.

And the money they're talking about was probably from the deal I made with the guy I worked for in San Francisco. I gave him rights to use my work as long as I profit from any profit he makes. He must have used my work for profit.

"And you assumed it was me putting money in my account from San Francisco?" I question him. "No one thought of why I'd abandon everyone and not come back? No one questioned my motives for trying to cut all ties with everyone? Really?"

"You were unhappy here, it showed. We were pushing you to be something you didn't want to be. We thought you were happy there and you would rather stay somewhere where you can be yourself." He defends.

"Right, because I'm the type of person to leave everyone I care about behind without a word." I say sarcastically. "And why are you silent?" I direct that at Elaine.

"I'm just shocked." She answers with a shaky voice.

"Shocked? That the daughter you didn't come looking for was almost homeless and alone because she couldn't remember who she was and no one bothered to come looking for her? Shocked that you gave up on me that easily?" I expected her to be agitated, mad, but her reaction is freaking me out.

And then she does something I didn't expect. She gets up and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers into my neck.

It takes me a few seconds to return the hug.

"I should've come looking for you, I should've tried contacting you, I should've done more…" Her voice is too shaky now, that I know she's crying.

"I'm your mother, I should've known something was wrong." She adds.

"I'm so sorry." She repeats.

I look over her shoulder and I find my father with his face in his hands.

He then gets up and hugs me too.

Now I'm being hugged by both of my parents, and I can feel the anger lessening.

"We should've come looking for you. I'm sorry too." He adds. Steve Joins the hug too.

We stay like that for a minute before they each take a seat again and I take one.

"Even if you did come looking for me, there was no guarantee you would've found me." I add, because it's true. "I was more angry that you'd believed the worst of me, and just assumed I was in California." I explain.

"We would've found you." My mother promises. "We…" She stops, and the guilt is too much on her face then. She can't school her expression well at the moment.

"How would you?" I ask. "You just assumed I was somewhere and didn't even get a clue that I wasn't. You had a clue to follow and you just took it as it seemed. So how would you have found me if you had nothing to fall back on? No trace to follow?"

"We would've found a way." My father promises.

"Would you? DId you even want me back? I mean, the troubled daughter was gone, and you could give whatever excuse you wanted, because I wasn't coming back." I am letting my anger get the best of me.

"Gail, that's not true." Again, it's my father telling me this. My mother seems like she lost function of her tongue.

"But that's what you did! You assumed, and you told the story you wanted." I remind him of that. My point stands.

"We told the story we wanted because we didn't know which one was true." He defends.

"Gail, we really didn't know what we could say. All we could assume was you were doing great in the art field. Probably used a pen name, to escape. It was wrong to assume that, but we did. And we were kind of happy for you. We thought you got your dream." Steve is the one trying to defend their position now.

"But you of all people should've known that I wouldn't do that. I'd at least call _you!"_ I point that out to him. "And my dream was art. Wherever I could do it. That was it. Plus, Did you really think I'd just up and leave? Walk out on everyone? On _Holly_?" I again give the same argument and Steve just nods in defeat.

"Nothing we can do about this now. It's done." I can't argue more. There's nothing that can be done to change things.

"I'm sorry." My dad says.

"Why are you silent again mother?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer me though. She just looks up at me with that same guilty face.

And I pick up on things.

"You're hiding something." I note.

"What?" Her voice breaks.

"You taught me to read people too well. And I am pretty sure you're hiding something." I add.

"Gail." She tries to plead but I know her too well. The hug was more for her than me. The guilt doesn't usually show on her face unless it's too much and the silence she showed at the beginning means her guilt had started then.

"Just tell me mother." I say.

"There's nothing." She denies.

"You're lying." I point out.

"Gail…" Her plead using my name brings back some memories, and then it dawns on me.

"Oh my God." I say in an almost whisper.

"What is it?" Steve asks then.

"You knew." I point that to Elaine.

"You knew?" Steve asks her incredulously.

"No I didn't." She defends.

"Three years ago. We met in New York at a conference. Brief meeting. Then again at the coffee shop a day later. You looked at me weirdly. I should've known. I should've remembered that the second I met you again here." I say lost in thought of that memory. I had spoken at a conference with an FBI agent other than Traci, whom I'd worked a case with. She happened to be there and introduced herself at the end, and we only chatted for less than a minute. Then the next day as I was getting coffee with Traci and Leo, she happened to be a the shop. It was such a brief meeting that I forgot about it. And I'm pretty sure that's what she's thinking of now.

"I didn't know you were Gail. I was shocked at the resemblance, but just like now, your story didn't tell me you were Gail." She says but her actions prove her lie.

"You're still not being honest mother." I point out.

"Elaine, did you know?" My father asks now.

"No, I didn't. I promise you. I just…" She falters a bit. "When I met you, I was stupefied. This woman looks a lot like my daughter whom I hadn't seen in years, but something about you was different, so I didn't push. Your face showed no recognition or emotion or knowledge at meeting me. But something kept nagging at me to know you, so the next day, by luck, as I was taking a walk around the city, I saw you enter a coffee shop, so I followed you in. I tried to remain unseen. I then saw you with Traci, and a kid, and I thought that if you were Gail, that you had found someone that obviously makes you happy and you had a son together. I was conflicted because I wasn't sure if you were my daughter. And if you are, then that must be my grandchild, and I had to be sure. I approached you to say hi, just as recognition, but the little boy called you Aunt Sky, so I didn't add any comment and I left." She looks at me so sincerely then, that I know she's not lying. "I did search you up after though, and I found that you were adopted, but not much more. I should've kept looking but I was scared I'd be disappointed in anything I'd find out, or that it would look inappropriate to look into a consultant in New York I'd only met once. And I'd figured since Gail was over eighteen when she left so she can't legally be adopted. I didn't even think that you could have a medical condition that would require it. But mostly I was just scared I'd bring my hopes up about you being my daughter only to be crushed, or have you actually be her and then I'd be crushed to know you didn't want anything to do with us, and you'd built a family and life without us. And you looked so happy, so I didn't pursue anything. And I should've. I should've. And I'm so sorry." She's sobbing now.

She was so close.

"I'm sorry, I just… I need to go. I just need a breather." I get up then shaking. "We'll just discuss this later. I just need to go now."

"Gail wait…" My mother pleads with those sad eyes.

"It's okay. We'll be okay, but I just need a breather. I need to be somewhere that is not here now." I add in the same shaky manner.

"Gail…" My father tries to reason with me but Steve must have seen what was happening with me.

"It's okay Gail. Are you good enough to drive?" My brother asks as he holds out his car keys towards me."

"I don't know."

"Then let me give you a ride." He offers.

I wasn't sure I could handle a ride from him though.

"I promise to stay silent during the whole ride." He adds.

"Okay."

I don't wait for anything else to be said. I just start walking out.

I reach the car a few seconds before Steve.

As we get in he asks me where I need to go.

"Holly's." I probably should've said Traci. But somehow Holly is the only one I need. She'd always been the force that calms me.

And Steve does take me there and he keeps his promise as he stays silent during the whole ride, while my shaking doesn't subside.

* * *

Once we get to Holly's place Steve tells me to take my time and just call him when I'm ready. He'll just talk to our parents and clear things for now, which I was grateful for.

Holly answers the door and the minute she sees me she doesn't ask questions, she just opens her arms for me and I throw myself into her hug.

"Oh honey. Come in." She gently leads me the couch where she cradles me close to her as I sob.

I don't know why I'm crying. They had reason to believe I was where they said I was. I should probably be upset that they gave up on me, but I'd already come to terms with that. But the fact that my mother was so close to getting to the truth and not looking for it hurts more than I thought it would.

Our meeting was so brief that I can't believe I forgot about it.

I remember a headache after that meeting. I don't remember the words she said but I got a headache and I just put it away as another headache.

Holly gently brushes my hair away as she lets me cry it out.

Eventually we end up lying on the couch, me on top of her and her hands gently rubbing my back as I try to calm down.

She doesn't ask me anything, she doesn't try to get me to talk. She just patiently lets me cry it out. She's just as gentle and as loving as she has always been.

And in that position, I wake up, probably a few hours later.

Holly seems to still be out of it, so I just go back into her warmth and lay there with her.

Minutes later I feel her fingers in my hair, brushing threw it gently and that's how I know she's awake.

"Hey." I whisper as I hold her tighter.

"Hey." She says back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks." And I do feel better.

She doesn't ask me what happened, but I know she's waiting for me to speak about it, so I do.

"They thought I was in San Francisco because the bank account I opened there is still getting money deposited in it." I start explaining. "Truth is, I opened it because it was easier for my clients to transfer money to it, and in the contract they had the right to do whatever they wanted with my art, as long as I get recognition and compensation. I'm guessing they're using it in some way that still makes me money."

"But I don't understand how my mother is considered as one of the best cops out there." I sit up as I say that and Holly follows suit, sits up with me, and stares at me in confusion.

"She was there, three years ago. I didn't remember before because it wasn't a big deal when I didn't know who I was, but as I sat there talking to her about this, and I realized she was hiding something from me, I remembered. My mother was there, in New York, for a conference, and we met." I can see Holly's eyes widen at that.

"She suspected I might be Gail and just lying about it. She followed me, saw me with Traci and Leo. She thought I had a family and Leo was her grandson. She dug a bit into me, and found out I was adopted and that Traci was my adoptive sister, and that was it. She freaking stopped there! How is she a good cop when all the answers were sitting there and she just ignored them?! She's claiming she didn't want to put her hopes up! Bullshit! She was probably too scared that she'd find it to be true and that she'd let me down as usual."

"That explains why you were really upset." She concludes. "But really? She saw you? Suspected you? And let it go?" I can see that she's starting to get angry now.

"I just don't understand! She's my mother. Isn't she supposed to get some instinct? And not get afraid of disappointment?" I groan at that.

"Come here." She then extends her hands and pulls me into her.

"I know the circumstances that got you here aren't something to like. No one wants a murder to happen. But I hate to say that I'm glad you still found your way back." She then kisses the top of my head and keeps hugging me.

"I'd like to hope that I'd still have found my way back." I add and she chuckles.

"I missed you everyday you were gone. One would think that since we were in high school when we started out, that I'd forget about you. But weirdly enough, I didn't. I couldn't." She muses.

"And I'm so glad for that. Since I just got my memories back, everything I had in between didn't change anything. The moment I got my memories back, we are still at that moment, when I hugged you goodbye at the airport and kissed your forehead, before i left to San Fransisco. Everything in Between wouldn't be anything if I didn't have Traci, Leo and Anita." Somehow it's like nothing changed since that moment. Maybe the fact that I hadn't fully been myself when I didn't even know who I was.

"I kind of want to stay like this for a while. Memorizing the feeling of you in my arms again." She whispers.

"If I recall things correctly, it went the other way around." I joke.

She lightly smacks me on the shoulder and I hear her mutter "Jerk."

We stay like that for a few minutes.

"How about we put on something to watch. I'll get all the junk food I have in here and we stuff our face and watch something. Maybe that could get your mind off of your parents?" She offers.

"Pop corn please!" I say with a nod. "And please tell me you have some cheese puffs?!"

With a chuckle she gets up to get everything we need.

In minutes, she's back, sitting next to me with a few bowls of food in front of us.

It however gets ignored once Holly wraps herself around me.

The tone of my phone ringing startles me out of her arms.

"It's Traci." I announce as I see the caller ID. "She's probably worried. I forgot to call her and then we fell asleep, then you distracted me." I explain before I answer. Holly just shakes her head at my last comment.

"Hey."

"Sky, I mean Gail," she's going to slip up a few times. "Are you okay? What happened? I haven't heard from you." She does sound worried.

"I'm sorry. I went back to Holly after I talked to my parents and I fell asleep." I apologize for worrying her.

"What happened? Did you get any answers?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did. But can we talk them over in person? It's too much to say over the phone right now." I ask.

"Of course. But are you okay?"

"I'm okay. How's Leo and Anita?" I divert the conversation.

"They're good. Leo's asking where you are. But we're preparing to leave." She reminds me of that.

"Right. Leaving. I forgot." I don't want to leave.

"You don't have to leave yet. You know that." She points out.

"Yeah, but I do need to debrief, so I kind of do." I remind her.

"You don't have to debrief Gail, I can do that part for you. I usually do." She says.

"Not when it's a murder case. I have to debrief when it's murder, remember? I forgot about that before. It's not just a murder case, but it's also a case solved outside USA borders." I wish she could do that for me too though.

"Right…" There's a slight pause. "We'll just discuss things when you get here then. So don't be late. We can figure things out then."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few." I add and then hang up.

"Leaving?" Holly asks me quietly.

"I don't want to. But I'll need to debrief about the case, so I'll have to." I explain to her. "But I'm coming back. There's no way I can leave this place now." I try to assure her.

"But Gail, you've got family there. You've built a life." She points out.

"A life spent looking for answers, that I've found here. And my family will still be my family, even when I'm not there."

"Gail…" She's trying to find more reasons to argue.

"Holly…" I imitate her tone.

"Stop it." She's trying to be stern now. Right, I'd forgotten, she hates it when I imitate her.

"Why?"

"You know I'm right."

"Sure. Like you were right last time you tried to give me a reason to leave?" I remind her of the last time she tried to break up with me, even though it killed her inside.

"This is different." She defends.

"No it's not. You're here, so I'll be here. SImple." I say.

"Gail." She whines.

"Holly." I, again, imitate her.

"Stop that." She swats me lightly.

"Stop what?" I know I'm purposely annoying her now.

"Being irritating."

"Why don't you stop me?" I ask her.

"If you so insist." She then surges to me and kisses me.

And this, right here, moments like this, is why I'd never regret always choosing Holly.

* * *

Holly comes with me to the apartment where Traci, Leo and Anita are.

I tell Traci what happened and she gets so mad at Elaine. It takes her a bit to remember the exact moment we met Elaine in New York. She even points out the odd moments at the café and how she can't belief we'd forgotten. It's even weirder that she didn't trigger much memories at the time. It took me being here to get triggered, and being around Steve and Holly for it to intensify.

"We have to go back, you know that. You can come back, do whatever you want after we make sure she's put away for good. But for now we need you. You'll help solidify everything, especially since you questioned her." Traci reminds me why I should be packing. I'm the one who made that point to her, and yet I'm the one who's really hesitating.

"I know. It's just… I'm here, and I've been waiting to get back here for a long time, so it's kind of hard to leave it." I explain to her.

"I know. But you'll be back. You're not leaving forever." She reminds me.

"I'll be waiting for when you return. You know I'm not letting you go that easily again." Holly jumps in to assure me.

"You up for meeting everyone at the Penny? They're celebrating." Traci asks as she gets up to leave.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm coming back anyways. I can have a talk with them when I do that." I tell her. I just want to stay in and just be with Holly for a while.

With that I finish packing. We're meant to all be leaving to New York tomorrow.

I do call Steve however to inform him that i'll be departing. He doesn't like it.

"Leaving? Already?" He asks incredulously.

"I need to debrief on the case." I say.

"I thought you were going to talk to the parents at a later time when you were better, but you're leaving already?" He's really not happy about that.

"I'm not going to be gone that long. I'll be back soon. I'll have gotten my feelings under control by then. We can be civilized when I'm back." I'll just talk to my parents when I get back. A bit away from them could help.

"How long will you be gone?" He asks me then.

"A few days, a week at most." I promise and that seems to be a good answer for him.

He then makes me promise to call him at least once a day while I'm away before he hangs up. He also agreed to tell the parents that I've went back to New York, but will be back soon and we can talk then.

Holly heard my answer about how long I'd be gone, and even though she doesn't like that I'm leaving, she voices that a week at most could be manageable once I hang up the phone.

When it starts to get late Holly excuses herself to leave, but I don't let her.

"You have work tomorrow morning?"

"My shift starts in the afternoon." She says.

"Then stay? Please?" I've been sleeping next for only one day and I already need her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes. Please."

With that she nods and I hand her pajamas.

By the time we get in bed, I end up molded into her again. My body just seeks her out for comfort and familiarity.

I was all ready to have a bit of time to spend with her before I have to leave. Which is why I had everything fully packed and ready to go the moment I have to.

However our time gets cut shorter, as we're wakened up earlier than usual in the morning.

At around six AM, my phone starts ringing. I wake up to find that it's Andy.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey, so sorry. I know it's early." She starts apologizing.

"What's happened?" We were meant to stop by the station later to thank them before we leave, but considering she's calling me now, it means there's a situation.

"Can we use your help? There's a little girl missing and we think we have detained someone who has information but he won't say anything. The girl is ten and we believe she'd been kidnapped by someone horrible." Andy is ranting now. All she had to ask was can we use your help and I'd be there.

"I'm on my way." I promise her before I hang up.

Getting out of bed though wakes Holly up.

"What is it?" She asks groggily.

"Andy just called. They need my help. There's a little girl missing and the guy they have might know something but he's not talking." I explain fast as I start wearing the clothes I was meant to wear when we leave. I then pack my pajamas.

I don't even bother changing in the bathroom. I change right there in front of Holly, forgetting that we hadn't done that in forever. I get reminded of that when I turn to Holly and find her looking away.

I only smirk at her as I lean down to get her attention and give her a chaste kiss.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll be back once I've helped." I promise her.

She however doesn't listen and gets up.

"I'm coming with you. You leave soon and I need to spend as much time as I can with you." She doesn't give me time to protest as she already starts putting her clothes on, doing the same as I've done. Not bothering to leave and changing right in front of me.

I try as much as I can to avert my eyes, and give her the privacy needed, but I end up giving her the same look she was giving me.

She ends up giving me a lopsided smile upon being caught.

"I won't get in the way. I'll just be there." She promises.

I leave a note for Traci, in case she wakes up before we come back, and we take Holly's car and make our way to the station.

Once we get there, I don't get any questions. I immediately get lead to the interrogation back room where I get briefed on everything. Holly didn't have clearance to go in, so she just sits at the station chatting with Officer Price while she waits for me.

I find her sitting with Price when we walk out of the interrogation room.

"How'd it go?" She asks us when she sees me and Andy walk towards them.

"Squad cars are on their way to retrieve the girl. Hoping we aren't too late." Andy answers for me.

"Great! I hope they find her." Holly says.

"So you two are on again huh?" Andy asks as she points between me and Holly.

I don't answer. I just give her a smile.

"I still can't believe you're a Peck." Price says. "I mean, I can, you look like Steve a bit. It's just wasn't something you see coming."

"Long story. Which I hope I can tell when I come back." I tell them.

"Come back?" Andy questions.

"I'm moving back here." As I say that I smile at Holly.

"Working with us?" Andy hopes.

"Probably." I'm probably going to see if I can help out here. Be a consultant for the 15 devision. I'll probably be one, since they already like getting help from me. "I'll also be looking for art jobs."

"That would be great!" Andy's excitement shows from her tone.

"I thought you were leaving?!" A confused voice speaks from behind us.

"Steve." I greet as I turn around. "I am leaving. Just got called in to help." I explain. Then I look at my watch. "I do however have to leave here now. I got a plane to catch." I add.

He hugs me then.

"Don't stay away too long." He requests.

"I won't." I promise.

"Glad I got ran into you here then." He adds as he lets go.

"Me too." I smile at him.

Andy then surprises me as she hugs me as well. I do make it brief. I still don't like hugging, and the amused look Holly gives me when Chloe Price hugs me next tells me that she knows I don't like hugs and she's enjoying my torture.

Once that's done, I grab Holly's hand, and with a wave to everybody, we walk out.

* * *

Being back in New York knowing everything about myself felt strange. This place was home before all the memories hit. The moment I get there I start arranging everything I need to move to Toronto. The company I work with agreed to have me work from another City, I wasn't worried much about work though. BEfore I left the station I'd announced that I'd be moving to Toronto. They still didn't know why I went with the name Sky instead of Gail, but they agreed to wait till I get back, and promised that I'd have a spot with them once I'm in their city.

I meet with whatever friends I've managed to make in New York and they were all happy that I remembered everything, but goodbyes weren't easy, and I promised to keep in touch.

The hard part was leaving the family I've formed in New York. Anita is truly a mother to me, and Traci is my sister. Leaving them is hard, especially leaving Leo, but this doesn't feel like home anymore.

Anywhere that Holly is does.

We agree to visit each other as much as we can and to always chat.

Anita promised that she'd be dropping by to check on me every time she has days off and I don't even complain because I love the thought of that.

Living arrangements had to be made. Steve and Holly both offered that I could stay with them, but I'll need my own place. Holly did offer that I can just move in, but I didn't want to rush anything more than we already have. So I agreed to stay at Steve's until I find a place of my own. I had packed most of my needed stuff, and terminated the lease on my place in New York. Traci is supposed to ship the rest of my stuff once I find my own place.

And with everything ready, I say my goodbyes to my family in New York and goes to meet my other family in Toronto.

Holly meets me at the airport.

We argue over where she'd be dropping me off. She wins the argument and we end up at her place. I tell myself that it's only for tonight, but she makes the same argument everyday, and I don't seem to make it to Steve's place, I just end up staying with Holly.

I do look for a place of my own, Holly just frowns every time I do. I agree to take the spare room temporarily.

Most nights we cuddle on the couch watching TV together. Her warmth is home to me, so I don't complain. I love it actually. Then she goes to her shift at the morgue, and I get myself settled while she's away. I don't head to the station till a week after I've been in Toronto. That's around the same time I agree to talk to my parents.

Steve arranges a dinner for all of us.

Holly was joining us too.

He makes sure it's a public place, but a quiet one. He also makes sure it serves food I like.

And weirdly, the dinner doesn't go that bad. At least for a while.

Elaine is bound to ruin it at some point.

"So Gail, are you going to apply for the academy now? Be a real detective someday?" She asks me interrupting a conversation I was having with Steve about the last woman he's dated, who really hated Holly.

"Not really. I'm already in talks with the BMD, to work as a freelance illustrator. In addition to being a consultant with the Police. That's good enough for now." I answer her. I won't say that that's better than being a detective for me. She's go on a longer rant then. But telling her that that's what's planned for now, makes her believe that I might change the plan and eventually do what she wants. Which is not true, but it'll get her to stop pushing things for now.

"And you two are back together?" Typical Elaine, move the interrogation from one topic to the other.

I look at Holly before I give my confirmation to Elaine.

Since she'd known and I've been back, all she'd been told was I was living between Steve's and Holly's place. She didn't get to ask me if I got back together with Holly.

My confirmation seems to please her. She'd always been a huge fan of Holly's.

"Now, tell me. How was New York? How'd you get into the FBI work?" She asks for details then. Of course she'd focus on the FBI thing more than anything else. And since no one at this table heard this story I decided to start at the beginning, but not in details.

"Well, after I was fully taken in by Anita, Traci went to college for Criminal Justice, and I had a year of going to a clinic where doctors kept helping me with memories and to adjust to my situation. After a year of that, I went to university for art. I had to take a GED test, which surprisingly I passed with great Traci graduated, applied for the FBI, and tried to use her position there to help me get answers. A couple years of her working for the FBI and me newly working for an illustration firm, Traci got a case where she needed a Sketch artist. Their sketch artists weren't around and she needed one as fast as possible and she couldn't wait for them. So she called me for help, and I had nothing to do at the time so I went to help. However the guy giving me the descriptions felt like he was lying. And I didn't hesitate to point it out to Traci."

"Traci wasn't sure of my suspicions. I could tell when she was lying and all but she just thought it was because we got close, like sisters so I got to know her well. However when it was proved I was right, Traci interrogated him again with me present in case he gives any new descriptions, and he was lying again. Then as I stood with Traci who was examining the sketch I finally got to, her partner was talking with a girl and I overheard their conversation, and also concluded that she was lying. After that by a few weeks, they got a case where they kept hitting dead ends, so Jerry, Traci's partner, suggested they see if I can detect the lie. After that, they'd call me when they needed me, until I somehow because attached to most of their cases." I finish the story hoping it pleases Elaine. "It was mostly a coincidence and I mostly kept helping them because it also gave me access to FBI resources and I was hoping I'd help Traci to get answers about myself."

"I'm glad there were some things you didn't lose from your memories." Elaine comments.

I'd tell her I always had a part of Holly, her eyes. But she's just glad her training stuck with me even without my memories, and arguing with that would be pointless, so I let her have that one and give her a smile.

The dinner goes on like this. In the end before we leave, my mother asks to do this more often and then she suggests a party on my honor.

I make sure to remind her of my distaste of parties. But she insists, giving me no choice. I guess some things never change.

* * *

"So you're Gail?" Andy asks me on my first day working with them. If I'm not immediately needed on a case and I'm not needed with BMD I'd just spend my time at the station helping out with whatever I could. And first day I go to the station to work, Andy was on desk duty.

"Yes. Didn't know I was though." I answer.

"Kind of heard about that. How come? If you don't mind me asking." She adds.

"Nasty accident. Everything I had burned so I had nothing to prove to me who I was other than this necklace." I then pull out the necklace from behind my shirt. "The problem was that I had a habit of wearing it under my shirt, so no one saw it when I got here to notice anything."

"We all really thought Gail Peck was in San Fransisco and was the first Peck in a long time that didn't join the police force." She says jokingly.

"I guess they thought I was there because my art was still making money so my account was still getting transfers. Plus I still technically didn't join the police force." I point out the last part.

"You are still part of it, so invalid." She reminds me.

"Dang it. I was hoping I'd be the one to break the chain." I joke.

"So Gail?" Another voice interrupts us then. Chloe Price has joined us. I guess the shift is about to end because Her, Chris and Dov have just crowed the desk.

"Yep Gail. Bad accident, memory loss." I say so little so I don't end up repeating myself. Besides I'm sure they all talk. Andy will probably give them more details later.

'Sucks. Spending so long not knowing who you are?!" Chris says.

"It did, but I luckily gained a great family out of it who took good care of me." I think of Traci and Anita and I really was lucky.

"So you and Holly huh?" Dov asks. I don't answer him because he says an "Ouch" before I get the chance to. Chloe smacked him for his question.

"What?" He's oblivious.

"Peck. We need you on a case." Sam announces as he passes by. Their shift may be over, but I did come later than they did, and this is the purpose of me being here.

"Excuse me." I say to them before I get up and follow Sam.

The case was a guy accused of selling drugs to teens. However, by the end of the interrogation we find out he's been getting teens to sell drugs for him.

And after the case is closed, I head with them to the Penny for drinks. Holly later on joins us.

I end up being the irresponsible for once, drinking and ordering food. Holly just laughs as I shove fries into my burger while everyone looks at me weirdly.

"So little Peck, welcome back, you'll find we're a crazy team, but you'll always have a place here, and we'll always have your back." Oliver said to me at one point.

And I went through a short telling of why I went by another name at first. And after all was cleared we drank, played darts and had fun.

I like them. Not that I'd tell them, but they're a fun bunch to be around.

* * *

Stephanie visits.

A few weeks after, Holly still hasn't let me move out. I was a little worried we wet emoting too fast, but everything kept going well, Holly kept reassuring me and even though I was meant to sleep in the guest room, more than half of my nights ended up being spent in Holly's bed cuddling, since we end up watching TV in bed some nights and we just fall asleep. Nights we spent staying in were still considered as dates, and we were growing closer, like before, always telling each other details of our lives and all the moments we've missed from the other's life.

And when Stephanie visits, watching TV will no longer be our excuse to accidentally sharing a bed, because she'd be taking the guest room and I'll share with Holly.

We haven't gotten to the intimacy part yet. It's been a while, and I wanted us to know each other again first. Doesn't mean there wasn't heavy making out and a lot of touching, which is why sharing the bed purposely will be hard at times.

"Gail Peck. You look so grown up and less frowny!" Stephanie's words when she greets me. She arrived while I was helping with a case, so Holly picked her up at the airport and took her to the apartment and the moment I entered the apartment she greeted me with these words and then with a hug.

"Steph! Good to see you." I greet back as the hug loosens and then we both take seats.

"You really weren't sure it was her?" She asks Holly incredulously. "She looks the same! Apart from the hair."

"Looks can be deceiving, especially when someone strolls in with a different name and a believable story." I butt in to defend Holly before she can answer.

"Or when someone is Gail Peck and is a very good troll." She adds.

"I wasn't trolling anyone."

"But you're always convincing. I'm happy you're back though. We missed you a lot. However this one never believed you really walked out on her." She points at Holly then. "And I had hope that you hadn't."

"So I heard." I say.

"So tell me, how was life away from the Pecks?" She got excited for that question.

"It was eventful." I don't give any details. "How about you? How was _your_ life away from the Pecks?" I remind her that she dated my brother and thus she was around us Pecks a lot.

"Eventful." She steels my words.

"Why'd you and Steve break up anyways? He won't tell me why." I ask her.

"He won't? How come?" She asks surprised at that.

"I'm guessing he doesn't' want me to know how much of an idiot he was. He probably screwed it up so bad that I'd probably have smacked him if I was there." I guess and she laughs at my answer.

"Not very far off." She says.

Holly's the one who lightly slaps her shoulder.

"Okay, fine, not that bad." She concedes. "We just were headed in different directions and thought it was best."

"Ah, the best for us both." I say.

"We remained friends." They did? Great.

"No feelings left to deal with?" I'm intrigued. They were so close and in love, and I really thought they were forever.

But then again I thought the same about me and Holly.

I'm sure if all this didn't happen I'd have screwed it up eventually. And we'd have broken up and then I'd have had to deal with being sad and lonely and it would probably take me years until I finally get the courage to grovel again and beg her to take me back.

"No, none really. I'm happily dating someone." She tells me. "Steve however, he's got Holly trying to set him up." She adds that while pointing at Holly and laughing.

"Wait, you're trying to set him up? With who? One of those med school friends you keep nagging me to meet?" I didn't know she was trying to set him up.

"I _was_ trying to set him up. Stopped the whole thing when you showed up." She reminds Stephanie as she tells me. But I can tell she's diverting the conversation.

"And you were trying to set him up with?" I coax for an answer.

"Not important." Why is she reluctant to tell me?

Stephanie laughs at Holly's antics.

"Seriously? Who was it?" I plead for answers.

"Will you tell her or should I?" Steph's coming to my rescue.

"Fine, it was Casey." Holly mutters and I can't hold in my laughter at her words.

"SERIOUSLY?" I say loudly with amusement and laughter still evident.

"Hey! It's not funny. They are compatible you know?!" She's defending her choice.

"Sure, sure they are." I add laughing. "Except for the part where they can't stand each other."

"No really. They do now. It's weird but they really do fit. And he's always good with Jamie." She's still defending her case.

"Holly, really? They wouldn't last ten minutes on a date." I say.

"Is that a bet coming along?" Holly questions and Stephanie just laughs at us.

"Holly, don't turn it into one. Gail is right." Stephanie knows Steve _and_ Casey well enough as well to know that they aren't a good match.

"come on. Let's set them up then and see." Holly challenges and I can't help but laugh at how adorable she's being.

"Okay there. One step at a time." Stephanie dissuades Holly.

"Wait, it may not be my place to ask, but if I can know, what happened to Jamie's father?" I remember that I didn't ask before and if Casey is single then I'm curious.

"Oh, they divorced and he got a temporary job contract in Vancouver. It's wasn't one he could miss out on, so he's there now." Holly explains that.

Then thankfully Stephanie changes the subject and it's like old times again. They chat and get excited and I just watch and listen and only jump into the conversation when I have to.

"Only you two would have a story for the books." Stephanie eventually says.

"Life hates us apparently." I add.

"Nah, I think on the contrary. You did find your way back. Which makes it more interesting." She's kind of right about that.

Holly just looks at me adoringly.

"Gah, how can you two still be this sickeningly cute? It's like no time has passed!" Stephanie complains at me and Holly's shared looks. "You should be awkward around each other! And weird. It's been years."

"Well Gail _is_ weird. That might explain it." Holly jumps in to tease me and I playfully glare at her.

"It _is_ weird. But it feels right, I guess. I did question it, and we talked about it. I guess we're lucky that way." I shrug at that.

"How'd Elaine take the news? She was historic when you didn't come back for the first few weeks." Stephanie asks then and I am surprised at her words.

"What? WHat are you talking about?" Elaine was worried? How come no one told me?

"Steve didn't tell you?" She asks and I shake my head. "Oh man. Elaine was a mess. She resorted to every one who could help. She'd spend her days by the phone. She called everyone on the police force in California, and probably a few hospitals. It wasn't until she went to San Francisco herself did she finally stop being hysteric and just became existent. She's been different since you left."

"She went to San Fran looking for me?" I ask incredulously.

I've explained to them what happened. I've heard them explain their side. I've gotten mad at them, at her mostly and I've been a bit distant. And none of them told me that the one person I thought cared less, was the one who did the most to find me?

"Oh yeah. She took a month off from work and went there. She came back saying you didn't want to be found."

"That's probably because she found out about the bank account." I guess.

"Probably. But she was different, you know? Like something was missing for her. It was weird seeing her like that." Stephanie has a far away look, as if she's remembering my mother's face when I was gone.

"How come you didn't tell me that?" I ask Holly.

"I didn't know. I didn't go to your place as much. I just sat there waiting for a call from you. And I was in college, so I wasn't sure of what was happening, other than the calls between me and Steve and his updates. He never told me." Holly explains.

"He told me it was because he wasn't sure if you'd take it well." Stephanie says. "He told me weeks after even, and made me promise not to tell you."

"Elaine Peck, hysteric? That's something I haven't seen. She seems the same to me." My mother hasn't changed much in the past few years, at least from my interaction with her.

"That's because you're back. She's the Elaine we know again. Your absence made her different." Holly tells me.

"Guess that's an Elaine I won't meet." I add a smile to Holly, knowing she'd get my meaning. And she does, when she smiles back.

It's my way of telling her I won't be leaving, so Elaine won't have to deal with me being gone again.

"I'm going to call Steve and ask him why no one told me these things." I excuse myself then to call Steve.

"Don't be too mean." Holly calls after me.

When I get back, after arguing with Steve for a bit over the phone, I find Holly disagreeing with Stephanie on something.

"What's up?" I ask as I sit next to Holly.

"Holly is being difficult." Stephanie says.

"For good reason." Holly defends.

"What's happening?" I am still confused.

"I have a friend, who makes films. And can I tell her your story? It's too weird of a story not to tell." Stephanie turns her question to me.

"Um, no." I answer without hesitation. I'm sure that's what Holly said too.

"Ugh, whatever, just waste your story away." She knows there's no point arguing with me.

Holly just gives me a smile, and the rest of Stephanie's stay is fun and feels like old times.

* * *

After that information, I'm a little nicer to my mother. The situation we all ended up in was weird and fucked up, but I'm here and I'm back. And if you ask me now, I would probably only change how long the memory loss laster, because out of it I got a second family.

A family, Elaine insists on inviting as a thank you for all they've done for me. And there's no saying on to Elaine.

So I make my calls and wait for them all to find a few days where they call all have days off.

And it's not till a couple of weeks later that they all manage to come.

And here we are. sitting for dinner at my parent's house, with Anita, Traci, Leo and Jerry present.

My extended family. And weirdly enough, they all got along.

I called Traci everyday. I still worry about her, and her job, but I know she's great at it. Leo calls me from time to time, and I promised to visit when I can.

I missed them a lot, but being here again, with the people I care about, made things easier.

* * *

"Gail?" Holly asks into the darkness in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, sorry, go back to sleep." I whisper as I tiptoe into the room.

"You got back late." She says back, sleepiness still taking over her voice.

"Sorry, the case ran longer than we expected. It lead to a whole bigger case. But all done now. And hopefully they won't need me tomorrow or the day after, so I can spend time with you on your days off." I say in answer as I change into PJs.

I get into bed and Holly snuggles into me.

"I'm glad you're back and here. I missed you being close, and your scent and everything about this." She kisses my shoulder blades as she says that.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She never ceases to amaze me, and she still tells me how happy she is that I'm back.

Her kisses don't stop, they just go higher until her lips reach mine.

And the kiss prolongs and turns to many countless kisses.

Until Holly moans and grinds unto me.

As she breaks the kiss to look at me, I know that she's fully awake.

She searches my eyes, as if asking for permission, as if asking if this is okay? If we're ready for this again.

I've been ready since day one, since the day I saw her. So with a nod I pull her back to me.

We're finally together again in every way. Sharing a life, we didn't expect we'd have or go through.

 **End.**


End file.
